


Child of the Maker

by Namiira



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Courtship, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 118,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: My name is Aelatha Trevelyan, I'm twenty nine years old and I'm the oldest Son of Bann Trevelyan. I have pale skin, blue eyes short raven black hair with the lower half of my head buzzed with the top of my hair short and neat on top. I usually have a lightly stubbled jaw, strong especially if I say so myself. I have a scar over and under my left eye. I have a look of nobility about me probably because I am noble. I strive to be Honorable. Pleasant on the eye but misleading the women say. I have plump lips which loves to make teasing smiles as I serve the Maker as a Templar.I was the Divine's personal body guard, I traveled to the Conclave with the few Templars who still remained loyal to the Chantry.The Divine hoped her call for peace would bring everyone together especially for those seeking answers of the Mage and Templar Rebellion. I had been there for a few days hoping things would finally reach a peaceful end and the Divine would be able to talk some sense to both sides.I was listening to the Divine speak and all I remember is a flash of white and then nothing. When I woke up, I had no idea where I was and my hands were shackled and that is where my interesting adventure began...





	1. Maker's Path

It was dark, oh it was so dark; the blackness threatened to consume me as night threatened to consume the moon each night. Drops of water could be slowly heard dropping from random places. It made my ears twitch as I felt mice crawl between my fingers. My eyes barely allowed me to see the mice crawling around. I gave a gentle smile, knowing I wasn't totally alone. I could feel that my wrists were confined to metal shackles. They weren't linked chains followed by cuffs but, a solid iron plank that kept his hands one foot a part from each other. One cuff on each side to confine my hands movements. One mouse in particular crawled into the palm of my hand.

There were several soldiers around here with their swords out pointing at me. I was on my knees, still very groggy, I looked at the strange mark on my left hand. It flared up causing me to turn away in fear.  
  
  
Just then the dungeon door flew open; two figures stood in the door way. The guards put their swords away, the figures were both women. One had dark short hair and eyes. She had leather pants and had a chest plate that had an eye on it. She had leather gloves on her hands. She carried a sword at the hip that was tied at her waist. The other woman had red hair, blue eyes her hair was covered with a hood and a chain link dress. She had leather gloves.

They both circled him like vultures, Aelatha watched them both. The red haired woman approached him first she had a kinder face then the other one. Unfortunately it was the other one who spoke first, she bent down on Aelatha's left side.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now? The conclave is destroyed! Everyone who attended is dead, except for you!" The woman pointed her finger at Aelatha.

Aelatha was in shock taken back by that many lives lost. His blood ran cold as he thought of the Divine, did that mean she was...he shook his head to get the thought out of his head. "What do you mean by everyone is dead?" he questioned in horror.

The harsh woman grabbed Aelatha's shackles showing his flaring hand! His nerves seemed to be on fire as the light and energy shot out. The woman forcibly dropped Aelatha's hands on his lap.

Aelatha tried to find the words, "I...I can't" he answered honestly

The women circled him again, "What do you mean you can't?" barked the harsh woman demanding answers.

Aelatha looked at them with distrustful eyes. What were they going to do if they didn't believe him, torture him? The Templars trained and prepared him in case such a day was to arrive.

"I was the Divine's bodyguard and charged to see to her Holiness' safety! Now..." Aelatha shook his head in confusion, "I'm telling you I don't remember what happened and I don't know what that is or how that got there!" he told the woman in a determined tone.

The harsh woman grabbed him, Aelatha was confused but he remained steadfast. His heart skipping several beats as the harsh woman got in his face.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

The red hair woman grabbed the harsh woman forcing her to back up, "We need him Cassandra!"

The red haired woman looked at Aelatha who looked confused beyond words at this point. Ael recognized the name Cassandra. He looked at the two surprised, "Wait are you" the women looked at him, "Cassandra Pentaghast, the right hand of the Divine?" He then looked at the red headed woman "and Leliana the Left hand of her Holiness?"

The two looked at each other, "You know of us it seems." Leliana told him, "Why don't we know you? If you were truly her Holiness' body guard, why were you not with her when we met with her?"

Ael took a breath, "I'm not just her bodyguard but I commanded the Templars from Val Royeaux. I had many affairs to attend to before the meeting at the Temple. Her Holiness told me that she was meeting with the two of you before the Conclave was to start. She told me to disguise myself, no one was to know who I was. That if trouble was to come, it would only make itself known, if anyone thought she was unprotected." The two woman knew that sounded like the Divine, knowing danger was everywhere but only showing itself, when things got sloppy. Aeletha looked at the two with tears in her eyes. "Her last words to me were, "She'd be safe in the Chantry with two of you."

The two looked at each other then looked at Ael's whose face showed despair and remorse. "I can't believe it! All those people, dead." He said in a mournful tone.

Leliana looked at him, "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

Aelatha looked down for a moment trying to remember something anything to appease his captures. "I remember running..." He looked up at his captures, "Things were chasing me then, a woman."

Leliana looked puzzled, "A woman?"

Aelatha continued seeing they seemed to be interested, "She reached out to me but then..."

Cassandra approached Leliana escorting her out, "Go to the forward camp Leliana! I will take him to the rift" Leliana left leaving Cassandra with Aelatha alone.

Cassandra knelt down unlocking Aelatha's shackles, Aelatha was now curious, "What did happen? And where is the Divine?"

Cassandra looked up at him, "Why do you want to know?"

Aelatha shook his head in frustration, "Look at me! Do you really think, I would have anything to do with harming her Holiness, the Divine?" Aelatha shook his head, "I don't understand what's going on?" Cassandra bound Aelatha's hands with rope.

Cassandra then helped Aelatha to his feet, "It will be easier if I show you."

Aelatha followed behind her wondering where he was being led.

The dungeon led up to a bigger building, he followed Cassandra to two double doors. A guard opened them leading them to the outside. Aelatha could hear the cracks and pops coming from the sky. Energy beams of light seemed to pour out of the whole of the sky. Aelatha had never seen anything like it, a horrifying thought entered his head what if the Divine truly was...

Aelatha shook his head as Cassandra spoke, "We call it the Breach!" Ael looked at Cassandra as she spoke, "A massive rift into the demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest." Cassandra walked back to Aelatha, "All we know is that this was caused by the explosion by the conclave."

Aelatha looked at her surprised, "An explosion can do that?"

Cassandra gave a nod, "This one did, unless we act the Breach may grow till it swallows the world."

The Breach flared and roared, quakes shook the earth. Aelatha's mark forcing him to cry out in pain falling to his knees.

Aelatha doubled over protecting his hand drawing it in close to his body. Cassandra fell to one knee in front of him, "Each time the Breach expands your mark spreads and it _is_ killing you! It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time."

Aelatha questioned Cassandra, "You say it may be the key? To doing what?"

Cassandra looked at him, "Closing the Breach! Whether that's something that is possible is something we'll discover shortly. It is our only choice however and yours."

Ael got angry, "YOU STILL THINK I DID THIS? TO MYSELF? WHY WOULD I DO THIS? I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE DIVINE IS!"

Cassandra admired his sense of duty to protect the Divine that she was his only true concern. However Cassandra had to remain skeptical, "Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong."

Aelatha gave her a grumpy look, "And if I'm not responsible?"

Cassandra didn't look impressed or moved, "Someone is and you are our only suspect! You wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way."

Aelatha look a deep breath as he nodded, "I understand."

Aelatha knew what they wanted of him, he wanted to get back to Val Royeaux. He knew that if he helped these people he could go home; this could end.

Cassandra was surprised by his answer, "Then?"

Aelatha nodded, "I will do what I can, for as long as I can, for as long as it takes."

Cassandra grabbed Ael by the shoulder and helped him rise to his feet. She escorted him through the camp, Ael looked around seeing the people leering at him. "They have decided your guilt. They _need_ it! The people of the Haven mourn our most holy Divine Justinia! The conclave was hers, it was a chance between Mages and Templars!"

Aelatha stopped and looked at Cassandra irritated, "I know! I was there!"

Cassandra escorted Aelatha through a small rocky channel that led to some outer gates. "She brought their leaders together, now they are dead." A guard pushed open the gates Aelatha listened as he was escorted, "We lash out, like the sky! We must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed."

Cassandra stopped Aelatha and pulled out a small knife. Ael had a small moment of panic as Cassandra turned around, "There will be a trial..." She grabbed Ael's bound hands, "I can promise no more" cutting his hands free.

  
Aelatha continued to look at Cassandra, "Aelatha Trevelyan that is my name!k" he told her, "People just call me Ael, I am the Knight Captain of the Templars in Val Royeaux."  


Cassandra gave a look of indifference, "Come, it is not far."

Ael rubbed his wrists, "Where are you taking me?"

Ael looked across a long bricked bridge. He was taking a moment to let everything to sink in. _Was all this truly happening?_ A hole in the sky, a mark on his hand. Ael watched the people that were on the bridge and there was another gate across it. How many gates were there?

Cassandra grew impatient, "Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach." Ael started crossing the bridge with Cassandra behind him. Cassandra yelled at the guards, "OPEN THE GATE! WE'RE GOING INTO THE VALLEY!"

The gates opened and they passed through, they climbed up an incline, soldiers running past them. They ran in fear of the demons landing from the breach. Ael couldn't believe they were running towards it.

Was this punishment from the Maker? Were they punishing this world or him for their incredible sins? The soldiers screamed for the Maker as they got closer. Green energy bombs landed by almost hitting them a few times. A quake rumbled the earth but also Ael's mark flared causing him to fall to the ground. He cried out in severe pain as he held his hand with the other keeping it close to his body. Cassandra walked over to check on him, she helped Ael to his feet.

Cassandra looked at Ael patting his shoulder, "The pulses are coming faster now." She then walked off, "The larger the breach grows the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

They ran to another bridge and Ael's mind started to become curious, "How did I survive the blast?"

Cassandra trailed behind him, "They said you stepped out of a rift, the fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ael was relieved that he wasn't crazy. Cassandra had heard reports of what had happened at the temple but did not share them to see if Ael's story matched what she had heard. They started to cross to the next stone bridge, Ael look a moment to look as more energy bombs streamed down.

Cassandra walked up from behind, "Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you'll see soon enough."

Ael and Cassandra started to run across the bridge when an energy ball from the breach hit the bridge smashing it apart. They both fell upon the frozen river below. One energy ball hit onto the lake so hard it broke a hole into the lake. Green energy came up and a demon emerged from it. Cassandra drew her sword and attacked it. Another green light was emerging from under the lake a few feet from Ael's feet. He knew what was coming, he looked around desperately looking for something to use as a weapon as he backed up. He saw a sword and a shield laying on a wooden crate of the left of him. He ran for them before the demon fully emerged from the lake. When it did he stood fully ready.

When it was over Ael was over walked over to Cassandra who finished killing her demon. Ael looked around making sure there weren't going to be any more surprises.

"It's over" Ael sighed in relief.

Cassandra looked over seeing he was armed.

Cassandra walked over with her sword pointed at Ael, "Drop your weapons! NOW!"

Ael stood guarded while holding his sword tight, "If you're going to lead me through a demon infested valley, you'll have to trust me."

Cassandra wasn't going to have it, "Give me one good reason to trust you!"

Ael looked right back at her, "Because my life is on the line!"

Cassandra took a sigh, she knew Ael was right. "You're right." She pulled back her sword sheathing it. "You don't need sword but you should have one. I cannot protect you." Cassandra walked towards the ice embankment that led upwards towards the valley. "I should remember you agreed to come willingly." Ael gave a small smile, he noticed how beautiful Cassandra was calm and he wanted to see more of it.


	2. Inquisition's Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael fights he way through Demons to find rivals, friends and a path the Maker has set him upon.

Hours of fighting demons led in the valley and following snowy embankments and the icy frozen river led them up a set of frozen stone stairs.

They ran up them, "We're getting close to the rift! You can hear the fighting!" Cassandra called out.

Ael did start to hear the fighting as she said, "Who's fighting?"  
  
  
"You'll see soon!"

They got to the top of the stairs, they saw the battle taking place between demons and the soldiers. There seemed to be a green a crystal stuck in the air. Cassandra wanted to get down and help them, as did Ael.

Cassandra looked at Ael, " We must help them!" she then unsheathed her sword.

The two jumped off a ledge and joined the battle. They helped fight off the demons. Ael noticed ice magic seemed to work best on the demons.

An arrow bolt went through a demon's skull as it died a ginger haired dwarf stood holding an impressive crossbow. A male elf grabbed Ael's marked hand. "Quickly! Before anymore come through!" He forced Ael's hand up towards the rift which caused a beam to shoot from his hand till an explosion forced him back, it was closed.  
  
  
Ael looked at him confused, "What did you?"

The elf looked at him, "I did nothing, the credit it is yours."

Ael looked at him, he was bald with hazel eyes with a hint of blue. He was tall and thin, he was just as tall as a human man. His face was kind, it was nice to see an Elf even in this mess.

He had on a sleeveless wool coat a long sleeve shirt and pants. He had a simple rope necklace with a wolf jaw tied to the end of it. He had on elven boots with the feet toes cut out. He wore a traveling pack and Ael could sense he was a mage.

Ael looked at his hand then at him, "At least this mark is good for something."

The male elf looked at him, "Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky has also placed that mark upon your hand." Ael looked at his mark, "I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts in the Breach's wake and it seems I was correct." The elf looked at Ael shyly putting his hands behind his back.

Cassandra approached him, "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself."

The elf nodded, "Possibly" the elf looked at Ael again with shy eyes holding his fingers tips. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." Ael gave him a coy smile and a nod.

The dwarf approached them, "Good to know." He was fixing his gloves, "Here I thought we'd be in ass deep in demons forever!"

Ael turned to look at him, he was rough scruffy dwarf. He had a ton of chest hair, it must have been a replacement for having no beard. He had stubble though. He had his hair partially tied back; it went to the back of his neck. He had a hunter's coat on and a harness that kept his cross bow strapped to his back. He had a gold chain link necklace that had a gold hollow circle in the middle.

"Varric Tethras, rogue, story teller, occasionally unwelcome tag along!" he then winked to Cassandra. Cassandra gave him a look of extreme annoyance.

Ael questioned him, "Are you with the Chantry or?"

The elf laughed, "Was that a serious question?"

Varric looked down, "Technically I'm a prisoner, just like you!" Varric smiled, "Though this is the first time I've ever seen a Templar being suspected of killing the Divine."

Cassandra looked at Varric irritated, "I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine, clearly that's no longer necessary."

Varric gave him a sly smile, "Yet here I am! Lucky for you, considering current events!"

Ael could tell there was a story between the two, he didn't know what it was. He wasn't even sure wanted to know. Ael noticed Varric's cross bow, "That's a nice cross bow you have there."

Varric shook his head with delight looking at behind him. "Ah, isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

Ael looked at him surprised "You named your cross bow Bianca?"

Varric looked at him with a smile, "Of course and she'll be great company in the valley."

Cassandra wouldn't hear of it, "Absolutely not! You're help was appreciated Varric but"

Varric opened his arms, "Have you been to the valley lately Seeker? You're soldiers aren't in control anymore, you need me!" he gave her a smug smile, knowing he was right.

The two had a slight stare off before Cassandra left giving off a frustrated noise. She hated it when Varric was right. The male elf approached Ael and Varric, "My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

Varric shook his head with a smile, "He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." Ael smiled at Solas, he was thankful that someone watched over him, "You seem to know a great deal about it all."

  
Cassandra watched the two, "Solas is and apostate"

Solas looked at Cassandra, "Technically, all mages are now apostates Cassandra."

Solas looked at Ael, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade. Far beyond any experience of any circle mage." He smiled at Ael, "I came to offer whatever help I could with the Breach. If it is not closed we doomed regardless of origin."

Ael smiled, "That's a commendable attitude."

Solas smiled, "Merely a sensible one, although sense seems to be in short supply right now."

Ael smiled at Solas, "My name is Aelatha, but just call me Ael. I'm pleased to meet you all."

Solas smiled at him, "A strong name for a strong soul. I have never seen a Templar so young have such a drive to protect before."

Ael looked at him surprised, "I'm not that young, however I will do my best to prove your observation is true."

Solas turned to Cassandra, "Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved is like any I've ever seen. You're prisoner is no mage but I find it difficult for any mage to have any such power."

Cassandra nodded, "Understood."

Solas and Cassandra walked off, "We must get to the forward camp quickly."

Ael stood there watching the two walk off while Varric walked up from behind. "Well" Ael turned his head, "Bianca's excited!"

Varric then walked to join them, Ael walked down a flight of stairs leading towards the forward camp deeper into the valley. They ran onto frozen ice fighting the demons, eventually they made their way up a snow embankment with trees all around.

Cassandra looked around the dead bodies of demons, "I hope Leliana made it through all this!"

Varric looked at her, "She's resourceful Seeker."

Solas looked at them with his staff in hand, "We'll see for ourselves in the forward camp. We're almost there."

When everyone was sure the demons were all dead they continued up the till towards the forward camp. They ran up a flight of stairs which led to the forward camp. Ael was happy to see it, he was beginning to wonder how much farther it was. At the gates the soldiers were fighting more demons who had come from a rift. Ael's hand had flared, Cassandra got her sword at the ready.

"ANOTHER RIFT!" Solas had his staff, "WE MUST SEAL IT QUICKLY!"

The soldiers begged for help as the barely managed to keep the demons at bay. After the demons were dead Ael was able to seal the rift, when the rift disappeared.

Cassandra yelled out to the guards, "The rift is gone, open the gate!" The guards did as ordered, "RIGHT AWAY LADY CASSANDRA!"

Solas took a sigh of relief, "We are clear for the moment."  
  
  


They all walked towards the gate. "Well done" Varric was impressed, "Whatever that thing is on your hand, it's useful!"

The gates opened revealing the camp to be on yet another bridge. Ael ran across it seeing Leliana with a man in high official Chantry robes. They seemed to be discussing something and they weren't getting along. The man looked up from the table they were at.

"Ah, here they come!" Leliana moved from behind the desk to greet them all, "You made it!"

Leliana turned her head at the man, "Chancellor Roderick this is..."

  
Roderick stopped Leliana unimpressed, "I know who he is!"

Ael sighed in relief, "It's good to see that you are alive Roderick."

Roderick looked at Ael coldly, "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry" He pointed to Cassandra, "I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

Ael looked at Roderick shocked and agitated, "Are you insane Roderick? You don't have that authority!"

Cassandra was as equally insulted, "YOU ORDER ME? You are a glorified clerk a bureaucrat!" Roderick fired back, "And you're a thug, but a thug that serves the Chantry!"

Ael got in Roderick's face, "You are out of line Roderick! She is the Hero of Orlais and The Right Hand of the Divine! You will not speak of her in such a way!

Cassandra looked at Ael shocked even as he looked back at her for a moment, then looked back at Roderick, "You owe her the upmost respect!" he snapped.

Leliana interrupted them before it got ugly and she knew it would. "We served the most Holy, Chancellor" She then looked at Cassandra, "As you well know!" who in her view should've known better. Roderick held up his hands, "Justinia is dead! We must elect her replacement and obey her orders on the matter."

Ael couldn't believe what he was hearing or rather what he wasn't. "Isn't closing the Breach the pressing issue?"

Roderick exploded at him, pointing his finger at him, "YOU BROUGHT THIS ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Ael's eyes filled with anger, "I NEVER WANTED THIS, ANY OF THIS! I NEVER WANTED ANYONE TO DIE OR TO BE YOUR PRISONER! I DIDN'T BRING THIS ON YOU OR ANYONE ELSE! ALL I WANT NOW IS TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DIVINE AND SEEK JUSTICE FOR HER DEATH, IF SHE IS!"

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU DIDN'T PLAN ON KILLING THE DIVINE?" Roderick shot back.

Ael punched Rodrick in the mouth which caused Cassandra to slightly smile. Ael then pointed at Roderick, "Don't ever say such a thing in my presence again!"

Cassandra gave Roderick a dirty look, the look he gave her softened as he rubbed his jaw. "Call a retreat now Seeker, our position now is hopeless."

Cassandra wouldn't accept it, "We can stop this now before it's too late!" Roderick held up his hands looking unconvinced.

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers."

Cassandra looked at him determined, "We must reach the Temple it's the quickest route!"

Leliana look at her, "But not the safest, our forces can charge as a distraction" She pointed to the mountain, "While we go through the mountains!"

Ael looked at mountains as the snow fell, Cassandra shook her head at Leliana, "We lost contact with an entire squad on that path, it too risky!"

Roderick looked at them, "Listen to me! Abandon this now, before more lives are lost!"

Suddenly the earth shook and the Breach roared in anger. Ael's hand glowed fiercely as he struggled to hold onto it with his other hand. Everyone looked at the Templar, Cassandra approached Ael, "How do you think we should proceed?"

Ael was shocked, not once this whole time since this started had anyone asked him about anything. Not his opinion, not his mental state, not if he was physically okay! He looked at Cassandra who at the very beginning threatened him to kill him and _now_ was asking him, him opinion.

Ael looked at Cassandra with some insult in his face, "Now you are asking me what I think?"

Solas understood his feelings, "You have the mark!"

Cassandra looked at Ael, "And you are the one we must keep alive, since we cannot agree on our own."

Ael had enough, he wanted this to all end. He looked at the ruins were the Temple once stood and only the Breach remained, "I say we charge! I won't survive long enough for your trial! Whatever happens, happens now!"

Cassandra liked the sound of that! As everyone set out, Cassandra took Leliana aside, "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley, EVERYONE!"

Roderick kept his head down but his mouth couldn't remain shut, "On your head be the consequences Seeker!"

Everyone headed up the mountain, Varric looked back to make sure Solas was still behind him. They headed up to what remained of the Temple. Soldiers ran past them getting ready. Ael around the bend seeing the Breach still had energy balls shooting from it. Some of them hit a few soldiers killing them on impact. Ael and the others jumped off doorway ledge and into a lower like level seeing a group of soldiers who were already engaged in combat with a group of demons. There was a rift in the center of the battle. Ael knew he was going to have to close this one too. He was getting tired, the day way long.

Varric looked at the rift, "How many rifts are there?" Solas fought back some demons to the best of his ability. "WE MUST SEAL IT IF WE ARE TO GET PAST!"

Once the demons were dead Ael was able to get to the rift and seal it. Solas approached him once he got a chance, "Sealed, like before! You are becoming quite proficient at this!"

Varric walked up to them, "Let's hope it works on the big one!"

Ael heard a familiar voice, he turned around, "Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift well done!"

Cassandra turned around looking at Ael and sighed, "Do not congratulate me Commander, this the Prisoner's doing?"

The Commander was a tall man pale skin, amber eyes, honey blonde with some wave to it. It was short with it combed back. He had an unshaven face a day or two at least. He had a scare on his upper left lip, he wore soldier's breast plate on his chest on and Templar arms but leather gloves, boots and pants. He wore a coat that wrapped in the front in the front of it but seemed to have fur at the top of the collar of it like lion's main. He was a very handsome man but she could see he had seen many battles, blood and cruelties of others.

He approached Ael with a happy and relieved look on his face, "Knight Captain Trevelyan! It's wonderful to see you."

Cassandra along with the others watched the two shake hands as laughed patted each other on the shoulder.

Ael gave happy but concerned look, "Knight Commander, it's good to see you! The years have been good to you. People here think I'm a spy and had something to do with the Divine's death." Ael said in a relieved tone.

"Maker's Breath!" he said shocked and horrified.

The Commander looked at Cassandra and the others shocked, "This is Knight Captain Trevelyan, we served together in Kirkwall. I can vouch for his character and loyalty to the Chantry and the Divine."

The Commander looked at Ael grieved, "We lost a lot of people getting you here."

Ael lowered his head as his heart felt heavy, he tried to say something noble. "I can't promise anything but I'll try my best, Knight Commander."

The Commander gave a nod, "That's all we can ask soldier."

The Commander started to walk to Cassandra, "You still have the look of a Templar if I may say so, even without the Armor." said Ael.

He looked at his old friend, "I will never shame the order I once served."

"Once? You no longer serve the Maker?"

"I always will serve the Maker, just not in service to the Chantry any longer."

"You Knight-Commander Cullen Rutherford, you eat demons for breakfast before you say give your morning chants." Ael teased.

Cullen smiled which blew Varric away, he'd never seen that man smile, ever.

Cullen pointed down to the valley, "The way to Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there." Cassandra looked at the others, "Then we best move quickly, give us time Commander."

Cullen began to retreat with the others, "May the Maker watch over you, for all your sakes."

Cullen then turned and left. He helped a wounded soldier walk as he left. They jumped into the major part of the valley ruins. Ael looked around seeing the devastation, Solas looked around.

"The Temple of Ashes."

Varric looked around seeing the corpses still frozen in death. Some bodies still burning, you could still see the screams on their faces. "What's left of it?"

Ael saw what was left of the entrance, Cassandra walked up to him, "That's where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was."

Ael looked around while his blood ran cold, he was horrified to look at the frozen bodies of the dead. Some were left screaming, clawing, and running to escape. It shot chills down his spine as he walked to the Temple's entrance. He just prayed none of them wasn't the Divine.

They all headed to the entrance, rubble and corpses all around them. They got to the stairs, slowly turning the bend looking around seeing the frozen dead and fire.

Ael then froze as he saw a body frozen with the charred remains of a shield with the blade of mercy on it. He ran to the body seeing that it had templar armor. Most of the armor was burned horribly but he could tell it was the armor of the Templar. Ael looked at the body careful not to disturb it.

No one said anything as they watched him he knelt before his fellow Templar and held his sword up with the blade pointing downward. He gave prayers for his brother or sister to find the Maker and be by his side. After a moment he stood up and looked at his companions and walked off.

Varric looked at Cassandra shocked, "And you doubted this guy?" he asked in a low tone.

Everyone stopped to see a massive rift in the center of the temple. Ael had never seen anything like it, he was dumbstruck. Huge green crystals seemed to be locked into the sky as the energy poured out of it; the massive whole was over head.

Varric turned around looking at it, "The Breach is a long way up!"

Ael just stared at the rift as he approached. He looked into the sky looking at the massive Breach; _how as he going to tackle that thing? _Leliana and her people entered the temple from behind, she ran up to them.

"You're here! Thank the Maker!"

Everyone turned around, Cassandra approached her, "Leliana, have you're men take up positions around the temple."

Leliana nodded in agreement, she turned around and walked over to her men and gave them their orders. Ael just starred at the rift, Cassandra approached him.

"This is your chance to end this! Are you ready?"

Ael looked at Cassandra unsure of himself, "I'll try, but I don't know if I can reach that much less close it."

Solas looked at Ael shaking his head, "No, this rift was the first it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach."

Cassandra looked at Ael and then looked around the temple, "Then let's find a way down and be careful."

Ael looked around, what remained where a few guard railings and things that keep them from going to the very bottom of it. They were maybe twenty feet or so feet up. As they went up a small flight of stairs they heard a deep voice.

"Now is the hour of our victory, bring forth the sacrifice!"

Ael found a way down through a small window skidding down and landing on his feet. Cassandra jumped down next, "What are we hearing?"

Solas was next, "At a guess, the person who created the Breach."  
  
  
As they walked Ael was disturbed by seeing read glowing pillars from the ground. "This is red lyrium Seeker"  
  
  
Cassandra gave a nod, "I see it Varric"  
  
  
"But what is it doing here?" Varric questioned horrified.  
  
Magic could have drawn lyrium up beneath the Temple, corrupted it." Solas answered.   
  
  
"Bah!" Varric snorted, "It's evil whatever you do, _don't _touch it!"  
  
  
"Keep the sacrifice still" the voice ordered.

  
"Someone help me!" cried the Divine's voice, Cassandra's eyes drew wide, "That was Divine Justinia's voice!" she exclaimed as Ael found a stairway to get down to the final level. Ael jumped down landing on one foot, he walked over to the rift with others behind him. His hand flared responding to the energy to the rift. He looked at it, suddenly he heard the Divine's voice cry out.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" Ael then heard his own voice, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Cassandra looked at Ael who's mark was still flaring, "That was your voice, most Holy called out to you."

Suddenly the rift flared showing a blinding light, everyone covered their eyes. When the light dimmed a shadowy figure with red eyes and claws held an old woman captive with her arms outstretched with read energy.

An image of Ael came of him being bound by some sort of energy. He was on bended knee as he looked up at his capture, "What's going on here?" demanding an answer.

Ael saw that he freed himself with spell purge and grabbed his sword. He was about to run to the Divine but she shook her head, "RUN WHILE YOU CAN WARN THEM!"

The Divine was old, in white Chantry robes and hat. The black shadowy figure looked at them, "We have an intruder!" He pointed to Ael's image, "Slay him!"

The images broke into bright light again causing everyone to look away shielding their eyes. Cassandra looked at Ael agitated, "You _were_ there!" She approached Ael getting in front of him, "Who attacked? And the Divine is she? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

Ael looked at Cassandra, "I don't remember!" he snapped.

Solas looked at the rift, "Echoes of what happened here, the fade bleeds." He turned to look at the others, "This rift isn't sealed but it is closed or be it temporarily. I believe with the rift can be opened and sealed properly and safely; however opening the rift will attract attention from the other side."

Cassandra looked at the others, she knew what that meant, "That means demons! Stand ready!"

Leliana's men took positions all around the temple preparing for what was to come. When Cassandra was satisfied she signaled Ael to proceed. Ael held out his hand and opened the giant rift. The rift opened a giant Pride demon came out, Ael and the others along with the soldiers fought it and any others that came out. When he could Ael tried sealing the rift, finally came a chance came to seal the rift and he took it.

Cassandra looked at him, "NOW! SEAL THE RIFT! DO IT!"

Ael shot his hand up to the rift, he used all his might to seal it!

********************************************************

Ael woke up in a clean bed, clean clothes and in a cabin that he hadn't seen before. It was warm, and there were crows in cages in it? An elven woman with short hair came in and was startled to see Ael had awoken. She dropped the box she was carrying.

"Oh you've awoken!"

Ael sat up on the bed, the elf backed up, "I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

Ael just looked at her a little confused, "Why are you frightened? What happened?"

The elf looked at Ael meekly, "That's wrong isn't it, I said the wrong thing!"

Ael was now more confused than ever, "I...don't think so"

The woman dropped to her feet onto all fours lowering her head, "I beg your forgiveness and blessing, I am but a humble servant."

Ael swung his feet onto the edge of the bed and looked at the girl, "You are back in Haven my lord. They say you saved us. They say the Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand!"

Ael looked at his hand which flared up, the elf looked up at him, "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days!"

_Ael was surprised, three days?_

He'd been out for three days but more importantly "So what you're saying is that...they are happy with me?"

The elf wasn't sure what to say, "I'm only saying what I have heard. I didn't mean anything by it." The elven woman rose to her feet finally. She started to back up towards the door, "I'm certain Lady Cassandra would like to know you have wakened. She said at once!"

Ael looked at the woman as he rose from the bed, "And where is she?"

The elf backed up more, "In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor"

She started to run off, "At once she said!"

_Ael was left alone to wonder, what was next? Could he go back to Val Royeaux and continue to serve? Would he be able to look his father in the face and tell him what happened to the Divine? What should he do?_

Ael decided to go to the Chantry to at least find out his options after he found his Templar Armor and put it on. Cassandra was there and could tell him, as he walked there he saw all the people starring at him whispering. This made him uncomfortable, he heard talk about Herald of Andraste.

Ael entered the Chantry and could hear Roderick and Cassandra argue of his guilt. He was relieved to hear that finally Cassandra believed he was innocent.

Ael entered the room, it had a huge table rectangular table in the middle covered in books and maps. Bookshelves lined the walls as did other tables against them. Candles lit everywhere since there was no source of natural light.

Roderick looked at him with daggers in his eyes, "Chain him! I want him prepared for travel to the capital for trial!" Cassandra and Leliana were looking over some books.

Cassandra looked at the Templars, "Disregard that and leave us!" The Templars saluted before they left.

Roderick gave Cassandra a dangerous look, "You walk a dangerous line Seeker!"

Cassandra approached him, "The Breach is stable but still remains a threat! I will _not _ignore that!"

Ael approached them, "I did everything I could to close the Breach, it almost killed me." Ael shook his head, "What do you have against me Roderick? We got along well enough in Val Royeaux."

Roderick didn't look impressed, "Yet you live! A convenient result as far as you're concerned."

Cassandra's patience's were wearing thin, "Have a care Chancellor! The Breach is not the only threat we face!"

Leliana walked up them, "Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave! Someone Most Holy did _not _expect!" She looked at Cassandra, "Perhaps they died with the others" She then looked at Rodrick, "Or have allies who yet live!"

Roderick looked like he was about to have a stroke, "I am a suspect?"

Leliana looked at him harshly, "_You_ and many others!"

Roderick got very angry as he approached them and looked at Ael who was enjoying the show at this point. "But not the Prisoner?"

Cassandra looked at him, "I heard the voices at the Temple! The Divine called to him for help!"

Roderick couldn't believe what he was hearing, he folded his arms, "So his survival at the temple, that thing on his hand all a coincidence?"

Cassandra nodded, "Providence" She looked at Ael, "The Maker sent him to us in our darkest hour!"

To Ael this was very strange, first they wanted to kill him now, he was their salvation. This was confusing, "You really think the Maker would send me to kill all those people? Including the Divine?"

Cassandra looked at Ael, "The Maker does as he wills but I don't think he willed this!"

Ael just looked at her relieved, "Thank you."

Cassandra looked at Ael as she then walked off for a moment retrieving something. Leliana looked at them, "The Breach remains and your mark still our only hope of closing it."

Roderick looked at Leliana with his arms still folded, then lowering them, "This is _not_ for you to decide!"

Cassandra came back with a very big thick book in her hands. She slammed it on the table, it had the Chantry symbol on the front of it. She looked at Roderick pointing to the book, "Do you know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act! As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn!"

Cassandra approached Rodrick causing him to back up, "We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order." She was poking him in the chest "With or without your approval!"

Roderick knew he wasn't going to get his way and he was out matched! He just looked at them all and left without a single word, slamming the door behind him. Leliana walked up to the woman, Cassandra was scratching her head, Ael didn't know what to say.

Leliana looked at Ael, "This is the Divine's directive! Rebuild the Inquisition of old, find those who will fight against the chaos. We aren't ready, we have no leader, no numbers and now Chantry support."

Cassandra looked at Leliana, "But we no choice, we must act now!" She looked at Ael, "With you at our side!"

Ael was taken back, "You want me to help you? After everything?"

Cassandra looked at him "Why were you here?"

Ael sighed, "To guard the Divine as she tried to find an end to this damn war between the mages and the templars. To protect the Divine and the people." Ael lowered his head as he became agitated at himself, "Which I failed at."

Cassandra and Leliana looked at Ael but Cassandra spoke first, "The hope of the conclave was supposed to bring peace but that is no longer an option. Whether we like it or not, someone or something has started a war. If you do not help us now, this will spread all over Thedas and it will destroy us all. Your Brother and Sisters of the Order, the innocent people, along with the Divine's deaths would have meant nothing."

Ael thought for a moment, if he staid to help he could protect the people like the Divine would want him to. He looked at them, "If you are truly trying to restore order?"

Leliana looked at Ael, "That is the plan"

Cassandra held out her hand, "Help us fix this before it's too late!"

Ael shook Cassandra's hand, and he just hoped he wouldn't regret this. Leliana walked out of the Chantry, once one the steps she sent out crows as messengers to the Templars and the rebel Mages telling them of the Inquisitions revival. The Commander hammered the announcement on the Chantry's door, and after reading it Roderick left.


	3. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael meets his advisors before he goes to Haven and meets with Mother Giselle after he sees the war first hand in Redcliffe. Once returned Ael discovers trouble is brewing in Haven and puts some people in their proper place.

After everything was said and done Ael walked the camp to get the lay out. He spotted Solas and walked up to him, he smiled seeing at him.

"The chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero to save us all." the elf gently teased.

Ael smiled, "Am I riding in on a shining stead?" he teased back.

Solas gave a chuckle, "I would have suggested a Griffon but sadly they are extinct. Joke as you will posturing is necessary."

Solas walked with him a little, "I have journeyed deep into the fade and into ancient ruins and battlefields to see the ancient dreams of lost civilizations. I have watched as hosts of spirits clashed to reenact the bloody past wars both famous and forgotten."

Solas turned to look at Ael, "Every great war has its heroes, I'm just curious what kind you'll be."

Ael smiled, "Hopefully one worthy of following." He then looked at Solas curiously, "What do you mean ruins and battlefields?"

Solas looked at him, "Any building built strong enough to withstand the rigors of time as a history, every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits, they press against the veil; weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I go deep into the fade I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

Ael looked at him still curious, he'd never heard of magic like that before "You fall asleep in ancient ruins? Isn't that dangerous?"

Solas wasn't used to questions, "I do set wards and if you leave food out for the giant spiders, they are usually content to live and let live."

Ael smiled at him, "I've never heard of anyone going so deep into the fade before! That's extraordinary!"

Solas was taken back and smiled, he had never had some marvel at his gifts before. "Thank you. It's not a common study for obvious reasons. It's not as flashy as throwing fire or lightening but thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream, I would not trade it for anything."

Solas looked away for a moment, "I will stay for now, at least till the Breach has been sealed."

Ael looked puzzled, "Was that in doubt?"

Solas looked at him, "I'm an Apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me! Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution."

Ael truly did, he didn't truly want to be here either. He just wanted to go back to Val Royeaux and report in. However, he wasn't going to let anyone do anything to Solas after he risked his life to aid him.

Ael smiled at him, "You came here to help Solas, I know Cassandra wouldn't let the Templars to put you in a Circle against your will."

Solas nodded, "Thank you."

Ael smiled at him as he patted Solas on the shoulder, "Now let us hope either the Templars or the Mages have power to help us seal the Breach."

Ael gave a nod good-bye to Solas and then walked around some more, turning a bend seeing Varric by a fire. Ael walked up to him seeing him kneel down on one leg for warmth.

"So now that Cassandra is out of ear shot, are you holding up alright?" Varric stood up, "I mean you go from going to the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would spread that out to more than just one day."

Ael's face saddened, "I don't even want to think how many people's lives were lost on that mountain top."

Varric could sympathize with him, "A lot of good men and women didn't make it out of there. For days now we have been starring at the Breach watching demons and Maker knows what fall out of it. Bad for moral would be an understatement! I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived!"

Ael looked at Varric puzzled, "If you thought it was that bad why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go?"

Varric looked at him, "I like to think I'm as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy, but this! Thousands of people died on that mountain, I was almost one of them! Now there is a hole in the sky and even I can't walk away and leave that to sort itself out!"

Ael took a sigh, "It is pure luck that I escaped, even though my brother didn't."

Varric looked a little worried, "Good luck or bad? You might consider running at the first opportunity! I've written enough tragedies to recognize know where this is going! Heroes are everywhere, I've seen that! But the hole in the sky, that's beyond heroes! We're going to need a miracle!"

Ael turned to walk away, "Hey" He turned around to look at Varric, "I don't know what your story is and that's okay, I don't think I've ever seen Cullen smile before, you have a gift Templar."

Ael smiled as he turned around and walked away outside the gates.

Ael found a secluded spot amongst the trees next to the river bank. He sat on a small cliff that jetted out over the river. He sat cross legged and looked at his necklace. It was a gift his father gave him on the day he took his vows. It was a golden heart with a silver sword of mercy piercing it.  
  
  
Ael tried to imagine how he could've died, he was within a breath of it. Knowing he would've tried to find a way for others to escape. He would've been more concerned about other people's safety than his own. Ael remembered the way he was standing with his shield, deflecting enemy fire as people ran. He remembered he was protecting someone with it. He wondered if it was for the Divine or was it for someone else?

Cullen was getting his men to finally listen on what he wanted them to do with their shields; when he and the others heard, a scream. Birds flew out from the trees as Cullen ran back to where Ael was sitting. He saw Ael throwing snow as tears exploded from his eyes. Ael was swearing at the Maker for taking the Divine all those innocent people away from him and their families.

Cullen felt a little better that Ael wasn't in any immediate danger but felt bad that all the man could do was scream it out in hopes it would help. However, Cullen knew this was a scream that showed his heart bled for his friend.

Cassandra ran up seeing Cullen and Ael throwing a...fit? Cassandra walked up to him, "What's going on?"

Cullen sighed, "The death of the Divine finally hit him. He feels like he failed in his duty."

Cassandra knew that pain all too well but she knew in this state he wasn't ready to listen to anything she'd have to say. She would talk to Ael later on the subject later.

Cassandra looked at Cullen, "You said you served with him in Kirkwall?"

Cullen sighed, "I did, he is a good man. A strong believer in the faith and took ever assignment seriously and did everything to the letter. For if there was anyone to guard the Divine there would be none better."

Cassandra started to walk off, "Maybe he could hear those words, Commander"

Cullen turned his head looking back at Ael, "SOLDIER!"

Ael turned his head seeing Cullen standing behind him. Ael stood up at attention as if Cullen was still his commanding officer. He was mortified Cullen saw him in such a state. He hadn't exploded like that since he was five.

"Knight Commander!"

Cullen shook his head as he walked up to Ael, "At ease" Ael's body relaxed, "I'm not your Commanding officer any longer. I'm a civilian so you are not to worry about me laying into you." Ael sighed as he wasn't sure if he could ever see Cullen as a civilian.

Cullen put his hand on Ael's right shoulder, "What happened to the Divine wasn't your fault, or those people." Cullen sighed, "Even if it feels that way. You are a damn fine Templar and I know you did your duty to the best of your ability. You need to let this go."

Ael lowered his eyes for a moment before he looked back at Cullen. Cullen looked at Ael for a moment waiting to see if he'd respond. After a moment of nothing Cullen started to turn away.

"It wasn't enough, all those people. So many died for nothing."

Cullen looked back at Ael, "You did your best, it was all you could do."

Ael sighed, "Thank you" Ael looked back at the encampment, "How long have you been here?"

Cullen put his hands on the pommel of his sword, "I joined Cassandra after she and Leliana came to Kirkwall in Seeking the truth in what happened to Kirkwall and wanted to put the pieces back together. Cassandra saw what I was doing with the remaining Templars there and my cooperation with the Guard Captain, to help the remaining survivors whether they were mages or not."

Ael looked at Cullen with admiration, "How could you leave the Chantry?"

Cullen folded his arms, "To be honest, I felt I have given all that I could to the order and the Chantry as a Templar. I felt I could do something greater here."

Cullen then noticed Ael's hands starting to shake as he tried to hide them behind his back. Cullen knew that sign all too well. "Do you need lyrium?"

Ael knew he was caught and put his arms at his sides as Cullen continued to look at him. "How long since your last draft?"

"A week, I was supposed to receive another draft after the Divine was done with her first meeting with those at the Conclave. Obviously that never happened."

Cullen moved to the side as Ael walked up to him, "I secured a line of regular lyrium shipments for our Templars here. You're welcome to it if you wish."

Ael nodded as he was starting to feel ill, he looked at Cullen, "It's good to see you again Knight Comm...Sir."

Cullen smiled, "I couldn't agree more, the Inquisition just gained a huge advantage with you Trevelyan."

The two walked to the gate led into Haven's main camp but Ael noticed Cassandra sparing with one of the fencing dummies. Cullen handed Ael a small draft of lyrium before Ael walked over to her watching her hack into it, her sword skills where truly impressive. Cassandra gave a frustrated growl, she looked at Ael.

"You are kind of force of nature aren't you?" Ael teased.

Cassandra seemed pleased by the comment, "When I need to be."

Ael smiled, "It's impressive"

Cassandra smiled back, "You flatter me."

Ael smiled, "I'm trying." He teased in a subtle attempt to flirt.

Cassandra took a moment, "Did I do the right thing?"

Ael was surprised to hear Cassandra doubting herself now after everything. This seemed out of character of the woman he'd heard about. He walked up to her as Cassandra started to hack into another training dummy.

"The events I have sent in motion here, could destroy everything I have revered my whole life! One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool and they may be right!"

Ael looked at her, at that moment Cassandra seemed more human to him. He could see a beautiful warrior that seemed to be not only questioning herself but her faith. "What does your faith tell you?"

Cassandra was taken off guard by Ael's question. "I believe you are innocent!" she told him in a frustrated tone, "I believe more is going on here than we can see and I believe no one cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain it is hot!"

She looked at Ael, "But is this the Maker's will? I can only guess!"

Ael was impressed that Cassandra stood up to Roderick and did what she thought was right "You didn't have any choice!"

Cassandra looked at him, "Didn't I?"

Cassandra then hacked into her target a few more times, she then looked at Ael again. "My Trainers always said: Cassandra you are too brash!" she dropped her sword to the ground and turned around approaching Ael. "You must think before you act! I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around like a dog chasing its tail! But I miss judged you in the beginning did I not? I thought the answer was before me clear as day, I cannot afford to be so careless again!"

Ael was glad to hear Cassandra say that. He wasn't thrilled to be at the receiving end last time, it was upsetting but he understood it.

"It wasn't like you didn't have any reason to suspect me."

Cassandra looked at him, "I was determined to have someone answer for what had happened, anyone!" She then turned to walk away, she turned and looked at Ael, "You've said you believe your chosen? Does that mean you believe in the Maker?"

Ael believed he was chosen, to help close the Breach if not for anything else. He believed everyone's life had path that only could walk. People could walk beside them but in the end only they could walk their path alone. Ael didn't know what his life's journey had in store for him but for now he believed that this was part of it for whatever reason.

Ael gave a nod, "I believe in him and his work with all my heart"

Cassandra smiled, she looked beautiful when she smiled, "That is good to know. I have to believe you were put on this path for a reason. Now it simply remains to see where it leads us."

Cassandra then walked off leaving Ael to himself, Ael took the small draft of lyrium and then shook his head at the bitter taste. He then went back into the main part of Haven's camp and headed for the Chantry. Cassandra met up with him inside and escorted to what she called the War Room.

Cassandra noticed Ael was looking at her hand, "Does it trouble you?"

Ael stopped to look at her, "It stopped spreading, and it doesn't hurt."

Cassandra gave a slight smile, "We take our victories where we can, what's important is that your mark is now stable as is the Breach! You've given us time and Solas believes a second attempt will succeed provided the mark has more power. The same level of power that was used to open the Breach in the first place; that is not easy to come by."

Ael looked at Cassandra unsure, "Couldn't that kind of power make things worse?"

Cassandra laughed, "And people call me a pessimist."

Cassandra escorted Ael into the war room there they were greeted by three other people. Cassandra looked at Ael, "You already know Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces."

Cullen smiled at Ael, "It's good to have you with us, I'm pleased you survived." No one was aware they had talked a short time before now, except Cassandra.

Cassandra looked at Ael again, "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat!" Josephine smiled at him.

Josephine's hair was pulled up in a proper hair due and was a dark black. Her skin was a dusky brown and her eyes where dark. She work a golden satin shirt with high collar neck, ruffle sleeves and a proper dress, golden stalking's and satin shoes. She wore a large gold necklace that draped over her shoulders. She held a writing board that held a candle for her to see in dim light with paper a nodule for ink and a quill in her hand.

Josephine smiled at Ael, "It's good to meet you."

Ael smiled at Josephine, "It's a pleasure"

Josephine gave a slight laugh, "Let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

Cassandra looked over at Leliana, "Of course you know Sister Leliana."

Ael smiled, "Sister Nightingale, you're the left hand of the Divine. It's a pleasure to meet you. Her Holiness spoke of you and Seeker Pentaghast highly."

Leliana looked at Ael and smiled, "My position entails here evolves a degree of"

Cassandra grew impatient, "She is our spy master!"

Leliana didn't appreciate her position put so crudely, "Yes, so tactfully put Cassandra."

Ael didn't know what to say accept, "Please to meet you all."

Cassandra looked at Ael, "I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good." Leliana looked at Cassandra, "Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help."

Cullen didn't like that answer, "I still disagree, the Templars can serve just as well."

Cassandra sighed "We need power Commander enough magic poured into that mark" Cullen wasn't having it, "Might destroy us all! Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so"

Leliana looked at him with her hands behind her back, "Pure speculation"

Cullen looked anger, "I _was_ a Templar! Knight Captain Trevelyan and I know what they are capable of!"

Josephine looked on, "Unfortunately neither group will speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition"

Josephine looked at Ael, "And you specifically!" Ael looked shocked at Josephine.

Ael hadn't even been around a day and the Chantry was already dismissing him and thinking he had something to do with the explosion.

"They still think I'm guilty?" he questioned in disgust.

Josephine looked at him, "That's not the entirety of it anymore, some are calling you; a man who just dropped out of the fade: The Herald of Andraste! That frightens the Chantry, the remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you!"

Cassandra didn't look happy, "Chancellor Roderick's doing no doubt!" Josephine looked at Cassandra, "It limits our options! Approaching the Templars or the Mages for help is currently out of the question."

Ael thought for a moment, how is he a religious figure to anyone? "Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?"

Cassandra looked at him, "People saw what you did at the Temple. How you stopped the Breach from growing, they have also heard of the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

Ael consider it could have been a possibility, maybe the Holy lady did save him.

Leliana looked at Ael, "Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading" Cassandra turned to Leliana, "Which we have _not!_" Leliana narrowed her eyes at the Seeker "The point is everyone is talking about you!"

Cullen looked at Ael, "Quite the title isn't it, how do you feel about that?"

Ael didn't like it, he wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't want anyone to know who he was or what he looked like.

Ael sighed, "I think they need to find another title for me, I'm a Knight of the Faith nothing more."

Cullen gave a small laugh, "I'm sure the Chantry would agree with you."

Leliana continued, "People are desperate for a sign of hope! For some you're that sign." Josephine looked at Leliana, "And to others a symbol of everything gone wrong."

Ael started to worry about what this Chantry would do, "Will the Chantry attack us?" Ael was concerned for another Exalted March, he didn't anymore loss of life.

Cullen was more dismissive, "With what? They only have words at their disposal."

Josephine didn't think mocking was the way to go, "And yet they may burry us with them."

Leliana had an idea, "There is something you can do, a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

Ael knew Mother Giselle and felt it would be nice to see a friendly face. "I'll see what she has to say"

Leliana was relieved, "You will find Mother Giselle tending the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe."

It took a few days to get to the Hinterlands near Redcliffe. When they came where they needed to be Mages and Templars were fighting everywhere. The thoughtlessness of life disgusted Ael they just struck each other down without a second thought. Now Ael saw Mages blindly throwing their magic around without a thought for others. But he wondered if the Divine saw what Templars were doing right now of striking down any who even opposed the slightest threat mage or no. Was that what the order stood for or was it something greater, nobler once? A Templar charged a mage ready to strike him down when an arrow struck him in the gut causing him to fall dead. Then the mage received an arrow to the chest too, both were neutralized.

Ael came upon the first of the Inquisitions camps and met scout Harding. She was a dwarf with pale skin many freckles on her face and red hair. Her hair was done in a fancy up braid and she had amazing green eyes. She had a nice size scar on her left cheek and wore a rogue's armor of the Inquisition. She informed them that Mother Giselle was at the Crossroads just down from their camp. Unfortunately with fighting between the Templars and the Mages the fighting was spreading their too and the Inquisitions forces weren't going to be able to protect the people there much longer. Ael took the others and headed down there to help the soldiers to protect the people. When they got there everyone engaged, Cassandra tried to talk to the Templars to make them stop but it didn't work. Solas tried the same with Mages but he ended up with same result. When everything was done and everything had been stabilized Ael looked for Mother Giselle.

Mother Giselle was tending to wounds of the injured, she was older in her fifties and was dark skinned and dark eyed.

"There are mages here who can heal your wounds be still."

The soldier she as talking to looked at the mage behind her and spit at him. "Don't, don't let them touch me mother! Their magic is"

Mother Giselle just looked at the soldier kindly "Turned to noble purpose, their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

The soldier couldn't look at her because he knew she was right. He tried to argue but couldn't. "Hush dear boy, allow them to ease your suffering."

The soldier laid back on his cot, willing to let the mage help him.

Ael walked up, "Mother Giselle?" The Mother rose to her feet "That I am" She walked to Ael "Ser Trevelyan, you are the one they are calling the Herald of Andraste?"

Ael gave a gentle smile, "For the moment, I'm told you asked for me, Mother."

Mother Giselle smiled gently it was nice to see a young Templar with manners.

The two walked together, "I know of the Chantry's denouncement and I am familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you, some of them are grandstanding hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine." Ael knew the Chantry was a proverbial rat trap, everyone trying gain the piece of cheese.

They two stopped as Giselle turned around to look at him, "Some are just simply terrified, so many good people senselessly taken from us."

Ael agreed with that too much loss of life, "What happened was horrible"

Mother Giselle looked at him, "Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them, convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have only heard frightful tales of you; give them something else to believe."

Ael had a feeling Roderick had a hand in the tales. "You want me to appeal to them?"

Mother Giselle looked at him, "If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn't have suggested it."

Ael wasn't sure, "Will they even listen?"

Mother Giselle wanted him to have hope, "Let me put it to you this way. You needn't convince them, you just need some of them to doubt. Their power is their unified voice, take that from them and you'll receive the time you'll need."

Ael wanted to make sure he understood things correctly, "So I show up, say hello, show them the mark on my hand?"

Mother Giselle looked at him, "I honestly don't know if you've been touched by fate or sent to help us but, I hope. Hope is what we need now, the people will listen to your rallying call. As they will listen to no other, you can build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us or destroy us."

Mother Giselle then just looked at Ael, "I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with names of names of those in the Chantry who will be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can."

Ael watched Mother Giselle walk off down the hill, he hoped she could talk to these Chantry officials and figure something out. He didn't want blood shed or anymore death. He walked over to Cassandra, "Let's go back to Haven and plan our next move."

When they did get back Ael looked for Cullen to seek is advice but couldn't find him anywhere, so he decided to go to the Chantry maybe he was there. As he approached he saw a huge crowd gathered in front of it, arguing screaming at each other especially the Mages and Templars. Two in particular were in the center of it, The Templar started first.

"Your kind killed the most holy!" The Mage walked up to him just as angry "LIES! Your kind let her die!"

The Templar was about to draw his sword, "Shut your mouth Mage!"

Cullen quickly got in the middle of it, "ENOUGH!"

This took Ael by surprise, the Templar looked at Cullen, "Knight Commander!" He looked at both men "That is not my title! We are NOT Templars any longer!"

Cullen pushed both men keeping them apart, "We are _all _part of the Inquisition!"

Ael didn't know if the Chantry would still consider him a Templar anymore since he joined the Inquisition. He wondered if the Chantry would still view him as such. Or rather a blasphemer bringing shame to the armor he wore.

Roderick came strolling up with hands behind his back. "And what does that mean exactly?" Cullen didn't look happy "Back already Chancellor? Haven't you done enough?" Cullen questioned, throwing one hand in the air.

Roderick outstretched his hand at Cullen, "I'm curious Commander as to how _your_ Inquisition and its Herald will restore order as you've promised?"

Cullen looked bored of Roderick's presence. "Of course you are." Cullen had enough, he looked at the crowd "Back to your duties all of you!" Cullen stood in front of the Chantry's doors giving Roderick a dirty look; his arms folded.

Ael approached the two, Cullen looked at Ael not wanting any misunderstanding "Templars and Mages were already at war, now they are blaming each other over the Divine's death."

Roderick felt the need to add his opinion, "Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order."

Cullen tried not to laugh, "Who you? Random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the Conclave?"

Roderick wasn't detruded, "The Rebel Inquisition and it's so called Herald of Andraste? I think not!"

Ael got into the conversation, "How is that to happen if the Chantry does nothing? People are hungry, cold and frightened and I have yet to see the Chantry open its doors to all those in need. How are they to seek solace and seek comfort and guidance if it looks like the Chantry keeps a blind eye to all is happening?"

Roderick sighed, "In due time, Andraste will be our guide not some dazed wonderer found on a mountain side."

"I want Andraste to be our guide as it should be but, if the Chantry isn't doing it then someone must!" Ael looked at him pointing at Roderick, "So far you are the only one who is insistent we can't work together!"

Neither Cullen or Roderick said a word for there was nothing to say at this point, Ael said it all. However, Ael felt there was something else that had to be said.

Ael gave Roderick a nasty look, "When I was kept prisoner you knew who I was Roderick! You knew I was the Most Holy's body guard. Yet you said nothing, instead you wanted to have me executed because there was no one else to blame."

Cullen watched Ael hammer into Roderick which was something he sorely needed. "You knew I would give my life for the Divine and the Chantry. I would never hurt her or anyone else for that matter. Instead of finding who really did this you found the closest person to blame, it was by the luck of the Maker's will, I survived!

Do you know what I would have done if I saw a Templar fall out of the fade, half dead and wounded? I would have sought aid for him and asked him for information for details as of what happened. But you being upset that you weren't important enough to be at the Conclave lashed out at the closest person who was there!"

Roderick looked like he swallowed a bug no one had ever dared to talk to him like Ael was. Cullen felt the man needed it.

"You bring shame to the robes you serve and wear!"

Ael then walked off with Cullen following behind. Ael then stopped and looked back at Roderick with his arms folded, he saw the cleric slowly walk away.

Ael looked at the Cullen trying not to punch Roderick, "Remind me why you are allowing the Chancellor to stay?"

Cullen chuckled, "I don't know honestly."

Ael then walked off to his cabin, when Ael got to his cabin there were male Templars hanging out by it and there was a female elf and she wanted to get past. The Templars leered at her, "Where do you think you are going pretty one?"

She pointed to the tavern, "We'll let you for a price, how about a kiss?"

One of the Templars walked up to her, "We've seen you and you are stunning pretty."

Ael rushed the Templar pinning him against the door with his left forearm against his throat and his dagger against the man's left jugular vein.

"Are you alright my lady?" Ael growled.

"What's going on here?" as a voice, the others turned around seeing Cullen. He had his hand on his sword and a very pissed off look. The Templars looked scared out of their wits!

"MOVE!" Cullen ordered.

They scattered like mice, Cullen snapped his head around, "STOP!" They all froze, Cullen walked up to the shaking female elf as he had his hand lower the knife Ael had at the man's throat.

Cullen looked back at the woman, "I'm sorry my lady, this won't happen again."

The woman looked at Cullen with blush in her cheeks, she then looked at the Ael who released the other Templar from his hold.

"Thank you, Ser."

Cullen bowed his head before her and Ael, "My Lady"

The woman ran away as Cullen who looked at the Templars. He circled them like a lion who circled his wounded and blooded prey before he killed it.

"You lot are to _never_ treat a woman like that again! Do you understand?"

"But she's just an elf Sir."

Ael struck the man across the cheek and gave him a frightening look, "Despite who she or any of the women are here, you _will_ treat them with respect! You are _all_ part of the Inquisitions forces and as such you will show the proper conduct as such! You will all have your lyrium rations cut by a third!" he roared.

Cullen wasn't exactly surprised that Ael took over as Knight Captain, he would have been in charge of a small accompaniment of his own men.

Cullen could see that the men were clearly afraid and stood as straight as they looked at Ael. The Look in Ael's eyes were fierce and they even shot a chill down everyone's spine.

Cullen took over as he gave a ferocious look "You _all _will be going through more intense training exercises for a month! If I see any of this kind of shameful behavior again, I will see you all severally disciplined further before you all are all thrown out of the Chantry before the Inquisition! Spread the word that no male soldier or Templar is _not_ to treat woman like that again, is that clear?"

The men stood at attention, "Crystal Ser!"

Cullen gave a nod, "Get going!" The men ran as fast as they could to get away.

Cullen looked back seeing that Ael who had a worried look on his face. "I apologize Cullen, I'm sorry for talking to your men in such a way."

Cullen shook his head, "Don't worry about it, they needed to be set straight. You've come a long way from when I last saw you in Kirkwall."

Ael smiled as he walked back to the Chantry, he wanted to talk to the dusky version of Andraste he'd met earlier. When he'd entered the Chantry he looked up at statue of Andraste. He drew his sword and knelt down on one knee. He pointed the sword down word and rested his forehead on the sword's hilt.

"Maker, my enemies are abundant. Many are those who rise up against me. But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear their legion. Should they set themselves against me?" he questioned himself.

Ael tried to make sense of everything, Templars losing their way, he being accused of the Divine's murder. He...he was lost...what he to do? How could he help everyone see the path back to the Maker and the Divine Lady?

"Seeking a moment of clarity?"

Ael turned around and saw Mother Giselle standing behind him. Ael stood up and sheathed his sword "Mother Giselle, it's wonderful to see you. How are you doing around here?"

Mother Giselle gave a small smile, she found it refreshing that a young man cared for other's welfare more than their own. "You seem troubled."

Ael lowered his head, "Yes...I'm just trying to process all this and find a new purpose."

Mother Giselle continued to give her small smile, "While I know that Templars are mainly known for serving the Chantry maybe they need most now is to serve the people instead."

Ael felt the weight on his shoulders lift as he realized that was what the Maker and the Holy Lady would want. If he had the Templars help the people then that would help the people find their way back to faith.

Mother Giselle's smile got larger as could see a new purpose for such a noble man. She left him to think on his own thoughts as he turned to look at Josephine's office door. Ael opened the door to see an Orlesian noble with a yellow mask covering his face. He was bald and clearly older and wore clothes that did nothing to show he had any good taste in clothing what so ever.

Josephine was clearly talking to the man and not at all happy, she had her portable writing desk in hand as she listened to him.

"The Inquisition _cannot_ remain, Ambassador. If you can't prove it was founded on Justinia's orders."

Josephine was clearly was trying not to sigh, "This is an inopportune time Marquis, more of the faithful flock here each day."

Josephine then caught sight of Ael from the corner of her right eye, she turned to look at him as she talked to the Marquis. She actually looked relieved to see him "But allow me to introduce you to the brave soul who risked his life to slow the magic of the Breach."

The Marquis looked at Ael, "Ser Trevelyan, may I present the Marquis DuRellion, one of Divine Justinia's greatest supporters."

The Marquis interrupted Josephine, "and the rightful owner of Haven. House DuRellion lent Justinia these lands for a pilgrimage. This "Inquisition" is not a beneficiary of this arrangement." He told Ael as he shook his hands and lowered his head.

Ael narrowed his eyes at the Marquis, "This is the first I've heard of Haven having an owner outside of the Chantry."

The Marquis didn't look impressed at the young Templar looking at him as if he was a bug in a jar.

"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the Monarchs of Ferelden." Ael continued to listen, "We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinina. She is..." the Marquis gave a long depressed sigh, "she was a woman of supreme merit."

Ael's face also showed grievance as he agreed with his whole heart on those words. He folded his arms as he listened to now a heated Marquis. "I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds."

Ael narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head, "Interesting, considering the Inquisition was begun by the _left_ and _right _hands of the Divine."

The Marquis waved his hands at the Marquis who didn't give Ael's words merit. He looked at Josephine, "I've seen no written records from Sister Leliana or Seeker Pentaghast that Justinia approved of the Inquisition."

Ael took a step forward, "You can't throw all those people out onto the snow! There are wounded and sick people among them!"

Josephine looked at Ael, "If he won't take her at her word, I'm afraid Seeker Pentaghast must challenge him to a duel."

The Marquis looked at Josephine in a state that suggested he didn't want to duel Cassandra anything. Josephine gave the man a stubborn look, "It is a matter of honor among the Nevarrans. Shall I arrange the bout for tonight?" she asked as she wrote on her portable desk.

The Marquis' face clearly showed he was thinking about this, "No! No, perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition's presence was somewhat hasty."

The Marquis looked away from the two and started to walk away. Josephine looked at the man who was deeply conflicted. "We face a dark time, your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us." Ael liked where Josephine was leading the noble. The Marquis took a moment to think about the whole situation. "She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they may seem."

The Marquis seemed to take in Josephine's words as he turned around. The man sighed, "I'll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meantime."

The Marquis then left without another word with Ael and Josephine watching him. Ael took a breath as he watched the man leave, "Do the DuRellion's actually have a claim on this place?" Ael questioned.

Josephine gave a smile wish caused Ael's heart to skip a beat. "His Grace's position is not as strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the DuRellion's are Orlesian." She told him as she wrote on her portable desk.

Josephine smiled at Ael, "If the Marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with on _his_ behalf." Ael looked back before looking back at Josephine "Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes."

Ael smiled, "I'm so pleased that the Marquis isn't tossing us out into the cold."

Josephine gave Ael a kind look ,"His Grace is only the first of many dignitaries we must contend with."

"You expect more people in Haven?" Ael questioned.

Josephine gave a nod, "Undoubtedly, and each visitor will spread of the Inquisition after they depart." She told Ael as she sat down at her desk. She pulled in her chair as she looked at Ael. She smiled at Ael, "An Ambassador should ensure the tale is as complimentary as possible."

Ael gave Josephine a coy smile, "May I ask what brought you to work for the Inquisition?"

Josephine's face lit up, happy to see someone was interested in such a thing. "Sister Leliana approached me, we've been acquainted for quite some time. For better or worse, being the Inquisition's diplomat has become as interesting as she promised."

Ael smiled, "What sort of dealings have you had with Nobility?"

Ael's whole family came from Nobility and he was curious to know where her qualifications lay. If Josephine had to talk to his family at any point he wanted to see if she had the chops for such a thing.

"For some years, I was the royally appointed court ambassador from Antiva to Orlais. The Nobility of Thedas is a rather singular sphere. Those I am not acquainted with, I know through reputation."

Ael bowed to Josephine with one had behind his back and a smile. "The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate, Lady Montilyet."

Josephine smiled, "Thank you, Thedas' politics have become...agitated as of late. I hope to guide us down smoother paths." Josephine grabbed a quill on her desk, "But please excuse me, I've much work to do before the day is done."

Ael smiled, "Of course my lady"

Ael bumped into a chair, almost falling over but grabbing the chair to preventing himself from falling over. Josephine quickly got up and hurried over to him and helped him stand up straight.

"Are you alright Sir Trevelyan?" she half laughed.

Josephine couldn't believe the weight of the armor he wore. Ael blushed as he looked up at her, Josephine blushed as well as she realized she was staring at him. She noticed his intensely blue eyes. She also noticed that he had a scar over and under his left eye.

Once Ael stood up straight she let go of him, "I ah...am sorry, I didn't mean to be so presumptuous as to..."

Ael smiled as he gave a soft laugh as he lightly squeezed Josephine's fingers. Josephine's heart fluttered as she looked at his deeply handsome man.

"Where did you acquire that scar?"

Josephine's cheeks blushed as she realized she asked a personal question. Ael smiled as he knew if he didn't ask her now, he'd never get the courage again.

"I would be happy to explain it to you someday." Ael told her as he stood up straight. 

Josephine's eyes showed her own complete surprise Ael held up his hands, "I'll totally understand."

Ael shook his head as he did find it amusing, "No, it's alright..." with all the embarrassment Josephine decided to switch the conversation over "maybe you can give me some advice about your family actually."

Ael felt a cold shot down his spine but also curious about why Josephine wanted to talk to him about with his family "Like what?"

"Well like how do I handle telling your family that you're alive? Also the Inquisition is in need of donations."

Ael laughed, "Tell my family that I have been touched by Andraste and you'll have to beg my family to stop giving you money."

Josephine smiled, "Alright that is good to know."

Ael narrowed his eyes at Josephine as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. He remembered a dusky girl he once saw at a ball of his Aunt's. She was shy and in the corner all night. "You look familiar my lady, have we met before?"

Josephine sat back at her desk, "Perhaps, everyone of distinction in the Free Marches attends Lady Trevelyan's summer balls."

Ael's face showed that something connected in his mind, "That's where I know you from." Ael shook right hand with thought as he spoke, "I remember you from the last party my Great-Aunt Lucille organized before I went to the Chantry for Templar training. She always did love a good party."

Josephine smiled as she remembered an awkward boy enter her memory. She remembered the same intensely blue eyes. He watched her the whole night and struggled to find something to say to her.

"Oh that reminds me, the 'Herald of Andraste' has received several invitations from the curious." Josephine told Ael as she wrote a letter.

Ael was surprised, "To parties? How many am I getting?"

Josephine sighed in disappointment, "Only seventeen this month, I'm afraid."

Ael's skin crawled at the thought of being on exhibit as nobles leered at him and trolled him for questions. His body shivered at the thought of it all. 

Ael bowed again, "We will speak later Lady Montilyet."

Josephine smiled, "Until then."

Ael slapped himself for looking so ridicules in front of a lady, he hoped in his travels to Val Royeaux he'd have better luck in talking to Cassandra and pray he didn't eat him alive, but in his opinion it would be worth the risk.


	4. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael and the others go to Val Royeaux to talk to the Mothers but gets an invitation he wasn't expecting. On his way back Ael visits Madame Vivienne at her Invitation. Ael makes his move on getting to know the Seeker

That morning Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Ael headed to Val Royeaux to speak with Mothers. As he left he had much on his mind. When they got there Ael was left in awe, he hadn't visited Val Royeaux since before they left for the Conclave. He always marveled at the beauty of the city. Grand buildings, flowers, statues lavishness everywhere you could turn your head. As they crossed the bridge Ael could hear the Chantry's bells ring out, Cassandra watched Ael turned every which way trying to look at it all.

"The city still mourns."  
  
  
Ael nodded, "As they should"

People passed by, their closed overly fancy their faces covered. _Why would they still cover their faces? Wouldn't they want people to look at them? _Ael never understood it and probably never would, a woman gasped backing up seeing them all walk around freely without shame especially a Templar traveling with such an interesting group.

Varric looked at Cassandra, "Just a guess Seeker but I think they all know who we are!"

Cassandra sighed as they passed through the gates, "Your powers and skills of observations never fail to impress me Varric."

An Inquisition scout met them at the gate and fell to one knee, "My lord Herald!" Cassandra recognized her, "Your one of Leliana's people! What have you found?"

The scout looked at Cassandra, "The Chantry Mothers await you and so do a great many Templars!"

Cassandra seemed surprised, "There are Templars here?"

The scout nodded, "People seem to the think the Templars will protect them from, the Inquisition! They are gathering on the other side of the Market, I think that where the Templars intend to meet you!" The scout rose to her feet.

Cassandra walked further in, "Only one thing to do!" The others followed her, Cassandra was hot! "They wish to protect the people from us?"

Ael stopped Cassandra and had her look at him, "The Chantry is frightened Cassandra they don't know who we are or what we want. We need to becareful about how we handle this."

Cassandra turned and walked off as Varric was impressed Ael told the Seeker to not go in fully cocked and loaded. He was starting to like this guy.

Ael knew this was coming, "We knew to expect some kind of reaction."

Cassandra looked at him, "I didn't think the Templars would make an appearance!"

The scout looked at Cassandra, "Maybe the people are assuming what the Templars will do! I have heard of _no_ concrete plans!"

Varric looked at them, "Do you think the order has returned to the fold maybe? To deal with us upstarts?"

Cassandra looked at him, "I know the Lord Seeker Lucius, I can't imagine him coming to the Chantry not after all that has occurred."

Ael didn't like the sound of any of it, "So the potential for trouble has increased by two fold?"

Cassandra nodded, "Perhaps"

She looked at the Scout, "Return to Haven "Inform them what has happened in case we are delayed."

The scout bowed, "As you say my lady" she then left.

Ael walked into the middle of square uncertain what he would find. Once there she walked up to a platform where a Chantry Mother spoke, "Good people of Val Royeaux! Here me!" She had her arms raised up, "Together we mourn our Divine, her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer."

The Mother looked at Ael, "Well wonder no more! BEHOLD! The so called Herald of Andraste, _claiming_ to rise where our beloved fell! We say this is a false profit! The Maker would send no false prophet in our hour of need!"

Ael didn't like the Mother's tone and he didn't like to be called a murderer either! "And do you know everything the Maker commands? Look up in the sky, I alone survived the Breach and I can end it!"

Cassandra looked at the crowd, "It's true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it's too late!"

Ael looked off to the side seeing a group of Templars coming, the Mother pointed to them. "It's already too late!"

It was the Templars, they had come at last. They were walking up to the stage, The Mother had a huge look of relief on her face. "The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be saved once more!"

The Mother watched the leader of the Templars carelessly pass her. Another Templar punched her in the head, knocking her to the floor. Ael didn't like it one bit, he thought it was a shameful display. Ael ran up to the Mother and knelt down next to her to make sure she was alright.

'_Was this the noble Templar Order he fought and bled for? What sort of madness was this?'_

Ael watched the leader console a Templar he knew his name was, Knight Denerim Barris who seemed troubled by the act.

"Steel yourself! She is beneath us!" The young Templar looked at the Mother ashamed.

He looked at Ael who looked angry, "What's the meaning of this?"

The Leader looked at her, "Her claim to authority is an insult! Much like your own!" He looked at him disgusted as he left the stage.

Cassandra met up with him, "Lord Seeker Lucius? It's imperative that we speak with you!"

The Lord Seeker had no interest in talking to her, "You will not address me!"

Cassandra looked at him confused, "Lord Seeker?"

He didn't even bother to look at her, "Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet! You should be ASHAMED!"

He finally looked at them, "YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! The Templars failed no one by leaving Chantry to purge the Mages!" He pointed at them, "_You_ are the one who have failed! You have leashed our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late! The only authority that deserves respect is MINE!"

Ael was trying very hard to resist the urge to strangle the man, "WHAT WE TRULY NEED IS AN ALLIANCE THAT WILL SEAL THE BREACH! Not fighting over power."

The Lord Seeker looked at Ael as if he was a bug, "Oh the Breach is indeed a real threat but you certainly have no power to do anything about it!"

Barris approached him, "Lord Seeker! What if Knight Captain Trevelyan really _was_ sent by the Maker? He's a Templar one of us, isn't he?"

Another Templar approached him, "You're called to a higher purpose! Do not question!" The Templar then walked off, The Lord Seeker looked at the Young Templar, "I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void!"

The Lord Seeker gave Ael a firm look, "We deserve recognition, Independence! You are Templar, you should know and want all these things. Instead you serve an organization that question's ours. You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing!" The Lord Seeker stood at attention, "Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection, we march!"

The Templars moved out Varric walked up to the others as they watched the Templars leave. "Charming fellow isn't he!"

Cassandra couldn't believe it, "Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?" Ael had only heard of the man and never had the pleasure until now in meeting him.

Ael gave a snort, "Do you know him very well?"

Cassandra looked at him, "He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambert's death. He was always a decent man, never gave into ambition and grandstanding. This is very unusual and bizarre."

Ael wasn't surprised about the Templars reaction, he walked over to the Mother who lay unconscious. Everyone including the other Mothers watched Ael as he gently held the wounded Mother in his arms. Ael sighed in frustration, "It doesn't look like we are going to get the Templars to help us after all."

Cassandra looked at Ael, "I wouldn't write them off so quickly. There must be some in the order who have seen what he has become. Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others."

Ael continued to hold the wounded Mother as she slowly awoke, "Are you alright? Can I help you?"

The woman looked at him, "You would help me after all that has been said?"

Ael smiled as he looked at the Mother's lump on the back of her head. "Yes, whether you believe I am here to help or not is beside the point, you are hurt."

The Mother looked at Ael, "Just tell me one thing! Do you truly believe you are the Maker's chosen?"

Ael smiled at her kneeling down next to her, gently touching the back of the Mother's head. He put a poultice on the Mother's head and held it there.

Ael hoped it would help the Mother's wound, "To tell you the truth I do believe it. I didn't at first but after seeing the people and knowing I could help them..." Ael smiled gently, "The Maker chooses everyone for a certain purpose, I believe this is mine, to heal the sky and to help as many people as possible through the Maker's love."

The Mother looked at him surprised by the honesty of Ael's answer, "That is surprisingly more comforting than you might imagine. I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come."

Ael pulled his hand back after the Mother's lump had swelled down. "It's not too late. You can help us stop this madness if you get the Mothers and the Chantry to join us. It's what Most Holy would want all of us to do."

Ael then stood up and left, Solas walked next to Ael, "You helped a woman who called you a heretic and told her your views on the matter, do you think that was wise?"

Ael looked at Solas, "She was injured, if I had left her like that then everything they had said about me in their minds would have been true. I want the Chantry, I still serve and believe in the Maker with all my heart." Cassandra listened intently, to hear a man's heart was to know his soul. "However, I want them to know that I also serve the people. That needs to be the Chantry's mission as well." Cassandra agreed with Ael, " Not arguing over authority, the Maker's attentions. We need to help the suffering and bring the people and the Chantry together again. What they think of us is irrelevant if you think about it." Cassandra was taken back on how profound that was.

Ael had enough of Val Royeaux so he headed out of its gates with the others. Before he could leave he was approached by one other person.

"If I may have a moment of your time."

Ael and the others turned around. It was a female elf. She was older in her fifties would be Ael's guess. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She wore the robes of a circle mage, the woman approached them.

Cassandra recognized her even though she seemed surprised. "Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

Solas stepped forward a few steps, "Leader of the Mage Rebellion! Is it not dangerous for you to be here?"

Fiona looked at them all, "I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see this fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes! If it's help with the Breach you seek then maybe you should look amongst the mages!"

Ael looked at Fiona mistrustful, "Why would the mages want to help us?"

Fiona looked at Ael tilting her head, "Because we can help each other in sealing the Breach and I dare say we are more civilized than those Templar thugs."

"Templar thugs?" Ari questioned in frustration, "I'm a Templar and _I'm_ no thug!"

Fiona lowered her head, "I am sorry lord Herald, I did not mean to offend you. I only meant"

"I know what you meant. I'm aware mages were mistreated in the Circles and I didn't agree with most of what happened, however judging all like that isn't entirely fair. There were some Templars such as I who fought to make sure Mages were treated with respect."

Fiona nodded, "That is true my lord, I'm sorry but please do consider our invitation to Redcliffe. Come meet with the mages, an alliance could help us both after all. I hope to see you there, au revoir my lord Herald!"

Fiona then backed up and walked away disappearing into the crowd.

Cassandra looked at Ael, "Come, Let us return to Haven." She then turned around with the others leaving Ael to wonder what he should do next.

On the way back to Haven, Ael received an invitation from a Madame de Fer. Come to find out Madame de Fer was a mage named Vivienne who was the Grand-Enchanter of Orlais for Empress Celene.   
  
  


It took a few days to get to Madame de Fer’s Estate. Ael decided to enter the estate with only Cassandra, Ael was blown away the by the granger of the and never seen anything like it. Ael, like most Templars never attended such places. He lived first, in Kirkwall's Circle after training and accepting his vows in Ostwick's Chantry. Then living in the Chantry of Val Royeaux. To him, he was more than happy to leave this kind of privileged life behind.  
  
  
"Ready to mingle?" he teased  
  
  
Cassandra gave a snort, "I don't mingle" Ael chuckled as the two walked up the steps.  
  
  
Clearly the two could see Madame de Fer was having a Galla. There were fountains in the front courtyard with swans swimming around with flowers and trees as couches were lined up dropping off the guess off at the main stair way which were made of the most equisette marble. The railings fanned out as the stairway started out wide where ten people could line up at first then narrowed where once at the top only two could.

  
Ael was never impressed with the Orlesian grandeur or overstuffed plumage. 

Cassandra looked at Ael unsure as they walked closer. “I think I should wait for out here. I'm likely to insult some peacock over my manners."

Ael looked up at Cassandra who clearly looked agitated, "No sense of adventure?"  
  
  
Cassandra gave a disgruntled sigh, "Not this kind of adventure, truthfully I never looked good in a dress or frilly hats."

Ael gave a small smile, “I wouldn’t worry too much about it Cassandra, odds are I'm more likely to be to gain all the attention and be asked if my mark can do any tricks."

Cassandra gave a look of curiosity, "Can it?"  
  
  
Ael smiled, "Not that I'm currently aware of."

The two walked up the stairs causing the crowds of people to part ways for them. At the top the a door man with a parchment and a quill looked at the two. Ael took note and tried not to laugh how the man had a ploomed hat on his head and a mask covering his face. Puffy sleeves ass he had fancy clothes and shoes on. At best he thought he was the court’s jester. “Names and titles please?” he requested.

“Aelatha Trevelan, Herald of Andraste, Body Guard to the Divine.” Ael then looked at Cassandra “Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker and Right Hand of the Divine."

Once inside, the two climbed another grand marble staircase, the walls where that of white bricked marble. Lit candles held by wall iron candelabras, Marble statues on either side of a two sided statue staircase. In the middle of it was a fountain. On the landing of the stair case was another dance floor over the fountain. People whispered as they stared at Ael and Cassandra, clearly intrigued by their appearance. Ael looked along the walls and saw huge windows so people could see the extravagant gardens in the front of the estate.

Ael could see that there was more statues on the upper dancefloor and a second flight stairs that led into personal chambers to the occupants. There were sorts of unmistakable scents intruding into his nose. Ael recognized them to be the heady scents of sex, spices and perfumes. His blood began to sing with arousal, his breathing accelerated a bit. He took a breath as he struggled to keep his face neutral not wanting to give himself away.

The doorman followed the two until he could pass and climbed to the top of the top of the stairs. He unrolled the parchment, “Sir, “Knight Captain Aelatha Trevelyan of the Templar Order, Personal Bodyguard of the Divine, Representing the Inquistion.” The two watched as all eyes fell upon them, "Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Right hand of the Divine."

Ael turned around looking at everything, a noble came forward with his female companion, “A pleasure to meet you, my Lord, seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome.” 

The woman looked at Ael slightly intimidated, she was light skinned, short dark hair, which hidden by a huge oversized purple hat with the ends flipped up; and a huge orange and red flower at the center. A half golden mask covered her face but with large enough holes that revealed her dark eyes. She wore a tight high collar dress that had a white ruff around her neck. The top half of her dress was blue and the bottom was tan and she wore a lite purple shall over her shoulders. However she took greater interest in what her companion had to say. “So you must be a guest of Madame De Fer, or are you here for Duke Bastien?”

The woman looked at Ael, “Or are you and your friend here on business?” she looked over at Cassandra, “I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true.” Ael folded his arms, “What have you heard about me?”

There was a twinkle in the woman’s eye, “Some say that when the veil opened, Andraste herself delivered you from the fade.”

Ael smiled as he folded his arms, “Everything you’ve heard, completely true."  
  
  
The woman blushed at Ael’s rugged good looks. “Better and better. The Inquisition should attend more of these parties.”

A voice drew attention to the right hand of the stairway, “The Inquisition? What a load of pig shit!” said a Noble. He was dressed in fancy white clothes that were very tight. He wore a mask that covered only the top half of his face. A hat that flop over to the right side of his head and four quail feathers that stuck up from the front of it. As his gloved hands waved around as he spoke. Ael didn’t like that he had a thin Rapier on his back and appeared drunk as he descended the stairs. “Washed-up Sisters and crazed Seekers” Ael instantly took offense, as he didn’t like anyone talking about Cassandra that way. He watched the man as he walked around. “No one can take them seriously anymore.”

The man walked across the floor before he stopped turned around and looked at Ael and Cassandra. “Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

Ael could feel Cassandra's eyes scowling and was afraid she’d slice the noble’s head clean off at the party, so the thought it best to handle the situation swiftly and with tact. “I was chosen by Andraste herself, to carry out the Maker’s will.”

The Noble looked at Ael in disgust, “You dare speak of the Maker’s will with foul magic dripping from your hands?”

Cassandra took a step forward, “He speaks the truth, the Inquisition is working to restore order.”

The Noble was entirely dismissive to Cassandra, “Bullshit, you're restoring peace with an army!”

Ael gave a snort as he took a step forward, “That’s not true, “As the Most Holies body guard, I seek to find Divine Jusitinia’s killer and bring them to Justice!” He snapped.

The Noble glared at Ael as he took another step forward, “Of course you are, I’m sure your army is out scouring the hills for her murderer as we speak.” The Noble looked at Cassandra at him agitated manner her arms folded. “What are you going to set your pet Seeker lose on me? Make a martyr out of me to show the Inquisition’s power?”

Ael’s expression was firm as he wasn’t backing down from this challenge. “No, unlike you, my dear Marquis the Seeker has better manners and restraint than you do, even here.”

The Noble wasn’t going to take such an insult laying down, “We know what your _Inquisition_ truly is.” The man leaned in close so only he and Ael could hear, “If you were a man of honor, you’d step outside an answer the charges.” The Noble the stepped back as Ael watched the man reach for his blade. But before he could reach back for his blade he was frozen solid in ice.

A woman descended the stairs behind the Noble with her hand frosted. She had dark skin, a silver mask that covered half her face that revealed huge pouty lips, large dark almond shaped eyes. A silver two horned hat on her head. An exquisite dress which looked to be a jacket, that was several shades of silver with puffy sleeves which were striped gold and white and extended sleeves which were sliver, lace, a slit up the middle for her legs to be seen, puffy sleeves, a frill that looked to be shoulder pads that wrapped around her neck. A belt tide it all together.

“My Dear Marquis, how unkind of you to be to use such language to my in house…to my guests.” Once she fully descended the stairs she gave a very callous look to the man who was now very cold was starting to shake, as she approached. “You know such rudeness is…intolerable.”

The man immediately knew he over stepped, “Madame Vivienne, I humbly beg for your pardon!” Vivienne came around to where the man could see her, “You should.” She should her head, “Whatever am I ever going to do with you, my dear?” she questioned as she looked him in the eye.

Vivienne looked back at Ael, “My lord, you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

Ael put his hands behind his back, “I think the Marquis has seen the error of his ways.”

Vivienne lifted the Marquis’ head up, “By the Grace of Andraste, you have your life, my dear. Do be more careful with it.” Vivienne then stepped back and with a snap the Marquis was released from her spell. He coughed a few times and quickly vacated the room as Vivienne turned to look at Ael. “I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you.”

Ael and Cassandra followed Vivienne to a large open window that let the moon’s lit in. Vivienne smiled at Ael. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.”

Ael bowed as he took Vivienne’s hand and kissed it, “Charmed, Lady Vivienne.”

She seemed impressed for a Templar to have such manners. “Aren’t you Charming!”

Ael had known the Marquis from previous dealing from family Salons before he took his vows. “Is the Marquis going to be a problem?”

Vivienne lowered her hand, “His aunt is the Vicomtesee of Mont-de-Glase. Not a powerful family but very well-respected…and very devout. Alphonse will be disowned for this. It’s not the first time he’s brought his aunt disgrace, but I’m sure it will be the last. And after such public humiliation, I expect he’ll run off to the Dales to join the Empress’s war effort. Either to make good end or win back a modicum of self-respect.”

Vivienne seemed to be reminding herself, “Ah, but I didn’t invite you to the chateau for pleasantries.”

Ael knew it was down to business, “You invited me here, what do you want?”

Cassandra looked at Vivienne from the corner of her eye, she could tell Vivienne had her own plans, her own agenda, not only for the Inquisition but for herself mainly. “I wanted to meet you face to face, It is important to consider one’s connection’s carefully. With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. But the faithful flock to our banner, pinning their hopes on you to deliver them from the chaos. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right I lend my assistance to your cause.”

Cassandra wanted to ask a question, “What can you bring to the Inquisition?”

Without missing a beat, Vivienne answered. “I am in the politics of the Orlesian Empire. I know every member of the Imperial Court _personally_. I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal. And I am a mage of no small talent, will that do?” she questioned.

Ael looked at the Cassandra with a smile with a side glance. “Does that mean you’d be aiding the Inquisition from the Imperial palace?” Ael questioned looking back at Vivienne.

Vivienne smiled, “Ordinarily, I would be happy to serve as liaison to the court, but these are not ordinary times. The veil has been ripped apart, and there is a hold in the sky. It is now the duty of every mage to work toward sealing the Breach, and so I would join the Inquisition on the field of battle.”

Ael knew he had to ask the obvious question, “You say you led the last of the loyal mages. Loyal to whom?” Vivienne gave a clever smile, “To the people of Thedas, of course. We have not forgotten the commitment, as some have, that magic exists to serve man." Ael was happy to hear it, "I support any such effort to restore order.” she assured.

Ael smiled as he folded his arms, “So you’re in favor of restoring the circles, then?”

Vivienne gave a nod, “Where else can mages safely master their talents? We need an institution to protect us and nurture magic. Maker knows, magic will neither on its own.”

“What’s in it for you?” Cassandra questioned.

Vivienne looked at her dead in the eye, “The same thing anyone gets by fighting chaos: the chance to meet my enemy, to decide my fate. I won’t wait quietly for destruction.”

Ael could see the look in Vivienne’s eye, he could see the attraction in them. “Are your interests in the Inquisition business, or pleasure.”

Vivienne giggled as she smiled at Cassandra, “Aren’t you charming? It’s professional, of course.” She assured.

Ael smiled as he gave a very skeptical look. “The Inquisition will be happy to have you. Lady Vivienne.” Ael took Vivienne’s hand once more and kissed it, "I would like to extend an invitation to you both for the night. I have some things to pack before I travel with you. Surely your friends will not miss you for a single night."  
  
  
Ael gave a bow, "We'd be honored my lady"  
  
  
  
Cassandra looked her room over and found it to lavish for her own taste, lavish bed, silk sheets, none of it was for her. Give her a tent and a simple cot any day, Cassandra became agitated and began to pace around her room, in circles. After what seemed like hours, Cassandra left her room and nocked on Ael's door, "Come" Cassandra entered the room and blushed horribly, "Maker's Mercy!"  
  
  
Cassandra found Ael on the floor, with no armor, no shirt, doing push ups on his knuckles. Ael's body was highlighted by the roaring fire in the lavish fire place, behind him. Ael kept pace with his push up, "What can I do for you Cassandra?"

  
"What are you doing?"  
  
  
Ael took deep breaths, "I'm still full of energy, this what I do to tire myself out. What do you want to talk about?"  
  


Cassandra shook her head, "Nothing of consequence, the day has been long is all."

Ael stood up and nodded, "I agree" Cassandra watched as Ael walked up to small table that had a pitcher of wine and two chalices, between to lavish sitting chairs. Ael looked at her, "Sit" Cassandra walked up to Ael as handed her a chalice of wine.

  
  
Ael looked at Cassandra with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry for the way I acted in Haven. I know you saw me have a meltdown." he told her sitting down in one of the chairs.   
  
  
Cassandra smiled as she sat down in the chair beside him, "I don't think a meltdown is what I would choose to call it." she said.  
  
  
Ael chuckled sipping his wine, "What would you choose to call it then?"  
  
  
"A fit" said Cassandra with a half-smile.  
  
  
Ael smiled as he nodded in agreement, "I do understand what you are feeling however." said Cassandra.  
  
  
"Oh?" Ael questioned.  
  
  
Cassandra nodded, "I was accused of killing the High Seeker in Val Royeaux over twenty years ago." Ael looked at Cassandra rather shocked. Cassandra walked up to the fire place, putting her chalice on the mantle. "I, along with a mage found a conspiracy to kill the Divine. It was a hard road to prove my innocents and to save the most Holy." Ael watched as Cassandra surprised as the Seeker stoked the fire.  
  
  
Ael leaned forward, putting his forearms on his knees, "Did you lose your...way?"   
  
  
Cassandra shook her head, "No, I never questioned my faith that the Maker would make things clear in the end. I just hoped it was before the Knight Commander or the Grand Cleric from Orlais got the chance to kill The Divine."  
  
  
Ael's face showed surprise, "What?"  
  
  
Cassandra gave a slight smile, "That is a story for another time."  
  
  
Ael looked at her with a smile, "I expect to hear all about it when you feel up to sharing." Ael hoped that would be relatively soon. Cassandra then noticed Ael, his body seemed to glitter from the droplets of sweat on his chest and shoulders.   
  
  
Cassandra frustrated as she shook her head looking at Ael, "My point is you are not alone in this." Ael smiled as he lowered his head and rubbed the back of his head. "Many people lost loved ones at the Conclave or question their faith. It's how you channel that anger and frustration that will make the difference, in the Inquisition. Use it to help all those effected, see justice done."  
  
  
Cassandra was right and Ael knew she was right, "All I can do is to do my best Cassandra."  
  
  
"That is all anyone can ask." She told Ael looking back at him, there was a long pause between the two. The only thing that could be heard was the pop of the fire. "I'm going to bed, I suggest you do the same. We will reach Haven tomorrow perhaps we can talk more once we get there."  
  
  
Ael nodded and escorted Cassandra to the door, Cassandra felt Ael take her right hand and watched him gently kiss her hand. "I would like to get to know you more my lady. If you'll let me?" Cassandra felt her cheeks blush before she straightened herself, clearing her throat. "We'll see" Ael watched as Cassandra left, he put his right forearm against the door, over head. After a moment Ael, moved from the door and walked to his bed for the night.  
  


On his way back to Haven, Ael also received coded messages from an agent of Red Jenny. Ael met the agent who ended being an elf named Sera. Sera seemed touched in the head and spoke little sense. Ael could see she wanted to help even if it was for her own selfish reasons. Ael agreed for Sera to join at least until Sera's reasons were made clear whether good or bad.

*****************************************************

When Ael and the others came back to Haven it wasn't yet noon. Cassandra looked at him, "I will meet you by the Chantry when you are ready to give your report to the others."

Ael nodded and they parted ways. Solas watched Ael head off towards the soldier recruits training grounds. Ael knew he wanted to talk to Cullen, he walked up to where he trained the recruits for he was usually there. As he approached he saw Cullen. Ael smiled, he was right, he was barking orders at the recruits.

"You there! There is a shield in your hand block with it! If this man was your enemy you'd be dead!"

Cullen noticed he wasn't alone, there was a Templar with him. It so happened it was one of the Templars that gave the female elf a hard time earlier. This must have been part of his punishment. The Templar stood at strict attention and didn't dare move.

Cullen turned to look at him, "Lieutenant don't hold back! The recruits must prepare for a real fight not a practice one!"

The Templar saluted as Cullen looked back at the men watching them to see what else he see how could they could improve. "Yes, Commander!"

The Lieutenant then walked off to the side to give training orders to the men. Ael approached Cullen who still remained focused on watching the recruits. Cullen heard his approach from his right as he folded his arms and looked over at Ael. "We have received a number of recruits. Locals from Haven and some pilgrims." Cullen smiled at him ,"None made quite the entrance you did!"

Ael smiled back, "At least I got everyone's attention."  
  


Cullen gave a smirk, "That you did!" He lowered his arms as he walked off with Ael following behind him "I told you before I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. It was there during the mage uprising."

One of Leliana's scouts came up behind them with a report.

"Ser!"

Ael turned him head but Cullen didn't, "I saw first had the devastation it caused."

Cullen turned his body to look at Ael as they walked he grabbed the report form the scout "Cassandra sought a solution when she offered me a position. I left the Templars to join her cause."

Ael remembered Cullen telling him all this before, why was he repeating himself?

They walked a few more steps as Cullen read the report. "Now it seems we face something far worse."

Ael looked at him as he read the report and wasn't sure what she could do. "A conclave destroyed a giant hole in the sky, things aren't looking good."

Cullen looked up at him with hope in his face, "That's why we're needed, the Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages." He gave the report back to the scout "Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot! Our followers would be part of that!"

Ael liked seeing him speak with such passion, "There is _so _much we can" Cullen shook his head realizing he was preaching.

Cullen took a breath "Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture."

Ael smiled at him, "No, but if you have one prepared I'd love to hear it."

Cullen laughed, "Another time perhaps."

Cullen's mind go blank and he lost his words. "I ah...umm"

Ael tilted his head to the left and looked at him curiously, he noticed Cullen looked tired, "There is still a lot of work ahead."

Another scout approached them with another report. "Commander! Ser Brian has a report of our supply lines." Cullen sighed, he shook his head as took the report looking at Ae,l "As I was saying!" Cullen started to walk away from his friend.

Ael didn't want to lose his chance to say what he had come here to say, "Cullen wait."

Cullen stopped and turned his head, Ael walked up to him, "I wanted to thank you for...for before."

Cullen looked at him as his cheeks turned red, Ael put his hand on Cullen's back. The two walked past the training grounds and into Haven's gates. When they got to Ael's cabin Ael opened the door and Cullen walked in first.

"What's wrong Trevelyan?" Cullen asked.

Ael opened his stash of Lyrium and handed Cullen a draft, "You're having Lyrium withdrawal Cullen. Drink this, I have more."

Cullen sat on Ael's bed shaking his head, "That's not necessary Knight Captain. I have stopped taking lyrium actually."

Ael looked at Cullen shocked, "What? Why? You know what could happen if you..."

"I know, yet this is my choice" Cullen interrupted, "If I am to leave the order, I am to leave all of it behind."

Ael took a step forward narrowing his eyes, "Why?"

Ael knew Cullen came from Kinloch Hold in Ferelden. He knew there was an uprising from blood mages within it. Cullen never spoke of it and Ael never pressed him about it. Ael left Kirkwall for Val Royeaux a year before the Chantry blew up and the war started. He could easily imagine what kind of toll that would take on a man attempting to restore order.

Cullen looked down at the floor as he held his hands together, "This is my choice, I ask for you to respect it my friend."

Ael put the draft of lyrium back in the box as he walked up to his friend, "I will my friend just promise me you'll be careful with this. We both know what the withdrawals can do. You can get sick, go mad or even die."

Cullen got up and patted his friend on the shoulder, "I will, I promise." Ael caught a slight smile from his friend. "I will meet you in the Chantry with your report."

************************************************************

When Ael opened the doors to the Chantry as he and Cassandra were greeted by Josephine first; coming from the right side of the Chantry.

"It's good to see that you've returned! We've heard of your encounter!"

Cassandra stood looking at the Ambassador, "You heard?"

Cullen followed them from behind as Leliana approached them from front of the Chantry. "My agents sent word on head from the city of course!", said Leliana.

Cullen folded his arms looking at Cassandra, "It's a shame the Templars abandoned their senses along with the Capital." Ael could tell this stung Cullen's pride as much as his own, they both thought more of them than this!

Ael looked at Cullen honestly, "At least we know how to approach the Mages and Templars now."

They all started to walk towards the war room.

Cassandra looked at them, "Do we? Lord Seek Lucius is not the man I remember."

Leliana nodded, "True, but he has taken the order somewhere but do what? My reports have been very odd."

Cullen looked at her, "We must look into it! I'm sure not everyone in the order will support the Lord Seeker."

Josephine sighed, "Or the Herald could just simply meet the mages in Redcliffe instead."

Cullen was shocked at such a suggestion, "You think the Mage rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse?"

Ael didn't like hearing all this bickering and what ifs. "Or you could stop bickering and make a decision!"

Cassandra nodded in agreement, "I agree!"

Josephine looked at him, "We shouldn't discount Redcliffe! The mages could be worth the risk."

Cassandra did agree to a point, "They are powerful Ambassador but they are more desperate than you realize."

Ael wasn't deterred from either idea, "So it will be dangerous, I've been in danger since I've walked out of the fade and survived."

Cassandra looked at Ael, "If some of the Rebel mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave" Josephine interrupted the Seeker, "The same could be said of the Templars"

Cullen broke the debate, "True enough! Right now I'm not certain we have influence to approach the order safely."

Cassandra looked at Cullen, "Then the Inquisition needs more agents in more places." Cassandra looked at Ael, "That's something you can help with!"

Ael was starting to feel like their errand boy. Josephine looked at Cassandra, "In the mean time we should consider other options!" She, Cullen and Cassandra left.

This left Ael and Leliana alone. Leliana walked up to Ael who was scratching his head. He wasn't sure how he was going to get the Inquisition more influence.

Ael turned to look at Leliana, "There is one other matter. Several months ago the Grey Wardens of Fereldan vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais but they have also disappeared. Ordinarily I wouldn't even consider they are involved in all this but the timing is curious."

Ael did agree, it seemed weird that all the Wardens would disappear at once. "That does sound odd, I agree."

Leliana had a true look of concern in her eyes, "The others have disregarded my suspicion but I cannot ignore it! Two days ago my agents in the Hinterlands heard of a Warden by the name of Blackwall. If you have the opportunity please seek him out. Perhaps he can put my mind at ease."

Ael didn't want to get Leliana's hopes up, "And if he can't?" Leliana sighed, "Then there might be going on than we thought!" she then walked off leaving Ael alone in the Chantry.

Ael started to walk out and saw a soldiers stand outside in armor that wasn't the Inquisition's. The soldier had a brown hair and had a buzz cut. His skin was very fair, he had brown eyes. He had a feminine look to his face. He wasn't too tall for a human man maybe five foot seven. The armor looked foreign to him, he had never seen anything like it. Ael walked up to him as the man crossed his arms.

"Excuse me, I have a message for the Inquisition but I am having a hard time finding anyone who will talk to me."

Ael looked around seeing no one around, he looked back at the soldier, "What's the message?"

The soldier put his arms down, "We got word that that Tevinter mercenaries are out on the Storm Coast. My Commander 'The Iron Bull' offers the information free of charge. If you would like to see what the Chargers can do for you and the Inquisition meet us there and watch us work."

Ael thought about it for a moment. More men to add to the Inquisition's ranks could help them and killing Tevinter mercenaries is always good. "What can your Bull's Chargers offer the Inquisition?"

The soldier look at him folding his arms again, "We're loyal, we're tough and we don't break contracts. Ask around in Val Royeaux, we got references!"

Ael tilted his head curious about this leader, "What should I know about your Commander?"

The soldier lowered his arms and held his hands in the front of him. "Iron Bull, he's one of those Qunari! Big guys with the horns. He leads from the front, he pays well and he's a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. Best of all his professional! We accept contracts from the first person who makes the first real offer. You're the first person he's gone out of his way to pick a side."

Ael wasn't sure, "Why would your Commander send us this information?"

The soldier looked at him, "Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition! He thinks you're doing good work."

Ael nodded ,"We'll consider your offer" she didn't want to sound too eager.

The soldier nodded back, "We're the best you'll find. Come to the Storm Coast and see us in action." Ael shook hands with soldier before watching him depart.

Ael knew he was going to have to go to the Storm Coast and Redcliffe so he decided to get ready for his departure. In his cabin Ael started to polish his chest plate when he noticed several straps of his armor needed to be repaired.

Ael sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, "Andraste's sacred knickers!"

Ael looked at the rest of his armor and saw his sabots and bracers needed to be repaired too. Ael got up and walked to the blacksmith with all of his armor in hand.

The blacksmith caught sight of him, "Can I help you?"

"Can you fix my armor by tonight?"

The blacksmith looked over the armor and slowly shook his head. "No my lord, this will take me till morning to fix if I rush it above all the others."

Ael rubbed his neck, he couldn't in good conscience put himself above others. He shook his head, "No, it's alright. Fix it when you can."

The blacksmith nodded, "As you say Herald."

Ael kicked the dirt around him as he left and Cullen caught sight of him throwing a rock. Cullen walked over to his friend. "What's wrong?"

Ael looked at Cullen, "My armor is in desperate need of repair. I was hoping to leave in the morning to seek out this Iron Bull. However, I can't put my armor ahead others so, I'll wait." Cullen chuckled as he watched Ael toss rocks. "Sometimes in putting yourself ahead, it helps others." Ael looked at Cullen, "Perhaps you should look at it as not putting yourself first as selfishness, but doing the Maker's work." Ael stopped throwing the rocks and listened. "In having your armor repaired by morning you can meet with this Iron Bull. You can kill the Tevinter mercenaries, rid the land of such nonsense.. Not to mention strengthening the Inquisition with strong fighting men."  
  
  
Cullen could see agreed but didn't want to say it, "I'll go see that your armor is repaired." Ael then felt Cullen pat his shoulder as he walked off. Ael walked over to Cassandra as she was practicing her sword on a fencing dummy. Ael smiled as he walked up to her, holding his sword. "Do you want to practice on something to that can fight back?"  
  
  
Cassandra looked at Ael with sneaky smile, "That depends"   
  
  
Ael chuckled, "Oh?"  
  
  
The two watched each other as they circled round Cassandra made the first move, which Ael parried. Ael smiled as he bobbed his blade as he was the next to move to which Cassandra rebuffed. The two realized this could be an interesting challenge.   
  
  
Ael smiled, "So what really happened with you with Divine Beatrix?" Cassandra gave a snort as she parried Cassandra's sword, "Sweet Andraste, do you really want to hear that?" Ael and Cassandra's blades met as the two held to the other's wrist. They fought to push the other backward. "I've heard the story in the Chantry but you were there and in the center of it."  
  
  
  
Cassandra's right shoulder bumped into Ael trying to unbalance him, "I'll tell you if you can best me."   
  
  
Ael gave a clever smile, "Really?" Ael knew Cassandra was putting all her weight on her right leg, quickly he used his own weight to shift weight from one leg to the other and used his own leg to pull Cassandra's out from under her, which caused her to fall onto her back. Ael pointed his blade down at Cassandra.   
  
  
Cullen watched the whole affair and was impressed, Ael had gotten better since Kirkwall. He watched as Ael held out his hand to help Cassandra to her feet. Cassandra took it and he pulled her upward, "You can tell me the story tonight, over dinner?" Cassandra gave a curious look, "You are very presumptuous?" Ael bowed, "I will call on you later this evening my lady. See you then."  
  
  


Cullen nodded as Ael walked by with a smirk on his lips. Cullen admired his friend's bravery. He rubbed his neck as he saw a mistake one of his men had made and yelled at him for idiocy.

Ael got back to his cabin and saw Varric at a camp fire near his tent. "How are you doing Templar?"

Ael smiled at Varric, "Templar huh?"

Varric chuckled as he walked up to Ael, "I like to give people nicknames. I don't mean anything by it."

Ael smiled, "It's alright, I kinda like it. Keeps me centered on who I am."

Varric smiled, "Well I don't think you should think that's all you are. Templar is more of a job description you once held. You're a lot more than that now. You help those who need it, you help heal the sky and you keep that Roderick in check."

Ael smiled, "I just keep Roderick grounded."

Varric smiled, "You left here earlier in a hurry, anything wrong?"

Ael sighed, "My armor is in serious need of repairs. I don't have anything to wear for my date with Cassandra tonight."

Varric was shocked, "A date with the Seeker huh?" Varric shook his head, "You're either the bravest man alive or" Varric didn't know how to finish that sentence. "You're definitely brave."

Varric walked into his tent and came back out with one of his red shirts with gold embroidery. Varric was big in the chest and broad shouldered which caused his shirts to be larger than other dwarves. He handed Ael the shirt.

"This should fit you without a real problem."

Ael smiled grateful for such kindness, "Thank you Varric, I really appreciate it."

Varric folded his arms after he gave the shirt, "No problem, no one should go on a date without anything decent to wear."


	5. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael tries to get to know Cassandra before he goes to the Storm Coast.

Cassandra was sitting on a log outside her tent looking into a brazier, she was trying to figure out why Ael wanted to get to know her. She didn't see herself as anything special and hoped he'd focus on the Maker's work. Ael saw her and smiled, he found Cassandra lost in thought. Cassandra heard the crunching of the snow and looked to her left. She saw Ael wearing, Varric's shirt?  
  
  
"Why are you wearing Varric's shirt?" she questioned curiously.  
  
  
Ael smiled as he sat across from her, "Varric was nice enough to lend it to me seeing that I didn't have anything descent to wear."   
  
  
Cassandra sat up, "Are you? Are you trying to impress me?"  
  
  
Ael laughed, "Maybe a little, why is there a problem?"  
  
  
"I think I preferred you in your normal attire?"  
  
  
Ael laughed "Oh really? To be honest Varric's shirt wasn't meant to impress you actually." Ael took something from behind his belt and revealed a single red rose. "This was"  
  
  
Cassandra looked at the flower shocked into silence, "Where....where did you get that?"   
  
  
Ael looked at the rose as he smiled, "I got in Val Royeaux, I thought you'd like it." Ael watched as Cassandra's cheeks began to blush. She was slow but took the flower from Ael's hand, looking at it.   
  
  
Cassandra looked up at Ael, "It occurs to me I don't know much about you."  
  
  
Ael smiled hoping he might have broken through Cassandra's shell. "What do you want to know?"  
  
  
Cassandra gave a slight shake of her head, "I'm...not sure, where are you from?"  
  
  
Ael chuckled as he lowered his head rubbing the back of it, he then looked back at Cassandra. "I thought you already knew that."   
  
  
"I could ask Leliana, she has collected a frightening amount of information on you. But I don't want to ask her, I want to hear it from you."  
  
  
Ael ground his feet into the dirt, "I'm from Ostwick, that's where most of my family is. Once I took my vows, I was transferred to Kirkwall. Cullen was my commanding officer till I received a letter from Val Royeaux. Divine Justinia wanted me to be part of her personal guard in the Grand Cathedral." Ael sighed shaking his head, "I suspect my Father had something to do with it. I left a year before the Chantry blew up."  
  
  
Cassandra nodded, "The Trevelyans, is it not? A large clan with a rather clever coat-of-arms. Tell me, do you consider the Free Marches your home? Are you eager to go back?"   
  
  
Ael shook his head, "Wherever I am, is home enough for me."  
  
  
Cassandra's face softened, "That's how I feel now, after many years of tending business with the Divine." Cassandra smelled the rose's light scent. "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
  
Ael gave nod, "I do, I have a twin sister named Ari and a little brother named Maxwell."  
  
  
"Where are they now?"   
  
  
Ael sighed, "Ari is married to some obscenely rick noble in Orlais, per my father's arrangement." He then shook his head as he held his hands. "Maxwell, used to be in the Ostwick circle."   
  
  
"You're Brother is a mage?"   
  
  
Ael nodded, "Yes, however since the uprising I don't know where he is now. I've heard whispers he traveled out of the Free Marches but I don't know where he is now. I just pray to the Maker each night both are safe, especially him."  
  
  
Ael gave a gentle smile, "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
  
Cassandra gave a solemn look, "I did"  
  
  
"Oh?"  
  
  
Cassandra sighed, "A brother named Anthony"  
  
  
Ael gave a gentle look, "How did your Brother die?"  
  
  
Cassandra shook head, "I prefer not to speak of Anthony, another time perhaps."  
  
  
Ael nodded with a smile, "I'd like to get to know you better."  
  
  
Cassandra gave a suspicious look, "You would?"  
  
  
"Is that a problem?" Ael questioned with a smile.  
  
  
Cassandra shook her head, "Not entirely, I'm just curious as to your motivation."  
  
  
"Is there any harm in us getting a little closer?"  
  
  
"Plenty" Cassandra lightly snapped.  
  
  
Ael chuckled, "Is that so?"  
  
  
Cassandra sighed, "As you wish. My name is, Cassandra Pentaghast, Daughter of the royal house of Nevarra, seventy-eighth line to the throne. I joined the Seekers of Truth as a young woman, and was with the Order till they withdrew from the Chantry. I remained as the Divine's Right Hand, carrying out her order to form the Inquisition...and there you are. That is all you need to know, my lord."  
  
  
Ael was now very intrigued, "You're a member of Nevarrian royalty?" Cassandra rolled her eyes, "The Pentaghasts are a very large clan. Half of Cumberland could say the same." she sighed. Ael gave a clever smirk, "Really?" Cassandra sighed, "No, but it feels that way. I have hundreds of relatives so distant, they need charts to prove we're related at all. And they have them, oh yes. The Pentaghasts value their precious blood like it runs with gold."  
  
  
Ael could see Cassandra didn't care for such things and started to guess she joined the Seekers for the same reason he joined the Templars. "And you joined the Seekers to get away from that?" Cassandra looked at her rose, "It was a life worth getting away from." Ael definitely agreed with her on that count at least. "The Pentaghasts are famed for dragon hunting, but few actually pursue the craft. Most are fat and lazy. They pay lip service to the Maker only care for idle pleasures and glories." Cassandra stared into the brazier, "My brother was all that kept me in Nevarra. Once he was gone, so was I."  
  
  
Cassandra gave surprised look, Ael had had taken her left hand into his, his eyes were kind and gentle. Ael gently smiled, "You don't seem to like your homeland much." Cassandra averted her gaze, "My family polluted it for me." Ael totally understood that sentiment. "What little I saw of my homeland was through the bars of a gilded cage. My uncle treated me like a porcelain doll to be placed on a shelf and dusted off only when necessary." Ael moved over to Cassandra as he sat next to her. "Thus, I did not see Nevarra, the _real_ Nevarra until much later. By then, I realized I knew it not at all."  
  
  
Cassandra could see Ael clearly hung onto her every word. "Your Uncle? What about your parents?"  
  
  
Cassandra answered, "They had the misfortune of taking the wrong side in the second attempt to overthrow King Markus. The King executed them, but spared my brother and I since we were children and family at the time. Thus, we were raised by my Uncle a Mortalitarsi who preferred the company of corpses to the living."  
  
  
Ael gently squeezed Cassandra's hand, "Who could possible prefer anything over you, you're a treasure all your own." Cassandra blushed as she stared into Ael's shockingly blue eyes. She'd never seen anyone have such eyes, they pierced through the darkness of night. Cassandra gently squeezed back causing Ael to smile, "So what's the story of you killing dragons and becoming the Right Hand of the Divine?"  
  
  
Cassandra sighed as got up frustrated, she turned around looking at Ael. "Sweet Andraste do you really want to hear that?" Cassandra threw up her right hand as she struggled to remember. "It was what...eighteen, twenty years ago? Some still discuss it like it was yesterday. The tale gets bigger each time it's told. I barely recognize myself within it now." Ael leaned forward as he held his hands, "I'm sure you're being modest."  
  
  
Cassandra gave a snort, "I was there, I think I know what happened. To hear others tell it, I alone saved Divine Beatrix from a horde of dragons sent to the Grand Cathedral. Rather impressive for a young Seeker wouldn't you say?" Ael rubbed his jaw, "Very, and the truth is?"  
  
  
Cassandra smiled as looked at the brazier for the moment, "I stumbled upon a conspiracy to kill Beatrix. A templar knight-commander was at its heart." Ael was horrified to hear such words, "And there was a battle at the Grand Cathedral, but I had help from loyal mages who rallied to the cause. They freed dragons from magical control. Without them, the Divine and I both would have died. Yet I became the Right Hand, and they were forgotten."  
  
  
Ael stood up and walked over to Cassandra, "You're delightful, you know that?" he chuckled. Cassandra slightly leaned her head to the left. "No I do not know that." Ael crossed his arms as he smiled, "Mm-hmmm" Cassandra scoffed, "There is nothing _delightful_ about me." Ael smiled as he looked into Cassandra's chocolate brown eyes, "I beg to differ"  
  
  
Cassandra looked up into the sky as she sighed, she looked back at Ael, gently sweeping the rose under his nose. "I think I preferred you in the stocks." Ael watched as Cassandra went into her tent. "Goodnight"  
  
  
Ael smiled as he put his arms behind his back and walked away back to into Haven, heading to the tavern as he realized he and Cassandra didn't have dinner and he was hungry. He knew he'd have to make it up to her at a later date.  
  
  
  
When morning came Ael decided to go to the Storm Coast first and look into this Iron Bull and the Chargers. Ael had informed Cassandra and now he was in the middle of packing his stuff in his bag.

He, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric headed out leaving the main gates to Haven. As he left he and Cassandra eye's briefly caught each other looked at the same time. Cullen noticed the two looking at each other and each having a smile on their lips. Cullen nodded at his friend showing his approval as Ael walked passed them and the soldiers' training grounds to leave the main gate to go onto the main traveling road.

It took two weeks to get to the Storm Coast when Ael and the others got there scout Harding had already set up a base camp.

As Ael approached Harding greeted her, "Greeting your Worship! For what it's worth welcome to the Storm Coast. I would have sent word sooner but our efforts have been delayed."

Ael looked at her a little confused, "How so?"

Harding had her hands behind her back, "There is a group of bandits operating in the area. They know the terrain and our small party had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to go speak with their leader, haven't heard back though."

Ael had been surveying the area and its harshness. She wasn't surprised, anyone who would reside here would have to be just as hard as the land. He also knew he'd have to look into it, he sighed. "Of course you haven't"

Harding looked at him, "The soldiers didn't have an exact location for the bandits but; they were starting their search farther down the beach. With all this fuss we haven't been able to conduct a proper search for the Wardens either."

Harding smiled, "Well good luck! Enjoy the see air, I hear it's good for the soul." Harding then left Ael and the others to figure out what they wanted to do first.

Cassandra looked at Ael, "We should look into this Iron Bull first, he could help us with these bandits."

Varric walked up, "Don't forget the Wardens! We should probably find them as soon as possible! It can't be a good sign if they have gone missing."

Ael walked up to the edge of a cliff and saw a battle being fought. "Why don't we see what's going on down there first!"

Solas stood next to him, "It looks like those are the Tevinter mercenaries we were tipped off about."

Everyone ran down the hill side with weapons drawn. When they got close enough they joined the battle killing all opposing enemies.

When it was over a huge big horned giant came walking up. He had grey skin and one eye since he was missing his left. He must have been seven feet tall with a five foot chest. Ari had never seen anyone like him. He had a scruffy week old beard, his horns were as wide as his shoulders which were huge! He had to the Qunari the messenger spoke of. She had never seen one before. He seemed to have a single strap shoulder harness for chest armor. He had a thick leather belt that covered his waist. Ari wondered if that was for armor too. His chest was severally scared up, she could tell he had seen many battles. He had dark green pants that had maroon vertical stripes going down them. He wore mid-calf high leather boots. The boots made his pants puff out at the bottom.

  
"So you're with the Inquisition?" Ael followed the Qunari to a rock which he sat on, "Have a seat" he offered, "drinks are coming around." Ael did sit on a rock across from the Qunari, “I assume you two remember my Cremisisus Aclassius. My lieutenant." The soldier walked up to the party, “Good to see you again. Throat cutters are done, Chief.”  
  
  


The Qunari looked surprised, “Already? Have ‘em check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.”

The Lieutenant shrugged, “None taken,” the then turned away as he spoke, “least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him a leg up on you Qunari right?”

Ael looked back at the Qunari, “So…you’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive but we’re worth it…and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

Ael gave a nod, “The Chargers seem like an excellent company.”

“They are. But you’re _not_ just getting the boys. You’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard. I’m your man. Whatever it is…demons, dragons? The bigger the better.” Bull told him.

The Qunari got up and walked a little ways, “There’s one more thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”  
  
  
"Only a little, they are guards of the Qunari, right?"

Ael put his left elbow on his right hand, “They are the enforcers of the Qunari, and the spies.”

The Qunari gave a nod, “Yeah, that’s them. Or well, us.”  
  
  
Ael gave a distrustful look, "You're a spy and you just told me? You could've hidden what you are."  
  
  
Iron Bull smiled, “From something called the Inquisition called the Inquisition? I’d been tipped sooner or later. Better you her it up front from me.”  
  
  
Bull gave a nod, “Whatever you think we are, that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am. I am on your side.” The Qunari held up his Hands, “Look, the Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also _get_ reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on. I’ll share with your people."

“What would you send back home in these reports of yours?”

“Enough to keep my superiors happy." Bull answered, "Nothing that’ll compromise your operations. The Qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing. It’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

Ael lowered his head as he mauled over Bull’s words, “What’s in these Ben-Hassrath’s reports you’re offering to share?”

“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It’s a bit of everything. Alone they’re not much, but if your Spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put them to good use.”

Ael was shocked as he tilted his head, “She?”

The Iron Bull chuckled, “I did a little research. Plus, I have a weakness for redheads.”

Bull looked at Krem who was walking up to the two, “Krem, tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired!”

Krem gave a disappointed face, “What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up, with axes.”

The Qunari gave a stern look, “Find a way to seal them. You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.” The Qunari then looked at his Lieutenant, “We’ll meet you back in Haven.”

Ael was impressed and hired the Iron Bull and his Company. He and Bull shook hands, he looked at Bull "What do you use as a weapon?"

Bull picked up a massive double sided axe. The axe was so big it needed two hands to be wielded. Ael's eyes got so big they looked like they were about to roll out of his head.

Ael looked at Cassandra, "Cassandra why don't you go back to Haven and tell Leliana, Cullen and Josephine."

Cassandra didn't look happy, "You have me go back?"

Varric couldn't help but have a smug look on his face, "Why Seeker, are you mad you're being sent home?"

Cassandra moved like she was about to hit Varric upside the head with her fist. "Shut up Varric!" She gave everyone a hard look and then left after kicking a rock into a tree. Ael ran up to Cassandra, grabbing hand causing her to turn around. Her eyes burned, "You misunderstand my intention in sending you back to Haven?"  
  
  
"Have I?"  
  
  
Ael sighed, "I trust only you to go back and tell everyone about Iron Bull and his men. If any of the men seem suspicious, I want you to send word to Leliana."  
  
  
"You want me ferret out?"  
  
  
Ael gave a nod, "I want you to put your skills to use and find any that can't be trusted. I refuse to put innocents at risk because of a mercenary band. Also, write me if Leliana finds any useful information."  
  
  
Cassandra gave a sigh as she nodded, Ael was prudent to kiss her hand before he left to rejoin the others.

Bull just looked at Ael once he rejoined, "Okay then, what now?"

It took a week find the cabin that had the dead bodies of the Inquisitions soldiers. They found notes about how to find the bandits that were called The Blades of Hessarian. Ael read the notes and he needed to make a necklace that would have them recognize them as a challenger. He had gathered the materials and while it was being made he looked into the wardens disappearance. Ael found several notes that went into that as well. He collected the notes and went back to camp. When he go there the necklace was ready, he put it on and went to their base which took another week to find. When he got there all the warriors there were stunned to see a woman as their challenger. Ael walked up to the Leader who looked like a hardened and grizzled.

"You killed the soldiers of the Inquisition, this cannot stand."

The man roared as he took his sword and attacked, "You will not challenge me and live!"

He charged Ael and several members of the group went with him. When the Leader was dead the rest of the members stopped attacking. They now recognized him as their leader. After being reassured the attacks on the Inquisition would stop and that they would receive help on the coast Ael headed back to closest camp.

When Ael and the others got there, they were tired as well as soaked to the bone. He couldn't wait to get into his tent and dry off. He was hoping someone took pity on him and left him some hot food for him in the tent. Ael was about to go into his tent when Harding approached him.

"Your Worship"

Ael turned his head. "A messenger came for you earlier. I put the letter in your tent. You can read it whenever you're ready."

Ael gave her a slight nod, "We also have some nice thick blankets for you to dry off in." Ael smiled "Thank you"

Harding stood at attention as put her right hand to her chest, "Your Worship" she then walked off.

Ael entered his tent, he took a moment to enjoy the fact he wasn't being rained on. He saw the blankets on his cot and grabbed one. Ael wrapped himself in it and felt his body warm up in it. He then thanked the Maker for he saw a plate of food on his bed and the letter Harding mentioned. He walked closer to his bed and noticed the wax seal and saw the wax impression. It was Cassandra's symbol, the Right Hand of the Divine. He recognized it from the days at the Great Cathedral. He sat on the cot and put the plate of food on his lap. He opened the letter and read it as he ate.

_Lord Trevelyan,_

_I hope you are well and this letter finds you as such. I heard you killed the bandits and took over as leader. All is well in Haven, Leliana confirmed that The Chargers are trustworthy and will harm no one. I hope you know more about the wardens disappearance. _   
  


Ael at a piece of fruit as he continued to read:

_I must confess that with you gone that it is lonely._

Ael started to cough as he started to choke on the piece of fruit he was eating. He was taken off guard by Cassandra's confession. He lowered the letter, his heart raced as his mind wondered. Was she saying _she_ was lonely or she found the Inquisition lonely without him? So many scenarios entered his mind just on that one sentence. He now didn't care about the food and moved the plate aside.

_Maybe upon your return we could go for dinner since you neglected to provide it the last time._

Ael once again was surprised and looked up, did she just agree to another date? Ael could feel her nervousness through the paper. He narrowed his eyes examining the paper; were those sweat drops? Was she sweating while writing this part?

_Please, keep us informed of your progresses and if you wish to write for whatever reason please feel free to do so._

_Sincerely,_

_Cassandra_

Ael folded the letter put it in her pack to keep it safe. He was surprised Cassandra took the time to write him, Josephine could easily have done it instead. He grabbed a quill and a paper and wanted to write her back immediately. His mind was going so fast he couldn't stand it. He grabbed the other blanket and started to write the letter on it.

_Dear Lady Pentaghast,_

_I just finished your letter, and enjoyed reading every word. Please let Cullen and Leliana know that the Iron Bull I believe he will be useful to the Inquisition, as will his men. I will let Josephine and Cullen discuss payment when we get back to Haven._   
  


_Let Leliana know that we found Grey Warden notes along the cost suggesting they are looking for someone along with following Darkspawn underground. We do not know who this person is but, we do know this person has moved on. In dealing with bandits, they now work for us and will give us information and resources that we need in the Storm Coast._   
  


_As for dinner, I will see it done, since I would also like to get to know you more. _   
  


_We head to Redcliffe in the morning which makes me happy because I'm sick of cold and rain. Also I miss seeing the stars which are a pale consolation of your eyes. I hope to find a letter waiting for me there from you by the time I get there. For I drink in your words as I do wine, which coincidently has the same effect on me._

_Yours Truly,_

_Ael_

Cassandra lowered the letter as she finished reading it. Such words from a man were refreshing to see.

Cassandra put the letter under her pillow and walked out of her tent. She went inside Haven and walked to Leliana's work tent. Leliana was bent over looking over reports, she turned around hearing someone approach. She saw Cassandra, "The Herald would like Cullen and Josephine to meet this Iron Bull and set up payments and intelligence with him. The Herald thinks his information and services will be vital."

Leliana nodded, "Simple enough, anything else?"

Cassandra blushed as she shook her head, "Nothing of note." Leliana smiled as she knew there was more to the story.

****************************************************

Ael lowered the letter as he finished reading it again for the tenth time. He was in his shirt and pants, sitting on his cot. The hour was late and he would have to get up in a few hours to start his way to the Hinterlands. When he'd get a moment he'd write to Cassandra again, he folded the letter and placed it in his bag as he laid back on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and hit his head on his pillow in frustration. The thought of Cassandra drove him nuts, he couldn't get the image of her eyes out of his mind.

Ael tried to sleep but couldn't do the fact a growing problem was tightening his pants. Ael had always been able to control himself in such a manner but this mind wouldn't stop. Finally he realized he'd have to take the matter "In Hand" as it were. This was something he hadn't had to do since before he joined the Chantry.


	6. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael and Cassandra finally have dinner together. Leliana reveals something some thing life changing for Ael. Which may change the course of his plans for the Inquisition.

_Lord Trevelyan,_   
  


_I write to inform you that we have recieved your information on the Grey Wardens and of The Blades of Hessarian. Leliana has gotten some of the Iron Bull's Ben-Hassrath's reports and has found them to be useful for the Inquisition._   
  


_Have you found this Blackwall or any other signs of the Grey Wardens in the Hinterlands? _   
  


Ael smiled, Cassandra did miss him even if she didn't write them. Even if she was still being proper by using My Lord. Ael found it cute as he thought about it. He figured it was her way of keeping her distance. With all that he knew of her past, he didn't blame her.  
  


_Perhaps we could have dinner in the Singing Maiden?_   
  


Ael's head shot up as his heart pounded, his cheeks grew hot at the idea of this woman wanting to be seen with him public. Ael hands began to shake a little. He knew there was a little more to the letter but Ael's head wasn't sure he should read more but his heart told her to read.  
  


_Please let me know when you are to return_

_Sincerely,_

_Ambassador Montilyet_

Ael folded the letter as he tried hard not let Cassandra's words overtake him. He wanted to see her, the letter in his pack with the other one. Grabbing a quill and paper to write.

_Dearest Lady Cassandra,_

_We did find the Grey Warden known as Blackwall. He is a man who has a grizzled look about him and has seen his share of battle. When you look into his eyes you can see he has seen too much of war and blood. He has black hair and a beard. He has some grey in his beard in his hair and beard. He wears a battle master coat and the crest of the Grey Wardens on his chest. He wields a sword and shield._   
  


_When we found him, he had conscripted victims of some local bandits to fight back and reclaim their goods. He found it just as strange as we did that the Wardens have disappeared and has agreed to help us to find them. He has given us treaties giving us the power to ask for aid from others. This should help the Inquisition greatly. I ask you to put them to good use. We have found more artifacts of the Grey Wardens and hope to find other clues before we leave the area. I can't help but feel he is hiding something and can't shake it. I hope it will not bite us later down the road. If I keep having this feeling and if he acts suspicious, I will have Leliana look further into his background._   
  


_I'm glad to hear The Iron Bull's reports are proving useful and I do apologize to you again. I didn't mean to wound your pride when I sent you back to Haven. I feel you can better serve the Inquisition by being in Haven and preparing the troops and keeping Roderick in check._   
  


_I am looking forward to returning to Haven shortly now that our main objectives have been completed. I hope this letter reaches you before I get back. For, I want you to know that I look forward to getting to know you more and that you are agreeable to it. I hope the Maker keeps you well till my return._

_Yours,_   
_Ael_

Ael folded his letter and put a wax seal on it. He gave it to a messenger and watched him run off with it. The messenger reached Haven walking through the main gate from the main road. He walked to the soldiers training grounds. Cullen was barking orders at the men on defense and offense. He saw the messenger run up to him with his satchel around his chest.

_"Commander!" the man took his hand out of the bag and handed him the letter "Message Ser for Lady Cassandra!" Cullen took it from him with a nod, his face stone. "Thank you"_   
  


The messenger then ran off having more to deliver.

Cassandra walked up behind him, "Another letter from the Herald?"

Cullen nodded not knowing she was behind him, "Yes. I imagine he writes you of his progresses of the Hinterlands."

Cassandra gave him a smug look, "Maybe he writes of finding Blackwall."

Cullen turned to look at Cassandra, "I'm sure you'll will let us know if he writes of him." Cassandra then walked away, "Cassandra!" Cullen watched her turn around, "Give Ael a chance, he's a good man." Cassandra seemed surprised that Cullen would comment on such a matter.  
  


Cullen looked around to see his men still training, Cassandra walked off wondering what would happen next when the Herald returned.

Cullen looked at the soldiers, "LET'S TAKE A BREAK AND RESUME AGAIN AFTER SUN PASSES NOON!"  
  


A few days later, Ael and the others finally came back. He noticed Cullen training the men as he walked by and Cullen noticed him. Blackwall decided to make his home near the stables. Solas went back to his cabin and Bull to his tent as did Varric.

Ael walked over to his friend, "I see you held down the fort well enough."

Cullen gave a slight smirk, "It was easy enough since the Seeker kept Roderick check."

Ael folded his arms, "Really? How did she do that?"

"She locked him in his room till he promised to keep his mouth shut."

Ael laughed as he found that so simplistic in her solution of the Grand Chancellor. He wished now he could keep that kind of tactic going but he knew it wouldn't be possible. Word of mistreatment would get out.

Ael patted Cullen's left shoulder with his left hand. "Thank you Commander" he looked over at the men "see that our men's training continue as needed."

Cullen nodded as he scratched the back of his head, "Yes, Herald."

Ael entered his cabin and through his pack on his bed and noticed there were new clothes on his bed. He smiled as he looked at them, he noticed a hot bath waiting for him, which he intended to take advantage of. 

  
Once bathed and dressed in clean clothes Ael headed over to Cassandra's spot, she was having a hard time at the moment concentrating. She kept thinking of the dinner Ael had proposed and where it could go and where it would lead to. 

Cassandra heard feet crunching the snow behind her, she turned and saw Ael. "Herald, you've returned." Ael gave a smile, "I have, I can see you've been missing me." he teased. Cassandra gave a snort, "You think you're clever, don't you?" Ael gave a happy smile as he chuckled, "I'd like to think so" Ael took Cassandra's hand, he gently kissed Josephine's hand with extreme delicacy. "My lady, you have no idea how much I have ached to look upon your beauty once more."  
  


Cassandra blushed at such flattery and didn't know what to respond. Ael smiled as he looked at her, "I have come to ask you to meet me tonight at the Singing Maiden, when your duties permit. I would love to actually have dinner with you this time."

Ael then left Cassandra standing with her hand out still enchanted by this noble Templar Knight that had somehow ensnared her attention. Cassandra's heart skipped a beat, the Herald wanted to meet her again. What was she to do? Once wasl enough, but again? She wasn't sure if she could handle the things she was feeling for this Herald. However she was sure of one thing, her whole face felt hot.  
  
  
Ael was in the Singing Maiden in a corner, he was tapping his fingers against the wood of the table with his right hand as his head rested in his left. Ael's stomach was growling but he refused to order anything because he was certain Cassandra would show, but at this point, it was more, would she show? Ael looked over to his right and saw Sera sitting on a table shoving cheese and ale in her mouth as she waved at him.   
  
  
Ael noticed a serving girl walking by, he waved to garner her attention. "May I help you Herald?" Cassandra sat across from Ael, "You can help us both" Ael looked at Cassandra, rather shocked. "I'll have what he's having" said Cassandra. Ael looked at the girl, "I'll have the usual please." The girl nodded and left, leaving the two alone. "So you finally decided to show up." Cassandra put her hands on the table and held them. "I changed my mind four times before coming here."   
  
  
Ael gave an interesting look as he nodded, "I see, it was that hard was it?" he questioned as his head still held by his left hand, his fingers tapping the table. Cassandra looked at her hands and sighed, "This isn't easy for me, I'm not used to someone....wanting to know me."   
  
  
Ael's right hand held onto Cassandra's hands, "Why? Why shouldn't I know you Cassandra?" Cassandra refused to look at Ael. "You are a beautiful, brave and powerful woman. You're worthy of knowing." Ael could tell by Cassandra's face she was remembering something, some...one. "Who was he?" That question caused Cassandra to look at Ael...finally. "I'm that easy to read?" Ael put his left hand down as he look at Cassandra, "No, you're not actually." Ael settled into his seat, "You're hard, unforgiving and to be honest at times...a bitch." Cassandra chuckled realizing Ael had her pegged. Ael felt himself rather clever at the moment.   
  
  
The serving girl came back with two plates of bread, cheese and meat along with two mugs of ale. The two ate in silence. Ael was halfway through his meal before he got tired of the silence. "So have you read any good books?" Cassandra raised and eyebrow, "You read?" Ael chuckled as he ate a chunk of bread, "Yes, I do. The Chant is what I read most." Cassandra watched Ael drink his ale, "However I've been rather caught up reading Varric's tale of the Champion."  
  
  
Cassandra gave a dismissive growl, "Why did you bring Varric here when you could have given Justinia the book?" Cassandra gave a sideways smirk, "I felt she had to see the chest hair for herself." Ael choked on his ale as he drank, he put the mug down and coughed heavily. "What?" he squeaked trying to breath. Cassandra dropped her bread on her plate. "I thought it would mean more coming from Varric" she answered, "I know Varric wasn't being totally honest with me. I hoped with him meeting the Divine he'd be more forth coming about what truly happened and possibly if he knows, Hawke's location."   
  
  
Ael could see the honesty in Cassandra's eyes, "You really think Varric's story could have had an effect on the Conclave?" Cassandra shook her head, "I don't know, perhaps, we'll never know now." Cassandra started to sulk, "Read anything else?" he questioned.

When morning came Ael went to the Chantry they walked into the War Room with Josephine and the others greeting him. 

"The Templars must help us to close the Breach" said Cullen with passion, "The order was founded to fight magic."

Leliana looked at Cullen with her hands behind her back, "We must first convince the Lord Seeker to bring the Templars out of exile."

"We have received word from a Knight recruit they gather at Therinfal Redoubt." said Cullen.

Cassandra looked at Cullen, "It's been vacant for decades why go there?"

Josephine put her right hand on her hip as she sighed, "We must approach the Lord Seeker again to get anywhere, we can ask him then."

Ael looked at Josephine hopeful, "If we present a plan to close the Breach, the Templars may ally with us."

Both Cassandra and Leliana looked at him, "First we must prove ourselves a more attractive prospect." said Leliana.

"If it's more stature the Lord Seeker seeks, then Inquisition will meet with him after allying itself with the noblest houses in Orlais."

Leliana realized what Josephine was thinking, "They'll travel with us to Therinfal and demand the Templars close the Breach."

Cullen gave Leliana curious face, "You believe that will work?"

"Even the Lord Seeker will find it difficult to ignore that many nobles on his doorstep." said Cassandra.

Leliana sighed, "Yes, especially when its led by Herald of Andraste."

Ael had a feeling Leliana had a plan and was curious, "If it stops the sky from ripping open, I'm listening."

"Rumors that you were saved by Andraste has grown legend amongst the Templars."

Josephine looked at Ael, "We have done our part to encourage them."

Leliana gave a nod, "A Herald and a few companions may be dismissed, easily set aside. That same Herald returning with Noble support may be reconsidered, as the power of the Inquisition."

Ael felt his heart swell and his faith washing over him, once more. "This may be why Andraste saved me, to lead her Templars against the Breach."

Cassandra gave a nod, "Perhaps also to help the Lord Seeker abandon the mania that has seized him."

Cullen gave a disgruntled snort, "With respect after his display in Val Royeaux, _hang_ what the Lord Seeker thinks."

Leliana looked at Ael slightly frustrated, "We do not need the Lord Seeker's approval, we need his Templars. The Breach will not wait for our differences to settle."

Ael gave a nod and then looked at Josephine, "Good, see that it's done Josephine. Let me know when you get a response from the nobles, please."

Josephine smiled as she gave a nod, "Of course"  
  
  
Ael turned to leave the room, "One more thing"  
  
  
Ael turned around looking at Leliana, she looked at Cullen and Josephine for a moment before looking back at Ael. "My spies have heard whispers across the Hinterlands that there is a Trevelyan amongst the rebels of Redcliffe."  
  
  
Ael's eyes widened knowing his brother could be at Redcliffe and so far was safe. "I will travel to Redcliffe and see if these whispers are true." 

Ael then left the room as did the others, he wanted to start to get ready to pack. He was half way packed when he looked at the shirt in his hands and remembered his father said a true man was always ready for anything. At the moment he was concerned about finding his brother. Could he really be in Redcliffe seeking refuge there? However Ael wondered if it was the right choice, he knew he had to think about negotiating with the Templars. He had to have the nobles on their side first. However, Ael knew if his father heard about this, he'd get all the Noble houses across Thedas in an uproar.

Ael turned his head when he heard a knock at the door. Ael walked over a few steps and opened it seeing it was Cullen. He smiled, "What can I do for you Commander?" he asked.

Cullen smiled as he gave a nod, "I wanted to check on you."

Ael opened the door letting him inside, he looked at Cullen closing the door, "Oh?"

Cullen saw his friend's pack and a shirt on the bed, "I didn't mean to disturb you." He said looking at Ael as he turned his head.

Ael shook his head, "You didn't. I was just packing for Redcliffe."

Ael grabbed his things and tossed them back further on the bed as he sat down and looked at Cullen. "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad you intend to reach out to the Templars."

Ael smiled, "Why wouldn't I? I am a Templar and no matter what you believe, so are you. You said it yourself that the Templars could suppress the Breach enough for me to close it. I think it's the Maker's will that I reach out to them, help the order to find their way back to providence. I truly think Andraste is being my guide in helping me with all this."

Cullen loved to hear him talk like that sounding how the Herald of Andraste should. To him Ael looked like a he was regaining his faith again.

"Cullen?"

Cullen snapped out of his thought, "You're staring at me." he chuckled.

'Maker's Mercy'

Cullen gave a shy smile as he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I just think you are doing the right thing, for Inquisition's welfare and for the templars."

Ael smiled as he stood up with his hands behind his back, "Thank you Cullen, it means a lot to me that you think so."

"I hope as this means we are still friends?"

Cullen nodded, "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't we be? We were friends in Kirkwall, for whatever reason you helped me during my darkest moments."

Ael smiled, "I don't think our roles in the Inquisition changes anything do you?"

Ael shook his head, "No, of course not. Especially if you think about it, I'm your commanding officer this time." Cullen and Ael both laughed at the sentiment.

Ael folded his arms as he tilted his head, "I don't think I'll be getting you up for morning drills however."

Cullen smiled, "Then you'll be kinder to me than I ever was to you."

Ael could see in Cullen's amber eyes that he was holding something back but didn't know what it was. Ael looked at Cullen's hands which he kept on his sword pommel and then looked back at him.

Ael looked at Cullen, "Why do I have a feeling there's more?"

Cullen rubbed his jaw, "I can see that you like Cassandra." Cullen held up his hands, "and that's alright, it's your affair!"

Ael gave a half smile, "But?"

Cullen rubbed his neck, "but I just don't want either of you getting hurt. You're the Herald and your continual return is never promised."

Ael nodded as he understood his friend's concern, "Cullen, Cassandra and I are both warriors, we both know our return is never promised." 

Ael patted Cullen's shoulder with a smile. "Thank you Cullen, I appreciate your concern." Cullen smiled, “One other matter" Ael stood up, "Oh?" Cullen looked Ael firmly in the eye, "Leliana's people heard of your brother being in Recliffe shortly after you left for the Storm Coast." Ael realized Cullen knew about his brother, even though he never spoke of him. Cullen kept track of all templars under his command and researched their family for any mages. Anyone found with any in the Gallows were relocated to other circles. He didn't want any question of loyalties between templars and their charges.  
  
  
Ael looked at Cullen slightly agitated, "Why didn't you tell me of this sooner? Why withhold the information?" Ael narrowed his eyes, "You think this is will cloud my judgement, don't you?" Cullen sighed, "Not entirely"   
  
  
"Not entirely?" Ael snapped, "You don't think I'm loyal to our cause just because I want to check in on my brother?"  
  
  
Cullen gave a side glance, "That's not the issue."  
  
  
"Then what is? It will take time to gather the nobles and have the travel to Therinfal. In that time I will go to Redcliffe and see if my brother hides amongst the mages there."   
  
  
Cullen gave a snort, "What will you do while your there? Your the Herald and a templar, you'll mostly be taken hostage and we lose not only you but the only means to closing the breach, I couldn't allow it."  
  
  
"Your protecting me like a child?" Ael questioned insulted, "You think I'd go into Redcliffe's gates without a plan?" Ael walked up to Cullen, "So far only those in the war room really know what's going on. I will keep it that way for now, Leliana can send messages to the Ravens, keeping everything quiet. I will send word to Redcliffe that I accept Fiona's invitation of talking of alliance." Cullen looked at Ael stunned, "You think they'll believe you, with you being a templar?"  
  
  
Ael was starting to become tired of his friend's doubt, "Fiona invited me, even knowing who I am, what I am. I can use this invitation to walk into Redcliffe safely and search for my brother."  
  
  
"What will you do once you find him?" Cullen questioned.  
  
  
Ael gave a firm look, "If he chooses to, I will let my brother make his own choices. However, I can't see how he'd turn away from the Inquisition protecting him." Ael looked back to his bed and picked up his bag, "I wish you'd trust me Cullen, I wish you'd see and understand, not all mages are just robes." he then exited without another word.  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  


Ael, Blackwall, Cassandra and Varric set off for Redcliffe to help the people there and to see if his brother was amongst the rebel mages. It took a few weeks to get there but once they did, Ael was hard pressed to get to the gates. When they reached them they saw soldiers running from them. There was a fade rift there and spirits. She then noticed strange energy shields on the ground. If anyone stepped in them they would either speed up or slow down. She found it very odd, she had never seen magic such as that before.

When it was over everyone took a moment and Ael finally had a moment to be openly confused. “What was that?”

Cassandra sheathed her sword, “We don’t know what these rift can do. That one appeared to alter time around it”

Ael had a bad feeling about it, “Something is not right, stay on your guard!” he could feel evil magic reeking from it.

One of the soldiers who watched Redcliffe’s gates cried out in relief thanking the Maker and to open the Gate! Ael slowly approached the gate as it opened. One of Leliana’s soldiers greeted them from the other side. “We spread word the Inquisition was coming! But you should know no one was expecting us.”

Ael shook his head in surprise, “No one, not even Grand enchanter Fiona?”

The scout looked at him, “If she was, she hasn’t told anyone. We’ve arranged use of the Tavern for the negotiations.” Their conversation was interrupted but a male elf in his early twenties.

Ael could tell by his clothes he was a circle mage. “Agents of the Inquisition my apologies! Magister Alexius is charge now but hasn’t yet arrived. He’s expected shortly, you can speak with former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.”

Ael looked at the scout as the mage left, he and the others then walked further into the Redcliffe.

Varric scratched his head, “Is it me or is something weird going on here?”  
  
  


Blackwall looked at Ael, “Something is not right! We need to talk to the Former Grand Enchanter!”

Cassandra nodded, “Agreed, we need to find out why a Magister would take an interest in what is going on here.”

They walked down the pathway going down to the village itself. Ael had every intention in keeping his eyes open for his brother. Ael noticed Redcliffe castle off in the distance. They walked to the docks and he smiled seeing benches under trees, they looked very inviting.

Ael looked at the others, “Why don’t we stop for lunch.”

Cassandra looked at Ael, “I curious to see this Magister first!”

Varric slid in, “Now Seeker, I could stand to eat something myself. I haven’t eaten anything since sun up and neither have you.”   
  
  
Cassandra gave a snort as she knew she wasn't going to win this argument. She watched as Ael sat on a bench and unwrapped a piece of cloth with a chunk of bread and crock of cheese. His head turned from side to side as watched the people go by. Cassandra walked over as Ael examined every face, she sat next to him. "I know you wanted to stop so you could look for your brother." Ael continued to watch the people, "Never hurts to feed one's stomach as he searches for hope." Ael held up his crock of cheese, "Cheese?"   
  
  
Once everyone was finished eating Ael knew it was time to talk to this Magister, he and the others headed to the Gull and Lantern tavern.  
  


Fiona was already inside, she bowed her head, “Welcome agents of the Inquisition!” Ael bowed his out of respect. Fiona looked confused, “What has brought you to Redcliffe?”

Ael looked back at her just as confused, “Is this some sort of test? We are here because you invited us here in Val Royeaux.”

Fiona had a puzzled look on her face, “You must be mistaken. I haven’t been to Val Royeaux since before the conclave.”

Ael started to get irritated, “There is no mistake! While the Templars were leaving you came to me in Val Royeaux and asked me to come here!”

Fiona hadn’t removed the puzzled look on her face. She tilted her head, “The Templars left Val Royeaux? Where did they go? That sounds…why does that sound strange.” Fiona lowered her head, “Whatever” She then looked at Ael, “Or whoever brought you here the situation has changed. The free mages have already pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium.”

Cassandra stood in shock, “An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turning against you?”

Varric stood equally as shocked, “Andraste’s Ass! I’m trying to think of the single most worst thing you could have done and I’ve got nothing!” Ael know was worried for his brother more than ever.

Fiona looked at Ael, “As well as indentured to a Magister; I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” Ael could see the remorse of this decision in Fiona’s eyes.

Ael could only say one thing to her, “An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake.”

Fiona’s face went to great distress, “All hope of peace died with Justinia! This bargain with Tevinter wouldn’t have been my first choice but we had no choice. We are losing this war, I needed to save as many of my people as I could.”

The door closed behind them and a figured appeared before them.

Ael turned around seeing an older man in Tevinter battle armor behind him. “Welcome my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier.”

Fiona looked at the man with distaste like drinking sour wine. “Agents of the Inquisition, allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.”

The Magister nodded, “The Southern Mages are under my command.” He looked at Ael curiously, “And you are the survivor yes? The one from the fade? Interesting.”

As Ael looked at the man, he got the vision of a snake and he made his skin crawl. Ael knew not to trust his vile mage or his words. “I would like to more of this alliance between the mages and the Imperium.” Ael questioned giving the mage a side glare.

Alexius smiled, “Certainly, what specifically do you wish to know?”

Ael gave him a hard look, “The Grand Enchanter told me she was indentured to a Magister.”

Alexius looked at Ael, “Our southern brethren hold no legal status in the Imperium. As they were not born citizens of Tevinter, they must work for a period of ten years before gaining full rights. As their protector, I shall oversee their work for the Imperium.” Ael knew what that meant Slavery for the mages especially his brother.

As a templar, Ael could and wouldn’t let this stand. He was just going to act dumb for a little longer. “I’m not sure on when you negotiated this arrangement with Fiona?” Alexius looked like a snake concealing its hand, “When the conclave was destroyed; these poor souls faced the brutality of the Templars who rushed to attack them.”   
  
  
"No Templar without sanction from the Divine would do that!" Ael growled, "And seeing that the Divine called a halt to all hostilities between both sides," Ael looked at all the mages, "any templar that acted otherwise, would be acting on their own volition!"

Alexius looked at Fiona like a savory mouse ready to be eaten. “Be it as it may, it could only be through Divine providence that I arrived when I did.”

Fiona gave Alexius a questionable look, “It was certainly very timely.”

Ael looked at Aelius coolly, “What does the Imperium gain by taking in rebel mages under its wing?”

Alexius gave Ael a grave look, “For the moment, the southern mages are a considerable expense. After they are properly trained they will join our legion.”

Fiona exploded with concern, “You said not all my people would be military! There are children! Those not suited!”

Alexius turned his head and responded with an agitated tone, “And one day I’m sure they will all be productive citizens of the Imperium _when_ their debts are paid.” Ael wasn’t buying for one moment that Alexius cared anything about the mages here. Alexius only thought of them as slaves to use as he wished.

Ael did wonder about the Arl though, “I haven’t seen any sign of Redcliffe’s Arl or his men.”

Alexius gave Ael an unconcerned look, “The Arl of Redcliffe left the village.”

Cassandra shook her head, she didn’t by it, “Arl Teagan would not abandon his lands during the Blight, even when they were under siege!”

Alexius didn’t seem to really care he looked at Ael, “There were tensions growing I didn’t want an incident." Ael could only imagine the tensions and what kind of incidents may have happened if the Arl have stayed.

Ael had enough of the Magister, “I’m here to get mages to close the Breach.” Ael also hoped he could get to his brother away from here and free them.

Alexius seemed to like the sound of that, “Right! To business! I understand of course.” Alexius signaled her to follow him. Fiona gave a sad look as she could not be a part of discussing her people’s fate.

Ael and Alexius sat at a table, “Felix! Will you send for scribe please?” A young man approached the table. He was young and did look like Alexius but more handsome. “Pardon my manners.”, said Alexius, “My Son Felix friends.”

Felix bowed with one hand in front and one hand behind. He then walked off to find a scribe. Alexius then turned his attention onto Ael. “I’m not surprised you’re here, containing the Breach is a feet not many could attempt. There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor.” Ael narrowed his eyes as he sat back in the chair.

Alexius gave Ael a focused look, “Ambitious indeed.”

Ael gave a serious look, “Then does that mean you will lend your mages to our cause?”

Alexius adjusted himself in his seat, “There will have to be”

Alexiu then noticed Felix’s approach but something seemed off. He seemed to walk as if ill, Ael got up and walked up to him. Alexius shot up from his seat as well. Felix looked faint and he fell into Ael’s arms.

Alexius’ face shot with worry, “Felix!”

Felix regained himself after a moment shaking his head, “I’m so sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness my lord.”

Alexius approached his son, “Are you alright?”

Felix looked at his Father still looking ill, “I’m fine Father.”

Alexius had a look of panic on his face, “Come! Let’s get your powders!” Felix and Ael exchanged looks for a moment, “Please excuse us friends! We will have to continue this another time.” Alexius passed Fiona, “Fiona, I require your assistance back at the castle.” Fiona followed him.

Felix paused for a moment before following his father, “I don’t mean to trouble everyone.”  
  


Alexius turned around, “I shall send word to the Inquisition. We shall conclude this business at a later date.” When he and the others left Ael opened a note that Felix gave him when he fell into his arms.

“Come to the Chantry you are in danger.” Ael then looked at the others.

Varric seemed interested, “Ooh, very mysterious.”

Ael looked at his friends, “We’ll be careful but we need to figure out what’s going on around here.” They exited the Tavern and headed for the Chantry.

It was a big opposing stone building with several steps. They went inside not knowing what they would find. As they walked in they heard battle cries. A man with dark hair and skin who looked to be a man because he had a staff was fighting demons coming out of a rift.

When the demons were dead he looked at them, “Good! You’re finally here! Now help me close this will you!”

He had grey eyes and a tunic with a collar over his shoulder. He had leather armor under it. His face was clean shaved but he did have a fine mustache that curled at the ends and a small nip of hair under his lip. His hair was neat and styled up at the top. He had no sideburns. His eyebrows were neatly groomed and was that eyeliner? He had a regal look about him as well as spoiled and pampered.   
  
  
Ael and the others did help him close the rift and the same problem of energy fields were time slowed or sped up were there too. He was careful not to step in them but some of the others weren’t so lucky. Ael was wondering what they were and fix them.  
  


When the rift was closed the man turned to them. He seemed amazed that Ael could close the rift the way he did. “Fascinating!” He tilted his head to the side “How does that work exactly?” He gave a small chuckle, “You don’t even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! The rift closes!”

Ael wasn’t sure what to make of this mage. But he did know he smelled of different kinds of perfumes.

“Who are you?” Ael questioned in a distrustful tone.

The man realized he made a breach of etiquette, “Ah, I am getting ahead of myself I see.” He bowed politely, “Dorian of House Pavus! Most recently of Minrathous, how do you do!” The others didn’t really know what to make of him.

Cassandra also gave him a distrustful look then looked at Ael. “Another Tevinter! Be cautious with this one!”

Dorian gave Cassandra a smile as he shook his head, “Suspicious friends you have here! Magister Alexius was once my Mentor, so my assistance should be valuable; as I am sure you can imagine.”

Ael gave Dorian a curious look as he looked around. “I was expecting Felix to be here.” Dorian gave a nod, “I’m sure he’s on his way. He was to give you the note then meet us here after ditching his Father.”

Ael gave him a puzzled look, “Alexis couldn’t jump to Felix’s side fast enough when he pretended to be faint. Is something wrong with him?”

Dorian gave a small sad sigh, “He’s had a lingering illness for months. Felix is an only child, Alexius is being a mother hen most likely.”

Ael wasn’t sure about Tevinter, “Are you a Magister?”

Dorian gave a big sigh, “Alright, let’s say this once! I am a mage from Tevinter but not a member of the Magisterium. I know southerners you the terms interchangeably but that only makes you sound like barbarians.” Dorian then had a coy smile on his lips.

Ael narrowed his eyes, “Are you the one who sent that note?”

Dorian nodded, “I am! Someone had to warn you after all. Think, you must know there’s danger. That should be obvious even without the note! Let’s start claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. Is if by magic yes? Which is exactly right! To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition Alexius distorted time itself.”

Ael thought a moment, “He arranged it so he could arrive just after the Divine died.”

Dorian nodded impressed, “You catch on quick. Your brother said you would." Ael took a step forward, "My brother? Where is he?"  
  
  
  
Dorian gave a smile, "He will be here soon, he was the one who passed the note to Felix."  
  
  
Ael looked behind himself hearing the Chantry's door open. A man ran in wearing a battle mage coat, a hood over his head, preventing his face clearly being seen. "Dorian, has Felix arrived? the man stopped seeing Dorian had company. The man was slow to approach, "Is this the templar known as the Herald of Andraste?"   
  
  
Ael gave a nod, "I am" he answered, "Who are you?"  
  
  
The man drew back his hood, he was a young man handsome with his dark hair framed his face lightly dark skin as he to Dorian for a moment before looking back. Strands of long ebony hair fell over curious chocolate eyes. His lightly stubbled jaw, strong especially for a mage. He had a look of nobility about him. Honorable. Pleasant on the eye but misleading. His plump lips formed a teasing smile as he smiled at Ael.   
  
  
"My name is Maxwell Trevelyan, I'm your brother" Ael looked at his brother in amazement. Ael was slow to have his hands hold Maxwell's face. Maxwell watched as his brother's eyes filled with water. "You're a man" he said tearfully. The two hugged each other with all they had. The last time Ael saw his brother was the day the templars took him to the Circle.  
  
  
Dorian smiled as nose twitched his mustache, "A warm family reunion is always good but don't forget the task on hand." Ael looked back at Dorian, "The rift you closed here, you saw how it twisted time around itself? It sped some things up and slowed some things down. Soon there will be more like it and they’ll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable and it is unraveling the world.”

This was a lot for Ael to swallow, “I need more evidence than magical time control go with it!”

Dorian looked a little miffed, “I know what I’m talking about! I helped develop this magic, when I was his apprentice it was still pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work. What I don’t understand is why he’s doing it? Tearing time to shreds to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

A voice came out of the shadows, “He didn’t do it for them!” It was Felix, he walked up to them.

Dorian gave a nod and smile, “Took you long enough!” Dorian’s face got serious, “Is he getting suspicious?”  
  


Felix shook his head, “No, but I shouldn’t have played the illness card. I thought he’d be fussing over me all day!” Felix looked at Ael, “My Father has joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves: Venatori. I can tell you one thing, whatever he’s done for them he’s done it to get to you.”

Ael wasn’t sure why someone would do such a thing. “Why would he rearrange time and indenture the mage rebellion just to get to me?”

Felix looked at the templar, “They’re obsessed with you! I don’t know why, perhaps because you survived the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”

Dorian had an interesting look on his face, “You can close the rifts. Maybe there’s a connection or they see you as a threat.”

Felix looked back at her, “If the Venatori are behind those rifts or the Breach in the sky then they’re worse than I thought!”

Tiatria couldn’t believe so many people were lining up to meet him. “All this for me? And here I didn’t get Alexius anything?”

Dorian smiled, “Send him a fruit basket! Everyone loves those!”

Ael looked at Felix, “Alexius is your Father, why are you working against him?”

Felix looked at her with determined eyes, “For the same reason Dorian works against him. I love my Father and I love my Country, but this! Cult, time magic what he’s doing now is madness! For his own sake, you have to stop him!”

Dorian looked at Felix, “It would also be nice if he didn’t rip a whole in time! You know you’re his target. Expecting the trap is the first step to turning it to your advantage. I can’t stay in Redcliffe, Alexius doesn’t know I’m here and I want to keep it that way for now. But whenever you’re ready to deal with him I want to be there!”  
  
  
Ael looked at Maxwell, "I need to back to Haven, come with me, you'll be safe there." Maxwell looked at Dorian, "What about the other mages?" Ael shook his head, "I came here to find you." Maxwell backed away as he gave a suspicious to his brother. "So what sending word for negotiations was what a rouse?" Maxwell's face then showed recognition, "To get to me."  
  
  
Maxwell looked at Dorian, "I'm not going to abandon these people while I'm safe on the hill. Some of these people are from Ostwick and I've known them for over half my life, they are good people and deserve the Inquisition's protection." Maxwell walked over to Dorian, "I'll remain here to help Dorian and do the right thing by helping the mages here."  
  
  
Maxwell's right fist hit Ael's chest plate, "You're a templar, you protect the innocent whether they are mages or not. You are also duty bound to dispel all evil and unholy magic." Dorian folded his arms as he listened with interest. "You need to do what is right, helping the mages here is the right thing to do!"  
  


Dorian started to walk off with Maxwell behind him, as Ael watched. “I’ll..." Dorian swiftly corrected himself, "We'll be in touch” he then turned around looking at Felix, “Oh and Felix! Try not to get yourself killed!” Dorian and Maxwell then turned around and walked out the room.

Felix watched him, “There are worse things than dying Dorian.” Ael watched all three men leave before he and the others left the Chantry.

As they walked down they the steps, Cassandra looked at Ael. “We can’t let this Magister have this kind of power!”

Ael looked at Cassandra, “No one should have this kind of power Cassandra regardless if they are mages." Ael knew he had a lot of thinking to do. "We will go back to Haven and figure out how to beat this Magister at his own game.”


	7. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael makes his decision to help the Mages and confront Alexius, he is shocked to find a possible future where the Elder One wins and the people he cares about suffer.

During their travels back everyone noticed how quiet Ael had become, even Cassandra had become worried. She could see the dark clouds in his eyes. Ael knew he was going to have make a decision, seek aid with the Templars as he had always planned or rescue the Mages from Tevinter. Ael couldn't wait to get to go back to Haven and talk to Cullen. As a friend and a templar, his council was desperately needed.   
  
  
Once in Haven Ael and the others were approached by Josephine, "Herald! We have gotten word that the noble houses have agreed to travel to Therinfal and demand an audience with the Lord Seeker." Josephine could see there was a change in Ael's eyes. "What has happened?"   
  
  
Ael shook his head, "I'll explain later, where's Cullen?" Ael looked around the training yard, "I don't see Cullen anywhere."  
  


Leliana approached as she gave a side glance to Josephine then looked at Ael, "He is undisposed at the moment."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he is busy at the moment and will be for a day or so Herald." said Leliana as she held her hands behind her back.

Ael felt they were keeping something from him and he didn't like it. He looked around the soldier's training grounds. He looked around and didn't see Cullen anywhere. 

Ael saw Cassandra training and walked over to her. Cassandra saw Ael approach. She stopped when she saw that Ael clearly had a question. "He's in his tent, I think you know why." Ael gave a nod and started to walk to Cullen's tent. It was the tent in front of all the other tents of the recruits. 

As walked to the tent he heard some recruits talk between two tents. "Did you hear? The Commander is ill!", whispered one.

Ael heard the other gasp, "Really? What's wrong with him?", whispered the second. "No one really knows, but I hope he stays out for a few more days! I can't stand the grueling training."

Ael walked to the recruits, he looked at them, "He does that so you'll stay alive recruit!" he snapped, "The Commander is right, you don't yourselves from Andraste's ass when it comes to a sword! If you were in a real fight you'd all be dead! You at least have a better chance of surviving now, than when you first got here! You should be ashamed talking about your Commander in such away!"

The recruits lowered their heads in shame, "You're right your worship, we're sorry."  
  


Ael walked away looking around for Cullen's tent. . Ael poked his head in the tent and saw Cullen. He was completely soaked in sweat his cheeks bright red with fever. Ael walked in sitting down on the ground. He took off his gauntlet and touched Cullen's forehead and found Cullen was burning hot. Ael looked around and saw a wash basin. He grabbed it and walked out the tent. He gathered some fresh snow in it and placed it in the basin. He ran back and crawled back into the tent with the items. Ael grabbed the snow with his right hand and began to place it on his chest and around his head. Ael then put some water he had in a skin sack into the bowl and ran out and got Elfroot. He came back in and put the leaves in the water.  
  


Ael knew Cullen was having severe lyrium withdrawal. This was what Ael was afraid was going to happen to Cullen. Actually, he was surprised it took this long for him to have this kind of withdraw.

Cullen groaned in pain, Ael couldn't understand what he was saying at the moment. Ael threw off Cullen's blanket and was _so_ happy Cullen was wearing pants. Ael then took a cloth and put it into the Elfroot water and wrung it out. Ael wiped the sweat off Cullen's face, he was soaked. Ael then soaked down Cullen's hair and wiped his arms. He then put the cloth back in the water and wrung it out again. Ael then wiped down Cullen's chest and stomach. Each time he touched his friend with the cloth Cullen cried out in pain, it was like Cullen's nerves were on fire. When Cullen's body lurched up, Ael sat up and pressed his back down. Cullen's body hit the ground with a thud. After a while, Cullen was in a delirium but he was able to open his eyes.

Cullen looked at Ael, "You're here! By the Maker, I'm late to train the men! I'm sorry Herald!" Cullen grabbed Ael's left hand as his body shook. Ael calmly hushed his friend as gently stroked Cullen's head. "It's alright soldier, dawn hasn't even broken over the mountains yet."

Cullen's grip on Ael's hand tightened as Ael held Cullen's hand to his chest. With his right hand Ael grabbed the cloth from the wash basin and washed Cullen's body again. This time he actually noticed his friend's scars on his body. Ael knew Cullen earned everyone with his devotion and duty to the Chantry. He had several of his own and he wore them with pride as he hoped his friend did.

Ael continued to wipe Cullen down till the scent of the Elfroot took effect. The oils from the leaves finally soaked into Cullen's skin. They helped relax Cullen's muscles and alleviated his aches. The smell also helped lull him into a deeper sleep. With Cullen asleep, Ael noticed how peaceful he looked. Ael had never seen a look like that in all the time he knew Cullen in Kirkwall. Ael stayed the whole day and into the night applying the Elfroot water. Eventually the basin went dry, Ael moved to get up but Cullen continued to hold onto his hand. Without the Elfroot or a few other things he wanted to get from the apothecary, Ael was afraid that Cullen's fever came back. Ael knew it was night and that it was going to get cold. He covered Cullen back up with his blanket.

Ael closed his eyes and began to pray.  
  


"In the hours of the long hours of the night

When hope has abandoned me, I still see the stars

And know Your light remains."

Cassandra opened the tent flap and saw him praying. She was shocked to see what he saw, "What in the Maker's name?"

Ael looked surprised, "Cassandra?"

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing to him?"

Ael looked at her, "Praying, I was saying a hymn from: The Trails 1:2. Also I have been looking after Cullen the moment, I found out he was sick. Cullen grabbed my hand and won't let go."

Cassandra looked at the inside of the tent. She saw the basin and the cloth. She then realized Ael was speaking the truth.

Ael looked at Cassandra, "Can you do me a favor?"

Cassandra looked unsure, "What?"

Ael looked at the basin, "Can you fill the basin with water and grab some Elfroot leaves? Also can you go to apothecary and get me a few things? It will help keep Cullen's fever down. "

Cassandra reached in and grabbed the basin and made a list of the things Ael would need, she then disappeared. Ael then took a moment to continue to pray as he squeezed Cullen's hand. A man he considered his brother. Ael lowered himself down till his lips were next to Cullen's ear.

"You have walked beside me

Down the paths where a thousand arrows sought my flesh

You have stood with me when all others

Have forsaken me."

Ael continued to whisper into Cullen's ear, "That's from the Trials 1:5 you tough bastard, you're better than this, so wake up!"

Cullen's grip slowly loosened but Ael's did not as he looked at his friend and kissed Cullen's forehead. Cassandra then came back, she smiled, "I got what you asked for. Have you decided whether to go and meet with Templars or rescue the Mages from Tevinter?"

Ael took the basin, the leaves and the bottles she brought back. "Thank you!"

Ael then looked at Cassandra, "I don't care about that right now Cassandra, Cullen's more important." Ael placed the basin in front of him, "This has been helping me keep Cullen's fever down." As Ael put different items from the bottles inside the water. "The rest of these items will help with his withdrawal." Ael started to apply the mixture onto Cullen's skin.  
  
  
Cassandra smiled, "You care about him, don't you?"

Ael sighed, "He has saved my life more times than I can count. He is my brother in arms, I would like to think he's as close to me as I once was with my own brother."

Cassandra smiled, "That is good, let me know what if you need anything."

Ael looked at Cassandra concerned, "Do you know how long Cullen's been suffering with lyrium withdrawal? I could treat him better if I knew how long this has been going on."

Cassandra sighed and looked at Cullen, "It is not my place to say. You need to talk to him."

Cassandra gave a smirk, "I will leave you to it." Ael nodded as she keep applying the mixture.

When morning came Cullen woke up. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust. He saw Ael sleeping next to him sitting up, he was still holding Cullen's hand. Cullen then looked to his right side, seeing the basin with the leaves in it. The cloth was hanging off the rim, he looked at his friend.

_"Maker's Mercy was he watching over me?"_

Cullen let go of Ael's hand causing him to stir, Ael smiled looking at him. Ael was so happy to see his friend finally awake. He'd had only been a sleep for about an hour after his fever finally broke.

"I'm glad to see you've recovered." Ael gently whispered.

Cullen sat up on his right forearm looking at Ael, "How long have you been here?"

Ael gently smiled, "I've been here since yesterday morning after I discovered you were sick."

Cullen's eyes bore his surprise, "You staid here all that time?"

Ael smiled and nodded as he had Cullen lay back down, "What time is it?" Cullen asked.

"Dawn has barely touched the mountains yet." Ael told his friend, he patted Cullen's shoulder. "I will leave you to get some rest my friend." Cullen watched as Ael left his tent leaving him to think a moment before realizing he'd have to get up and start his day.  
  
  
Hours later Ael found Cullen in the training yard as if nothing had happened. He was a little flushed but there wasn't else to tell of his condition hours ago. Cullen looked to his left and saw Ael approaching him. "Are you alright?"  
Cullen gave a nod, "I'm well enough, how did Redcliffe go? Did you find your brother?"   
  
  
Ael nodded as he had a pained look on his face, "I did but I found more than him there." Cullen changed his stance showing his interest, "What do you mean?" Ael explained everything to Cullen, everything he saw, heard and what he had to decide. Afterward, all Cullen could say was, "Maker's Breath"  
  
  
Ael shook his head as gave a frustrated sigh, "What do I do Cullen, attempt at bringing the Order back to its senses or save the mages from slavery?" Ael walked a little before turning back looking at Cullen, "My Brother was there Cullen and he reminded me of a Templar's,_ my_ duty." Cullen gave a slightly surprised look as he watched Ael pace back and forth. Ael growled shaking his head, "I need to discuss this in the war room, see you there."  
  
  


Ael entered the Chantry and approached the war room with Cullen following behind him. He heard the others inside which made him feel nervous. He wanted to discuss how to help the templar but also stop Alexius. Ael opened the door and went inside.

After hours of debate, Cullen looked at Cassandra, “We don’t have the manpower to take the castle. We either find another way in or give up this nonsense and go get the Templars.”

Ael knew Cullen would lean the say way he would but also knew, he wasn’t giving the situation a fair look. As Herald Ael had to look at both sides of the coin as much as he wanted to help the Templars, Ael was reluctant to leave his brother and the innocents in Redcliffe with Alexius.

Cassandra gave Cullen a stern look, “Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister! This cannot be allowed to stand!”

Josephine looked at them, “A letter asked for the Herald of Andraste by name! It’s obvious trap!”

As a templar and a warror, Ael wasn’t really surprised, “Isn’t that kind of him. What does Alexius say about me?”

Leliana looked at Ael, “He’s _so _complementary that we are certain he wants to kill you!”

Josephine shook her head while her face, had a look of displeasure, “Not this again!”

Cullen looked at Leliana, “Redcliffe castle is one of the most defensible castles in all of Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults!”

Cullen looked at Ael with a look of concern, “Regardless if your brother is there, If you go in there you’ll die! We’ll lose the only means in closing these rifts! I won’t allow it!”  
  
  
Ael growled as he rubbed his chin, "And what being a templar means nothing? Magic is meant to serve man not to rule over him. It's my sworn duty to end this kind of abominable magic."

Leliana looked at the Cullen, “If we don’t even try to meet this Alexius, we lose the mages. We leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!”

Josephine sighed, “Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for not!” She looked at Ael “An Orlesian Inquisition’s army marching into Fereldan would provoke a War! Our hands are tied!”

Cassandra sighed, “The Magister”

Cullen interrupted her, “Has out played us!”

Ael wasn’t going to let this go, there had to be away to beat this Magister at his own game. “The Magister’s son Felix told me Alexius was in a cult that was obsessed with me. I doubt they’ll graciously accept our apologies and go about their business.”

Leliana looked at Ael knowing what this meant, “They’ll remain a threat and a powerful one unless we act!”

Cassandra looked at the others determined, “We cannot accept defeat now!” She looked at the Ael, “There must be a solution!” Ael realized she was as concerned for his brother as he was.

Ael thought for a moment, they needed a way inside the castle. “Other than the main gate, there has got to be another way into the castle." Ael put his hands on the table and leaned onto it, "A sewer, a water course something!”

Cullen shook his head, “There is nothing I know of that will work.”

Leliana did, she remembered from her adventures of traveling with the Hero of Ferelden. When the village was under siege by a curse of the undead. “Wait! There is a secret entrance into the castle! An escape route for the family! It’s too narrow for our troops but we can send our agents through.”

Cullen frowned, “Too risky, those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister.”

Leliana didn’t look fazed, “That’s why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly.”

Cullen realized the plan, “While he’s distracted on Trevelyan we break the Magister’s defenses. It could work, but it’s a huge risk!”

Suddenly the door swung open with a bang.

Dorian walked in, “Fortunately you’ll have help!” he strolled on in beyond confident with one of Leliana’s men following him. “This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods Commander!” The agent was scared Cullen was going to have him disciplined. He heard what had happened to the offending Templars.

Dorian looked at Ael then at Cullen. Cullen looked at Dorian unsure he could sense foreign magic on him and strong spices.

Dorian looked at Cullen, “Your spies are never going to get passed Alexius without my help so if you’re going after him I’m coming along!”

Cullen took a deep breath and then looked at Ael, “The plan puts you in the most danger. We can’t order you in good conscience to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you rather not play the bait.”

Cullen was hoping that the Templars are what he’d pick, “It’s up to you” Ael right index and middle fingers tapped the table. He looked at Cullen after a sigh, "Cullen, we gave our blood, sweat and tears to the Order. I want to talk into the Lord Seeker and bring the templars back to, close the breach. However, my brother is right no matter how much I try to deny it. The templars have a sworn duty to defend the innocent, whether mage or otherwise. We are duty bound to destroy any and all foul magic, where ever it hides itself." Cullen put his hands on his sword's pommel as he listened. "What this Magister is, is everything we trained for, prayed to never have to face. However, it is here and its corruption at its very source. I must seek this Magister and destroy this foul magic before it consumes the world.  
  
  
It is what the Order would want, we're taught duty first before, friends, family or personal interest." Dorian shook his head, "What a lovely, inspiring speech. I wonder what the Commander's answer will be." Cullen gave Dorian a sour look before looking at his friend. "You're right, go, do your duty."  
  
  
Ael gave a nod and exited the room, he caught sight of Maxwell leaning against the wall of the archway, next to the door. "Max! You're here!" Maxwell stood up straight as he lowered his head, giving a smile. "I came with Dorian, I wanted to see this Inquisition myself. I'm glad you've chosen to help us, the mages, I mean." Ael put left hand on his brother's shoulder. "You were right, it's the right thing to do."  
  
  
*******************************  
  


When Ael, Maxwell and Cassandra got to Redcliffe Village they boarded one of boats from the docks. Ael hoped that Dorian and the others had everything in place on their end. As they traveled Ael looked over at his brother who sat across from him. "So how did you meet your friend?"  
  
  
Maxwell smiled, "By accident actually, I went to the Chantry to pray seeing how all the Mothers and Chantry officials were thrown out of Redcliffe. I figured at this point I wouldn't be thrown out as abomination." Maxwell looked over at the ferryman who was also Tevinter. He leaned over to whisper into his brother's ear. "When I entered, Dorian was talking to Felix about the events we discussed. I felt compelled to help so I did. Since no one knew of me I could pass letters, food, warmth to Dorian from Felix. Dorian had to remain undiscovered till we could find a way to stop Alexius. Luckily the Maker answered our prayers and sent you." Ael looked at his brother and nodded, "I'm glad I found you little brother, I missed you."  
  
  
The ferryman grew suspicious, he didn't like all the whispering. "Hey! What are you talking about over there?" The two separated by sitting up straight. Cassandra looked at Ael, "Be careful we don't know what is going to happen once we're in there." Ael smiled as he gently took Cassandra's hand, "Are you concerned for me Cassandra?"  
  
  
Cassandra blushed a little, "We all need to be careful." Maxwell gave a nod, "Sounds like good advice to me."  
  
  
Once Ael and the others walked in from the main entryway of the Castle. They were greeted by several masked men, their clothes appeared to be Tevinter as well. 

As a templar, Ael wasn’t going to let them intimidate him, “Announce us!”

A servant approached them, “The Magister’s invitation was for Master Trevelyan and no one else. You lot wait here.”

Ael wasn’t going to be separated from his friends, he had to think of something. “They have to accompany me, you wouldn’t deprive me of my attaché’s would you?”

The man looked at Ael and his companions, he realized the Templar wouldn’t be parted from them. He nodded and turned around to go up some steps. They followed him in silence but with their guards up. The masked men followed behind them. As they came up the stairs Alexius was sitting in a nice fredeldan throne, in front of a fire place up some stairs. Felix on his right, Fiona was down the stairs on his left looking up at him but then looked to their guests.

The man announced their guests, “My lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived!”

Alexius rose from his chair, “My friends! It’s so good to see you again!”

Ael still felt the same snake like presence around him the last time they had met. Ael seemed surprised by Cassandra and Maxwell's presence “And your associates of course!" Alexius' eyes narrowed at Maxwell, "Although, I believe this young man is not part of the Inquisition. He is one of my charges, curious that he is here with you." Ael put his hand on his sword's pommel, leaving Alexius to look at him, "At any event, I’m sure we can work out we can work out some sort of arrangement that is equitable to both parties!”

Fiona approached not happy being left out of the negotiations again. “Are we mages not to have any voice in deciding our fate?”

Alexius looked a little disturbed both by her lack of confidence and her show of disrespect. However he would deal with her later. “Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not me with their lives.”

Ael could clearly see that Fiona realized her mistake in that. Ael however, wasn’t going to leave her out. Ael looked at Alexius, “If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these talks then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition.”

Fiona was deeply touched and bowed her head in gratitude, “Thank you.”

Alexius dared not to show his displeasure, he turned to sit back in his chair. “The Inquisition needs the Mages to close the Breach and I have them. So what will you offer in exchange?”

Ael gave him a sly smile, “Don’t bother, I know you only invited me here to kill me.” Alexius seemed taken back, like the viper caught in mid strike and hitting the dirt.

Alexius eyes narrowed, “If you believe that then, I marvel that you chose to come anyway.”

Felix turned to his Father, “He knows everything Father”

Alexius looked at his son scared what he might be involved in, “Felix, what have you done?”  
  


Ael liked where this was going he smiled, “We made sure to disarm your trap before we came in. I hope you don’t mind!”

Alexius didn’t like Ael's honey voice and gave him a soured look, “I have yet to see your cleverness I am afraid.” He got up from his chair and approached Ael. Maxwell stood in front of his brother, guarding him. He gave Alexius a nasty look as he held onto his staff firmly. Alexius wasn't phased, “You come into my stronghold with your stolen mark a gift you don’t even understand, and you think you’re in control?”

Ael took a few steps forward maybe hoping Alexius could tell him more about his mark. He looked at Ael with contempt, a look Ael was very familiar with as a templar. “You’re nothing but a mistake!” he snapped.

Now was Ael's chance, he gently moved his brother aside as he approached the Magister. “If you know so much enlighten me! Tell me what this mark on my hand is for.”

Alexius looked at Ael distastefully, “It belongs to your betters. You wouldn’t even to begin to understand its purpose.”

Felix grew concerned, “Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?”

Dorian came out of the shadows, “He sounds like the villainous cliché everyone expects us to be.”

Alexius sighed with disappointment, “Dorian, I gave you a chance to be a part of this, you turned me down. The Elder One has power you wouldn’t believe. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

Ael worried now about this Elder One and his power, “What’s better than turning back time?” Dorian was amazed the templar was so smug, he liked it.

Alexius on the other hand, “He can make the world bow to mages once more! We will rule to the Boric Ocean to the Frozen Seas!” Maxwell's eyes widened in shock and realization, causing his mouth to drop.

Fiona’s blood ran cold, “YOU CAN’T INVOLVE MY PEOPLE IN THIS!”

Dorian tried to reason with his old mentor, “Alexius, this is exactly talking about what we never wanting to happen!”

Leliana’s agents had made it in and were quietly picking off Alexius’ men.

“Why would you support this?”

Alexius hung his head as if in shame and in desperation. Felix looked at his Father, “Stop this Father! Give up the Venatori," Felix looked at Fiona and Maxwell, "let the Southern mages close the Breach and let’s go home!” Alexius gave his son a sad and desperate look.

Alexius' face then changed to a look of determination, “No! It’s the only way Felix, he can save you!”  
  


Felix backed up a step giving his father an unsure look. “Save me?”

Alexius turned away, “There is away” He looked at the others, “The Elder One promised! If I undo the mistake at the Temple”  
  
  
Maxwell looked at his brother in shock, "He's daft, isn't he?"  
  


Felix shook his head, “I’M GOING TO DIE! You need to accept that!”

Alexius refused to listen to his Son’s words, “Seize them Venatori! The Elder One demands this man’s life!”

Ael began to back up, just then sounds of death surrounded them. Alexius looked around his men dropped like flies as the Inquisition’s men surrounded them.

Ael looked at him, “Your men are dead Alexius.” Alexius erupted in quiet anger, “You are a mistake!” He held up an amulet that seemed to give off a greenish blue energy, “You should have never existed!”

The amulet rose from Alexius hand seeming to activate. Dorian reacted as if in a panic, he threw his staff at it throwing his own energy at it.

“NO!”

Dorian’s energy hit Alexius forcing him back. A portal opened up and sucked Dorian and Ael inside of it.  
  
  


****************************************************************  
  


The portal opened again leaving Dorian and Ael in a different part of the castle. There was water all around their feet. Massive red crystals seemed to be growing out of the walls. There was a bar door in front of them. Two Venatori guards ran up to them.

“Blood of the Elder One!”

They seemed surprised to see the two standing there. The other guard look at the other with his sword raised.

“Where did they come from?”

The two attacked Dorian and Ael. Dorian used fire spells and Ael used his sword and shield in combination to defeat the guards. When they were dead Ael found a set of keys on one of the bodies.

Dorian looked deep in thought, “This was a mix up, interesting!” He looked at Ael, “This probably wasn’t what Alexius had intended.” Dorian moved around as he thought out loud, “The portal must have moved us to what the closest complements of arcane energy?” Dorian then squatted down he seemed to be looking for something a clue of some sort.

Ael looked at Dorian concerned, “The last thing I remember was we were in the castle hall.”

Dorian stood up, “Let’s see, we’re still in the castle. It isn’t” Suddenly his face popped with enlightenment, “Ah of course! It’s not simply when it’s where, it’s when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus! It moved us through time!”

Ael felt the bile in his mouth as both tried to vomit and stay calm, “Did we go forward or back? And how far?”

Dorian looked at Ael pointing at him, “Those are excellent questions! We’ll have to find out won’t we?” Dorian sighed, “Let’s look around, let’s see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back, if we can.” Getting back sounded really good to Ael, really good.

Ael looked at Dorian, “What was Alexius trying to do?”

Dorian knew his mentor all too well, “I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that had happened you would have never been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder Ones plan.” Dorian gave Ael a half serious look, “I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready. I countered it and the magic went wild and here we are. Make sense?”

Ael nodded as he sheathed his sword, "Yes, as strange as it sounds, it does."

Dorian nodded, “I don’t even want to think what this will do to the fabric of the world. We didn’t travel through time so much as we punched a hole through it and tossed it into the privy. Don’t worry I am here, I will protect you.”  
  
  
Ael looked at Dorian severely offended, "I can take care of myself mage, I have the Maker, Andraste and my abilities as a Templar, protecting me." Dorian gave a clever smile as he watched Ael walk to the door and unlock it. "Let's see how far that gets you, shall we!"  
  
  


Ael looked back at Dorian, “The others in the hall, could they have been drawn into the rift?”

Dorian shook his head, “I doubt it was large enough to bring the whole room through. Alexius wouldn’t risk catching himself or Felix in it. Their probably where and when we left them, in some sense anyway.”

Ael remembered Alexius saying he wanted Dorian to be a part of this whole operation. Ael wondered how much he was told or knew about this Elder One. “Alexius mentioned an Elder One in the hall. Do you know who he was talking about?”

Dorian shook his head, “Leader of the Venatori I suspect. Some Magister aspiring to Godhood. It’s the same old tune, let’s play with magic we don’t understand." he mocked, "It will make us incredibly powerful! Evidently it doesn’t matter if you rip apart the fabric of time in the process.”

Ael was now starting to get really worried, “And what happens if we can’t get back?”

Dorian had a simple answer for him, “Then we get comfortable in our new present.”  
  
The castle dungeons were vast Dorian commented on the tackiness on the castles’ décor before and seeing it now wasn’t an improvement. They fought Venatori to access more parts of the dungeon to look for the others. They came to one part of the dungeon and opened the door, they went down a flight of stairs and found four cells. They looked in each one, in one in the far back to the left was Fiona. Strange red crystals were growing out of the cells. Upon a closer look they were also growing out of HER as well. What was happening to her, what was going on? Fiona hand her arm and face resting on a wall. She couldn’t move since from her upper arms down she was completely covered in the red crystal stuff. Ael’s stomach sank. Fiona heard their footsteps in the water.   
  


Fiona couldn’t believe her eyes, “You’re…alive! How? I saw you disappear into the rift!”

Ael was trying to understand what was happening to the elf. “I don’t understand, what’s happened to you?”

Fiona struggled for breath since her chest was almost covered. “Red Lyrium, It’s a disease. The longer you’re near it eventually you become this! Then they mine your corpse for more.” Ael's snapped themselves wide in horror, how could such a thing happen?"

Dorian interrupted, “Can you tell us the date? It’s very important?”

Fiona looked at him, “Harvestmere 9:42 Dragon”  
  
  
Dorian seemed taken back, “9:42 then we missed an entire year!”

Ael wanted to go back needed to back. He couldn’t stand to see someone suffer like this! “We have to get out of here. Go back in time.”

Fiona looked at Ael, “Please stop this from happening! Alexius serves the Elder One more powerful than the Maker. No one challenges him and lives.”

Ael became insulted, no one was more powerful than the Maker. A look of determination overtook his face. “I promise to do everything in my power to set things right!”  
  
  
Dorian looked at Fiona, “Our only hope is to fine the amulet Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists, I can use it to open the rift at the exact spot we left, maybe.”

Fiona looked at Dorian exhausted, “Good” 

Dorian sighed, “I said maybe, it might also turn us into paste.”

Fiona looked at Ael, “You must try! Your Spymaster Leliana is here, find her quickly before the Elder One learns you’re here.” Ael looked at Fiona as they left her to her fate.

They ran back up the stairs and continued to look. They ran up a few more flights of stairs.

Dorian ran behind Ael, “If Red Lyrium is and infection, Maker why is it coming out of the walls?” Ael shook his head, “Are you sure you want to find out?”

Dorian realized Ael was right. They ran across a grated platform and opened the door they ran down the stairs. They opened the next stairs and on immediate right cell was Maxwell. He was singing some sort of Chantry tune sitting on the floor. Dorian and Ael approached his cell, Maxwell couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Maker's Breath! You’re alive!” Maxwell quickly rose to his feet, he looked different. And not for the better.

Ael could see a red aura around Maxwell as well as his eyes. “Where were you? How did you escape Alexius?” Dorian looked at Maxwell as Ael opened his brother's cell door. “We didn’t escape! Alexius sent us into the future!” Maxwell walked up to them shaking his head, “Why does all the interesting stuff happen to you?”

Ael smiled at him, "I don't know but it needs to stop." Maxwell gave a chuckle as Dorian looked at the young mage, fondly. Maxwell looked at the two, "So what now?"

Dorian was starting to get tired of explaining things “If we can get to Alexius, I might be able to send us back to our own time. Simple really.”

Maxwell looked at Dorian, “That might be not be as easy as you think. Alexius wass just a servant, this Elder One assassinated the Empress then led a huge demon army across the South. The Elder One rules everything what’s left of it anyway. Alexius isn’t the really the one we need to worry about.” 

The news kept getting better and better. Ael tried to stay focused “Assassinations, invasions and now demon armies! I’m sad little glad I missed all that!”

Maxwell nodded, “Yeah, you lucked out that.” Maxwell's face changed to determination, “You want to take on Alexius, I’m in let’s go!” They left that part of the dungeon behind and Maxwell was happy to see it go. 

They turned right and down another flight of stairs Ael opened the door and turned left going down another flight of stairs. He found another series of cells.  
  
  
"The light shall lead her safely through the paths of the world and into the next." said a beautiful voice, her voice. Ael looked into the cell and saw Cassandra sitting on the floor, her hands held together, her head down. "For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water." Cassandra opened her eyes and was shocked to see Dorian, Maxwell and Ael standing in front of her. "You've returned to us." Cassandra stood up and held onto the bars, "Can it be? Has Andraste given us another chance?"  
  
  
Ael's right hand held onto Cassandra's cheek. He could see the red lyrium in her cell, she had the same red aura and eyes as did his brother. Cassandra's face became remorseful, "Maker forgive, I failed you." Ael's eyes weakened, "You could never fail me Cassandra, never." Cassandra looked into Ael's sad and worried eyes, "The end must truly be upon us if the dead come back to life."   
  
  
Ael looked at Cassandra, "You're wounded, maybe we can help." Both Maxwell and Dorian looked at each other, both knew the terrible truth. Cassandra shook her head as she closed her eyes. "Nothing you do can help me now. I'll be with the Maker soon." Ael's stomach sank as he looked at Cassandra with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
Dorian broke the moment as he stepped forward, "Alexius sent us forward through time. If we find him, we may be able to return to the present." Cassandra gave a surprised look, "Go back in time?" her eyes began to fill with hope, "Then...can you make it so none of this ever took place?" Ael looked to the side as he gave a snort, "If Dorian's right and can actually reverse the spell. The yes." Cassandra caught Ael's gaze, "Alexius' Master...after you died, we could not stop the Elder One from rising. Nothing stopped him. Nothing."  
  
  
Ael held Cassandra's face in his hands and looked at her gently. Ael took everyone by surprise and kissed her forehead. "I should have been there to help you." Cassandra's became sad, "You're here now."   
  


Ael opened the cell door to let Cassandra join them and was happy to leave her nightmare behind. “From what I’ve heard the guards say Alexius never leaves the Throne Room these days.” Ael was happy to hear that bit of information. It would make Alexius easier to find.

They ran up several flights of stairs trying find their way out. Ael opened one door thinking it was the way out but it wasn’t. Several Venatori were waiting there and everyone fought to kill them all.   
  


Ael and the others fought tirelessly to find their way through the castle and out of the main part of the dungeons. They got to the upper floor which were dryer but not much better than that. Red Lyrium still grew out of the walls and screams of the tortured could be heard. Ael’s blood ran cold, his skin crawled. He opened one door and disrupted one Chantry Sister being tortured. She wouldn’t renounce the Maker and accept the Elder One as her new God. Her captures were killed and her thanks given to her liberators before she died. They came to a long hall. As they went down it they could hear someone else being tortured.

“Tell me how the Herald knew of the sacrifice at the Temple?” asked a harsh voice through the door.

“NEVER!”

That was Leliana’s voice a harsh slap as her cry in pain came afterward. “There is no use to this defiance little bird! There is no one left for you to protect.”

Leliana’s voice came next in defiance. “You’re wasting your breath!”

The man slapped her again, Leliana groaned in pain. “TALK the Elder One demands answers!”

Leliana cackled at him, “He’ll get used to disappointment!” He then punched her.

Ael unlocked on the door, since he had the key. The door popped opened and they beheld a wicked sight. A Venatori grabbed a knife of the table walking up to Leliana who was suspended by her arms in the arms. Leliana’s head hung to her chest. The man raised her head to look at him. Leliana’s face was horribly disfigured. It looked as if it had been burned horribly or some pieces cut away. Her once sweet beauty was now gone. She was only grim skeletal shell of what she once was. Her eyes were empty and hardened. He held the knife up to her face.

“You will break!” He then tossed Leliana's head back.

Leliana looked at him with hate in her eyes, “I will die first!” When Ael and the others entered the Venatori got distracted and turned his head. Leliana looked at Tiatria then at her capture, “Or you will!”, she hissed.

Leliana seized on the distraction to wrap her legs around his neck before he had a chance to react. The man struggled for a moment before his neck snapped. His body dropped to the ground with a thud, Ael grabbed his keys.

As Ael released Leliana’s hands, “You’re alive!” Ael looked at Leliana’s face, could only guess what she had suffered.

Ael's face saddened, “You’re safe now.”   
  


Leliana showed no emotion, “Forget safe, if you came back from the dead you need to better than safe. You need to end this! Do you have weapons?”

Ael nodded Leliana sighed, “Good, the Magister is probably in his chambers.”

Leliana then walked passed them and to a trunk across the room. She knelt down and started retrieving items from it.

Dorian looked at Leliana curiously, “You aren’t curious how we got here?”

Leliana stood up with her bow and arrows in hand, “No” She walked up to them and Dorian gave up the information anyway. “Alexius sent us into the future. This! His victory! His Elder One it was never meant to be.”

Ael still looked at Leliana with saddened eyes, “I’m so sorry for everything you suffered.”

Dorian looked back at Leliana, “We have to reverse his spell it is the only way we can back to our present time. We can prevent this future from ever happening.”

Leliana gave him a cold, hardened look, “And mages wonder why people fear them.” She shook her head, “No one should have this power!”

Dorian wasn’t going to be blamed for someone else, “It’s dangerous and unpredictable, before the Breach nothing we did!” 

Leliana wasn’t moved, “Enough! This is all pretend to you! Some future you hope will never exist! I suffered! The whole world suffered! It was real!”

Dorian looked at Leliana, “What happened while we were away?”

Leliana gave him a frightening look, “Stop talking”

Dorian tried not to jump, “I’m only asking for information”

Leliana sighed, “No you are talking to fell silence! Nothing happened that you want to hear. They finally left the room and walked down the hall.

They came to a door and heard a man screaming in pain and his capture asking questions. “Where? Where are they?”

The man continued to scream Leliana stood behind Ael, “Let’s keep moving” she then walked on.

Ael was frozen he knew that voice, “WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN THEM?

Ael franticly went through the keys he just acquired trying to open the door.

“I will never tell you where they are! They are beyond your reach and your Elder One!” Ael was horrified! It was Cullen.

Ael finally found the key and turned the lock. The door opened, Cullen was on a vertical rack. The rack hung from the ceiling. His arms were shaking as his head hung down. The Venatori punched him in the face causing Cullen to spit out a bit of blood. Cullen was covered in sweat and blood. He could barely raise his head the guard looked at him.   
  


“We know you and the little bird sent out your men into the field before we came for you! WHERE ARE THEY?”

Cullen gave him a defiant smirk and laughed. The man held the crank and spun it tightening its hold on his limbs. Cullen’s arms and legs were long since dislocated, which caused Cullen to shriek in pain. Now his limbs were mainly just nerves and flesh that held them in place. His fingers and toes were black and blue from loss of circulation. Cullen even being put through such torture refused to break. Cullen's past trained him for this kind of thing, in any case he'd never give up any vital secrets.

Right before the Elder One came for the Inquisition in Haven. Cullen and Leliana had sent out the last of their forces into the field. This was in hopes that if there was ever a moment of opportunity to kill him, they would take it. To eliminate the possibility of a leak, Cullen was the only one to know where they really were. Cullen then burned any and all documents that showed or told of their whereabouts. Not even Leliana knew where her own people were. Cullen had been tortured for a year and now the Elder One was losing his patience. Cullen was stripped down to his underclothes. His arms, legs, torso flogged without mercy. Pieces of muscle and flesh were hanging off of his arms. There was almost no skin left to speak of on top of what the rack was doing to him. Cullen had been denied food and water. He had only been given enough to be kept alive. He was always left on the rack for a day and a night. He was starting to become numb to the pain by now. His hair was soaked in sweat he struggled to breathe.

The Venatori turned to see everyone who had entered. Ael was so overtaken with anger that he shield bashed the man to the ground and took his head, in a single stroke of Ael's sword. 

"CULLEN!" Ael screamed, running to him.

Leliana calmly stepped into the room watching. Dorian helped Ael adjust the table to wear it could lean back at a ninety degree angle. The table wouldn’t go any further, since it hit the wall. This alleviated some of the pressure off Cullen's chest. Cullen could now take deeper breaths.

Cullen's body began to shake, tears filled his eyes. “You, can't be here!" Cullen said as he shook his head, "You're a demon trying to sway me!" Cullen figured now the Venatori were desperate and trying to trick his mind with a demon. However Cullen had this kind of nightmare happen before. He wasn't going to fall for it, he didn't all those years ago and he wasn't going to now. "I will not break, you will not sway me by using the one person that I..."

  
Ael hushed Cullen gently, he knew in this state, his mind was close to breaking beyond repair. "Cullen I promise you, I'm not a demon. "It's me Ael, I've come back to save all of you." he told him gently.  
  


Cullen looked into Ael shocking blue eyes and saw they were his and not that of a demon. Cullen finally broke down and wept as his chest heaved. "The Maker sent you I know he did before I...”

  
Ael shook his head, “Don’t say that, you're safe now, you’ll be okay.”

Dorian looked at Ael, “My dear Templar, look at the poor man!” Ael knew very well Cullen was beyond saving, still he wanted to give his friend hope.

Ael gave Dorian a nasty look, “SHUT UP!” Dorian knew better than to argue with a distraught Templar.

Ael then looked at Cullen's restraints, “How do we get him lose?" Ael shook his head frustrated, "How do we get him lose?”

Ael looked at Cullen's shackles as Cassandra looked at Cullen's restraints. "They are welded shut, no way to free him without killing him." said Cassandra in a serious tone.

Ael looked at Cullen even now still trying to smile, even with his friend's eyes were closed. Ael noticed in that one brief moment how peaceful Cullen looked. Ael knew if he dared to break the shackles that it would hurt Cullen immeasurably and he refused to do that to him, even now of all things.

  
Ael looked at Cullen, “Cullen?...Cullen?”

It took a moment, but Cullen came back and began to cough. Blood came up as Ael lifted his head up so he wouldn’t choke. “It won’t be long now” Ael looked back at Leliana, her face was stone cold.

Dorian gave Ael his handkerchief, “Clean him up a little. No one deserves to look like that before, they meet the Maker.”

Ael was gentle to clean Cullen's mouth of blood. Cullen weakly opened his eyes. He smiled, “I’m so happy to see you before…”

Ael shook his head, “Don’t talk like that soldier”

Cullen turned his head looking at Leliana, “They’re safe, I told them nothing” Cullen began to cough again as Leliana gave a small nod saying nothing.

Cullen looked at Ael, “The Maker sent you to me before my death, in his infinite mercy.” Ael used Dorian's handkerchief to clean his friends face. “When I heard what had happened in the castle a year ago. I realized something, a regret that always plagued me every day since.”

Ael gave his friend a curious look, “What was that?” 

Cullen struggled for breath, “I never had a better friend.”

Tiatria felt her heart jackknife onto the floor, “What?”

Cullen tried to smile, “The first moment I saw you in Kirkwall, I thought, there is trouble." Ael chuckled, "But over time without me realizing it, even after meeting you again in Haven. You became my friend although, I don't know how, seeing as I was an utter bastard.” Cullen began cough up more blood, Ael wiped it away.

"My body is broken beyond repair Herald." Cullen's arms and legs began to shake again. "I'm not afraid for what comes next." Ael looked at Cullen's body, it was damaged and mangled beyond all hope of repair. Finally, Ael put his right hand on Cullen's shoulder.

Cullen gave a gentle smile, “May I ask you for one last thing my lord?”

Tiatria looked at Cullen and smiled, “Anything”

Cullen tried to speak as he started to hyperventilate. “Make...the bastard...pay.”

Ael looked at Dorian then at Cullen, he smiled as he looked at Cullen's hair. It was wet and stuck to his forehead but curly. Ael finally realized then why Varric called him, Curly. Ael struggled to look at Cullen without tears exploding from his eyes.

Ael softly nodded, “I will Cullen, don't worry." Ael kept his eyes fixed on Cullen's, if his friend was to die. He was going to as he saw friendly eyes.  
  
"The Light shall lead her safely  
Through the paths of this world, and into the next.  
For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water.  
As the moth sees light and goes toward flame,  
She should see fire and go towards Light.  
The Veil holds no uncertainty for her,  
And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker  
Shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation and her sword."

  
In a moment Cullen's body went limp and small trickle of blood fell from the right side of his mouth. Ael scrunched shut and he broke down, after a moment Ael looked at Cullen again. "At ease soldier, your duty is done."

Leliana turned around and walked out, “Let’s go”   
  
  
Maxwell put his left hand on Ael's back, “We should go, we can’t do anything further for him here. The best thing we can do now is to get to Alexius and get back to our own time. If we can do that then we can make sure none of this never happens. No one will have to suffer like this or have to sacrifice their life to try to take down this Elder One.”

Ael watched as the others started to leave, he took a moment to stand at attention, put his right hand on his chest and saluted. Ael then left his friend behind to seek vengeance for all that he and everyone else had suffered. Now it really struck home about what Leliana said before that the whole world had suffered.


	8. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael fights to get to Alexius and get back to his own timeline.

Ael had the key that let them out of the dungeons and led them to and underground dock. They ran through killing demons and opened the door to find the courtyard and several rifts. The whole world was engulfed into one big rift. Dorian, Ael and the others could hardly believe it, Ael used his mark to disrupt and close the rifts he could get to while the others killed the demons. They were then able to get into the main part of the castle. Once inside there seemed to be major construction going on with demons and Venatori walking about. Ael saw the huge rift in the middle of the room and disrupted it. Ael and the others killed everyone in the room and she sealed the rift. They headed for the throne room but saw a strange foreign door blocking their path. Dorian had never seen such a thing. There seemed to be a special lock where crystals had to be placed in it to unlock it; five of them to be exact. Ael searched one of the dead bodies of a Venatori, he found a Red Lyrium crystal.

“How paranoid must Alexius be to come up with this?” Dorian questioned in astonishment.

Ael didn’t care, he wanted to get to Alexius now more than anything. “Can we get inside? Is there a way?”

Dorian looked around, “Maybe if we looked around we can find more of those crystals like the one you found we can use them to gain entry.” Ael put the crystal in his Templar robe.

They went through one of the doors they led from the hall. They discovered notes detailing Alexius trying to find a cure for Felix. One method was cutting the flesh of a healthy host and transplant it onto Felix. In further readings Ael found out the healthy host was Leliana. They had cut off pieces of her flesh off of her and put them on Felix to try to extend his life. She really had suffered and the idea sickened Ael, making his skin crawl. They killed each main Venatori officer and collected a crystal till they had enough. Ael was going to make this mage pay for everything! They went back to the hall and placed the crystals in the slot.

The panel lit up and the door opened and they all got ready for the confrontation that was to come. As they entered Alexius was standing looking at the fireplace. His back facing Ael and Dorian. Ael looked at Alexius with anger in his eyes, he was going to make this mage pay. For the pain the Leliana went through. The fact that Cullen died in a horrid wretched state.

Dorian could see the fire the anger in Ael's eyes, “You’re a dead man, mage!”

Alexius didn’t move, “I knew you would appear again, not that it would be now but I knew I hadn’t destroyed you. My final failure.”

Dorian looked at Alexius with distain, “Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?”

Alexius solemnly shook his head, “It doesn’t matter now. All we can now is wait for the end.”

Ael gave an angry snort, “I’ll admit, I was expecting more of a fight out of you!”

Alexius barely turned his head, “Alas, I’m not the foe you remember. All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, what have I wrought? Ruin and death there is nothing else. The Elder One comes for me, for you for us all.”

Leliana grabbed a sad huddled creature that scarcely resembled a man. A dagger in her right hand as she pulled the creature to his feet. She brought the blade up to his throat. The creatures face was old and resin betraying his true years of life. Alexius backed up a few steps a look of panic on his face.

Alexius rose his hand, “FELIX!”

Dorian’s eyes grew wide with shock, “Felix? Maker’s Breath Alexius, what have you done?”

Alexius looked at Dorian, “He would have died Dorian! I saved him!” Alexius looked back at Leliana, “Please don’t hurt my Son! I’ll do anything you ask!”

Ael looked at Alexius his face cruel and hardened, “WHAT ABOUT LELIANA? WHAT ABOUT CULLEN WHO DIED AT YOUR HANDS? WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS WHO HAVE SUFFERED?” he looked at Leliana with anger in his eyes. “Give him a quick death!”

Alexius’ heart stopped as he looked back at Leliana and watched her slit Felix’s throat. His body slumped to the floor, Alexius’ exploded in anger.

“NO!” and shot a burst of energy throughout the room.

It knocked everyone off their feet. Alexis summoned fade rifts that released demons. Ael worked to closes the rifts as the others killed the monsters. As the rifts closed Ael would aim his rage out on Alexius. He was determined to make the Magister paid for everything. Finally tears spilled forth and Ael let out a horrific scream. His body surrounded itself with light and it charged Alexius with his shield and struck him to the ground. Once the down Ael held his word into the air and called for: the Wrath of Heaven. A golden pillar of light came down stunning Alexius as Ael used his sword to deliver a fatal blow. 

Once over, Dorian sighed as he knelt down beside them his staff in hand. “He wanted to die didn’t he? All those lies he told himself, the justifications. He lost Felix long ago.” Dorian picked up the amulet from the ashes.

Dorian sighed as he slowly rose to his feet. “He didn’t even notice, oh Alexius.”

Ael looked at Dorian and realized he wasn’t the only one in pain. “This Alexius was too far gone but the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with.”

Dorian gave a sad smile, “I suppose that’s true. This is the same amulet he used before.” He tilted his head examining it, “I think it’s the same one we made in Minrathous. That’s a relief!”

Dorian walked with a little, “Give me an hour to figure out the counter spell he used I should be able to reopen the rift.”

Leliana approached him not excepting that answer, “AN HOUR? That’s impossible! You must go now!”

Suddenly the castle began to shake and piece of debris came from the ceiling. A roar of a dragon could be hear outside. Leliana had a look of realization on her face. 

“The Elder One”

Cassandra looked at Ael, “There’s a reason they won!”

Cassandra and Maxwell knew the time had come. They nodded at each other accepting what was must happen.

Cassandra looked back at Ael, "We’ll go on ahead! We'll try to take out as many as we can!” She then looked at Leliana, “Leliana you’re the last line of defense! Give them all you’ve got!”

Ael panicked when he realized what they were saying. “No! I won’t let you commit suicide!”

Leliana gave her a harsh look, “Look at us! We’re already dead! The only way we’ll live is if this day never comes!”

Cassandra, Maxwell and Leliana then turned and headed to the door, “Cast your spell, you have as much time as I have arrows.”  
  
  
"Cassandra!" Ael shouted, Cassandra stopped and turned around as Maxwell went outside. Ael grabbed Cassandra and kissed her with everything he had. After a moment he looked at her, "I love you" Cassandra gave a gentle smile, "I know...now." Cassandra then turned and left, leaving Ael to watch her close the door behind herself; locking it.

Dorian went up the stairs as he gave Ael a catty look, "What?" Ael questioned.

Dorian began working the spell causing the amulet to react floating above his staff. Leliana started to hear the fight outside. She started to prepare herself, “Though darkness closes I am shielded by flame.”

Leliana pulled the string back on her bow and the door burst open. Demons and Venatori walked in. A huge demon tossed Cassandra’s corpse aside. An arrow hit one Venatori in the shoulder causing him to fall back. Leliana grabbed another arrow “Andraste, guided me!” she let lose another arrow and another “Maker! Take me to your side!”

Leliana refused to stop as they poured in. She picked one off then another. Ael watched her as Dorian worked the spell. Leliana kept going till an arrow hit her in the right shoulder and she cried out in pain. Ael's heart stopped the moment he saw Cassandra lifeless on the floor. It was bad enough Cullen was dead but the woman he loved was too much. Ael started to walk over to help but Dorian grabbed his stopping him. Ael looked at him as if he was crazy.

Dorian shook his head, “Move and we all die!”

Ael looked at Dorian then at Leliana, his soul torn as what to do. Leliana still fought using her bow as a weapon. She fought the Venatori back and rolled over another one’s back. Leliana used her bow to hit one in the face and pushed him back in the gut. Dorian pulled Ael back as the rift began to form, the time was near. Ael turned back and a Venatori grabbed Leliana and held onto her. Leliana couldn’t break free as a demon approached. Leliana gave Ael a sad look as she now knew her time had come. The demon moved to strike Leliana but Ael turned away for he couldn’t bear to see the final blow.

An explosion of light came and Ael turned around seeing Alexius standing there. Ael approached Alexius as Dorian gave him a smug look, “You’ll have to do better than that!”

Alexius dropped to he’s knees realizing he had been beaten. He lowered his head in shame. Ael still wanted to kill Alexius knowing everything he would have done but he knew that future would never come.

“You’ve failed Alexius! How forgiving is your Elder One?” Alexius sighed, “You’ve won! There is no point in extending this charade!”

Alexius then looked at his Son with tears in his eyes he shook his head, “Felix”

Felix knelt down by his father and smiled, “It’s going to be alright Father.”

Alexius had a mournful look on his face, “You’ll die.”

Felix sighed and nodded, “Everyone dies.”

Alexius hung his head in acceptance as the Inquisition’s soldiers walked up behind him. Alexius slowly rose to his feet and looked at them defeated. He then walked off with them. Dorian and Ael watched him being escorted off.

Dorian sighed “Well, I’m glad that’s over with”

Suddenly the main doors swung open Ferelden soldiers marched in two sets in lined formation. They turned to face the walls and then around stopping.

“Or not”, finished Dorian as a man approached.

Six feet tall, thin and muscular, short strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, couple of days old goatee, light skin. He wore brown leathers and didn’t look happy.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona! Imagine my surprise when I learned you had given Redcliffe castle away to a Tevinter Magister!”

Fiona looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“King Alistair!”

King Alistair kept looking at her displeased, “Especially since I am fairly sure Redcliffe belongs to Arl Teagan.”

Fiona rose her head, “Your Majesty, we never intended”

Alistair cut her off, “I _know_ what you intended!” His face softened, “I wanted to help you but you’ve made it impossible.” Alistair sighed, “You and your followers are no longer welcome in Ferelden.”

Fiona’s face was grief stricken, “But we have hundreds who need protection! Where would we go?”

Ael sighed and smiled at the Grand Enchanter. “You'll be leaving with the Inquisition.” Fiona smiled, “And what are the terms of this arrangement?”

Dorian looked at Fiona, “Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition is better than that, yes?”  
  
  
Cassandra gave Ael a serious look, "I suggest conscripting them. They've proven what they'll do, given enough freedom."  
  
  
Maxwell gave his brother a hopeful look, "We are like everyone else, some decisions good, other bad. However, this was Fiona's decision, we didn't get a vote or a say in the matter."  
  
  
Fiona looked at Tiatria, “It seems we have little choice but accept whatever you offer.”  
  
  
Ael stood up straight as he gave Fiona a hardened look, "You will surrender yourselves as prisoners and conscripts to the Inquisition." Fiona's face became pained, "We shouldn't have accepted the Magister's _help_ I know but..." Ael interrupted her, "My brother is right, you made this decision, alone." Fiona hung her head in shame, however Ael wasn't done. "The sky is torn open, we are all in immediate danger. There is no room for failure now. We can't close the Breach without you but neither can we trust you."  
  
  
Alistair looked at Fiona firmly as he held his arms behind his back, "Then I wish the Inquisition all the best. I'd like Redcliffe back to normal by sundown tomorrow." Fiona accepted her and her people's fate, "Then we have no choice but to surrender to the Inquisition. I'll go and prepare for the journey to Haven. The Breach will be closed. We must do what we can to restore peace to a world that sorely needs it.  
  
  
Ael watched Fiona turn and leave, he then looked back at Cassandra and his Brother who had a rotten look on his face. "You're like all the rest." he snapped before leaving the castle with Fiona.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
Once back in Haven Ael had reported everything to everyone, Leliana looked at Ael. "They have suffered enough! Why continue to mistreat them?" she questioned.   
  
  
Cullen shook his head giving Leliana firm look, "It's not about mistreating them, it's about taking reasonable precautions!"  
  
  
Josephine shook her head looking at the two, "Whatever you call it, the situation with the mages is dangerously unstable and likely to deteriorate. Just like the circles did."  
  
  
  
Leliana's face saddened looking at Ael, "What were you thinking taking the mages prisoner?  
  
  
Ael gave Leliana a hard look, "Are you insane? They allied with a magister who had access to time magic! I will not allow even a sliver of the horrors I found in that future be even be possible."  
  
  
Leliana gave a hard look, "So you are going to punish the many over the choices of a few? she then looked at Cassandra, "How could you go along with this, Cassandra?"  
  
  
Cassandra gave Leliana an honest look, "At the time, I had no better solution. I don't suppose you have one now? The sole point of the Herald's mission was to gain the mage's aid, and that was accomplished."  
  
  


Dorian came out of the shadows, “The voice of pragmatism speaks!” He then leaned against a wall, “And here I was just getting started in enjoying the circular arguments! Everyone turned to look at him.

Cassandra gave him a determined look, “Closing the Breach is all that matters.” She then turned back to the others.

Ael took a deep breath, “The longer the Breach remains open the more damage it does. We should head there as soon as possible.”

Josephine nodded, “Agreed”

Leliana looked at her concerned Ael had told them everything about what he had seen in his trip to the future. Everything except one part, the one part that hurt him the most.

“We should look into the things you saw into this dark future. The assassination of Empress Celene! A demon army!”

Dorian smirked, “Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do! Orlais falls, the Imperium rises chaos for everyone!”

Cullen looked at them, “One battle at a time! It’s going to take time to organize or troops and the mage recruits! Let’s take this to the War Room.” Cullen looked at Ael, “Join us, nothing means anything without your mark after all.”

  
  
Dorian looked at the rest of them, “I’m going to get a closer look at this Breach if you don’t mind.” Ael gave a nod, "I'm glad your staying Dorian." Dorian gave a nod, "I love the south, so enchanting and rustic, I love it to little pieces." Dorian stood up straight, before he left he looked at Ael. "I'd stay away from your brother for a little while if I were you. He's still angry at you in making him a prisoner." Ael sighed as he realized he alienated himself even further.  
  
  
Cassandra looked at Ael, "Are you alright?" she questioned. Ael nodded as he took Cassandra's hand, she could tell he was deeply disturbed by what he saw. Ael's left hand moved a stray hair from the right side of Cassandra's head. "I saw you in that horrible future." Cassandra gave a nod, "So you've said, I can't help but be a little curious by what you saw there."  
  
  
Ael's heart screamed to kiss Cassandra but he knew he'd most likely be hit in the mouth. Instead he kissed Cassandra's cheek. "I vow to protect you and the people with everything I have. I will sacrifice my life to ensure that, what I saw can never happen. I couldn't bare to look into your eyes and see a fate I could've prevented, in them." Ael knelt down on one knee as he still held onto Cassandra's hand. "I vow to always be your protector, your knight." Cassandra stood breathless as Ael kissed her hand for a long moment before he got up and walked away leaving Cassandra not only blushing but stunned.  
  


Ael stormed into his cabin as he screamed in frustration, anger and disgust. He tore off his armor as he screamed. He felt like he did when he was five and his sister stole his favorite statue of Andraste. That's how he was feeling robbed, his chance to restore the order all but destroyed, being used for the Inquisition's ends. 

A possible future of where mages tore the world apart, the people he loved most, dead or dying. The Elder One having unimaginable power. It was all too much, Ael sat on his bed as he put his head down and his hands clutched together. He was on the verge of tears when he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter"

Cullen opened the door and saw his friend in his wretched state, armor thrown everywhere with him only in his pants and tunic. Cullen knew this scene all too well, "Are you alright?"  
  
  
Ael looked at Cullen as he sniffled shaking his head, "What do you think?"  
  
  
Cullen sighed as he could see Ael's frustration, "For what it's worth, you make the right decision." Ael looked up at Cullen, "How can you say that? I abandoned the order to the Lord Seeker to whatever he has planned." Cullen walked over to Ael standing in front of him. "You did your duty as a Templar, you saw abominable magic and in the Maker's name you neutralized it. You saved countless lives and reigned in the mages. What you did was what all templars should aspire to be." Ael felt Cullen's hand on his shoulder, "I got a letter from a Ser Barris" Ael sat upright as he listened, "He was the Knight that sent me word about where the Templars went. He and few others are coming here to Haven."  
  
  
Ael stood up in shock, "They abandoned the order?" Cullen shook his head, "No, they abandoned the Lord Seeker." Cullen watch Ael slowly pacing back and forth. "If they didn't abandon the order..." Cullen gave a firm look, "They will serve you and only you, the Herald of Andraste." Ael looked at Cullen shocked, he shook his head. "So, so, so this means what? I have my own army?"   
  
  
Cullen rubbed his jaw, "You already have that with the Inquisition. The templars who are heading here do not rank enough for an army. Instead there will be enough for an entailment of a personal guard. I would look on this as a sign from the Maker." Cullen looked at Ael from the corner of his right eye. "Perhaps they can tell us what the Lord Seeker intends to do with Templars who remained."  
  
  
Cassandra was at her normal training spot, she had her sword out, in hand but all she could do was stare at nothing. Cassandra's thoughts started to wander and in their wandering, she began to remember someone who was important and was the first to open her heart.   
  
  
Ael exited the gates to Haven and saw a mage talking to Cassandra, curious, he walked over. The mage was an elf, middle aged, medium length brown hair and eyes. Once Ael got within ear shot, "And what are we to do about it exactly?" he questioned. Cassandra gave a snort, "What you always do: complain." The elf looked offended, "We've already spoken to Commander Cullen. No one listens. We've been split up, regardless of our collages, forced into quarters so small that-"  
Cassandra had enough and interrupted him, "This is not the circle! You have been conscripted into the Inquisition, like any soldier." The elf gave Cassandra a nasty look, "How are we supposed to-" Cassandra got real close into the mage's face. "Deal. With. It."  
  
  
Ael walked up to the two, the mage gave him a nasty look as he left, Ael watched him for a moment before he turned to look at Cassandra. Cassandra gave a frustrated sigh as she shook her head, she then looked at Ael. "It never ends, evidently." Ael gave smile, "You don't have to tell me that." sympathizing with her. Cassandra's mood lightened, "I just don't know who told them I'm the one to yell at." Ael looked at Cassandra curiously, "Is it that bad?" Cassandra folded her arms as she leaned on her right foot. "The mages are too accustomed to running or being kept prisoner. It's not easy for them. It's your doing, after all. You're the one who conscripted them."  
  
  
Ael didn't appreciate his judgement being questioned, "I had to think on my feet and I did what I could." Cassandra's face showed surprise, "Oh. I do sound like I'm blaming you, don't I? I don't disapprove in fact, you did well. You made a decision when it needed to be made." Cassandra sighed, "And here we are, I wish I could say this was my doing."   
  
  
Ael gave a flirtatious smile, "You're flattering me!" Cassandra seemed to be insulted, "I am not!" she shook her head, "This always happens. No body ever takes my meaning..." Ael loved seeing Cassandra's cheeks to blush, causing him to laugh. "You should see your face." Cassandra gave a very grumpy look, "I'm think less flattering things now." Ael couldn't help but keep laughing. He loved it when she became flustered, Cassandra sighed, "Let's hope the Breach has your sense of humor."   
  
  


Ael smiled getting praise from Cassandra was high indeed. "We wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't stood up against the Chantry!"

Cassandra looked at Ael, "You're being kind"

Ael smiled, "You're discounting your role in this."

Cassandra sighed, "Let's close the Breach first then let's say how successful I was."

Ael started to walk away, Cassandra reached out with her hand, "Hold a moment."

Ael turned around, "I want you to understand something. I want you to understand that we think of you as more than the one who bares the mark here. Neither do we think of you didn't do what was best for the Inquisition. We want you to know we would like to think of you as a friend."

Ael gave Cassandra a curious look, "The night you took care of Cullen, it was kind of you to look after him. He normally prefers to suffer alone. It was nice to see someone care about him. You have my respect for that." Ael didn't know what to say, having Cassandra's praise was like having gold.

  
  
Ael started to walk away with his hands behind his back, Cassandra ran up to him touching his left shoulder causing him to turn around. Cassandra pointed down a pathway that led down an embankment and to shore of the frozen lake. Once the two made it to a secluded area, "I was hoping we could talk, privately."

  
  
Ael smiled as he could see she was nervous, "Are we not?" Cassandra realized she was giving herself away. "Right. Of course." Ael leaned against a wall where a trebuchet was above him. He folded his arms as he put his right foot up against the wall. Cassandra's face, her eyes softened, as she looked up at Ael. "The flirting, with me, I've noticed it. Unless it is my imagination, which is totally possible." Ael smiled in a teasing manner, "Flirting?" Cassandra became concerned it really was all in her head and she was making an ass out of herself. "The remarks, when you look at me and..."   
  
  
Ael used his foot to push himself off the wall as he walked up to her, his right hand holding her cheek. "No, it's not your imagination." Cassandra looked at Ael shocked, she shook her head. "You can't court me. It's impossible." Ael smirked, "Why is it impossible, exactly?" curious for an answer. Cassandra tilted her head, "That should be obvious." Ael shook his head as he held out his arms from his sides. "Well, it isn't obvious to me."  
  
  
Cassandra walked away a little before she turned and looked back at Ael. Cassandra looked at Ael, she knew what he acting on the impetuousness of youth. "You intend to properly court me? You, of all people?" Ael gave a sideways glance, "You don't want such a thing?" Cassandra stood up fully, "No." She then turn and left around the embankment out of view. Ael kicked the snow, frustrated, he scratched the back of his head, agitated.   
  
  
"I take it back" said Cassandra, Ael looked over his left shoulder seeing her walking back. "That _is_ what I want." Ael turned around to look at her. Cassandra got into Ael's face as she spoke, "I want a man who...sweeps me off my feet, who gives me flowers, and reads me poetry by candlelight. I want the ideal." Cassandra shook her head as convinced herself that she spoke the truth. "You're the Herald of Andraste, you can not be that man." Ael gave surprised look as he smiled, he had already done two of the things on her list but still, she refused to see it. "I didn't know you felt this way."   
  
  
Cassandra shuffled her feet into the snow, "I know what you see. I'm a warrior, I am blunt and difficult and self-righteous. But my heart is beneath it all that. It yearns for the things I cannot have. If you cannot see that, then desist. What enamors you is but at the surface." Ael passionately took Cassandra's face into both hands, he pulled Cassandra in. Ael was hard against her now, and kissed Cassandra torridly. His mouth demanding entrance, all subtlety lost. Without thinking Cassandra obeyed eagerly.  
  
  
Ael kissed Cassandra like someone was watching, as if guards were patrolling wide-eyed, the Herald and his Lady confirming every piece of gossip they had heard over the months, shoring up the stories to pass on in the barracks and all over Haven. When it finally ended, Cassandra's hands were dug deep into Ael's hair. "I can be that man Cassandra." he assured. Cassandra could see the sincerity in Ael's blue eyes, "You won't even give me a chance to try?"   
  
  
Cassandra's left hand held Ael's as it continued to hold her face. She sighed, "The world hinges on our actions. We face death at every turn, Herald." Ael closed his eyes as he put his forehead on hers, he took a breath. "That doesn't change how I feel." Cassandra walked backwards, out of Ael's hands as she shook her head. "It changes everything." she said softly, walking away for the final time.   
  
  
Ael rubbed his jaw as became frustrated, he now had Cassandra's answer but somewhere deep inside; Ael knew Cassandra felt the same way. He was determined not to give up. Instead he walked back into Haven, he watched Cassandra take her frustration out on her practice dummy. She was angry with herself that had to tell Ael and herself the truth of it and let something she wanted, go.   
  
  
She saw Ael go back into Haven, Ael walked up the steps where he noticed Varric looking at him. Varric could clearly see the young Templar was frustrated about something. "Having a bad day Templar?" Ael slowly walked over as he rubbed the back of his head. "Something like that."   
  
  
Varric nodded as he looked back at Ael, "The mage rebellion joins the Inquisition. I've got to admit, that's a twist even I didn't see that coming. One thing you saw in that future worries me. I mean, it was all bad. But red lyrium in Ferelden? Infecting people and growing out of them? That's _bad_. Finding more of it really punches a hole in _my red lyrium at the temple was a coincidence_ theory." Ael agreed with Varric but he started to worry about a few other things with this new form of lyrium. "How long does it take for red lyrium to grow? How fast can it spread?"  
  
  
Varric sighed, "It took years to infect people in Kirkwall, but no one there was actually ingesting the stuff. This _Elder One_ managed to take the worst thing I can imagine and make it worse." Varric looked into the fire as he shook his head. Ael could clearly see he was worried. "That's an accomplishment."   
  
  
Ael agreed with Varric, the red lyrium was vile, a blight upon the land. "We can't leave a single piece of that lyrium out in the wild." Varric nodded in agreement, "I'm with you on that. I've got people trying to find out where the red stuff is coming from. I think maybe we should make that a priority." Varric stuttered as he realized the conversation was getting to Ael. "But that's enough doom and gloom." Varric patted Ael's arm, "You just won a big victory for the Inquisition! What're going to do to celebrate?"   
  
  
Honestly Ael was tired and Varric could see it, "I was planning to put my feet up. Maybe grab a nap. You?" Varric gave a sly smile, "Whatever I do. It'll be as far from Cassandra as I can get." Ael chuckled, "I'm finding the opposite really, she's trying to do that with me." Varric watched as Ael sat by the fire, "She refuses to give me a chance Varric." Varric couldn't say he knew why Cassandra would do that. The only man within a thousand miles wanted to be with her but she was casting him off like a bad spell. "I'm sure the Seeker has her reasons, I doubt they're very good ones but, sure if you keep at it you'll melt that icy heart of hers." Varric shook his head, "If that's truly possible."   
  
  
Varric could clearly see that the man cared for the Seeker, he didn't know why, but he could see it. Ael got up, he wasn't interested in his ass getting wet. He patted Varric's shoulder, "I'm going to take that nap, talk to you later Varric." Varric nodded, "Talk to you later Templar"  
  
  
Ael walked into his cabin exhausted, he took off his chest plate, his gauntlets. Once off, Ael fell onto his bed and let sleep take him.   
  


_Ael kissed Cassandra with hot feverish passion. His right hand in her hair as he held her head so, his lips could overtake hers._

_With the two on the bed, Ael's left hand went up Cassandra's thigh and he discovered she didn't have any pants on. He smiled as he gave Cassandra a predatory look. Neither cared that they were being watched or not, Ael instantly opened his pants and freed his hardened cock out of his tightened pants. He grabbed Cassandra's butt and picked her up with both hands. His teeth scraping along her neck and collarbone as he kissed her magnificent breasts._  
  
  


_Ael's hands held Cassandra firmly as he lowered her onto his intensely hard cock. Cassandra felt as hot as he did, her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs wrapping around Ael's waist and locking together. The moment she felt Ael enter her, was the most intense feeling she'd ever had known. With both feeling each other's feelings for each other. Cassandra felt her stomach tighten the same time as him. Cassandra through her head back as Ael nipped at her throat as his hips slammed into with such speed and force an echo of skin slapping against skin could be heard. They both growled as they looked deeply into each other' eyes. Her hand got lost in his air as she held onto them._

_Ael seemed to be a man possessed, an animal as he took Cassandra. His blood boiled almost out of his skin as he started to growl, like nothing anyone had ever heard before. Cassandra felt herself grow hot as her vaginal walls moistened and started to throb against his cock. Cassandra started to moan as she felt her climax coming hard and fast. The two seemed to know what other wanted, needed as lust and passion overtook them. _  
  
  


_Ael felt his balls start to tighten along with his groin muscles. "Andraste preserve me!" he growled, he prayed as he keep up the pace of slamming himself deep into Cassandra. Ael's breath was hot against her neck as his teeth held onto her shoulder. _ _"Oh my love, take me. Make me yours, give me your child!" Cassandra moaned into his ear._

_That was all Ael needed to hear to throw him over the edge and spill his seed into Cassandra as she milked him for all he had._  
  
  
Ael thrust himself up right from the bed, sweat trickled down his neck as he heard knocking on his door. It took a moment for Ael to regain his senses and to realize, his pants were wet and sticky. The knocking continued as Ael rubbed his forehead. "Yes? What is it?" he called out.   
  
  
"Herald, the last of the mages have arrived." said Cullen's voice, "Meet us in the war room when you're ready." Ael nodded as he sighed. He got up from his bed and walked over to his dresser. On top was a pitcher of water and a basin. He filled the basin with water and splashed his face, then took off his tunic and dropped his pants. He cleaned himself of his current mess and grabbed fresh clothes. Once dressed he headed to the Chantry and into the war room.  
  
  


Ael sighed, “Let’s get this done.”

Cullen looked at Ael, “The best of the mages are ready Herald! Be certain you are ready for the assault on the Breach.” Cullen’s face clearly showed his concern “We cannot know how you will be affected!” 

Ael looked at Cassandra, “Let’s get started”

Cassandra nodded and left with him, “We will go to the ruins then! Solas will have the mages meet us there!”


	9. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell and Dorian get to know each other a little more. Ael closes the Breach and learns the fate of the Red Templars as Haven burns around him.

Dorian decided to take a walk outside of Haven's gates, he turned right and found a grove a trees where, nugs ran about and Elfroot grew. He found a cabin as he walked farther into the grove. He opened the door, curious as to what he'd find within. A fire ball was thrown by Dorian's head and missed, Dorian crouched down as he looked around, the fire's embers cracking the wood of the wall over head. Dorian's eyes found Maxwell across the room, "Dorian" the Tevene took a breath as relief set in. "I wondered where you went to after, we arrived in Haven."   
  
  
Maxwell walked up to Dorian further, concern clearly in on his face. Dorian nodded, "I see you didn't like the mage's camp." Not far from the cabin was a wooden archway which was lined with wooden fencing. Templars guarded the main exit. However Maxwell found another way out. "I couldn't stay there Dorian, I can't be confined again, I've been running for years and learned to enjoy my freedom." Dorian understood it, "Have you talked to the Herald?" he questioned as he folded his arms. Maxwell gave a foul look, "We sent someone to talk to the Commander but he got nowhere. He then tried to talk to the Seeker but it ended in the same result. I don't dare approach my Brother, he's a templar first and foremost. I doubt he'd listen to a mage."  
  
  
Dorian listened as he explored the cabin, digging through any papers by a desk in a far corner. Maxwell looked at Dorian and caught himself looking at Dorian's ass. "How long do you expect to be hiding out here before you're discovered? You have to realize someone will be missing you" Dorian looked over his shoulder, meeting Maxwell in the eye. "eventually." Maxwell walked over to a bed that was hidden by half a wall. He picked up his staff which leaned against it. He then turned to look back at Dorian. "Should I run?" Dorian scuffed as he walked over to Maxwell with a clever smile. "I willing to bet you're tired of running."  
  
  
In truth Maxwell was, he'd been on the run since the Ostwick got word of the vote, in the Spire. Dorian looked at the young man, his dusky skin with his long ebony hair. "Why did you help Felix and I?" Maxwell looked at Dorian from the corner of his eye as, he leaned against his staff with both hands. "It was the right thing to do, most felt Fiona betrayed all of us by allying with Alexius. Most felt she was the Queen of the hill and didn't listen to the little people. I saw a way to help those who had no voice, no say."   
  
  
Dorian gave a hardy chuckle, as he gave a predatory look. "So noble for a strapping young man. Helping the little people from evil Magister." Maxwell smiled as he averted his eyes downward, giving a sheepish smile. "You're rather strapping man yourself Dorian." Dorian smiled as he stood in front of Maxwell, "Your Brother has given my own cabin inside Haven. Instead of hiding in here, why don't you join me there?" Maxwell gave a slightly suspicious look, "Go into Haven? With you?"   
  
  
Dorian chuckled as he folded his arms, his right foot, scratching the back of his left calf. "That is if you dare to be seen with a mage from Tevinter." he teased, "Think of it as a way to thank you for, help stopping what almost was."   
  
  
"I can think of other way you could thank me Dorian." Dorian's eyes became dark as he gave a clever smile. "Oh I can find such delicious ways, believe me." Maxwell blushed, "I think, I rather buy you a drink first." Maxwell watched Dorian headed towards the door. Dorian stopped at the Dorian and turned back to look at Maxwell, "Coming?"  
  
  
Dorian and Maxwell walked to Haven's gates Maxwell saw Ael, Cassandra and Solas walking towards them. Ael noticed his brother and stopped. Dorian looked at Ael, "I thought it would be nice for your brother to go to the Singing Maiden with me and socialize."   
  
  
Cassandra didn't seem very approving, "How did he get out of the mage encampment?" Dorian gave a sour look, "I don't see how that should apply since, Lord Trevelyan here, helped save Redcliffe and all of Thedas both here and in the future. Not to mention he's the Herald's brother." Cassandra looked at Dorian for a moment before walking away. "That's exactly why he needs to." Solas said nothing as he walked by leaving Ael with the other two.  
  
  
Ael smiled as he put his left hand on his Brother's shoulder. "It's fine with me, walk around the camp as you wish. I'll tell Cullen before I leave." Dorian looked at Ael curiously, "Where are you going?" Ael looked at Dorian, "I'm going to attempt to seal the Breach. Wish me luck!" Both men watched Ael walk away and over to Cullen, "Let's go" Dorian urged, "Let's see if we can find civilized company."  
  
  
Cullen saw Ael walking towards him, "Herald, what can I do for you?"   
  
  
"I wanted to let you know my Brother can walk freely between the mage's camp and Haven. He's no threat and I think he needs to mingle a bit." Ael told his friend, Cullen gave a cautious look, "If you think that's wise, I'll see it done." Ael gave a nod, "Where are the Templars you talked about? They should be here by now." Cullen stepped in close so only Ael could hear. "I don't know honestly, they must be delayed for some reason. I will keep you apprised as information comes." Ael nodded, "I'm leaving to close the Breach, pray this works." Cullen gave a nod as he left fist struck Ael's chest. "I will, Maker be with you." Cullen then watched his friend walk off, he prayed that this attempt would work and, then the people could work on putting the pieces of, their lives back together.  
  


*********************************************************

At the ruins Ael, Cassandra, Solas and the mages had gathered around the Breach. Ael looked at his mark which was flaring. Cassandra looked at Ael as Solas approached, he leaned on his staff as he looked at the Breach. He turned his head to look at Ael who looked at him with some fear in her eyes. Ael knew the time finally had come and his heart was pounding. After a breath, Ael lowered his hand as approached the Breach. Cassandra turned and walked to where the mages stood above and around them in the ruins.

“MAGES!” she called out.

Solas followed behind Cassandra raising his staff over his head, “Focus pass the Herald!” he held out his right hand “Let his will draw out from you!”

Solas then looked at Ael as he slowly approached the Breach, his hand somewhat extended. The energy of the mark and the Breach struggled with each other threatening to push him back. Ael's mark flared with energy as he tried to extend his hand. Solas gave all the mages a serious look urging them to focus as they held onto their staves. One mage called out kneeling with his staff before him. The other mages followed suite and energy flowed from them and into Tiatria giving her the strength she needed to extend her hand.

The mark and rift from the Breach connected and Ael poured energy into it to seal it. After several moments, a flash of light Ael was pushed back onto his butt hard. So was everyone else for that matter. Cassandra and Solas slowly rose to their feet. Cassandra passed by the mages who were trying to regain their senses. She was relieved to Ael unharmed as he was on his knees, his mark still active. Ael looked over hs right shoulder as Cassandra approached. Cassandra put her hand on her friend’s back signaling it was done.

“You did it!” she told Ael as he rose to his feet.

Ael turned around as everyone around him cheered, Solas gave a smile of approval.  


When they got back, everyone in Haven was cheering for them. Even Cullen and Josephine gave Ael a smile and a look of their approval before walking away. Ael gently took Cassandra's hand and walked into the inner camp. However Cassandra let her hand slip away from Ael's fingers as she walked away. Dorian and Maxwell were still at the Singing Maiden having drinks. Dorian raised his head as he heard people cheering, the two had seen the flash of Ael closing the Breach. Dorian raised his glass, "Cheers to your brother, the Herald of Andraste as he has clearly saved us all." Dorian then threw his head back as he consumed the rest of his drink.  
  
  
People were singing and dancing all round. Ael had done it, he had done the impossible for anyone to do. Music filled the air as he watched people drink and dance over where Varric's tent was. He was just above where the steps to the Chantry were and there was a drop above the tents. Cassandra approached Ael, he could hear the Seeker's footsteps behind him.

Cassandra stood next to Ael, "Solas confirms that heavens are scared but calm." She put her hands behind her back. Ael looked her, "The Breach is sealed. We have reports of lingering rifts! Many questions remain" Cassandra turned her head to look at Ael, "but this was a victory! Word of your heroism has spread."

Ael wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He looked at Cassandra with a smile, "You know how many were involved! Luck put me at the center."

Cassandra smiled, "A strange kind of luck" She turned her head to look into the distance, "I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you're right, this was a victory of alliance." She looked back at Ael, "One of few in recent memory. With the Breach closed that alliance will need new focus."  


Suddenly alarm bells could be heard in the distance and the massive march of an army. Lights of torches could be seen in the distance.

Cullen and his men came running out, "FORCES APPOACHING! TO ARMS!" he then ran to the gates.

All the civilians started to run and scream in a panic. Ael and Cassandra looked at the forces approaching and Cassandra turned to go down the stairs. "We must get to the gate!"

She then drew her sword and ran down them. Ael worried for what was now to come. Blackwall, Iron Bull and Varric ran to him. Iron Bull looked at him with a grunt, "So celebratory drinks are on hold huh?"

Ael jumped off the ledge and ran to the gates with his sword in her hand. He ran down the stairs to the main gate to the outer camp with Cassandra.

Varric shook his head, "I knew this was too easy!"

When Ael and the others got to the gate Cullen, Josephine and Leliana were already there. Cassandra looked at the Commander, "Cullen?"  


Cullen looked at Cassandra with his sword in his hand, “One watch guard reported it’s a massive force!” He pointed to the mountain, “The bulk over the mountain!”

Ael went around them and down the stairs. He saw lights flashing under the gates.

Josephine looked at Cullen, “Under what banner?”

Cullen looked at her, “None”

Josephine looked at him shocked, “None?”

Ael slowed to the first step and looked under the gate watching the gate. The gates pushed as something tried to get in.

“I CAN’T COME IN UNLESS YOU OPEN!” cried out a voice.

Two guards went down the stairs to the gate doors. Ael ran down the stairs and opened the doors himself. A massive soldier seemed to be approaching but stopped. Something seemed to stab him in the back. The man fell to knees and then the ground dead. A thin figure stood before them. He was young no more than twenty with a thin face. He wore a tunic shirt and leathers patched together and big over sized hat that hid his face. The sleeves and pants were long and held dagger in his hand. He had pale skin and thin stringy Blonde hair, his eyes were a faint blue. Ael and Cullen came running to him stopping short of the body. The two then noticed a garrison of templars ran up to the gates, weapons at the ready. They seemed to be led by a young Templar, Darks skinned, green eyes, his hair shaved. 

The young man spoke, “I’m Cole, I came to warn you!” He took a giant step towards Tiatria, “To help! People are coming to hurt you! You probably already know”

  
Ael shook his head, he was confused by the young rogue and then the templars behind him. “What is this? What’s going on?”

Cole looked at him, “The Templars have come to kill you!” Ael’s blood ran cold with those words. The man looked back at the Templars behind them. "Not these ones, they came to help you, join you."

Cullen approached the Cole, “TEMPLARS?" Cole jumped to the side, he seemed started by Cullen’s presence. Like he thought he was going to grab him or something. Cullen looked at Ael, “Is this the Orders response to our talks with the mage? Attacking blindly?”  
  
  
The Templar approached the two, "I'm Sir Delin Barris! I and the templars here came from Therinfal Redoubt." Barris seemed to be totally dismissive of Cole's presents. "Our Commanding officers have let madness take them and have let the order turn into monsters." 

Cole looked at Cullen, “The Red Templars went to Elder One.” adding to Barris' story. Cole then turned his head looking at Ael, “You know him and he knows you! You took his mages!”

Cole then pointed to the top of a ridge above a tree line. “There! There’s the Elder One!”   


On top of the ridge was one man that a Templar that seemed to be a General that Ael and Cullen knew all to well. He wore impressive armor and had thinning dark hair. A dark cloud of smoke came behind him and a figure approached. He seemed caught between the living and the dead. Red lyrium grew out of his face and body. His skin was very pale. He had some partial armor on his chest but furs on his shoulders. Torn robes around his body that revealed a skeletal frame. He looked to be ten feet tall or more. He was huge and had reddish brown eyes she had never see any one like him! Cullen and Ael seemed to look like they had been punched in the gut when he saw the general next to the Elder One and Ael could clearly tell he knew the man.

They watched the Red Templars march over the ridge to Haven.

Cole backed up a little, “He’s very angry you took his mages.”

Ael panic stricken as he looked at Cullen. “Cullen! Give me a plan! ANYTHING!”

Cullen looked at Ael, “Haven is no fortress, if we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle! Get out there and hit that force with everything you can!” He pointed to the trebuchet not too far from them. Cullen looked over at Barris and the templars. "Support our people where ever you can." Barris nodded in agreement. 

Cullen then drew his sword and faced his men and the mages. “MAGES! YOU HAVE SANCTION TO ENGAGE THEM! THAT IS SAMSON, HE WILL NOT MAKE IT EASY! INQUISITION! WITH THE HERALD!” Cullen then pointed his sword overhead, “FOR OUR LIVES! FOR ALL OF US!” the men rallied around Cullen.

They cheered as Cullen and the men ran into the fray. Ael prayed that they'd all be safe he watched the Red Templars descend. Ael saw Cullen’s men shooting the trebuchet and fighting to keep the Templars away. She and the others ran over to help keep them off till enough were fired that Templars backed off some from that area some. One of the soldiers noticed the other trebuchet wasn’t firing so Ael went over to look. As he ran over, Ael could see the trebuchet was abandoned.  


When Ael rounded the bend he saw why, Red Templars. They had killed the soldiers manning it. Ael and the others fought for control over and every time he got a chance he would turn the wheel that turned the trebuchet around facing the mountain. Finally he fired it and the boulder it its mark smashing into the mountain. This caused a rock slide were massive rocks and snow covered a massive amount of the Red Templars. The snow pushed and covered the bodies extinguishing their torches. A victory horn could be heard over head and Varric struck Ael on the back in congratulations. Ael at that moment was pretty proud of himself.   


Suddenly everything changed when a thunderous cry shrieked overhead. Everyone looked up and saw a massive black dragon in the sky. It blew a fire bomb onto the trebuchet destroying it. Everyone scattered like mice.

Ael and everyone else slowly rose to their feet, Varric ran back from the bushes. “SHIT, WHO ORDERED THE END OF THE DAMNED WORLD!”

Ael kept his eyes to the sky as he ran back to Haven’s main gate. “EVERYONE TO THE GATES!”

Ael saw the Blacksmith Harritt trying to get into his house as it was on fire. Heavy boxes blocked the door. He used his shield to shatter them and he was able to get in and grab what few things he could. Ael continued to run for the gate.

Cullen was at the gate, “MOVE IT! MOVE IT!”

People were running past him as he urged them in. When Ael and the others were in he pushed the gate shut as the dragon flew overhead. Once the gate was shut, Ael looked at Cullen as he walked passed him and up the stairs. ”WE NEED EVERYONE IN THE CHANTRY! IT’S THE ONLY BUILDING THAT CAN HOLD AGAINST THAT BEAST!” he then looked at Ael as he stopped partially up the stairs. Cullen shook his head, “At this point just make them work for it!”

Cullen then he climbed the rest of the stairs and left. Ael could hear people screaming for help as they were trapped in burning buildings or being attacked by Red Templars. Ael separated from the others. Ael helped all those they could but sadly couldn’t save everyone. Dead bodies laid everywhere and he did his best to kill all the Templars he could. Once he saved everyone he could, Ael felt someone grab him and turned around.

It was Casandra, “Head to the Chantry!” she ordered.

Cassandra could see Ael wanted her to follow him, Ael saw a red templar behind Cassandra, running towards them. Ael pushed Cassandra out of the way as he met the templar's blade. “Go! I’ll be right behind you!” he instructed. Cassandra ran as Ael fought off a Red Templar, giving her time to run. Once the templar was dead, Ael quickly followed Cassandra as the dragon still flew overhead destroying building everything all around them. The Chantry doors flew open Roderick limped towards the entrance.

“Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!”

Ael made sure that his friends entered the building first before himself. Once they were all in he looked around to make sure there was no major damage to the building itself.

Ael turned around to see Roderick collapse in Cole’s arms. Cole threw Roderick’s left arm over his shoulder and helped him walk. “He tried to stop a Templar who went after you! The blade went deep, he’s going to die.” Cole helped Roderick sit in a chair.

Ael and Cassandra caught sight of each other and smiled, “Herald!” Cullen ran up to him, “Our position is not good! That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us!”

Cole was kneeling next to Roderick, “I’ve seen an Arch-demon! I was in the fade but it looked like that!”

Cullen gave Cole a dismissive look, “I don’t care what it looks like! It’s cut a path for that army!” Cullen looked back at Ael, “They’ll kill everyone in Haven!”  
  
  
Cole shook his head, “The Elder One doesn’t care about the village! He only wants the Herald!”  
  
  
The Chantry doors flew open as Dorian walked in with Maxwell in tow. Clearly Maxwell was injured, his right hand around Dorian's neck as Dorian put his left hand around the young mage's waist. Ael ran to the two and helped his brother walk further in.   
  
  
  
"What happened?" Ael questioned, Dorian looked at the man, "A brave man, he stood against a Red Templar!" Maxwell had a half smile, "Briefly, I took the blow for a villager. Dorian killed the bastard though."  
  
  
Dorian looked at Ael, "People are dead, that dragon is flying about like he owns the place."  
  
  
Ael became agitated, "Damn it!"  
  
  
Cullen sighed, "There have been no demands just advance, after advance, after advance."  


Ael looked at Dorian with a snort, he wasn't going to let all these people die for him. "If it save all these people it can have me."

Cassandra was amazed at Ael's bravery of heart.

Dorian gave half a smirk, "An assassin would take you up on that. But this force hasn't seemed too concerned with specifics. Such a promising start with the landslide." Dorian chuckled "If only trebuchets remained an option."  
  


Cole shook his head, “The Elder One wants to kill you, no one else matters but he’ll crush them! Kill them anyway!”

Cole’s face filled with fear, “I don’t like him.”

Cullen raised his arms “You don’t like?” He shook his head dismissing Cole and looked back at her. “Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets cause one major one last slide.”  
  


"We're overrun, to hit the enemy we'd bury Haven." Ael told Cullen.

Cullen knew the reality of it, "This is not survivable now, the only choice we have now is how spitefully we end this."

Dorian stood up in a huff and approached Cullen, "Well that's not acceptable, I didn't race all the way here to only have you drop rocks on my head."

Cullen got in Dorian's face, "So what we surrender? Have them kill us?"

Dorian glared at Cullen, "Dying is typically a last resort, not first! For a Templar, you are thinking like a blood mage!"

"Watch your mouth!" Ael scolded.   
  


Ael didn’t like hearing it but it might be their only choice, he sighed. Ael then looked away from Cullen and to the floor.

Cullen sighed as he put his hand on Ael's shoulder. “We’re dying, but we can decide how. Many don’t get that choice.” Roderick looked at them then at the back at the Chantry.

Cole looked in the direction he was looking in and then back at Roderick. “Yes, that!” He looked at the two, “Chancellor Roderick can help! He wants to say it before he dies!”

Roderick looked at Ael and Cullen, “There is a path! You wouldn’t know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have!” Ael and Cullen walked in closer, “The people can escape!” Roderick stood up holding his wound, “She must have shown me! Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you!”

Ae looked at him curiously, “What are you going on about Roderick?”  


Roderick looked at Ael, “It was when I walked the path, I did not make the start it was over grown. Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers? I don’t know, if this simple memory can save us. This could be more than mere accident. _You_ could be more!”

Ael knew what he had to do no matter the cost. “If that _thing_ is here for me, I’ll make him fight for it!” Cassandra’s heart sank and her face showed it.

Cassandra walked up to Cullen and Ael, “And when the mountain falls? What happens to you?”

Ael looked away from Cassandra closing his eyes. Ael knew if this meant his life to save everyone else that’s what it meant. Cassandra couldn’t stand the thought, she couldn’t to even think it; even though she refused to admit it.

Cullen’s eyes softened, “Perhaps you will surprise it! Find a way!” Ael was touched that tried to give him hope like that. Cullen walked over to his men, “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry move it!”

Ael couldn’t bear to look back at Cullen. Cole put Roderick’s arm around him again. Roderick looked at Ael, “Herald, if you are meant for this. If the Inquisition is meant for this! I pray for you!” Ael gave Roderick a nod as he watched him leave.  
  
  
Ael watched as Roderick and Maxwell being led out with assistance, Cullen followed along with everyone else. Cassandra remained as she watched Ael and the others leave, she knew she was very likely not to see him again. Ael pushed to open the doors, "Herald!" Ael turned around looking at Cassandra, she walked up to him. To his surprise, Cassandra's eyes were soft as she looked at him. Without a word Ael understood she didn't want him to go, she wanted him to follower her and the others to safety. Ael took Cassandra and kissed before the moment was broken when Cullen put his hand on Ael's shoulder.  
  
  
Ael turned to look at him as soldiers ran out of the Chantry doors. "They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention till we're above the tree line."   
  
  
Cullen watched as Ael held Cassandra's head with is hands, he whispered something into Cassandra's ear, kissed her forehead and walked away from Cassandra. "If we are to have a chance," Ael stopped looked back and looked back at Cullen. "if _you_ are to have a chance let that thing hear you!" he told his friend before Ael left to follow his men.


	10. A New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael fights the Elder One and his dragon and learns the true intentions of the Monster before Haven's end.

Cassandra turned and walked to leave the chantry, Cullen could tell whatever Ael said to her, shook her. He stopped Cassandra by holding onto her left arm. Cassandra looked at Cullen, he could actually see tears in her eyes. "He'll come back to you."   
  
  
Bull, Varric and Blackwall followed Ael outside the Chantry. Blackwall looked around, “Here we go! I hope this plan of yours works!”

As the Red Templars attacked them, Ael and his friends made the Red Templars pay for every inch of ground they had earned from the first assault. They found a side exit since the main gate was closed that led to another Trebuchet. There was a huge amount of Red Templars around it and Ael knew this wasn’t going to be easy. Ael and the others got into the thick it. Ael had never seen anything like this some Templars were so huge that they were like huge crystalized giants, others were completely red with sharp shards instead of hands. Others looked normal except with crystals sticking out of them. Now he knew why Varric feared the stuff. Each time one group would be beaten another group would come. Ael did all he could to fire the trebuchet. Finally when the Templars were dead and the trebuchet was ready to fire.

Ael heard the dragon overhead, he looked up and saw it flying towards him. Ael backed up as he looked behind himself, then at the others.

“Move!” Ael called out, urging them to run. Ael flung his arms at them urging them to go, “NOW!”

Everyone then ran for it with Ael behind them. The dragon started to breathe a strange red energy fire behind them. Everyone ran as fast as they could. Ael tripped and caught himself. He looked behind himself and saw the fire energy behind him. Suddenly it exploded and he was thrown several yards leaving him in a daze on his back.

After a few moments, Ael slowly rose rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. Ael looked to his left and saw a figure walking through the fire. Ael rose to his feet standing his ground. It was the Elder One who approached. He had a very nasty look on his face like as if Ael was an insect. He eventually stopped about thirty feet from Ael looking at him. Ael stood his ground holding his sword till he felt a quake. Ael felt the ground rumble him, he turned to see the dragon behind him. It ran up to Ael as he growled him. It looked all sickly and deformed. Its wings were ripped and rotted away Red Lyrium seemed to be embedded into its flesh as well. It roared into the sky.

“ENOUGH!” The Elder One used his magic to cast energy around Ael to get his attention. Ael shielded his face with his right arm from the dust and debris. Ael lowered his arm and looked at the monster trying to steady his footing. “Pretender, you toy with forces beyond you ken no more!”

Ael wasn’t going to back down from him, “WHAT ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?”

Ael gave the creature a nasty look and he gave Ael a condescending look, “Mortals beg for truth they cannot have! It’s beyond what you are what I was! Know me! Know what you have pretended to be!” He gave a low tone in his voice “Exalt the Elder One the will that is Corypheus.”

  
Corypheus pointed at Ael, “You _will_ kneel!” Ael was insulted by the very idea of that at this point.

Ael shook his head, “I will never kneel to you! You’re forcing this fight for NO reason!”

Corypheus looked at Ael, “You’ll resist! “You’ll always resist, it matters not!” He then held up an orb in his claws in his left hand.

Ael didn’t look impressed by Corypheus' object that he was clutching. Corypheus looked at the orb, “I am here for the anchor.”

The orb then activated with red discharge like Ael's mark did but with green. “The process of removing it begins now!” he then stretched out his hand and an energy shot from his hand.

It forced Ael's mark to glow and react, Ael looked at his hand in surprise. Ael tried to hold on to his left hand with his right to stabilize it.

“It is your fault Herald!” Corypheus hissed.

Ael looked at Corpheus with his hand immobilized, “You interrupted a ritual that took years in the planning! And instead of dying you stole its purpose!” Corypheus then used his energy to pull at the mark more which caused Ael more pain.   
  
  
Ael held his hand by the wrist, as the monster spoke. “I do not know how you survived what marks you has touched, what you flail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens!" Corypheus then clenched his fingers together to make a fist pulling at hit more. This caused Ael to drop to his knees holding his hand over his head crying out in pain. Ael then dropped his head and arms to the ground.

The dragon roared as it watched him, Cullen jumped off a set of rocks and as he flew over head he used his sword to strike at the dragon. The dragon roared as it's right horn fell to the ground landing in the snow. When Cullen landed on the ground he did a summer sault, and got up onto his feet, swirled around and stabbed the dragon’s nose. Cullen pulled his blade out and backed up with his shield in front of him as he backed up towards Ael. The dragon snarled in aggravation as Cullen’s gaze was fixed on the creature in an viscous manner.

Corypheus just watched as he was insulted by Cullen’s interruption, “And you used the anchor to do my work, the Gaul!”

Ael struggled to look at Cullen she was in so much pain. “It's a boon from Andraste! She saved my life!" he shouted at the creature.

Corypheus looked at Ael, “Then your Lady wished for me to kill you, for her _boon_ is a beacon I cannot let escape."

Enraged Corypheus grabbed Ael by his marked hand and lifted him up as he dangled, glaring at him. “I once breached the fade in the name of another! To serve the old gods of the Empire _in_ person! I only found chaos and corruption! Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused! No more! I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion with it Tevinter and correct this blighted world!”

Ael looked at Corpheus with complete disgust, “_Beg_ that I succeed! For I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!”

Cullen roared as he stabbed Corypheus in the gut. “Let him go!” he roared in anger.

Corypheus then threw Ael against the trebuchet. Ael smacked his head and back against it letting out a painful cry. Ael looked at Corypheus dazed as his body slumped over.

Corypheus’ right hand then slapped Cullen’s chest plate causing him to fall onto the ground and skid back a little. Corypheus then looked back at Ael, “The anchor is permenant! You have spoiled it with your stumbling!”

Ael saw Cullen's sword next to his and he scrambled to get a hold of it. Ael picked it up and rose to his feet. Ael leaned his back against the trebuchet looking at Corypheus. He wasn’t going to let him win. As Corypheus approached Ael, his dragon followed hissing behind him.

Corypheus knew that Ael wasn’t going to give up, “So be it! I will begin again! Find another way to give this world and nation a god it requires." Ael looked to the sky as she saw a fire arrow light the sky above the tree line. He knew everyone was safe, that _she_ was safe. Ael now knew he could act and end it. “And you” Ael looked back at Corypheus, “I will not suffer an unknowing rival. You must die!”

Ael took a deep breath for now he knew the time had come. He clutched the sword in both hands, suddenly Cullen jumped out from the trebuchet with a fallen Templar's sword and shield in hand. Cullen gave Corypheus a nasty look as his lips formed a snarl, “You’re not going to touch the Herald again!” he growled.

Corypheus didn’t look impressed and was starting to get irritated with Cullen’s constant interfering, “Your constant meddling has assured your death as well.” Cullen’s eyes never wavered in being fixated on Corypheus, his body tense, poised to strike the moment that creature tried to get near his again. Cullen also knew there wasn’t anything he could do about the dragon but if either got too close he was prepared to die.

Ael took comfort in the fact that Cullen had came back…to ensure his return to Cassandra. He gave Corypheus a smug look. “Your arrogance blinds you! Good to know! If I’m dying, I’m taking you with me!”

Ael then kicked the handle of the trebuchet. As it released the boulder released into the air and hit the mountain. Corypheus watched as he saw the mountain start to crumble. Ael gave him a snide look and then dropped the sword.

“CULLEN, RUN!” Ael cried out.  
  


Corypheus looked back at Ael to see him running away. Ael ran as fast as he could looking for any sort of cover. Ael prayed to Andraste and the Maker for help. The dragon roared in defiance as it clutched onto its master. It then flew into the air and left Haven behind.

Ael heard the snow approaching crushing everything around him. Ael knew he had only seconds. He jumped off a platform as he felt someone hold his body as he fell into a hole, deep underground as the snow covered everything.  
  
  
Cullen woke up first in the ice cavern it had ice shards hanging from the ceiling. He slowly got up and saw the hole they fell from was covered with snow. Cullen then looked at his friend who was unconscious. Ael had a bad gash on his left temple, Cullen knelt down as he grabbed a handful of snow. Cullen applied the snow to Ael's wound for a few moments. When he heard Ael grown, he shook his friend till slowly Ael regained consciousness. Ael groaned as his left hand touched his face.

"Did we die?" he groaned.

Cullen shook his head, "No, the Maker sought fit to spare us."

Ael shot up as he thought of Cassandra and seeing her again, but he was too fast and became dizzy. Cullen smiled, "You'll be alright, take a moment." Ael nodded as his eyes focused, "We need to figure away out of here." Cullen to told Ael as he looked upward. The hole they fell threw was completely covered with snow.

Cullen looked at Ael's wound and gave a grimace for a look. He then helped his friend stand up slowly. Ael looked around and saw a tunnel that he hoped led out. They followed it for what seemed like forever. Ael looked around the bend and saw and exit out of the cave and onto the mountain. They walked towards it, two demons attacked them. Ael readied himself for battle till he felt his mark flare up and discharge.

It summoned a fade rift that sucked the demons back into the fade and sealed itself. The two were impressed that Ael now gained a new trick. They then left the cave and out and onto the snow. A horrible storm had blown up and they was freezing. Ael felt himself become light headed and fell to his knees, Cullen caught him. He realized the blow to Ael's head was significant and it would be hard for him to travel.

"Leave me, find the others, lead them to safety." Ael said while his teeth chattered.   
  
  


Cullen gave Ael a wicked look, "I'm not letting you go. If I'm to freeze to death at least I'll have company." he told Ael as he pulled him to his feet.

Cullen found a cart and a fire pit that was freezing cold. Cullen leaned against the cart giving his friend a rest. Both now knew they were at least going the right way. It had been hours before he had found another fire pit where the embers were warmer. They were catching up and both were glad for it, they were hearing wolves in the air. They continued to walk more as the snow and wind bore right through them. Cullen could barely see at some points. Ael fell to his knees in the snow and almost passed out in it as the wind hollowed.

"No you don't! Get up!" Cullen ordered as if Ael was still one of his men.   
  
  
****************************  
  


Cassandra and all those who escaped Haven had made it to the base of the mountain where the storm wasn't so bad. Tents were being set up and people were finding food and blankets. Cassandra was searching for Ael, she then caught sight of Blackwall and the others had coming back.

Cassandra walked up to Blackwall, "Where is he? Did he come with you?"

Blackwall shook his head as the others passed them, "No, my lady. He stayed behind to confront Corypheus. He wanted to make sure we got away."

Blackwall noticed Cassandra's eyes tears formed in them as the very real realization swept over her that Ael was dead. Leliana walked over as she noticed Cassandra was stunned.

Cassandra took a sigh, as Blackwall left leaving the two alone. Leliana broke the silence which was palpable. "I saw the Herald whisper something to you before he left. What was it?" Cassandra shook her head as she snapped herself out of it and walked away.   
  
  


Leliana turned her head back for a moment and then caught sight of something. She narrowed his eyes, "Maker's Breath!"

Cassandra looked at Leliana then out into the distance. Two figures slowly approached, Cassandra looked back, "There he is! He's alive!"

Cassandra ran to them with a few soldiers, "Thank the Maker!" Cassandra cried out.

Cullen caught Ael who collapsed, Cassandra and the others took hold of Ael. "Be careful with him!" Cullen warned, "He needs medical attention!"  
  
Ael's face lit up as Cassandra wrapped his arm around her neck. Another men helped her take him to the medical tent. 

"Thank Andraste you returned alive!" Cassandra noticed Ael's was wounded and bleeding from his head. "You're wounded!"

Ael shook his head as he smiled at Cassandra whose eyes were clearly concerned about his wound. Ael gave a flirtatious smile. "I'm alright." He then dropped to his knees, his legs giving out on him. Cassandra held onto Ael tight, she realized he wasn't going to make it to the medical tent.   
  
  


Cassandra helped support Ael back up onto his feet, "Come on, we'll get you that tent to lay down and have a healer look at you." The soldier helped Ael walk into the tent where they lowered Ael onto the cot. Cassandra looked out the tent and got irritated seeing people staring at them. She closed the tent's flap blocking all view.   
  
  
****************************  
  


Dorian had helped get Maxwell into the tent and lay on a cot where he got a good look at the young mage. Maxwell half-conscious groaned when Dorian started taking off his clothes. Dorian smiled at the man he thought in his opinion was an image of the Maker himself.

In a hushed tone, "It's alright, I'll tend to your wounds."

Maxwell lost consciousness from blood loss and Dorian went straight away to seeing to his wounds.  
  
  
*********************************  
  


Ael woke up in a tent with Cassandra sitting next to him. She had a bowl of water and a cloth. She was cleaning his wound, Ael noticed his armor was gone.

Cassandra looked at Ael, "I see that the Maker spared you." sh. Ael took Josephine's right hand which still held the cloth and put it on over his heart. "Is that your way of telling me, you're glad that I'm alive?

Cassandra's face staid neutral, "I suppose it is."

  
Ael sat up slowly, he didn't want to pass out again. Cassandra watched as Ael used his free hand to caress her cheek. Ael looked into Cassandra's chocolate with his shocking blue eyes. Cassandra felt herself blush as Ael's fingers drifted from her cheek to her chin, pulling her into a kiss. Without thinking Cassandra lowered her guard and let herself be consumed by Ael's increasingly passionate kisses. Cassandra pulled her lips away as she held onto Ael's cheeks. "What you said to me before you left, in the Chantry, did you mean it?"   
  
  
Ael smiled as he kissed her lips gently, "I meant every word Cassandra." Cassandra blushed Ael slowly reclaimed her lips till both felt their passions take them. Cassandra stopped herself from allowing things go farther. She stood up as Ael kissed her right hand. "Get some rest, who knows when we'll have to move."  
  


******************************************************************

When Maxwell woke up again, his body felt warm and he felt something being put on him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Dorian wrapping his abdomen. Maxwell jumped again grabbing Dorian's hand.

Dorian looked Maxwell dead in the eye as Maxwell held his hand. Dorian didn't move or talk, just looked at him. Maxwell took a few struggled breaths as he held onto Dorian. Dorian could see the man was uncomfortable as he was starting to shake.

"Do you want me to get a female healer?" he questioned.

Maxwell shook his head, "No" he rasped out.

Maxwell began to blush when he realized he didn't have anything on under his blanket. He was only half loosed when he tried to get up as if he was afraid of something.

Dorian shook his head, "Please stay still, I only just sealed your wounds!"

Maxwell tried to get up, "I...I need to go! I need my pants! I can't have anyone see me like this!"

_Who was around to care if he was wearing pants or not?_   
  
  
Dorian could clearly see in Maxwell's eyes that he was somewhere else. Dorian could feel Maxwell's fear, and only wanted to calm him. "Though the Maker has done wonders with you my good man. I don't think you have to worry about me trying anything. You're wounded and you need to rest."

Dorian looked at him, "Are you sure you don't want another healer?"

Maxwell smiled, "No, it's alright. I like the look of the one I got already."

Dorian gave a silent chuckle as he smiled looking at his ward, who was gorgeous. Dorian watched as Maxwell took his hand before he slowly fell asleep.  
  


Ael woke up from a nap seeing Cassandra had gone. He was slow to get up as not to fall down. When Ael got up he emerged from his tent as he walked to the medical tent. When he walked in he saw Dorian sitting next to Maxwell. Maxwell who was sleeping still had a firm hold onto Dorian's hand.

"How is he?" Ael asked as sat on Maxwell's right side as Dorian was on Maxwell's left.

Dorian looked at him, "He'll live. He's very stubborn."

Ael nodded as he looked at their hands which Dorian caught, "He took my hand, probably for comfort and won't let go."

Ael lowered his head as he held his hands together:

"The Maker is with us! Light shall be our banner,

And we shall bear it through the gates of that city and

Deliver it.

To our brothers and sisters awaiting their freedom within

Those walls.

At last, the Light shall shine upon all of creation,

If we are only strong enough to carry it."

Dorian smiled he knew Ael was speaking the Chant, the Canticle of Apotheosis 1:9 to be exact.

Ael looked at his brother's hand holding Dorian's and smiled. He didn't mind, he scratched the back of his head. Just as he was going to say verse 10, Maxwell woke up gasping for air. Ael stood up and bent over his brother to calm him.

Ael gently hushed Maxwell, "It's alright, you're safe."  
  
  


Maxwell squeezed Dorian's hand indicating different, Dorian only watched however. Ael stroked his brother's head as he hushed him. It took a few moments for Maxwell to calm himself. Seeing his brother calmed him enough that he was in a safe place.

Ael then sat back on the cot as he smiled gently punching his brother in the arm. The two chuckled as Ael held his hands together. Ael lowered his head as he leaned forward with his forearms propping him up on his legs.

Ael then turned his head hearing Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine and Leliana fighting. They were fighting about where to go and what to do next. It made Maxwell's head hurt hearing it.

Maxwell slowly sat up on his elbows, "They've been at it for hours, off and on." Ael looked back at his brother, he then patted Maxwell's shoulder and got up. "Get some rest, I'll be back later."

Ael walked out looking at everyone, "What's going on?"

Cullen looked at his friend, "We are not sure where _we_ are. Which might be despite the numbers Corypheus still commands there is no sign of him."

Leliana looked at Cullen folding her arms, "That or you are believed dead, which a little while ago was not too far from the truth."

Cassandra looked at them, "Without Haven we are thought helpless or he guards for another attack."

Cullen nodded, "No one can claim to know the mind of that vile creature, only his effect on us."

Ael was still worried about Corypheus, "If that thing is still out there then we need to move!"

Ael wondered if they were safe where they were. Would he be able to lead everyone to safety?

Josephine looked at Ael, "We are uncertain as to other questions, about you." Ael looked at the Ambassador, "Our allies and the nobles struggle have witnessed. We saw our soldiers stand and fall and now we have seen you return."

Leliana put her hands behind her back as she looked at Ael, "The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained." Ael looked at Leliana as she spoke, "That is hard to accept no? What we have been called to suffer. What we must perhaps come to believe."

Ael looked at everyone, "I escaped the avalanche, barely perhaps but I didn't die."

Leliana gave a nod, "Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the veil. But the people know what they saw or perhaps what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment and how it is remembered. Can we truly know the heavens are now with us?"

Ael took a deep breath he put both hands on the back of his head. He now felt was the time to say what he truly believed. "In my heart I do feel I was chosen by the Maker for this, however it's hard to rule on faith alone."

Leliana nodded with a smile, "Without faith you have nothing."

  
Ael walked back to the medical tent, Maxwell was still sleeping however, he the color had returned to his cheeks. Dorian noticed Ael sit down, "He's improved since you were here." Ael rubbed his chin as Dorian could tell he was troubled. "So did you get that argument sorted out?" Ael shook his head, "We need to figure out where we're all going to go from here." Ael sighed as he knew he'd have to make important decisions. "We'll pull up camp tomorrow. I'll make sure Maxwell gets loaded into a wagon along with all the injured. I only pray we find something and soon."  
  
  


After a few minutes, Ael came out of the tent seeing Solas walked up to him. He smiled and looked at him, "A word" Ael followed him. They went to a secluded spot where no one was around.

"No one has been raised up so high for ages beyond counting. The faith is hard won worthy of pride, save one detail. The threat Corypheus wields, the orb he carried. Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach unlocking it must of caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave." 

This news greatly troubled him, Ael curious how Solas knew so much, "Okay what is it and how do you know about it?"

Solas kept a blank face with his hands behind his back. "Such things were foci, set to channel power from the elven gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of the elven pantheon. All that remains are references and ruins and faint memory in the fade. Echoes of a dead empire, but however Corypheus came to it. The orb is elven and with it he threatens the world."

Ael also knew another truth, "It won't matter if we can't get out of this wilderness."

Solas nodded, "That is the immediate problem and it offers up a solution. It may secure you a place in their hearts as you have mine. You saved them at Haven perhaps you can again."

Within hours the camp had been dismembered and everyone was on the move. Maxwell was placed in a cart with Dorian and several healers to watch over him. Solas meanwhile walked with Ael talking to him as camp and they walked north.

Solas advised Ael, "By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it, changed you! Scout to the North! Be their guide!"

Occasionally Ael would look back at Cassandra and smiled. She would smile back at him too. Ael followed the birds like Solas told him to. He was leading them deep into the mountains up a path that led into a mountain top.

Solas walked with him, "There is a place that waits for a force to hold it! There is a place for the Inquisition to build, grow."

As they reached a high point to survey the mountains Ael and Solas walked up together. Ael couldn't believe what the break in the path revealed. A castle it was a real castle.

It was somewhat run down and needed some repairs but it was there. The people could be safe there. Ael's eyes were wide with shock. Solas smiled as he looked at him, "Skyhold" he called it. Ael walked down the path leading the way for the others to enter the castle crossing its bridge to enter its gates.

Men and women were bringing in supplies into Skyhold. Ael opened a door to a room that had been made available to change clothes. He had on a beige top with buttons down the middle. Long sleeves and high neck. His bottoms were also beige that long pants and boots that went up to his calves. He decided to wear them when he was in Skyhold to give his normal clothes a break from adventuring, to be cleaned and repaired if needed.

Ael saw Maxwell's cart roll in and he walked over to check on his brother. Dorian was sitting on the right side of the cart, next to Maxwell. Ael could see Maxwell was sleeping comfortably, his bleeding had stopped and Dorian had just gotten done putting on fresh bandages.

Ael looked at Dorian, "How is he?"

Dorian gave a slight shake of the head as he sat on the wall of the cart, "He's well as to be expected." Dorian gave a catty smile, "He just fell asleep, he is a stubborn man. I had to assure him you and the people were safe before, he closed his eyes."  
  


Ael smiled as he always was aware and loved his brother's concern for others. He looked at Dorian, "I will see he is given quarters to be taken to, for now we will get him off the cart and have him rest with the other wounded. Will you stay with him Dorian and make sure he stays calm?"

Dorian gave a nod, "Of course, he's been in my charge so far I intend to see it through."

Ael gave a nod, "Thank you Dorian, my brother trusts few people but he's taken a liking to you. That speaks volumes."

Dorian gave a nod, "Then I shall not disappoint."

Ael turned around and looked out and saw Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked at him as Cassandra motioned for Ael to come over. Ael walked over as the others left leaving Cassandra alone putting her hands behind her back.   
  
  
Cassandra looked at the people, "They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is coming a pilgrimage." Cassandra looked back at Ael as they walked together. "If word has reached these people" they started to go up some stairs "it will have reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here. But this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated."

They reached the reached the landing of the first flight. "But we now know what allowed you to stand up against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

Ael looked at his mark, "I was blessed by our Lady Andraste with this mark and now he seeks to destroy me."

Cassandra just looked at him, "He sees in you what we all see. It has nothing to do with the mark on your hand."

Ael was blown away by that statement alone. They continued to walk and turn to head up another set of stairs. "Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven." They started up the next set of stairs. "You are the creatures rival because of what _you_ did and we know it! All of us!"  
  
  


As they reached the landing of the stair staircase. Leliana was holding a sword flat with two hands, her head low. As they approached, "The Inquisition requires a leader!" Cassandra looked at Ael, she moved aside for him to look at the sword. "The one that has already been leading it."

Leliana rose the sword a little. Ael looked out at the crowd below looking at him. He then realized what Cassandra meant. He saw Maxwell looking up at him from the crowd. Dorian had helped him stand up as he had a crutch under his right arm. He'd heard what was going on and wanted to see for himself. Dorian tried to get Maxwell to lay down and rest but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to see his brother's moment in the sun. Ael also looked at Josephine and Cullen among the crowd also and he realized everyone was looking to him for guidance.

Cassandra looked at him from behind, "You."

Ael spun his head around, "You're offering this to me? Are you quite sure you know what you're doing?"

Cassandra sighed, "I would be terrified handing this power to anyone but I believe it is the only way. They'll follow you."

Cassandra turned extending her hand presenting him the blade, "To them being a man of faith a Templar shows them how far you've risen! How it must have been by Andraste's hand." Ael stepped forward looking at the blade as Cassandra spoke, "What it means to you, how you lead us that is for you alone to determine."

Ael thought long and hard looking at the blade. He thought of everything she had gone through up until this point. The horrors, the trials, the losses.

_If he took this blade, he would be doing more now for the people than ever possible in anyone's life time, but how would it be remembered? Would his Father approve? Would he be able to lead the Inquisition to victory against Corypheus? Would he be able to lead this world to peace and stabilization again?_

Too many questions filled his mind and now he had to rely on what his heart told him. He took a deep breath and a closed his eyes.

A moment later, Ael reached for the sword, the sword of the Inquisitor. Ael held it up and looked at it he accepted his new path and where it would lead him.

"I will lead us against us against Corypheus! And I _will_ be an Ambassador of Faith! I am a servant of the Maker and our beloved Andraste, the Inquisition is for all!"

Cassandra smiled and nodded with approval, "However you lead us!"

Cassandra approached the edge of the landing looking at the crowd. Leliana backed away giving Ael his lime light. Cassandra looked at Cullen and Josephine, "HAVE OUR PEOPLE BEEN TOLD?"

Josephine looked at her, "THEY HAVE AND SOON THE WORLD!"

Cassandra looked squarely at Cullen, "COMMANDER! WILL THEY FOLLOW?"

Cullen turned to the crowd, "INQUISITION! WILL YOU FOLLOW?" The crowd roared with pride and acceptance. Raising their fists overhead, Maxwell did as well and nearly fell over but Dorian caught him. Cullen looked at them raising his right arm, "WILL YOU FIGHT?" the crowd roared again he rose his other arm, "WILL WE TRIUMPH?"

Ael looked at Cassandra as the crowd road again. He had never seen such a thing before. He looked back at Cullen, "YOUR LEADER, YOUR HERALD" he drew his sword and raised it into the air, "YOUR INQUISITOR!" The crowd went absolutely nuts.  
  


Ael gave a brief look to Cassandra before he rose her sword into the air as well.

Cassandra and Leliana smiled knowing things were coming together. Cullen looked at Ael with a nod proud of him. He felt Ael had come so far from when they had first met in Kirkwall. He then looked over at Josephine seeing that she had lost herself cheering. Cullen looked at her confused lowering his sword and Josephine caught him looking at her. She became embarrassed and stopped blushing. Ael looked high into the sky with his sword into the air. Ael could feel and hear everyone's confidence in him. He wasn't going to let them down; no matter the cost.

After everything died down Ael and the others opened the doors to the main hall of the castle to see what was inside. It was a mess, broken boards everywhere. Everything was in disrepair. It was huge inside. It was actually a throne room with a throne room in it few hundred feet back. Stain glass windows above it. Chandlers, a huge fire place near the doors. There were about five to six doors on the sides that led other places. Ael knew this place was going to take a lot of work to fix.

Cullen looked inside scaling the damage, "So this is where it begins?"

Everyone kept walking in further, Leliana looked around, "It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action."

Josephine looked at Leliana, "But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus" Ael looked at his left hand, "Accept that he wanted your mark."

Ael slowly turned around, "Someone somewhere must know something about Corypheus."

Cullen wasn't that hopeful, "Unless they saw him on the field most will not believe he even exists."

Leliana looked at Cullen, "We do have an advantage! We know what Corypheus intends to do next. The future you saw, you discovered that Corypheus has a demon army and plans to have Empress Celene assassinated."

Josephine gasped in horror, "Imagine the chaos her death would cause, all of Thedas would be in chaos!"

Cullen shook his head, "And with the Red Templars at his command he will do everything to see that happens."   
  
  
Ael became agitated as he remembered seeing Samson with Corypheus at Haven. A trader to the Order if there ever was one. 

Josephine was sick to even think of Corypheus' true power. "Corypheus could conquer the whole south of Thedas God or no God!"

Leliana agreed she gave a sigh, "I would feel better if we knew what we were dealing with." Everyone was in agreement on that.

"I know someone who can help with that!"

Everyone turned around to see Varric walking in, "Eh, everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend."

Varric stopped in front of Ael he looked up at him, "She's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know about what he's doing and can help."

Ael was eager to meet anyone who could help him at this point, "I'm always looking for new allies introduce me."

Varric seemed nervous about that since he was looking over both shoulders. "Uh, parading around might cause a fuss it's better for you to meet privately." Leliana and Josephine looked at each other. "On the battlements" Varric shook his head "trust me it's complicated."

Varric then turned and walked out leaving Ael to wonder who he was talking about.

Josephine looked at the new Inquisitor, "Well, we stand to move on both of these concerns." She then started to write on her board.

Cullen then looked at Ael with a smile, "On your order Inquisitor."

Leliana looked at Cullen, "I know one thing! If Varric has brought who I _think_ he has, Cassandra is going to kill him!"


	11. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael and the others get settled in Skhold, Varric introduces Ael to Hawke. Ael prevents Cassandra trying to kill Varric for lying to her. Ael consoles Cassandra and finally agrees to let Ael court her. After talking to Varric, Ael seeks advice and a game of chess with Cullen.

As everyone departed from the main hall of the castle Cullen noticed Cassandra standing by Maxwell. Dorian had finally gotten him to lay down on a bedroll amongst the wounded. Cassandra looked Maxwell, his shirt had been removed so Dorian could rewrap his abdomen. "You could've just lifted his shirt up you know, removing his shirt was completely unnecessary." Dorian chuckled, "Oh it was necessary."   
  
  
Cassandra gave a disgruntled snort as she turned and walked away. Cullen walked down the stairs, Cassandra caught sight of him. "What do you make of the main hall?" Cullen rubbed his jaw, "There are holes in the roof, rotted beams. We'll need to find fresh timber, and people for construction. This place has the bones, we just need to find fix it up."   
  
  
Cassandra nodded as she looked at Cole playing in the grass, "What do you make of our friend here?" Cullen had leaned over a make shift table and was reviewing reports that Leliana's men had sent. He looked over his right shoulder, "It's the Inquisitor's call really. Personally I would like to see him leave, why?"  
  
  
Cassandra sighed as she walked over to the table and leaned onto it with her butt. "I don't think he should stay here. A demon walking about is dangerous. Who knows what damage its capable of doing."   
  
  


Cullen sighed as he straightened standing up, "It helped us escape from Haven so, at the moment I'm content to let it play with butterflies." he then looked Cole, "However if I catch him doing anything remotely suspicious, don't think for a moment, I won't kill it."   
  
  
Cassandra gave a nod as started to walk off, "Cassandra"   
  
  
Cassadra turned her head as Cullen walked up to her, "I know its none of my affair but, he came back to you." Cassandra became slightly put off, "You're right, its none of your affair." Cullen shook his head, "You know how he feels but yet you deny him." Cassandra looked away, "I saw your face when the Inquisitor left to face down Corypheus. Stop lying to yourself." Without another word Cullen turned and went back to his post, leaving Cassandra to walk around.  
  
  


Ael was still inside Skyhold, he was sitting on a throne that was at the far end. It was a large over sized chair at the top with spikes sticking out of it. Ael started to think and contemplate his new role as Inquisitor. So many lives depended on him and his decisions. Could he do this?   
  
  
After a little while Ael exited Skyhold went down the stairs and saw Vivienne, Cassandra and Solas talking together. They were farther down the courtyard by the gates. So he decided to see what they were doing. As Ael reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed Cole playing in the grass by himself perfectly content.

"This thing is not a stray puppy you can make into a pet!"

Ael looked at Vivienne who was talking to Solas about Cole. Cassandra was looking at the two.

Vivienne had her arms folded, "It has no business being here!"

Ael didn't like Vivienne very much. He found her to be very judgmental for a mage. Vivienne found status and power more important than anything else. She didn't seem to care for others by any means. Vivienne always walked around putting on airs and now Ael was kind of sorry he recruited her. She reminded him of his father, an ambitious man, who used his status to get what ever he wanted, to elevate his own status. Even if that meant using his own children to do it. No one should ever act or think they were better than anyone else. Ael usually tried to stir clear of her whenever possible.  
  


Solas looked at Vivienne, "Wouldn't you say the same of an Apostate?" Vivienne didn't looked moved, Cassandra looked at Ael, "Inquisitor, I was wondering if Cole was perhaps a mage. Given his unusual abilities."

Solas looked at Cassandra, "He can cause people forget him." He put his hands behind his back "or have them fail to notice him." He looked at Ael, "These are not the abilities of a mage. It seems Cole is a spirit."

Vivienne still looked locked in her disgust for Cole's presence, "It is a demon."

Solas looked over at her, "If you prefer, although the truth is somewhat more complex."

Ael sighed he already had a lot on his shoulders. However he couldn't ignore that Cole did help him and other people escape from Haven.

"Cole saved my life in Haven, we wouldn't be here without him." Ael looked at Vivienne agitated, "Besides I promised him he could stay and I mean to keep that promise!" he snapped.

Vivienne looked at him, "That was before we knew what we were dealing with."

Solas found Vivienne's tone insulting, he ignored her, "In fact his nature is not so easily defined."

Cassandra took a step forward, "Speak plainly Solas, what are we dealing with?"

Ael put his hands behind his back. He then watched as Solas spoke, "Demons normally enter this world by possessing something. In their true form they look bizarre, monstrous."

Cassandra gave him a curious look, "But you claim Cole looks like a young man? Is it possession?"

Solas shook his head, "No, he has possessed nothing and no one. Yet he looks human in all respects." Solas then turned and walked to Ael, "Cole is unique Inquisitor. More than that he wishes to help! I suggest you allow him to do so. They would almost never look like something you would mistake for a person. Cole has willfully manifested into this world without possessing anyone."

Ael thought of the Breach, "The demons who came through the Breach or through the rifts weren't possessing anyone or anything."

Solas had a solemn look on his face, "Those demons were drawn through against their will, driven mad by this world."  
  


Ael felt bad for the spirits now, "but Cole predates the Breach, from what we can tell he has lived here for months, perhaps years. He looks like a young man for all intents and purposes he _is_ a young man. It is remarkable!"

Ael smiled, "I should hear what Cole has to say for himself."

Ael then looked around and saw that Cole was gone. He was no longer in the spot he was in earlier.

"Where is he now?" he questioned.

Cassandra sighed, "If none of us remembers him, he could be anywhere."

Solas looked at the others but then looked back seeing Cole heading towards a small camp of wounded soldiers. He seemed to be drawn to them for some reason. Ael walked over to see why he would be.

When Ael was close enough to Cole, "Haven, so many soldiers fought to protect the pilgrims so that they could escape."

Cole then paused as if he was sensing something, "Choking fear, can't think from the medicine. Cuts rack me with every heartbeat." Cole pulled at his gloves as if adjusting them, "Hot, white pain! Everything burns! I can't!" He put his left hand up to his face which was hidden by his hat "I can't, I'm dying!"

Ael was puzzled by what he was doing as if he was fade touched. "I...I" he pointed to a soldier not ten feet from them "Dead!" the soldiers body went limp and his breath left him.

Ael was shocked and took a breath, "I'm glad to see you're settling in Cole. Here I was worried you were going to be having trouble making friends."

Cole walked to another person, "Every breath slower, like lying in a warm bath." Ael followed him listening, "Sliding away, smell of my daughter's hair when I'm kissing her goodnight." A female soldier next to him slowly closed her eyes her head fell to the right. "Gone"

Cole looked at her somberly till his attention was drawn elsewhere to another soldier. "Cracked brown pain! Dry, scrapping, thirsty!" There was a soldier propped up on one elbow with two black eyes. Cole knelt down with flask of water, "Here" the soldier was touched by Cole's kindness. "Thank you" so was Ael, he watched the soldier drink.

Cole touched the soldier's shoulder. He looked at Ael, "It's alright, she won't remember me."  
  


Ael smiled, "You're helping people. What are you?"

Cole stood up, "I used to think I was a ghost. I didn't know, I made mistakes but I made mistakes too. A Templar proved I wasn't real I lost my friends, I lost everything." Ael felt for Cole.

"I learned to be more like what I am. It made me different but it made me stronger." He looked at Ael under all that stringy hair. "I can feel more, I can help!"

Ael smiled at him he could see what Vivienne couldn't ,"If you're willing the Inquisition could use your help."

Cole nodded, "Yes, helping. I help the hurt, the helpless." Cole seemed to focus again, "There's someone" he walked to another soldier a few steps from the last. This one was gravely wounded, Ael could tell from his wounds it was a fifty-fifty chance...maybe.

Cole stood over him, "Hurts, It hurts" Cole grabbed one of his knives "someone stop the hurting! Maker please!" Cole lowered his head "The healers have done all they can." He looked at Ael, "It will take him hours to die. Every moment will be agony! He wants mercy, help."

Ael looked at the man seeing his pain and knew, "Alright Cole help him." Cole knelt down making soothing noises, "It's alright"

In a moment it was done and the man's pain was gone.

Cole stood up and looked at him, "I want to stay." Ael smiled at Cole as he watched him go up the stairs to the upper courtyard.

Ael looked over and Cullen at a make shift table giving his men orders. Ael wondered if Cullen did anything else besides, work. Ael's migraine had lessened but still throbbed and his hands continuing to shake was maddening. He wondered if that's why Cullen was constantly moving them, to hide it.

Cullen leaned over the table, "Send men to scout the area! We need to know what's out there!" Two men saluted, "Yes Commander" they then left another man approached, "Commander!" Cullen looked at him, "Soldiers have been assigned temporary sleeping quarters."

Cullen straightened up, "Very good! I'll need an update on the armory as well." Ael smiled as the soldier just stood their scratching himself. Cullen however didn't think it was funny.

He gave the man a stern look, "NOW!"

The soldier straightened and left. Cullen heard someone approach from behind and saw Ael.

"We set up the best we could at Haven." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. Ael could tell he was tired and hadn't slept much. "We could never prepare for an Arch-demon or whatever it was. With some warning we might've..." Ael smiled at him which made Cullen stop talking, "Do you ever sleep?"

Cullen turned and put his hands on the table, "If Corypheus strikes again we might not be able to withdrawal!" He looked at Ael, "I wouldn't want to!"

Ael realized for Cullen's ego this was a blow. To Cullen he should have been able to do better to either prevent this or to have saved more lives! He should have done more! Ael realized Cullen was blaming himself for what happened.

"We must be ready!" Cullen sighed. Ael also knew Cullen was avoiding in looking at him. "Work on Skyhold is underway! Guard rotations established! We should have everything on course within the week!" Cullen finally looked at Ael, "We will _not_ run Inquisitor!"

Ael sighed, "How many were lost?" with his new position Ael felt he had to know how many people lost their lives for the Inquisition's cause.  
  


Cullen sighed, "Most of our people made it to Skyhold, it could have been worse."

Ael held his right arm with his left, "What about Roderick? No one has said what has happened to him."

Cullen gave Ael a grave look, he lowered his head realizing. "Oh"

Cullen stood in front of his friend, "Moral was low but it has improved greatly since you accepted the role as Inquisitor."

Ael didn't move, "Everyone has so much faith in my leadership. I hope I am ready."

Cullen looked at Ael squarely in the eye, "You won't have to carry the Inquisition alone. Even though it must feel like it. We needed a leader! You have proven yourself!"

Ael gave Cullen a smile, "Thank you Cullen" He smiled back, he looked down slightly, "Our escape from Haven, it was close!" Ael looked at his in the eyes, "I am relieved that _you_ like so many others made it out."

Cullen put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "As am I"

Cullen had a solemn look on his face, Ael was about to leave, "You stayed behind, you could have! I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again."

Ael looked at his friend knowing Cullen meant his every word. Ael looked at his friend, "I wanted to thank you for getting Cassandra out of Haven safely."

Cullen snickered, "She got herself out" Ael chuckled, "Cassandra wasn't the kind of woman who needed saving. Cullen could see Ael was hurting, Cassandra rejecting him, clearly wounded him. "Give her time," Ael looked at Cullen, "Cassandra will come around."  
  
  


Ael walked over to Maxwell, who had just been placed on a litter. Dorian looked at him, "A room has been prepared for your Brother. We are taking him there now."

Ael looked at Maxwell who gave a smile, "I'll be fine, Dorian is looking after me."

Ael gave a nod, "I have to check on something but I will check on you when you are settled." Ael then watched two soldiers pick up Maxwell's litter and walked off with Dorian following closely behind.

  
Cassandra had walked around the upper courtyard, she passed a place that was being made into a tavern. She walked till she found a door that led into another area, once inside Cassandra realized she found an armory. It was dusty, run down but with a few repairs the fires would roar up again. Cassandra walked up a flight of stairs and found a little nook by a window. She unrolled her bed roll, brought over a wooden stool. Cassandra had been able to save a small pack of her belongings. She pulled out a small series of books and placed them on the stool. As she looked out the window, she caught the sight of someone of great interest. She knew it if was who she thought it was, she was going to murder Varric.  
  
  


Ael next went into the main hall and up into the library and then up the stairs there to the roof were he could hear the crows. He hoped to find Leliana and found Cullen there too.

"I'm sorry", Leliana told him.

Cullen looked at Leliana in a sad manner, he turned and walked past Ael looking at him. Ael then looked at Leliana who was holding something. A small canister, "The names of those we lost" Ael could see the heart break in Leliana's face. Leliana walked over to a table and bent down over it, "You must blame me for this."

Ael shook his head, "We all saw those who attacked us! We know _exactly_ who to blame!"

This didn't seem to help Leliana much, she shook her head. She pushed back on the table standing upright.

Leliana looked out a window, "I keep wondering if I could have done something different." She looked over her left shoulder, "When the first of my look outs went missing I pulled the rest back." Leliana then looked back at the window, "Awaiting for more information. If they had stayed in the field they could have bought us more time!" She sighed in frustration, "I was afraid to lose my agents and instead we lost Haven!"

Ael looked at Leliana with no blame, "You look out for your own people. That's a good thing!"

Leliana didn't look back, "Is it? My people know their duty! They know the risks! They understand that the Inquisition may call upon them to give their lives!"

Ael was not happy to hear Leliana was willing to throw people's lives away. "Our people are _not_ tools to be used and discarded. Your instincts were right, their lives mattered!"

Leliana wasn't so sure, "Can we afford such sentimentality?" She looked back at Ael, "What if Corypheus"  
  


Ael shook his head and cut her off, "WE ARE BETTER THAN CORYPHEUS!" Leliana hung her head knowing he was right.

  
  
Ael left Leliana and took the stairs down to the library, he caught sight of Dorian browsing threw a case of books. Dorian noticed Ael walking up to him, "Brilliant isn't it, one moment you restore order in a world gone mad. That should be enough for anyone to handle, yes? Then out of no where a demon appears and kicks you in the head, what?" Dorian questioned shocked as he still browed the book titles. "You thought this would be easy? No. I was just hoping you wouldn't crush our village as an anthill. Sorry about that, arch demons like to crush you, know. Can't be helped." Dorian turned to look at Ael, "Am I speaking too quickly for you?"  
  
  
Ael gave a clever smile as his left hand held his right elbow, his hand held up. "I was distracted, that's all." Dorian gave a slightly confused look, "Distracted? By my wit and charm? I have plenty of both." Ael gave a catty smile, "How interesting to find someone so aware of his strengths." Dorian gave a nod, "I'm a man of many talents. What I can say? I always assumed the _Elder One_ was a Magister, but this..." Dorian shook his head in amazement, "is something else completely. In Tevinter, they say the Chantry's tales of magisters starting the Blight are just that; tales." Dorian held out his hands at his sides, "But here we are. One of those very magisters, a Darkspawn."  
  
  
Ael didn't know anything about Tevinter, their beliefs, he wondered about Dorian's thoughts. "Who does the Imperium say started the Blight?" Dorian snickered, "You know how it is, not us. They say Darkspawn were always there, magisters and the Blight aren't even related. Is that a surprise? No one want to admit they shit the bed." Dorian pointed his right index at the floor. "But if Corypheus is one of the magisters who entered the Black City and he's Darkspawn...what other explanation is there?"   
  
  
Ael took a step forward, "Why does that make you angry?" Dorian gave a snort, "Because the Imperium is my home! I knew what I was taught wasn't the whole truth, but I assumed there had to be a kernel of it. Somewhere." Dorian gave a saddened sigh as he folded his arms. "But no, it was us all along. We destroyed the world."  
  
  
Ael wasn't going to let Dorian take the blame for something he didn't do. "You didn't do anything. Those men did, a thousand years ago." Dorian knew he couldn't argue, "True, except that one of them up and walking around right now. Not to mention I have idiot countrymen who would happily follow him down that path again." Ael felt his stomach turn from that statement alone. Dorian sighed, "No one will thank me, whatever happens. No one will thank you either. You know that, yes?"  
  
  
Ael grew tired of all the negative talk, "We don't know what will happen. Nobody does." Dorian looked Ael shocked as he began to laugh. "An optimist! Such a rare breed. I've stumbled on a unicorn!" Dorian smiled as he gave a look of determination, "All I know is: Corypheus needs to be stopped. Men like him ruined my homeland." Ael finally figured out what it was all about. Dorian was taking this personally. "I won't stand by and let him ruin the world." Dorian then walked past Ael and turned around. "Oh, and congratulations on that whole leading-the-Inquisition thing, by the way."  
  
  
Ael laughed slightly as he rubbed his neck. He looked at Dorian with a smile, "How is Maxwell?" Dorian gave a gentle smile, "He's asleep the last time I left him. I was just trying to find something to read, while I watched over him." he looked at Ael curiously, "Why are you here?" Ael looked at all the books in the vast library, "I was hoping to find a poetry book." Dorian found that quite odd that a man such as him. "I haven't found any here as of yet, I'll let you know if you find any." Ael gave a nod as he patted Dorian's shoulder, "Thank you, I'd appreciate it." Dorian gave a nod as he watch Ael go down the stairs as he laughed to himself.  
  
  
Ael cut walked down and out Skyhold's main entrance and down the stairs, he noticed Varric pacing around on the battlements. At this point Ael knew he needed to meet Varric's friend. He walked cross the courtyard by the Tavern, he noticed their was a sign already hanging on it. It was made of wood and was cut out in the shape of a shield. It hung over the door attached to a beam. Andraste was painted on it and the words: Herald's rest painted on it. Ael walked up the steps and through the turrets until, a smaller stair case led to where Varric was on the battlements.  
  
  
Once Varric saw Ael he smiled, "Inquisitor, meet Hawke. champion of Kirkwall." Ael turned around and saw a man who was about six feet tall, wore the armor of the Champion. He had a shield on his back and sword on his hip. Hawke had long black hair, heavy stubble, pale skin and baby blue eyes. Hawke gave a tired look, "Though I don't use that title much anymore."  
  
  
Varric stood next to Hawke as he held out his left hand. "Hawke, the Inquisitor. I figured you might have some friendly advice about Corypheus. You and I did fight him, after all."   
  
  
Ael and Varric watched Hawke lean against the wall of the battlement, looking down at all the people. Neither Ael or Varric spoke. It was Hawke who broke the silence, "This view reminds me of my home in Kirkwall, I had a balcony that overlooked the whole city. I loved it at first, but after a while, all I could see where all the people out there depending on me." Ael folded his arms as he looked out into the courtyard. "You're lucky you had a single city," he sighed, "I have half of Thedas." Hawke understood the burden, he turned his head from Ael and looked at the courtyard again. "You're doing everything you can to protect them." Ael sighed heavily, "Does it ever get any easier?" Hawke didn't even look at Ael with his answer. "I'll let you know"  
  
  
Hawke sighed, "I don't envy you, Inquisitor. But I may be able to help you." Ael held out his left hand as he looked at Hawke. "Varric said that you fought Corypheus before." Hawke pushed himself up as Varric drank a bottle of wine. "Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the Darkspawn to influence them." Varric walked up to the two, "Corypheus got into their heads. Messed with their minds, turned them against each other." Hawke moved around slightly frustrated, "If the Wardens have disappeared, they have fallen under his control as well." This was news Ael didn't need to hear, "So Corypheus has the Venatori, the Red Templars, and now possibly the Grey Wardens as well?" Ael sighed heavily as he was beginning to doubt himself. "Wonderful"  
  
  
Hawke gave Ael a very determined look, "I didn't come all this way to give you bad news. I've got a friend in the Grey Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me." he started to pace around. "His name is Loghain. The last time we spoke, he was worried about corruption in the Warden ranks. Since then, nothing." Varric looked at Hawke, "Corypheus would certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your Grey Warden friend disappear with them?" Hawke shook his head, "No. He told me he'd be hiding in an old smuggler's cave near Crestwood."  
  
  
Ael became curious, "If you didn't know about Corypheus, what were doing with the Wardens?" Hawke answered, "The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of lyrium. It was red. I hoped the wardens could tell me more about it." Ael remembered the Red Templars, the horror and the pain they must of felt. "Corypheus had templars at Haven, They looked like they'd been exposed to the kind of lyrium you describe." Hawke seemed to be mulling over the information, he looked back at Ael. "Hopefull my friend will know more." Ael nodded, "I'll take any lead I can get at the moment." Hawke was happy to Ael's response, as he walked away he put his right hand on Ael's shoulder. "Good. I'll do whatever I can to help. I'll meet you there." Ael watch Hawke leave, it took a moment before he noticed Varric was missing.  
  
  
Ael went down the steps to the courtyard and began to look around for Varric, he noticed Cassandra was also gone from seeing her by some training dummies. Ael heard some faints screams coming from the armory, he opened the door that led inside. He ran up the stairs to find Cassandra pushing Varric into some tables. Her eyes burned with rage, "YOU KNEW WHERE HAWKE WAS ALL ALONG!" Varric pushed Cassandra back full force as he became angered as well. He'd grown tired of Cassandra's abuse. "You're damn right I did!" he snapped.   
  
  
Cassandra walked back to Varric as she swung her right arm attempting punching the dwarf unconscious. "YOU CONIVING LITTLE SHIT!" Varric dodged Cassandra's punch and ran to the other side of the room. Varric stood behind a table, "YOU KIDNAPPED ME! YOU INTERIGATED ME! What did you expect?" the dwarf questioned. Ael didn't know what to say or do at the moment. However, he wasn't going to let escalate any further. Ael walked between the two, "ENOUGH!"  
  
  
Cassandra held out her right hand as she looked at Ael angered, "You're taking his side?" she questioned. Ael wasn't favoring anyone. Ael right hand sliced threw the air, "I said enough!" he snapped. Varric walked behind Ael in hopes for protection. Cassandra paced around as she looked at Ael in agitation. "We needed someone to lead this Inquisition." she then stopped and looked at both Varric then Ael. "First, Leliana and I looked for the Hero of Ferelden, but he had vanished. The we look for Hawke, but he was gone, too. We thought it all connected, but no." Cassandra harsh gaze fixed on Varric, "It was just you. You kept him from us."  
  
  
Varric held up his arms presenting Ael, "The Inquisition has a leader!" he confirmed in a firm tone. Cassandra gave a snort, "Hawke would have been at the Conclave, if _anyone_ could have saved Most Holy..." Ael interrupted Cassandra "Varric's not responsible for what happened at the Conclave." Varric shook his head, "I WAS PROTECTING MY FRIEND!" Cassandra wasn't having it, she looked at Ael. "Varric is a liar, Inquisitor." she said with her eyes firmly fixed, on the dwarf. "A snake. Even after the Conclave, when we needed Hawke most, Varric kept him secret."  
  
  
"He's with us now!" said the dwarf, "We're on the same side."   
  
  
Cassandra took a few steps back as she shook her head, her hands moved in a dismissive manner. "We all know who's side you're on Varric! It will never be the Inquisition's!" Ael felt for both of them, however arguing now wasn't going to help anything. "Attacking him now won't help us, Cassandra." Varric felt relieved in hearing those words, "Ha! Exactly!" he agreed, flicking his hands outward. Ael wasn't letting Varric off the hook though, he pointed at the dwarf. "And you better not be keeping else from us!"   
  
  
Varric sighed as he gave a nod, "I understand."  
  
  
Cassandra backed away, she looked like she'd been punched in the gut, "So I must accept...what?" Ael could see the tears in her eyes. "That the Maker _wanted_ all this to happen? That he, that he..." Ael walked up to Cassandra and hugged her, she fought him at first but Ael was determined to bring her comfort. After a few moments of protest and hitting Ael's chest, Cassandra stopped and Ael was able to put his arms around her.  
  
  
Cassandra kept her eyes looking towards the banister, "I must not think about what could have been," Cassandra's voice became weak, "we have so much at stake." Ael looked back at Varric, "Go, Varric. Just...go." Ael moved his head, signaling for the dwarf to go.  
  
  
Varric walked to the stairs, he looked at Cassandra, "You know what I think? If Hawke had been at the temple, he would have died too. You have done enough to him." he then descended the stairs leaving the two alone. Ael laid his head on Cassandra's, "I believed him. He spun his story for me, and I swallowed it." Ael kissed Cassandra's head, "If I'd just explained what was at stake...if I'd just made him understand."   
  
  
Cassandra broke from Ael's hold and walked towards a chair, "But I didn't, did I?" she sat down, "I didn't explain why we needed Hawke." she scolded herself, "I'm such a fool." Ael walked over and squatted down in front of Cassandra. His eyes were gentle, "What if you hadn't believed him, and you tracked Hawke down?" Cassandra's face still pained as she sighed, "Honestly, Hawke might not have agreed to become Inquisitor. He supported the mage rebellion after all. He wouldn't have trusted me for a second. But this isn't about Hawke, or, even Varric. Not truly." Ael knew that, he knew Cassandra was just made at herself and blamed herself for the Divine's death, like he did.   
  
  
Cassandra gave a snort as she shook her head, "I should have been more careful, I should have been smarter. I don't deserve to be here." Those were words that Ael didn't either accept or believe. "You're being too hard on yourself, Cassandra." Cassandra sighed, "Not hard enough, I think."   
  
  
Ael's left hand caressed her cheek, "You can't believe that." he gave a side smile, "It's a good thing, I still like you." Cassandra shook her head, "I'm serious!" Ael chuckled, "You think, I'm not?" Cassandra took a deep breath as she gave a gentle smile. "I want you to know, I have no regrets." Cassandra's right hand held Ael's cheek, "Maybe if we'd found Hawke or the Hero of Ferelden, the Maker wouldn't have needed to send you. But he did." She got up from her seat as Ael stood up. "You're not what I pictured," Ael felt that was a meant to be a shot. "But if I've learned anything, it's that I know less than nothing."   
  
  
Ael took Cassandra's hand into his, she looked at him as his right hand caressed her cheek. Cassandra could see Ael's feelings for her, no matter how many times she rebuffed him, he kept advancing. She sighed as she walked over to her bedroll and leaned against the wall. "You are a very foolish man, you know that?" Ael gave a clever smile, "Am I?"   
  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"And you're afraid"   
  
Cassandra took offense, "I am not!"   
  
Ael stepped forward as he used his left hand to lean himself against the wall, "Then why not give me a chance?" Cassandra's eyes averted looking at Ael, "I'm not pursuing you to use you, or hurt you, I want to be with you, cherish you and if you'll let me, love you." Ael gave Cassandra a deeply compassionate look, "Please let me in Cassandra, let me love you, they you need, no, desire to be." The more Cassandra thought about it, the more she realized, her foolishness. Without warning she kissed Ael, desperately. Ael wrapped his arms around the Seeker, he gently lifted her off her feet as they kissed. Once her feet touched the floor, Cassandra broke their kiss. "If you hurt me, I'll carve your heart out with a spoon." she vowed gently.   
  
  
Ael chuckled, "You flatter me." he then snatched Cassandra's lips once more.  
  
  
Varric was inside Skyhold leaning forward on a table next to a fire place, he was deep in thought, and wondered how long would it be till Cassandra killed him, in his sleep. Ael walked in seeing Varric and walked over to him. Varric looked Ael who gave a faint smile, "Cassandra's calmed down, I think it's safe to take your hand off your crossbow." Varric wasn't so sure, "Define _calmed down_ for me in terms of who or what she's punching right now." Varric stood up, "I wasn't trying to keep your secrets, I told the Inquisition everything that seemed important at the time."   
  
  
Ael scratched the back of his head as he sighed, "You could've told us about Corypheus sooner." Varric held up his arms, "I found out he was involved at exactly the same time you did. Until he showed up at Haven, I thought he was dead. Nothing we saw at the summit made me think he'd been there." Varri rubbed his face with his hands, "I know I need to do better. I'm sorry."  
  
  
Ael patted Varric's shoulder, "It'll be alright Varric, you'll see." Varric gave a skeptical grown, "I hope so."  
  
  


Ael opened a door behind him in the Main Hall and discovered it led into a beautiful garden. It was overgrown with some plants and needed to some tending, to show its beauty once again.

Ael smiled as he found Cullen playing a board game with Dorian. Cullen was hunched over very involved with game where Dorian was sitting upright with his legs crossed.

Cullen gave him a smug look, "Gloat all you like I have this one!" he started to reach of a game piece.

Dorian gave him a smirk, "Are you sassing me Commander? I didn't know you had it in you!"

Cullen looked at the board looking at where his next move should be rolling his eyes. He was about to pick up a piece, "I do I even..." Cullen noticed Ael come and dropped his piece.

Dorian loved it seeing Cullen drop everything and shoot up from his chair.

"Ael! I mean Inquisitor!"

Dorian took a moment to remind Cullen at the game at hand, "Leaving are you?" He gave a catty smile "Does this mean I win?"

Ael looked at Dorian, "I thought you were looking after Maxwell?"

Dorian smiled as he looked at Cullen who sat back down and then at Ael, "Your brother is sleeping comfortably at the moment. I came out here for a breath of fresh air and decided to play a little game with the Commander." Dorian told Ael with a catty smile on his lips.  
  


Cullen shot Dorian a look, Ael had his arms folded seeing this was a serious game. "Are you two playing nice?"

Dorian smiled looking at Cullen, "I'm _always_ nice" he sat forward in his chair, "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory." Dorian moved his piece "You'll feel much better."

Cullen laughed, "Really?" he moved his piece, "Because I just won and I feel fine!"

Dorian looked at the board seeing is sound defeat. He rose his arms, "Don't get smug! They'll be no living with you!"

Dorian then turned and got up from his chair and looked at Ael as he grumbled, "Your Brother is more amusing anyway, even if he is unconscious."

Cullen looked at Ael smiling, "I should return to my duties as well, unless you care for a game?"

Ael had played chess all the time with servants and members of his family, he smiled lowering his arms, "Prepare the board Commander!"

Cullen set up the board, "We haven't played a game since before you left for Val Royeaux. I remember how we'd discuss our day."

Ael made a move snatching Cullen's knight, Cullen was surprised smiling. "I'm going to have to watch myself aren't I?"

Ael chuckled, "Alright, let's see what you got!"

The two talked about their days in Kirkwall, it was filled with laughter for the most part. Ael had left Kirkwall before Meredith's death, Cullen decided to tell his friend what happened. The madness and hatred for Mages she suffered from. That it took the Templars and the Champion and her friends to defeat Meredith. Ael listened to Cullen as he explained that after Meredith's death he took Command of the Templars there. He and the Captain of the guards slowly restored order before he left to join the Inquisition.

"This maybe the longest we've gone not discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest appreciate the distraction." Cullen told his friend.

Ael had his elbow on the board focusing on where his next move was to go. He looked up at him with a smile "We should spend more time together like this."

Cullen chuckled, "What so you can beat me?"

Ael chuckled, "There is much I can learn from you my friend. You command many and they listen to you."

Cullen smiled, "I will advise you like I did before as will Leliana and Josephine."

Cullen looked at friend as he leaned back in his chair, "I heard you had a talk with Cassandra."

Ael nodded, "Yes, I had to stop her from killing Varric, seems he knew where Hawke has been the entire time."

Cullen gave a surpised look, "Maker"   
  
  
Ael looked at the border, "I understand why he did it, he wanted to protect his friend from being hurt. However, Cassandra still blames herself for the Divine's death because she believed Varric, at face value."  
  
  
Cullen watched Ael move his bishop to claim his knight, "How can she blame herself for the Divine's death?" Ael rubbed his chin as he waited for Cullen to make his move. "The same way I do for not protecting her properly. I saw an apparition at the temple of my using spell purge on myself to get lose but didn't used it on her. If I had..." Cullen looked at Ael, "Inquisitor" Ael growled as his face showed his displeasure as he sat up. "Don't call me that! Use my normal name, not, my title."  
  
  
Cullen gave a nod, "Ael, you did the best you could, you don't know everything that happened. Maybe one day you will, or may not. You can't blame yourself on the what could've been." Ael smiled, "That's exactly what I said to Cassandra." The laughed as Cullen made his move by moving his rook.   
  
  
Ael leaned back in chair rubbing his forehead, "I need to talk to the Sir Barris and the Templars that followed him to Haven. I owe them my thanks for helping the people escape." Cullen leaned back as well, "I have talked to Sir Barris and the remaining knights and extended your personal thanks. I had the men set up camp not far to wait any further instruction." Ael sighed, "Thank you but still I need to talk to him and figure out how I can use him and the knights." Cullen leaned foreward as he looked at Ael, "If I could make a suggestion?" Ael gave a nod, "Leliana's contacts have talked about issues between some mages who seek your protection. Templars who want to save the people, give these assignments to the Barris and his men and have them settle the matters with your support, of course."  
  
  
Cullen could see that his friend's new role was taking on him. That Ael was going to take his new role very seriously and not make his decisions lightly.To Ael that sounded like as good a plan as any, he nodded, "I now effect the lives of so many just by a singular decision."   
  
  
Ael sighed, wanting to change subjects, "How is your family? What happened to them after the Blight?"

Cullen leaned forward, "They are well the last time I heard." he watched where Ael moved his piece next, "Where are they now?" Ael questioned.

Cullen looked to his own pieces, "They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I don't write to them as often as I should." Cullen looked up at Ael, "How are you Cassandra getting along?" Ael showed his surprise, Cullen never pried into people's personal life. He was surprised, he was starting now. Cullen gave a remorseful look, "I didn't mean to pry"   
  
  
Ael smiled as he waved his hands showing, it was alright. "Things are good, she's finally agreed to give us a chance. Take things slow, see where this all leads." Cullen gave a smile as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm glad she's finally relented and given you a chance. She'll see that you're a good man and could make her happy, if she lets you."

Ael smiled at his friend as Cullen took his queen and trapped his King. "Check Mate." Cullen showed his surprised, he laughed as he sat back and rubbed his neck.  
  


Ael chuckled as he saw he was thoroughly beaten. The two got up and as Ael was walking away "Hold on a moment." Ael turned around, "Josephine's office is set up, she wishes to see you." Ael nodded as he walked away.


	12. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael learns his role as Inquisitor has many responsibilities including deciding people's fate. Cullen talks to Ael about the Red Templars and their General. Ael meets Hawke's Warden friend in Crestwood and later travels to one of the Red Templars smuggling locations.

Ael looked down the great hall and looked down at the throne. A new one had been put up since the last one was severely damaged. It was a beautiful Andrastian throne, the seat made from white marble as the back was a statue of Andraste being burned in fire. The fire was made of gold as was her hair. Ael marveled at such exquisite craftsmanship, he didn't notice Josephine walking up behind him.

Josephine walked up to Ael, “Impressive is it not? Fit for a leader!” Ael turned his head looked at the Ambassador. “Meant to show influence and the burden of it! It is where the Inquisition will sit in judgement. Where _you_ will sit in judgement!”

Ael leaned his head to the right, “Who will I be judging exactly?”

Josephine looked at Ael with a stern face, “Those who have done wrong! You’ll know of them of the very least. All of that presumes they survived their initial encounter with you of course.”

Ael thought about having that kind of power at his command, it frightened him. “More lives in my hands! I don’t want this kind of power Josephine.”

Josephine gave Ael a sympathetic look, “I share you distaste for more bloodshed. It needn’t come to that the Inquisition’s sovereignty comes from the allies who validate it!” Josephine gave a small sigh, “You are both in power and bound. Justice has many tools, if their applications are clever. Execution may even seem merciful by comparison.”

Ael looked at the throne taking a deep sigh before looking back at Josephine. “Is there anyone I should judge?”

Josephine nodded, “Take the throne when you are ready. We will bring him before you.”

Ael nodded and looked at the throne he walked up to it and turned around. Ael sat into and tried to get the feel for it. The thought and feel of the power was unnerving for him. Josephine and Ael nodded to each other.

Josephine looked at one of the guards, “Bring the prisoner forth!” The guard saluted and left. When he came back with another guard they had the prisoner.

Josephine looked at Ael, “You recall Gereon Alexius of Tevinter!” Josephine walked up the steps “Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgement of your aid." Ae; felt all the horrors, nightmares and wicked feelings he encountered and still endured since that day.

Josephine looked at Ael, “The formal charges are: Apostasy, attempted enslavement and attempted assassination” Ael watched them toss Alexius forward towards him. Ael gave Alexius a hard unforgiving look, “on your own life no less.” Alexius kept his head down and looked totally broken. Ael looked at Josephine, “Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank! You can judge this magister as you see fit!”

Ael leaned forward looking at Alexius abhorrently, “I remember what would have happened_ if_ his treachery would have succeeded!”

Alexius rose his head, “I couldn’t save my son! Do you think my fate matters to me?” His tone of voice was loaded with defiance.

Ael knew he had options as he thought hard on the matter. Ael had to think on what his conscience would allow!

Josephine looked at him, “Will you offer nothing more in your defense?”

Alexius shook his head, “You’ve won nothing!" he snarled, "The people you saved, the acclaim you’ve gathered, you’ll lose it all in the storm to come!” He then looked at Ael, “Render your judgement, Inquisitor!” Ael was tired of Alexius' defiance and felt there was only one, punishment that would fit.

Ael looked at Josephine, “Can you call Cullen into the hall?” Josephine nodded as she walked away for a moment.

After a few minutes Cullen walked in, “You asked for me Inquisitor?”  
  
  


Ael looked at him, “I did, I have a question for you.”

Cullen looked at Alexius then at Ael, “What is your question?”

Ael looked at Cullen, “ Do we have enough Templars and lyrium for the Rite of Tranquility to be done?”

Cullen nodded as he put his hands on his sword's pommel, “Yes, Inquisitor. With Sir Barris and the remaining Knights, we have he man power. With Josephine's suppliers we have the lyrium to preform the act."   
  
  
Ael gave Alexius a nasty look, knowing he couldn’t take his life but neither could she sleep at night thinking of Alexius with the ability to hurt others. Ael looked at him with eyes cold as ice. Ael's body became straight as a board, “Magister Gereon Alexius! I sentence you to for your crimes the punishment of Tranquility!”

  
"Mercy!" cried a voice.  
  
  
Ael, as did the others who attended looked for the person who spoke, Maxwell walked from the crowd, looking at his brother. "Please Inquisitor, show this man mercy." Maxwell looked at Alexius before, he looked back at his brother. "As a Mage, I can tell you the horrors of such a punishment."  
  
  
Ael nodded in agreement, "As a Templar, I can tell you the same thing." Ael sat back in his throne, "I sympathize with you on the severity and cruelness of it. I never agreed with any of my superiors who wielded the brand, for petty or thoughtless reasons. I believe such a punishment should be reserved for crimes for the upmost severity. I believe the crimes Alexius committed in the name of Corypheus is one of them."   
  
  
Cullen shook his head, "You know the horrors that would have taken place if Alexius' plan would've succeeded. Yet you're asking for Mercy on his behalf?"  
  
  
"Yes" Maxwell answered, looking back at the old Tevene, "That's why I ask for it, especially now." Ael looked at his brother curiously, "Alexius only agreed to help Alexius in hopes to save his son Felix.' Ael could the compassion in his brother's eyes. "Wouldn't you do anything to save your Son?" Ael leaned forward, draping his arms over his knees. Maxwell could see the wheels in his brother's head, turning. "_If_ I had a Son, I would do everything in my power to help him. However, I would not enslave the entire world, to do it. If the Maker had need of my Son in his Kingdom, I would defer to his all knowing judgement."   
  
  
Maxwell was now worried his words meant nothing to Ael, he looked at Alexius, who at the moment looked considerably frail. Josephine looked at Maxwell and Alexius then at Ael, "Inquisitor?"  
  
  
Ael sighed as he wasn't sure what to do at the moment. He knew he had to punish Alexius for his crime but he also understood Maxwell's point. He was left at a loss, instead Ael looked at Alexius, "I want you to take note Alexius, my brother proves the point that a man is proven not just by his actions but, his words." Ael's eyes fell on Maxwell, "You swore to the mages you'd help them." Ael gave a nod, "I will see you uphold that promise." Ael pointed his left index finger at Alexius, "Fiona will take charge of you." Maxwell took a sigh of relief, "Any knowledge, any favor, or coin you own will go towards the mages' future."  
  
  
Alexius gave a defiant look on his face, "A Headsman would have been kinder." Ael shot up from his seat, he gave Alexius a nasty look as he was hauled away. Ael stepped own from his throne as he watch Alexius being taken to his cell. Cullen walked down the steps, he looked at Ael. "When you have a moment, I would like to talk to you in my office." Ael nodded as he watched Cullen walk off.  
  
  
Maxwell looked at Ael, "Thank you"  
  
  
Ael looked at his brother, firmly. "Never question my judgement again, it weakens me and the Inquisition in every way." Maxwell then watched his brother walk off.   
  


Ael walked across the courtyard and up the stairs to get to Cullen’s office. He opened the door to find Cullen bent over his desk looking over some letters. Sir Barris stood next to Cullen at attention, his hands behind his back.

Cullen stood up straight looking at Ael, “Inquisitor, I found where the Red Templars come from, Therinfal Redoubt!”

Cullen walked away from his desk, “Barris confirms that the knights were fed Red Lyrium until they turned into monsters.” Ael looked as if in complete shock, which honestly, he was. Cullen watched as his friend's face lose its all color. "How did this happen?" he questioned trying not to vomit.  
  
  
Barris looked at Ael, "We all know that we Templars are given different forms of lyrium, all the time. Our Captain had us start drinking that wretched stuff. Only after our superiors started to take it first, to prove the wretched stuff was harmless. The Knights were next" Ael struggled not to vomit, "A few of us questioned what the Lord Seeker was doing. We saw our Brothers and Sisters change, we knew this wasn't the Maker's work." Ael started to imagine how easily either he or Cullen could've been part of the ranks of the damned. He struggled not let his legs give out or vomit all over Cullen's desk. Ael took a breath as he listened. "I took any notes, I could fine in the Captain's quarters before, I left with the others."

Ael looked at Cullen, he could see the anger and disgust in his face. “Samson took over after their corruption was complete!”

Ael took a few steps toward him, “How did Samson get involved? I thought he was expelled out of the Order?”

Cullen turned around, “He was, however, Meredith reinstated him when he found a cave full of Apostates not far from Kirkwall's coast. He ran to Meredith and I, and reported it.”

Ael rubbed his chin downward, "Then how did Corypheus get a hold of him?"  
  
  
Cullen shook his head, "I don't know" Cullen’s eyes narrowed his voice soured, “You and I knew he was an addict but _this_?” Cullen shook his head, “Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry! Its power comes with a terrible madness.” Ael already thought Samson was insane enough already, he didn't need to push it farther.

Ael thought about all those who were lost in Haven and how he could have lost Cullen, Maxwell or Cassandra. “The Red Templars swarming Haven were proof enough!” Cullen and Ael both felt disgusted by the Order's betrayal and Samson leading their friends, their comrades.

Cullen's face was clearly pained, “We cannot _allow_ them to gain strength!" Cullen went back to his desk, he looked at his notes. "The Red Templars still require lyrium!" Ael watched as Cullen was clearly thinking, he pointed his finger at the notes. "If we can find their source we can weaken them and Samson!”  
  
  


Barris could see this was going to be Cullen and Ael’s personal mission to tear this new Templar order apart. Ael looked at Cullen as he gave a snort. “Are you angrier at Samson or Corypheus?” he questioned.

Cullen ran his fingers through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh, “I don’t know!” Ael didn't know either, what he did know was, he was going to make Samson pay for betraying the order.  
  
  


Cullen punched his desk, “Samson at least should know better!" he gave a snort as he looked at Barris then at Ael, "Caravans of red lyrium are being smuggled along trade roads! Investigating them, could lead to where it’s being mined!”

Cullen looked at Ael, “If you confront them be warry, anything connected to Samson will be well guarded.”

Ael knew that, “I will Cullen don’t worry about me. I will be leaving for Crestwood in the morning. I have to see what Hawkes’ friend in the Wardens has to tell us.” Ael looked at Barris, "Leliana and Cullen have information I want you to look at. Reports of mages and templars seeking protection, templars wanting to do the Maker's work. Anything that looks suspicious and needs to be investigated, I task to you."  
  
  
Barris put his right fist up to his chest, "Yes, Inquisitor!" Ael gave a nod and left to prepare for his trip to Crestwood. 

Ael walked down the steps to the main courtyard. He passed the Tavern and notice Cassandra sitting on a bench, bent over, she seemed to reading something. Ael was slow to approach he didn't want to startle Cassandra. As he got closer Ael realized to his amazement, Cassandra was reading a book. Ael stretched himself in hopes to see what it was, Cassandra was reading. "Good book?"

Cassandra gasped from being startled, she shot up from the bench, placing the book behind her back, as if she was hiding it. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ael smirked as put his right hand over his eyes, his left hand held out. "Yes, because I suddenly went blind." he joked.

Cassandra blushed as she looked at the ground, "Oh, that? Just...reports from Commander Cullen." she told him. Ael knew Cullen's reports and never wrote anything that required him to publish a book. He now was curious why she was lying. "You're an excellent liar." Cassandra shook her head as she tried to not blush. "It's of no concern to you. I'm sure." Ael gave a small smile as he shook his head, he found this very amusing. Cassandra sighed as she picked the book up off the ground. "It's a book" she confessed. 

"I can see that." Ael told her as he folded his arms. 

Cassandra looked at the book fondly, it made Ael a little jealous, he wanted Cassandra to look at him like that. "It's...one of Varric's tales. _Swords and Shields_, the latest chapter." Ael looked at Cassandra slightly stunned, he was amazed that she'd read one of Varric's books. "The latest chapter?" he questioned, "Meaning...you've read them all?"

Cassandra shook her head, "Not...since all this began. We've been busy." 

"That's just her favorite" said Dorian who walked up behind Cassandra, startling her. Cassandra became defensive, "No body asked you Tevinter." she told Dorian pointing at him with her right hand. Dorian began to chuckle as he walked away, "I couldn't finish the last one you lent me." he teased, "I actually felt dumber for having tried. Cassandra became restless as she looked at the book, "It's literature, _smutty..._literature. " Cassandra then became panicked as she walked up to Ael. "Whatever you do, don't tell Varric!" Ael looked at the book as he took it from Cassandra, "Maybe _I_ should read this book." 

Cassandra's face became mortified, "You? No!' Ael found this situation totally amusing, he shook his head. "Why not me?" he questioned. Cassandra cleared her throat, "You're the Inquisitor." she told him. Ael laughed, "Oh, I see." Cassandra knew Ael was toying with her now, she sighed. "They're terrible, and magnificent." she confessed, "And _this_ one ends in a cliffhanger. I know Varric is working on the next one" Ael noticed the hope in Cassandra's voice. "he must be."

Cassandra looked at Ael with hopeful eyes, "You! You could ask him to finish it, command him to..." Cassandra realized she was making a spectacle, of herself. She backed away from Ael giving him a firm look as she held her book. "Pretend you don't this about me." Ael watched Cassandra sit back down before walked away, thinking about how he was going to ask Varric for an important favor.

*************************************************************  
  


The next morning Ael took Blackwall since this was a Grey Warden matter. Cassandra and Varric with him to Crestwood. When they got there it was night and it was pouring rain. It reminded him of the Storm Coast actually, just more grass. 

When they got there Harding greeted him, "Good to see you safe Inquisitor! We've got trouble ahead!"

Ael wasn't even in the camp five minutes and they already had trouble.

He gave a weak smile, "I'm sure it's nothing the Inquisition can't handle."

Harding smiled, "Careful your worship, that optimism might be catching!"

Harding nudged her head to left and she led Ael to a stone wall overlooking a lake. In the distance a green mist like glow could be seen. It was obviously a rift, a big one and deep under water.

Ael looked at Harding, "Oh."

Harding looked up at Ael, "Crestwood was the sight of a flood during the Blight. It's not the only rift in the area but after it appeared. Corpses started to walk out of the lake! You'll have to fight through them to get to where Ser Hawke's friend is hiding. Maybe someone in Crestwood can tell you how to get to the rift in the lake. Maker knows they'll want help! Good luck and please be safe!"

Ael looked at the others as they walked passed the lake Varric looked at water, "Maybe the locals will give us a boat!"

As they got onto the main road two Grey Wardens were defending an elven woman from some walking dead. When it was over, Ael talked to the Wardens who said they were under the orders of the Warden Commander Clarel, to find the Warden Lorghain.   
  


Ael asked if they could stay and help defend the town but they said they could not. That their mission took priority and they had to leave. Ael watched them go and he turned his attentions to the elf they had saved. The elf named Jana, wanted to become a Warden herself, now but after talking to Ael, she decided to help the Inquisition instead.

Ael pressed on to Crestwood and talked to the Mayor after helping its defenders kill all the undead that tried to enter the town. The Mayor told her about how the Darkspawn came and sickened Old Crestwood. They then got into the Damn's control room and flooded Old Crestwood those who survived barely survived. Ael said he wanted to help and needed to get to the damn to drain the lake to get to the rift. The Mayor warned him about bandits who had taken up residency there and to be careful.

Ael ran through the rain with the others battling bandits and undead till they reached a big cave with Hawke standing outside.

Hawke smiled, "Glad you made it! I just got here myself my contact with the wardens should be in the back of the cave."

Ael looked at Hawke with a little bit of concern, "A group of Wardens were protecting a villager from corpses down in Crestwood."

Hawke nodded not looking surprised, "They were most likely looking for my friend. Glad they didn't have people look for him in here. They might as well be good men but they have been given bad orders."  
  
  
Ael looked to the back of the cave and they all walked down it. Ael was amazed how deep it really was. At the end was a wooden door. He opened it find a room with a table that had maps and stalagmites and stalactites everywhere. He found it had water and food supplies so someone had been staying here for quite a while. He heard a sword being drawn behind him, Ael turned around seeing a Grey Warden behind him. He had his sword pointed at him, his eyes fixed on Ael. He was tall, pale skin, dark hair cut short. Dark eyes that showed he'd seen the best and worst life had to offer. He had thin lips, clearly was in the older stages of life.

Hawke walked up to the Warden briskly, "It's just us. I brought the Inquisitor."

The warden gave a sideways glance, as he lowered his sword, looking at Ael. "Warden Loghain Mac Tir. I believe we have a common cause, Inquisitor." Ael's eyes became wide, "There was a Loghain who joined the wardens after he lost the Ferelden throne." The man sheathed his sword as he gave a nod, "_The traitor Teyrn_, Yes, I've heard the names." Ael couldn't believe it, he was looking at _thee Loghain_. "And that's you?" he questioned, still shocked.

Loghain gave a nod, "I have been a warden for ten years. They never fully considered me one of theirs. Something I've had cause to be grateful for recently." Ael knew he had to get over his shock and get down to business. "I need to know why the wardens disappeared. Could it have anything to do with Corypheus?" Loghain gave a nod, "I believe so, after Hawke killed Corypheus, Weisshaupt was content to forget the whole affair. If an Archdemon can survive seemingly mortal wounds, why not Corypheus?" Ael watched Loghain walk over to a table that had maps on it. "I began to investigate." Loghain's left hand moved across his chest, to his right. "I found evidence but no proof. And then, soon after, every warden in Orlais began to hear the calling."

Hawke gave horrified look as he shook his head, "Maker! You never told me." Loghain turned his head but didn't look at Hawke, "I didn't think it concerned you." Ael looked at Hawke then at Loghain, "Is the Calling some sort of Grey Warden ritual?" Loghain turned around looking at Ael, "The calling is a portent, like crows circling the battlefield before the fighting. It tells the warden that his time has come." Loghain's face became hard, "First are the dreams. Then a voice whispers in the back of the warden's head. Just at the edge of hearing. That is when the warden goes down to the deep roads...to die with honor."

Hawke gave a grave look, "And every Grey Warden in Orlais is hearing that right now? They think they are dying?" Loghain gave a nod, "Yes, thanks to Corypheus, I believe." Loghain looked at Ael, "If the Wardens fall, who will stop the next Blight? That has panicked my Brethren." Hawke started to understand Corypheus' plot, "Thanks to the Calling, Corypheus has them scared...and they're playing right into his hands.

Ael started to worry for the Wardens, "Is the Calling they're hearing real? Or is Corypheus mimicking it somehow?"

Loghain shook his head, "I don't know. Even as a senior warden, I knew little about Corypheus. The wardens believe it to be real, despite my warnings about Corypheus. That is all that matters at the moment." Ael wondered,“You said _all_ the Wardens are hearing the Calling. Does that include you?” He then turned around, “And also you Blackwall?” Loghain nodded, "Yes, it is an itch at the back of my mind. At times, it's barely there at all, but then I find myself starting to hum it under my breath. It is vile, I can understand why so many wardens have gone mad in fear of it."

Blackwall looked at them shaking his head, “I _do not_ fear the Calling! Worrying about it only gives it power!” Tiatria’s eyes narrowed as Blackwall spoke. “Anything Corypheus does will only strengthen my resolve.”

Ael looked at Alistair worried, "How can Corypheus make all the Wardens hear the Calling?"

Loghain shook his head, "I don't know, it's likely part of his nature." he sighed, "Corypheus is, or likely was once, a mortal man. The Blight owns him, but it did not create him. Wardens are tied to the blight through the Darkspawn. That is how Corypheus influences warden minds. Somehow, he is using that power to mimic the calling."

Ael became more determined than ever to see Corypheus defeated, "We need the Warden's help! This is worst possible time for such lunacy." Loghain's face became concerned as he paced about, "A Blight nearly destroyed Ferelden, a Blight without wardens to stop it might well destroy the world. Warden-Commander Clarel, proposed a ritual involving blood magic." Ael felt his skin crawl hearing those words. As a templar, he was taught that was the worst and most vile of all magic. "A desperate measure to prevent another Blight. When I protested the plan, called it madness, they tried to arrest me." 

Loghain looked back and the map and pointed to a part of it, "Grey Wardens are gathering here, in the Western Approach." Loghain then started to walk away, passing the others. "It's an ancient Tevinter ritual tower, meet me there, and will find answers.

Ael left the cave with his friends, Hawke said his goodbyes saying he'd meet them at the Western Approach as well.

Ael noticed Varric was very quiet on the way back to camp. Varric was never quiet unless there was something was up. Ael found Varric in his tent since it was still pouring rain. He was sitting on his cot polishing Bianca when Ael came in. Varric still had his worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright Varric? You haven't said anything since we've left the cave with Hawke."

Varric stared into space for a moment before looking at him, "Corypheus is back, uh shit!" he hung his head shaking it.

Ael sat on the floor next to him, "You said he was a Darkspawn or a Magister." Ael looked at him with a question on his face. "What is he really?"

Varric shook his head and shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'm not really sure if Corypheus knows either." Varric looked back at Bianca, "He's definitely a Darkspawn but when we found him it was pretty obvious, he hadn't hear that! He thinks he's a Magister a priest of Dumat in fact!"

Varric was polishing Bianca's handle, "He says he broke into the Golden City like in the Chantry tale."

Ael looked at Varric putting his hand on Varric's shoulder having Varric look at him. "If you and Hawke defeated him once, we can do it again." He wanted to give Varric hope.

Varric shook his head getting a little defensive, "We didn't just _think_ Corypheus was dead. He _was_ dead! No pulse, no breath, full of stab wounds! There wasn't a lot of room for doubt!" Varric sighed looking at the ground shaking his head. "It makes me wonder, I thought the Wardens imprisoned Corypheus to use him. Maybe they did it because he can't be killed."

Varric was now at the very real realization of losing hope of seeing an end to this.

Ael couldn't believe the adventures and messes he got himself into, "How did you and Hawke even wind up in a Grey Warden prison for ancient Darkspawn?"

Varric looked at him, "Corypheus sent people after Hawke. He actually got control of an entire Carta Clan! He made them drink Darkspawn blood."

The idea of it made him shudder, "Weird shit, we tracked the carta to an old Dwarven fort or something in the mountains. Of course it turned out to be a trap. They needed Hawke's blood to open the locks holding Corypheus and they drew us into the prison to get it."

Ael was kind of horrified that Corypheus would be that clever to find a way to get out of his confines. It made him worry what else Corypheus could do but he didn't want Varric to worry about it.

"There has to be a way to defeat Corypheus!" Ael smiled trying to reassure his friend. "We'll find it! Don't worry!" Varric put his hand on top of her sighing trying to smile, "I hope you're right."

Varric shook his head looking away from Ael, "Maker's Breath what have I let lose!"

Ael tilted his head and looked into Varric's eyes, "You had nothing to do with this, Varric!" Varric looked at him, "I was the one who led Hawke to Corypheus. If I hadn't tracked the Carta to that ruin."

Varric shook his head, "But you have more important things listen to do than listen to me worry!"

Ael smiled at him, "I don't mind listening to you Varric, that's what friends are for. We are friends aren't we?"

Varric smiled, "Always Templar! Just let me know when you need something shot!" He then went back to polishing Bianca. Varric looked back at Ael, noticing he hadn't taken his leave. He could tell Ael had a question, "I have a favor to ask of you Varric." Varric sat up looking rather surprised, "Ah sure."

Varric watched as Ael rubbed the back of his neck, "Cassandra is waiting for the next issue of Swords and Shields."

Varric lost all the color in his face as he dropped Bianca, "I must have heard you wrong, It sounded like you just said that Cassandra read my books." Ael couldn't help but smile as he lowered his head and scratched the top of his head. "She's a pretty big fan, in fact." Varric was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the concept of Cassandra being a fan. "Are we talking about the same Cassandra? Tall, grumpy Seeker? Likes stabbing things?"

Ael and Varric both laughed together, Varric then seemed to realize something. He looked at Ael, "Wait, did you say the romance serial? She'll be waiting for a while, then. I haven't finished it and wasn't planning to." Varric shook his head as he picked Bianca up. "That book was easily the worst I've ever written. The last issue barely sold enough copies to pay for the ink." Ael felt severally disappointed, he wanted to surprise Cassandra with something she'd, really enjoy.

Ael lowered his head as he leaned forward, his arms resting on his legs. "Well, Cassandra seemed pretty hooked on it." Varric shook his head in disbelief as he polished Bianca. He'd scoffed her when he dropped her. "And I honestly thought a hole in the sky was the weirdest thing that could happen." Varric stopped polishing and looked at Ael, "So...you want me to finish writing the latest issue of my most worst serial for Cassandra." Varric slightly bounced as he smiled with delight. "That's such a terrible idea, I have to do it." Ael took a sigh of relief as he smiled, "On one condition," At the moment Ael would agree to anything. "I get to be there when you give her the book."

Ael had hoped that he could give Cassandra the book over dinner, he thought for a moment. Ael smiled as he held out his hand, "You got a deal." Ael got up and patted Varric on the shoulder as he left.

***************************************************

After a few weeks Cullen got a letter. It waited for him on his desk, he wasn't able to get to it till the end of the day. He took off his coat and armor putting it on a stand to keep it nice. He picked it up and broke the wax seal on it unfolding it.

_Cullen,_

_It's been too long since I've been here. Since we've been here we met Hawke's friend Loghain. He believes the Wardens are being controlled by Corypheus who has put, a fake Calling into their heads. Loghain says they are heading to the Western Approach to perform some blood ritual to end future Blights._

Cullen's eyes nearly fell out their sockets as he spit out the ale he was drinking. He wiped his mouth and continued to read.

_We helped the town of Crestwood and drained the lake. We sealed the major rift and undead stopped walking around. In exploring the under caves when we were looking for the location of the rift we discovered bones of people who looked like they were living down there. I'm not sure why they were down there until till got back to town. We went to the Mayor's house to discover, the Mayor was gone. They town's people couldn't figure out why he had left. Cullen I sent you the letter he wrote that is his written confession that **he** is the one who flooded old Crestwood, to save the people who weren't infected by the Blight._

Cullen stopped and read the Mayor's confession. He ran his fingers through his hair, "Maker's Breath!" He put the letter down and picked up Ael's letter.

_I want you to put Leliana's people on find him! What he did no matter how well intention-ed this can't go unpunished. Have you learned anything more about Samson? I have been praying to the Maker, we find him and bring him to the Maker's justice. It's really the only way I can sleep anymore...if I can. When I do, I have nightmares of what could've happened to either of us, if we stayed. Other times, I can't sleep at all over the desecration over the Order._

_Keep me posted as necessary_,

_Ael_

Cullen sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. He looked at the candle on his desk and thought of the horrors of how Ael's conscience was punishing him for not saving the Order. That Ael felt he abandoned his brothers and sisters to Samson and Corypheus' cruelties.

Ael had come back to camp after helping one of the local Sisters find the remains of some of the dead bodies for proper funeral rites. He of all people knew what it meant for the dead to have proper rest. Ael entered his tent and put his sword and shield to the side. Ael sat on his cot rubbing the back of his neck when he noticed she was sitting on something. Ael picked it up, hoping Cullen had good news, Ael opened it gently so not to tear the paper.

_Ael,_

_ I have found that the red lyrium is being smuggled through the Emerald Graves. _ _ Please send word or any clues of Samson’s whereabouts back to Skyhold._

_ Also, I got word that_ Venatori and their servants are attacking Val Colline, hoping to raid its armory. The local Baron has requested aid. I sent Ser Barris to lead Templar Knights against the Tevinter mages.

Ael was happy Cullen knew his mind and would've sent Barris anyway.

_I also realized this would be good training for our men. So I sent our soldiers as well. I apologize, I know I should've waited for your return, you're Inquisitor after all but, I felt a matter such as this couldn't have waited._

_Regards,_

_Cullen_

Ael rolled over and put Cullen’s letter his pack, He got up and walked out of his tent, walking up to Harding. “Harding?” the scout saluted Ael, “Your worship!”

Ael smiled, “Tomorrow we break up camp and we will be heading to the Emerald Graves.”

Harding gave Ael a curious look, “That is quite a long way your worship. Do you know what is out there?”

Ael looked at the dwarf as he turned around, “Red lyrium”

***********************************************************************

A few weeks later, Ael came back to Skyhold with a few surprises: One, captured smugglers who were carting the red lyrium and two, letters that told where the red lyrium came from. After a while, Ael had gotten a summons to Cullen’s office. When Ael walked in Cullen looked at him dropping the papers from the smugglers he had on the desk.

“The smugglers we interrogated gave up the Red Templars main source of red lyrium, Inquisitor! It’s located in the Dales near a town called Sahrnia. Destroying the mines there will destroy Samson’s operations!”

Ael smiled, “Excellent work Commander! I’ll investigate the mine!”

Cullen looked at Ael with a smirk, “Destroying the Red Templars main source of lyrium won’t be a loss Samson won’t soon forget!” Ael was very happy to hear that, he wanted to cripple Samson, destroy him for what he did to the Templars. Cullen could see Ael's anger in his eyes and he wanted Samson taken apart just as much as Ael. Cullen walked around his desk and looked at Ael. 

Cullen waited a moment for Ael to look at him, "We received word for Ser Barris" Ael looked at Cullen's right hand, seeing a letter. Ael took the letter, unfolded it and read its contents. 

Inquisitor:

Our forces have routed the Venatori in Val Colline. I've put our people to work on the relief efforts until we're recalled to duty.

Thank you for letting us help this place. It is good to give the people a reason to trust their Templars again.

Ser Barris

Ael looked at Cullen, "I'm glad Barris is feeling useful in helping those in need." Cullen nodded, "Yes, a victory is what the Templars need right now. It will strengthen their resolve and remind them of their duty, not only to the Maker but, to the people." Ael agreed with Cullen on the matter, "Cullen if you get another report like before and you think Barris and the Templars are suited for, you send them."

Cullen gave a nod, "Yes Inquisitor, I must apologize for sending Barris-" Ael shook his head, "You're instincts were right Cullen, sending the Templars was the right thing. It saved many lives." Ael patted Cullen's shoulder before he left, thinking about how he was going to ask Cassandra out for dinner.


	13. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael and Cassandra's relationship finally reaches it's peak. Ael learns the true nature of Dorian and Maxwell's relationship.

Ael walked the bridge that connected Cullen's office to Skyhold, he entered Solas' office and walked up and into the Library. Ael started to look thought the massive amounts of books, "Something I can help you with?" Ael turned around and found Dorian. Ael smiled, "I'm still hoping that there might be poetry books in here. Somewhere." Dorian smiled, "Why are so determined to find a poetry book?"

Ael blushed as he tried not to look at Dorian and at the books. "I want to read it for someone" he admitted. Dorian was now more than intrigued, "Who I wonder has captured our dear Inquisitor's interests?" Ael watched Dorian walk around as the fingers of his right hand patted his lips.

Dorian paced slightly as he thought about things. "Josephine, perhaps?" Dorian looked out of the corner out of the corner of his eye. He could see the Ambassador wasn't it. Ael held his breath as he continued to look, he moved to a different bookcase with, Dorian behind him. Dorian passed Leliana since was too deadly to approach. Cullen wasn't an option, since he, himself had already tried in Haven and was shot down. Dorian started to think, Ael was a warrior, filled with fire and passion and he would need to find someone, of equal measure.

Dorian gave a clever laugh as a smile snaked across his lips, "It's Cassandra isn't it?" Dorian watched as Ael's face lost its color. He's shoulders hunched, "It is, isn't it?" he questioned with delight, his eyes sparkling. Dorian slapped Ael on the back as he held onto his shoulder. Dorian looked Ael in the eye, "Good on you, messere. Perhaps you can relax some of that stiffness out of that armor of hers." Ael smiled as he blushed, he was happy that Dorian and maybe others, approved.

Dorian walked back to an alcove where he had a very plush chair in the corner, books all around or in bookshelves. Ael watched as Dorian pick up a book, and handed it him. "Here, I brought this one from home and it is filled with poems that I think will make Cassandra more than, blush."

Ael smiled, "Thank you Dorian, I will return it soon." Dorian gave a nod, "Here, I thought we're getting to the good part." Dorian watched as Ael went down the steps in a hurry, he was eager to see Varric.

Varric was sitting at the table next to a fireplace, in the Main Hall. The dwarf looked rather engrossed in what he was writing. Ael hoped it was the next issue of Swords and Shields. "Is this a bad time? I can come back." Varric got up, scooting his chair back, "No. It's alright" he then looked at Ael. "Bills, aren't really that engrossing." Varric smiled, "I've been meaning to come and talk to you, anyhow. I never officially joined the Inquisition." Ael was surprised at first, but then realized being kidnapped from Kirkwall, to be brought to the Divine, didn't officially count, as joining. Varic moved his hands around like he was jumbling something, "I don't know how to do this...disciplehood thing. I'm a businessman. Never really followed a chosen one before."

Ael gave a concerned look, "I don't need a disciple, I need a friend." Varric gave a small laugh, "If you only knew how intimidating you are, you wouldn't make it sound so simple." Ael gave a nod as he sat down in Varric's chair, he leaned forward putting his elbows on the table. "I don't even know how to deal with all this. Just make something up, it'll be fine." Varric leaned his back against the table as he folded his arms looking at Ael. He gave a clever smile, "So we're saving the world through bullshit now?" Both men laughed as it was sorely needed on both sides. "All right, I can deal with that." said the dwarf as he patted Ael's shoulder.

Ael looked at Varric honestly, "I'm a person like any other, you don't have to treat me differently." Varric sighed as he looked around, "Maybe you're right, maybe I'm over thinking things. You don't know what you are to the people out there. The Herald of Andraste is a symbol bigger than any of us." Ael had never thought about what he was to other people outside of the Inquisition. The idea was daunting and he had to admit, it was selfish of him to not think of it. Ael looked at Varric, "What am I to the people out there?" Varric groaned, "The sky tears open, demons everywhere. To ordinary folks, these are the end times. The only hope they got, is you. You're the sign that somebody might hear their prayers, that maybe they aren't abandoned, after all." Ael knew Varric spoke the truth and he'd forgotten it. He had to do the Maker's work and speak for Andraste. Not just just seeking Samson's destruction and reforming out what was left of the true Order. 

"What am I to you?" Ael questioned, curious of Varric's opinion. Varric shook his head as he sighed, "None of this shit makes any sense to me. Is this the end of the world? Did Andraste send you through the Breach? I have no idea." Ael gave a faint smile, "I can't be bigger than myself, Varric." Varric pushed himself of the table and walked over to the other side of the table. He sat in the chair that was there, "Sure you can, you don't see yourself like they do."

Ael shook his head as he held his hands on the table, "Whatever I am to Thedas, I'm still an ordinary person." Varric nodded, he agreed with that. "This is making my head hurt" Ael told Varric as he rubbed his forehead with his hands. "Hey, you're the one who asked." the dwarf answered, "

Ael leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath before looking back at Varric. "Is the book ready yet?" Varric had a twinkle in his eye as he lifted the book off the table. "I got it right here, Templar. You know, the fact the book is terrible just makes it worthwhile, somehow." Varric sat up straight in his chair, "Does this mean we're giving it to Cassandra?" Ael sighed, "I was planning to yes, can you let me see the book for a moment?" 

"Sure" answered the dwarf, Ael stood up and leaned over to take the book from Varric. Varric watched as Ael put a small piece of paper in the book, Ael then handed it back to him. The two exited the main hall, with Varric grinning ear, to ear. 

Cassandra was sitting on a bench in her usual spot, she noticed Ael and Varric walking up to her. She noticed Varric looking rather happy with himself, "I get it, Seeker." Varric answered, "You're still sore after our spat." Cassandra gave a suspicious look, "I'm not a child, Varric. Do not suggest I'm without reason." 

Varric held up the book, "A peace offering, the latest chapter of _Swords and Shields_. I hear you're a fan." Cassandra couldn't believe it, a new book of the series. Her heart pounded with excitement but she then realized who told Varric about her love for the series. She gave Ael a disapproving look, "This is your doing."

Ael smiled as he rubbed his neck, "I hoped you'd be happy about it." Varric looked at Ael as he pulled the book away, he started to walk away. "Well, if you're not interested, you're not interested. Still need editing any how." Varric turned his back to Cassandra, Cassandra threw up her hands, "Wait!" her voice filled with urgency. 

Varric gave a clever smile as he turned around, "You're probably wondering what happens to the Knight Captain after the last chapter." Cassandra gave a horrified look, "Nothing should happen to her. She was falsely accused!" Varric knew he had her, "Well, it turns out the guardsmen..." Cassandra got angry and walking over to Varric, who was holding up the book. She snatched it from his hand, "Don't tell me!" she snapped. Varric then folded his arms as he cleared his throat. "This is where you thank the Inquisitor, I don't give sneak peaks after all."

Cassandra realized Varric was right, she smiled at her book for a moment, before she turned around and gave Ael a happy and content smile. "I...thank you." Ael bowed to Cassandra, "It's Varric you should be thanking." Varric was all too happy to gloat, he bowed to the Seeker. "I'm but a humble servant to my loyal readers." 

Cassandra looked at the book eagerly, "I wonder if I have time to read the first part?" Varric turned around, "Don't forge to tell your friends, if you have any." he teased under his breath. 

Cassandra opened the book and was surprised to find a note inside, "Dinner, my room. Tonight." Cassandra looked at Ael but he was walking back to the main steps into Skyhold. Cassandra had the new book because of Ael, without thought for himself, he always saught to make her happy. Cassandra gave a gentle smile thinking of this kind man, he reminded her of another man who gave himself to help others, and in so doing, helped save the world.

By the time Cassandra got to the Ael's personal chambers, it was dark. A string of candles seemed to be lighting which way to follow, up the stairs and into his bed chambers.. Cassandra was slow to enter the room, as she walked in further, she began to look around but didn’t see Ael anywhere. However, she did notice candles outlined the room, desks and the balconies.

Ael’s voice broke the silence, startling Cassandra. She turned around to Ael emerging from behind a storage room. Ael had on a red shirt that looked like Varric's, even had golden embroidery. He had on nice leather pants and was freshly shaved. In Ael's left hand Dorian's book, “On aching branch do blossoms grow,” Cassandra was shocked as her mouth dropped, “the wind a hallowed breath.” Cassandra watched as Ael drew close still reading from the book. "It carries the scent of honeycomb,” Ael drew close to Cassandra’s lips, “sweet as the lover’s kiss.” Cassandra pushed Ael’s right shoulder causing him to walk away.

Ael looked out to the main balcony, his arms outstretched, “It brings the promise of more tomorrows, of sighs and whispered bliss.” Ael turned around by the balcony's entrance, and got down on one knee. He could see the clear look of surprise on Cassandra’s face. Cassandra blushed as she gave a small smile, “You can’t be serious?”

Ael smiled, “We don’t need to be serious every single minute, do we?” Cassandra smiled realizing Ael was trying to keep tension down to a minimum. “And that’s the poem you chose?” Ael chuckled as he looked at Cassandra, “Oh, so the list is more detailed than I thought.” As Ael motioned to stand up, Cassandra snatched the book. She noticed the book’s title, “Camenum di Amatus, I thought this one was banned.”

Ael watched as Cassandra turned the page. “His lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer.” Ael felt the air fill with Cassandra’s voice. She leaned back against the entry way as Ael held his hands behind his back. “Which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night.” Ael had slowly approached Cassandra as she read. A smile snaked onto his lips. He walked behind the Cassandra, “His eyes reflect the heaven’s stars, the Maker’s light.” Ael had put his right forearm on the against doorway and leaned forward. “My body opens, filled with blessed, my spirit there.” Ael’s lips inches from Cassandra’s ears, “Not merely housed in flesh, but brought to life.”

Ael’s left arm wrapped around Cassandra’s waist, bringing her in closer. Cassandra turned her head, she looked into his piercing blue eyes intently. “Shall we read another?” he questioned in a whisper. In an instant, Cassandra had turned, wrapping her arms around Ael’s neck. The two fell into the floor, their lips fighting for dominance. Ael felt his blood rise as he pulled the straps of Cassandra’s breastplate. The two fought feverishly to remove the other’s clothes. Once Ael was free of his tunic, Cassandra took a moment to appreciate his magnificent chest. Her fingers gently caressed his chest as he held her close to him, her body pressed against his. 

Ael rolled onto his back and sat up with Cassandra in his lap, her thighs on either side of his hips. Ael felt Cassandra’s breasts pressed up against his chest as he sat up, holding her, in his arms. Ael's hands gently held both sides of Cassandra’s face. At that moment, Cassandra felt such love for the man that held her tightly in his arms. Ael felt his blood rise and his cock painfully hardened, he pressed into the small of Cassandra’s back. 

Ael broke their kiss as they both gasped for breath, Cassandra looked at Ael who shook his head. “I’m…” Cassandra nodded her head as gently kissed Ael’s lips. Ael’s teeth gently scrapped against Cassandra’s neck. Cassandra moved her right hand down Ael’s chest, his stomach, before she reached his cock. Ael gasped as he felt Cassandra firmly take hold and within an instant, he was inside of her. Ael held Cassandra’s jaw with both hands as she moved her hips.

After a few strokes, Cassandra pushed against Ael’s chest, causing him to lay back on the floor. His hands held onto Cassandra’s hips. Never had Ael felt so good in all his life, he arched his back as he bucked his hips upward. Cassandra gave a small laugh as she moved her hips vigorously, without warning Ael rolled Cassandra onto her back. Ael put his left hand over Cassandra’s right shoulder, his other hand on her hips. Cassandra rose her knees up to Ael’s waist. Ael used his left hand to touch Cassandra’s calf raising it up to his hip. Ael’s hips sped up as he felt his stomach tighten, his heart race.

Cassandra recognized the signs, she snatched Ael’s lips with her own and rolled him over onto his back. “Maker” Ael growled as he fought to restrain himself, he didn’t want it to end so soon. Cassandra gently caressed Ael’s chest with her right hand as she rode him. She could feel Ael’s muscles tighten as he became ridged. Sweat from Cassandra’s chest trickled down her stomach and to her groin. The feeling of having the man she loved inside her was just as maddening.

Ael curled his toes as he held onto Cassandra for dear life as she picked up speed. Cassandra felt herself draw close as Ael pressed her hips into his. Cassandra threw her head back as her vaginal walls milked Ael, for all he was worth. The two cried out into the night with only the Maker and his lady to hear them.

Later, Ael and Cassandra looked up into the night sky as they lay on their backs, Ael’s right arm used as a pillow for Cassandra’s head. “They will say two things about me” said Cassandra. Ael looked over at Cassandra, “That I stood at the Inquisitor’s side, his protector and his lover. That it was meant to be.” Ael noted to contentment in her voice. Ael got up, grabbed a blanket from the couch.

Cassandra watched Ael wrap it around his waist, then walked out to where their dinner was waiting. Meats, cheeses, fruits, waiting for them. Ael grabbed two chalices and a pitcher of wine. Ael sat back down next to Cassandra, “Or they will say I was led from the path of faith by the wiles of a madman.” Ael looked at Cassandra as his left hand gently wisped across her cheek. “I don’t care about what _they_ say." he handed Cassandra a chalice, "What do you believe?” he then filled Cassandra's chalice with wine.

Cassandra’s left hand gently held Ael’s cheek, “I believe you are a faithful man." she held her chalice to her breast. "I believe you are the Herald of Andraste, if others do not. Beyond that, I believe only that you capable of anything, and it frightens me. I have never known anything like it.” Cassandra drank some wine, “I’ve only been with one other man in my life.” Ael took Cassandra's left hand and gently kissed it. “A mage, whom I adventured with when I was very young.” Ael watched as Cassandra’s face grew solemn, her eyes low. “He died at the Conclave.”

Ael’s heart broke for her, he kissed her lips gently as he held her hand. “I will not let Corypheus take you from me.” She vowed. Ael put his right hand behind Cassandra’s head, his piercing blue eyes seemed to melt to a warm pool. “I love you.” He admitted. Cassandra’s heart seemed to melt as she smiled. “Here tonight…I believe you.” She then leaned over and kissed Ael, throwing her leg over his hips, rolling him onto his back. The two looked at each other as they knew this would be a night, they’d both remember.

he decided to look for his little brother. Ael was told that Maxwell often was either in the garden or the library. Often Dorian would be with him but seeing how it was very late at night that he'd probably be alone. Which was good because he wanted to talk to him about a few things anyway.

Ael stared at the stars from his balcony, as he drank wine from his chalice. He looked back and saw Cassandra sleeping on the floor, a blanket covering her. He smiled seeing contentment on her face. Ael prayed he'd be worthy of such a woman. Ael finished the wine and got dressed and looked to find his Brother.

Ael had heard that Maxwell often hung around Dorian in the library. He got to the top of the stairs that lead into the library. He'd heard something crash in Dorian's reading nook, he looked around the bend finding Dorian on his knees, Maxwell's cock in his mouth.

It was obvious Maxwell was trying to keep his voice down, with the way his teeth bit into his glistening under lip though half-moans and pants still escaped. He didn't want them to get caught. The throbbing of Maxwell's cock until his cock ached. Maxwell rocked his hips against Dorian, trying to relieve the pressure as he worked his head front and back as Dorian took his cock. Dorian's right hand was between Maxwell's legs as two fingers were moving in and out of his ass, torturing his prostate. Dorian then hummed around the Maxwell's cock, causing him to cum—hot and thick—down his throat.

Ael screamed from the shock and immediately turned around holding his face in his right hand as he wrapped his left arm around his chest. Ael's face blushed horribly as he tried to un-see, what he'd just seen.

Maxwell gasped, "Ael? What are you doing here so late?"

Dorian turned his head and saw Ael's back facing them as Ael continued to hold his right hand over his eyes. Maxwell's face started to turn red from embarrassment at Dorian pouted. "Aww, Amatus, I missed a few drops."

Maxwell gave Dorian a crossed look, causing Dorian to give a catty smile. Maxwell walked out of the alcove as he put his right hand on Ael's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ael."

Ael shook his head, "It's quite alright, I just didn't know..."

Dorian crossed his arms as he watched the two, Maxwell looked at Dorian then back at his brother. "Ah...I wouldn't expect you to..."

Ael looked at his little brother who showed him to Dorian's chair to sit. Maxwell squatted down looking at his brother who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ael"

Ael looked at his brother, "I'm in love with Dorian."

Ael looked at Dorian who was watching the two and then looked back at his brother. "Have you always liked...men?"

Maxwell sighed as he looked at Dorian with his eyes glassy. Ael realized he needed to listen. Maxwell rubbed his face with his right hand. He looked at Ael with tired, sad eyes.

"You know Father sent me to the Ostwick Circle since I was nine. Our name Trevelyan carried weight through the circle and got me out of mischief as kid. As an apprentice and when I was a harrowed mage, I realized I could use it to get what I wanted and our family's money helped."

Ael looked at his brother shocked, "Father sent you money?"

Maxwell laughed, "No, Great Aunt Lucille did."

Maxwell smiled, "The Templars in Ostwick weren't as strict as in some circles. With the proper bribes they let all kinds of things slip. An extra bottle of lyrium for research. Or a back turned for a dalliance. I found that I loved the company of men more than I ever did women."

Ael couldn't believe it, his little brother wasn't a virgin. He looked at his brother stunned, "Did you ever father any children?"

Maxwell took a deep breath, "Yes...three."

Ael looked at Maxwell horrified, "What? What happened to them?"

Maxwell sat on his butt as his right arm rested on his knee, "The first baby, I got to see, a girl. She was beautiful, she looked like Mother." Ael took his brother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Tears dripped from Maxwell's eyes, "The next day the Templars came to take my daughter. The mother didn't want the baby taken from us. She tried to reason with them saying that the baby probably would be a mage and should stay."

Ael could tell this was a hard memory as he looked at Maxwell who struggled for words. "The Templars, didn't listen or seem to care. So she set herself on fire with our baby in her arms." Ael looked at his brother as both had a look of horror on their faces. Ael could only imagine how hard it would be for Maxwell to watch his child and his love die in such a horrific way.

Ael remained silent for a moment, before he looked back at Maxwell. "The other two?" he questioned silently.

Tears trickled down Maxwell's cheeks, "The women miscarried them, whether it was intentional or not, I don't know."

Maxwell looked up at his brother, "Some years later, I found myself attracted to one of Lieutenants there." Ael's blood ran cold, he knew how dangerous that was. Maxwell looked at Ael with sigh, "I received a note from the Templar, I fancied. I believed it could have amounted to something...but"

Ael could see his brother's tears as Max's chest felt heavy and burned with pain. Ael could feel for his brother as he held Maxwell's hand.

Ael looked at Dorian who remained silent, "When I entered his quarters like the note said, something didn't feel right. The room was dark and it didn't look like it would if he was expecting me. I turned around to open the door and then I heard 'cleanse' and saw an aura wash through the room and I felt my magic leave me."

Ael from that point knew what happened next, "Max stop! No more," he shook his head, "you don't have to say anymore."

Ael saw Maxwell flex his body. He saw the hardness and the strength come from it. His nostrils flared as his eyes narrowed. "After I healed...I worked out till my body became strong...now, I don't need magic to defend myself..." Maxwell made a hoarse sob, it took him a moment to find his words. "I will never let a Templar have me again..." Maxwell looked at his Brother, "and as for my sexuality" Maxwell looked at Dorian, his eyes softened as he looked at him. "You're the first other than Dorian to know...the only other, in a long time."

Ael looked at Dorian again as he got up and hugged his brother, "I'm sorry for what happened to you Max...I'm sorry...I wish."

Maxwell shook his head, "It's alright."

Ael looked at Dorian, "And you feel the same way about my brother?"

Dorian lowered his arms, "I do, my Amatus means the world to me."

Ael nodded, "I give you my blessing then." He looked at Maxwell, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am" said Maxwell.

Ael looked at Dorian, "Can I have a word?"

Dorian gave a nod and Maxwell left the two alone as Maxwell looked at Dorian before he left. Dorian then looked at Ael. "This isn't some sort of fling, I really do care about him."

Ael nodded, "Good, I won't have him hurt..."

"Neither do I..." Dorian crossed his arms again, "You should know he has flashbacks, nightmares almost nightly. The night I took care of him at the base camp after Haven, he thought I was one of them."

Ael nodded, "I already knew what happened to him. When I was in Kirkwall, I heard rumors of how Maxwell was behaving...I feared for his safety and tried to transfer to Ostwick but I was denied."

Dorian was impressed that Ael as a brother was looking out for Maxwell. He didn't care about the whole Mage, Templar logistics getting in the way.

Ael sighed, "I heard two Templars laughing about what happened to him. I beat them both senseless till they divulged all the details."

Dorian didn't seem entirely surprised that Ael heard, Templars circulating stories of humiliating mages ran all the time. Ael looked at Dorian, "I vowed that wouldn't happen under my watch in The Gallows. Things did happen but my vigilance cut down the sexual violence down by a third."

Dorian looked impressed, "That is quite impressive, I must say."

Ael nodded, "I would like to think so. A year after, I was transferred to Val Royeaux I learned the Knight Captain in Ostwick was killed during Ostwick's uprising. The others died at Therinfal, Barris saw their bodies before he left. These men can't hurt him or any others anymore."

Dorian sighed, "I'm happy to hear that however, that won't change what happened, I'm afraid."

"I know" Ael patted Dorian's shoulder, "Thank you Dorian, I hope you two will be happy together."

Dorian gave a small smile, "He was going to tell you, you know. Just not in this fashion, he wanted to be honest with you. I wish I could be as honest with my father as he is with you. I'm sort of jealous really." Ael gave a smirk as he left for the night going back to his room. 

When he came back, Cassandra was wrapped in the blanket eating the food that was long since cold. "Where did you go?" Ael sat in the empty chair and started to eat some fruit. He looked at her, "I talked with my brother" Cassandra looked mildly surprised. "Is he well?" Ael nodded as he gave a sheepish grin, "Yes, I caught him and Dorian having a dalliance in the library." Cassandra's eyes popped with shock, "And you approve?" Ael ate some cold meat, "Why wouldn't I? Dorian has proven himself by helping the Inquisition. In talking to the both of them, I can see they care for each other. Who am I to deny anyone their own bit of happiness."

Cassandra realized Ael was happiness was for everyone, no matter where they were from. Ael looked at Cassandra, "So that book you were reading..." Cassandra sighed, "Ugh. Yes? what of it?"

"So under that taciturn shell beats a true romantic heart."

Ael's eyes narrowed, "Why must it be an accusation? Romance is not the sole province of dithering ladies in frilly dresses. It is _passion_ it is being swept away by the pursuit of an ideal. What is _not_ to like about that?"

Ael leaned back in his chair as he chewed a grape, "Don't get me wrong" he held up his right hand. "I like this side of you." Cassandra shook her head, "I don't swoon." she pointed out.

Ael sat up in his chair, "I meant the _passion_." 

Cassandra was surprised by his answer, she became less defensive, "Ah. Well, that's...not so bad then."

The two enjoyed eating their cold meals in peace under the stars and in their own company. Afterwards, Ael took Cassandra's hand and led her to his bed which was a lavish Orlesian bed. Ael kissed Cassandra as his hands held her face, gently. Cassandra was slow to lay back on the bed with Ael on top of her. As she moved back farther onto the bed, Ael followed on all fours.

*************************************

Morning came and Ael woke up to find that Cassandra was gone, he wondered where she'd gone. Once dressed Ael walked into the war room and was surprised to find Cassandra there. She was looking over the map, "Planning troop movements now?" he teased. 

Cassandra continued to look at the map, "I'm trying to imagine what it will look like when we're done. All of this once belonged to the Tevinter Imperium. Andraste changed that, as did the Blights." she looked over at Ael who was standing next to her. "As for what comes next...I cannot guess the Maker's plan." Ael gently bumped his hip into Cassandra, she looked over seeing a smile, "We make it a better place."

Cassandra stood up as she sighed, "Because everyone agrees on what _better_ means. I know _I_ want a world where people trust the Chantry and that trust is respected. I want to respect tradition but not fear change. I want to right past wrongs but not avenge them." she gave a snort, "And I have no idea if my wanting these things makes any of them _right_." 

Ael smiled as he held Cassandra's chin, his thumb caressing it. "Even if they're not right, they're certainly admirable." Cassandra looked away for a moment, before looking back. "Some would disagree. They would call it heresy." Ael gave an honest look, "That didn't sound like the ravings of a heretic, Cassandra." 

"Perhaps not, but it takes precious little effort to paint even an act of compassion as damaging." Ael watched as Cassandra walk over to an open window. "Tell me what guides you?" as she looked out the window her right shoulder leaned against the wall. One leg over the other, "You make decisions that shake the world, yet always seem so assured. I wish I could have your confidence."

Ael gave a side smirk, "You almost sound like you admire me?" never did Ael think Cassandra would feel that way. Cassandra looked at Ael, "I absolutely do." she confirmed. "I may not always agree with your decisions, but how many could do what you have done? You were a prisoner, accused and reviled, yet you emerged from every trial victorious." Ael watched Cassandra look out the window, "The Maker's grace does not make you immortal. You live or die by your own hand. That's worth of admiration." 

"If I'm guided by anything, it's you." he told Cassandra walking up to her. 

Cassandra sighed, "Oh, excellent: the blind leading the blind." Ael took Cassandra's hands into his, his eyes melting for her. "I don't think you're blind. "Clearly you haven't been paying attention." Ael kissed Cassandra's hands before looking at her, "Haven't I?" 

Cassandra kissed Ael's lips gently before he leaned against the wall, "When we first met, if someone told me, I would have be pleased to have you lead me. I would have throttled them." A smiled graced Cassandra's lips, "But I am. The Maker chose well." The two shared a passionate kiss before Cassandra snuggled into Ael's arms. "We still have a long road to travel. Wherever, you take us, I'm glad you're here." Ael kissed Cassandra's head as they both stared out the window.


	14. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael goes to the Western Approach to confront and stop the Wardens from completing the ritual. Cullen finds an uninvited visitor guest in his room. Cassandra fears for Ael after their visit to the Approach.

Ael opened the door that led to Josephine’s office. Josephine was at her desk writing till she heard Ael's footsteps approach.

Josephine looked up at Ael, “I’ve made some inquiries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threats to the Empress the better! The political situation in the Empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters.”

Cullen walked in the room from war room's hallway, he shook his head as he gave a sour look. “Everything in the Empire complicates matters! It’s the national Orlesian pass time.”

Leliana came walking in from behind Ael, “Turn your nose up at The Game if you like Commander. We play for the higher stakes and to the death!”

Ael was starting to worry now, he had never been a part of something this big before, and he wasn’t liking how this was sounding.

Josephine adjusted herself in her chair, “The Court’s disapproval can be as big a threat as the Venatori! We _must_ be vigilant to avert disaster!”

Ael shook his head, “I _don't_ care about Orlesian politics!" he meant every word of it too, "Just get me to the Empress!” Josephine leaned forward. “Or course Inquisitor! Celene is holding peace talks under an oospecies of a grand masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there.”

Josephine leaned forward against her desk, “It’s a perfect place for an assassin to hide.” 

Ael knew that was a possibility, “We _need_ to attend this ball!”

Josephine nodded, “I’ll arranged an invitation at your discretion Inquisitor.” Josephine left the room to attend other duties.

Cullen and Leliana both looked at Ael as he rubbed his neck, "I will be going to the Western Approach in the morning. What's happening to them can't be ignored." 

"I agree" said Leliana, "If we can disrupt this ritual of Corypheus' it will cripple him even further." 

Cullen gave Ael a firm look, "Be careful, we don't know what demons are being summoned or how many may be there before you arrive." 

*******************************************************

Dorian, Varric and Cassandra with her to the Western Approach. They road hard to meet Hawke and Alistair there. The weather there was hot and dry. There was no escaping the sun unless he set up camps. Ael had Harding show him where the Warden's would be and they rode out again. He found them and they ran to them dismounting the horses. In doing that they would be harder to see since the hooves kicked up the sand. When they saw Hawke and Loghain, they were at the entry way of the ruins which were mainly a hollowed out shell. There was a bridge they would have to cross to get to it.

Loghain was first to approach Ael, "Good, the ritual seems to be already starting, we saw lights coming from the tower."

Hawke gave a concerned look, "It has to be blood magic. I hope we can stop them before more people get hurt." Hawke took a step back, "You take point, I'll guard your backs."

Ael and the others followed Loghain across the bridge that lead to an open tower. Up the stairs there was a rogue Warden who looked very frightened as his fellow Wardens circled him. He began to cower as he looked at them with demons at their sides.

He began to stutter, "Wwwait!" He backed up to another smaller flight of stairs, "No!"

A mage stood behind him that was up those flight of stairs. He had medium dark skin. He had a mustache and beard at the chin with stubble. His hair was black and pulled up in a ponytail. He an ill look about him. His eyes were a light blue. He had battle mage armor on but a high frilled collar around the back of his neck. The armor itself was red by the cloth and leather under it was white.

"Warden Commander Clarel's orders were very clear!"

The Warden looked behind him as another Warden who was a mage approached him. The rogue turned around with fear clearly in his eyes, "This, is wrong!"

The Mage looked at him, "Remember your oath: In war, victory! In peace, vigilance!" The rogue Warden started to back up "In death" he heard someone whisper into his ear "I'm sorry" which caused him to turn around.

It was the mage Warden. The mage warden stabbed him in the stomach as the other mage rose his hands "sacrifice."

The rogue's blood spilled out of his stomach and onto the mage warden. It was hot as he watched it spill on the ground. Deathly gags could be heard over the rogue's lips as he died. The warden let his comrade go with his body falling to the floor with a thud. The blood pooled into the air and a rift appeared.

A rage demon came out of the rift stopping in front of the warden mage. "Good" he said to the other mage, "Now bind it like I showed you!"

The warden mage held up his left hand and green mana came forth. The rage demon looked at him green energy encircled it. Suddenly a pop and the demon bowed before its new master. The mage quickly wove his right hand with red mana. The warden mage's eyes glowed red. The mage gave an evil, wicked smile. He pointed the warden to line up with the others and he did.

Ael just then walked up with the others, he was horrified but what she saw. Dead bodies of Wardens. Blood everywhere the walls, the floor. Some of the bodies had gaping stab wounds that showed their intestines, their throats slit. He had never seen anything like it, the brutality, and the savagery.

The mage smiled at her, "Inquisitor! What an unexpected pleasure!" He then bowed before her, "Lord Livius Erimond of Vyranthium." He then rose, "At your service!"

Loghain gave a dirty look, "You're not warden, mage."

Erimond moved the left, "But you are! The one Clarel let slip and you found the Inquisitor! Now you came here to stop me!" Erimond used a very condescending tone, "Shall we see how that goes?"

Ael didn't like him and was trying to figure out what to do, "Why do this? Why kill this poor man?"

Erimond looked at the corpse, "What him? We simply needed his blood!"

Ael looked at him shocked, "Oh, were you hoping to garner sympathy? Maybe make the wardens feel a bit of remorse?"

Erimond looked at the wardens, "Wardens!" they looked at Erimond, "Hands up!" He rose his left hand and they did as well, "Hands down!"

They did as well, Erimond put his hands behind his back. Alistair looked at Ael, "Corypheus controls them."

Erimond gloated, "They did this to themselves. You see the calling had the wardens terrified! They looked everywhere for help!" Erimond let go of his hands and used them to talk.

Loghain gave Erimond a dismissive look, "In desperation they went to the Imperium."

Erimond gave a wicked smile, "Yes, and since it was my Master who put The Calling into their little heads we in the Venatori were prepared!"

Erimond put his left elbow on top of his right hand, "I went to Clarel full of sympathy and together we came up with a plan. Raise a demon army, March into the deep roads and kill the Old Gods before they wake!"

Ael flicked his head up showing recognition, "Corypheus marching across Orlais with a demon army" he looked at Loghain, "I was shown that at Therinfal."

Erimond gave sinister smile, "And now you know how it begins." His face went back to a blustering peacock, "Sadly, for the wardens the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect! They are now my Master's slaves!" Erimond started to pace around again, "This was a test, once the rest of the wardens complete the ritual; the army will conquer Thedas!" He stopped and looked at them.

Ael still gave him a vial look, "So Corypheus influenced the wardens and made them do this ritual?"

Erimond scoffed at Ael, "Made them? No!" he turned around holding up his arms, "Everything you see here, the blood sacrifices to hold the demons, the wardens did it of their own free will!"

Ael looked around seeing the blood, the bodies everywhere, the smell of death. He thought he was going to be sick. Now Ael understood what Cullen saw and how it changed him. Ael started to feel his blood start to boil, this is why the Templars were needed, for abomination like Erimond.

Erimond gave Ael a very cold look, "Fear is a very good motivator and they were very afraid!" he gave Ael smile that made his blood run cold. "You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision." Erimond shrugged at him, "Burdens of command I suppose."

Ael wasn't understanding something, "Why would the wardens want to kill the Old Gods?"

Erimond looked at him, "A Blight happens when Darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into and Archdemon! If someone could go into the deep roads fighting their way through and kill them before they are to be corrupted" he flicked his hands, "Puff! No more Blights, ever! The wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world!"

Erimond smiled, "Although history may remember them a little differently now!"

_t did make sense in theory to do such a thing but in theory but why Clarel agree to work with Erimond?_

Ael took a step forward, "Why would Clarel risk using demons?"

Erimond put his hands behind his back still looking confident, "Demons need no food, no rest, no healing! Once bond, they never retreat! They never question orders! They are the perfect army to fight through the deep roads!" Erimond shook his head with a catty smile, "Or across Orlais now they are bond to my Master!" There it was, the real plan as to why Erimond was doing this.

Ael tried to appeal to any goodness Erimond might have, "Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?"

Erimond just stood there on his perch, "The Elder One commands the Blight! He is not commanded by it, like the mindless Darkspawn! The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable it is simply a tool."

Varric smiled at Erimond, "Somebody is certainly a tool!"

Erimond didn't seem to be fazed by the statement, "As for me, while the Elder One rules from the Golden City We the Venatori will be his God Kings here on this world!"

Ael was noticing that Corypheus was promising a lot of people they'd be Kings or Queens if they helped him. How many of those promises would he actually keep she wondered.

Ael gave a snort, "Release the wardens from the binding, and surrender" he shook his head, "I won't ask twice."

Erimond shook his head as he gave a insidious smile, "No, you won't"

Erimond held out his right hand and red mana came forth. He closed his hand making a fist. Ael's mark flared causing him to drop to his knees in pain.

Erimond looked at him, "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you in the event you were foolish enough to meddle here too!" Ael fell onto all fours his hand palm up, "That mark you bear, the anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil." Ael looked up at him, "You stole that from my Master! He's been forced to find other ways to access the fade!" Ael took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

Ael rose his marked hand to the rift, "When I bring him your head" Ael began to close the fade, "His gratitude will be..." he caused it pop forcing Erimond to stop using his magic on him and to shut up. Erimond fell backwards crying out in surprise. Erimond was shocked Ael closed the rift so fast in front of him. Erimond sat up on his left arm. He saw that everyone looked pissed off at him. He rose to his feet holding his left side.

Erimond limped away in a panic, "KILL THEM!" he ordered to the wardens.

Ael didn't want to fight them but he hand to! When it was over Hawke ran over to him, "They refused to listen to reason!" Loghain gave a nod as he walked over to Ael and Hawke, "As you feared" he confirmed, "The mages that completed the ritual are now the thralls of Corypheus." 

Hawke didn't want to be right, not about this! He looked at Ael who lost all color in her face. "And the warden warriors?" Hawke lowered her head, "Of course, sacrificed in the blood ritual, what a waste!"

Ael looked back over at Hawke, "Erimond lied to the wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights."

Hawke could see the anger in Ael's eyes. Hawke realized he had never seen blood magic before. He lowered his head, "With blood magic and human sacrifice?" 

Loghain gave Hawke a firm look, "Despite the lack of wisdom they acted out of necessity."

Hawke looked at him angry, "All blood mages do! Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify bad decisions! In the end, it never matters! In the end, you are always alone with your actions!"

Loghain looked off into the distance, "The direction Erimond fled the only structure of note is an abandoned Grey Warden Fortress: Adamant." he then looked at Ael, "I suspect will find the wardens there." Loghain scoffed, "I suppose its fortunate a friend gave me some old maps."

Ael gave a hard look as he sliced his sword through the air, ridding it of the blood, before sheathing it. "I guess they didn't want to summon a demon army in public."

Hawke looked at Ael, "The Warden and I will scout out Adamant and confirm that the other wardens are there." They turned and left "We'll meet you back at Skyhold!"

Cassandra watched as Ael's nostrils flared she could see troubling signs. "You need to let this go" Ael snapped his head at Cassandra as he paced back and forth. "What, a blood mage tricking the wardens into thinking that, they are _doing_ a good thing?"

Varric was slow to walk up to Cassandra, he knew the look Ael had in his eyes. "This is bad"

Cassandra's eyes moved to look at Varric, "I can see that Varric"

Ael's eyes hardened, veins threatened to burst from his neck and forehead, "I won't let this happen to the wardens, I won't let this happen to anyone! I will find all blood mages and have the purged from this world!"

Dorian started to get a bad feeling. "We should return to Skyhold and have you calm down a bit."

Ael's eyes snapped at the Tevene, "Calm down?" Ae's left hand pointed at Adamant, "One of your countrymen is out there committing crimes against the Maker!"

Dorian gave a disgruntled look, "He maybe from _my_ homeland but I do not count him as one of _my_ countrymen! My countrymen fight against" he raised his right hand towards adamant, "abhorrent men like Erimond! That is why I joined the Inquisition in first place!" Ael watched as Dorian walked of stringing a cascade of Tevene swear words behind him.

Ael looked back at Cassandra, "I will make sure all blood mages are rooted out and dealt with, for now I believe that's why, the Maker made me Inquisitor in the first place." He then walked off leaving Cassandra and Varric to look at each other. 

**************************************************

Cullen was reading a letter Barris had given him to review:

_Ser Barris:_

_I don't know who else to turn to, my friend. Horrors are stalking Ansburg. Demons turn houses to ash, shadows tear our Guardsmen apart. The Countess has shut herself in the castle, and there are few alive brave enough to fight beside the guard._

_Barris, I beg you with all my heart, we need people who fight magic. Ansburg needs the Templars._

_Guard-Captain Weinman_

Cullen knew he was going to have to talk to Ael about the matter when he returned. It was late and Cullen wanted to go bed and sleep a hundred years. He stood up and started to walk to the ladder that went to his room. After a few steps Cullen heard the door on his left open. Cullen looked over and saw a messenger walk in. He handed Cullen a letter, "From the Seeker" he told him and left. Cullen sighed as he cracked the seal and read it's contents.

_Cullen, _

_Things in the Approach did not go according to plan, we found the wardens but they had already sacrificed the warriors in a ritual that bound the mages to the demons summoned from a rift._

Cullen choked on the saliva he was swallowing, after a coughing fit, his eyes watered, he struggled to finish reading.

_The Inquisitor has seen what blood magic can truly do and has gone mad. He wants to purge the world of all blood mages and I worry for any innocents that may get caught in the middle. Lets pray he will see reason once we returned to Skyhold._

_Cassandra_

Cullen moaned as he lowered the note between his fingers, his right hand rubbed his forehead. "Maker preserve us."

Cullen finally went to up the ladder and walked over to his armor stand. He took off his coat and tossed it on the floor, then his vest. Cullen heard a sound and turned around, he startled in finding an elven woman sitting on his bed. She was pale skinned, raven black hair, sapphire blue eyes, Cullen could tell she was Dalish, she had vallaslin on her face. (Ghilan'nain)

"Maker's Breath, who are you?" 

Cullen could tell she was frightened, she was in tattered clothing and her face was dirty. He could sense she was a mage, she sat huddled on his bed. Cullen looked at the ladder and then back at her, he couldn't figure how she got in without him noticing. 

"I flew in" 

Cullen looked at her curiously, "What?"

The elf looked at Cullen, her hands wrapped around her legs, "I turned into a bird and flew into the window." Cullen had never heard for such magic, but he knew the Dalish had their own magic. The elf watched as Cullen slowly walked over to her, he was slow so as not to startle her. "Why did you come here?" 

"My master met with Inquisitor, he left me in the courtyard." Cullen gave a curious look, "Why would your Master leave you in the courtyard?" The elf shook her head, "I had shackles, even with a cloak"

"Cloak?"

The elf nodded, "Yes, slavery is allowed." Cullen realized the cloak was to hide the chains, so he wouldn't be arrested and his slave set free. Cullen watched as she had a look of remembrance, "Someone...I can't remember, unlocked my shackles." Cullen realized she'd met Cole. "I remember, someone telling me to turn into a bird and hide here. I'd be safe." Tears poured down her cheeks, "Am I safe?" Cullen gave a nod, "Yes, you're safe, but I must ask, what's you're name?"

************************************************

When Ael and the others returned to Skyhold, Dorian couldn't leave his company fast enough. Varric needed a drink and went to the Herald's Rest. Cassandra went to Cullen's office, Cullen was sitting in his chair as he struggled to figure out what he was going to do with the female elf he found in his bed. Cassandra walked into Cullen's office finding him rubbing his forehead with his right hand. 

"We have a serious problem" said Cassandra, Cullen looked at her without interest, "The Inquisitor" Cassandra paused, she wasn't quite sure how to finish that sentence. Cullen watched Cassandra growl as she paced, "He's determined to find any and every blood mage in Orlais and Ferelden. I am worried the effect the blood ritual in the Approach." Cullen rubbed his left index finger under his chin. "You have Ael's ear? He refuses to listen to you?"

Cassandra stopped and looked at Ael, "As close as we are I fear, the Inquisitor will not listen to me. He's become angry, bitter to all mages; he's half expecting to find every mage he sees or meets to be a blood mage." Cassandra's face became softer, "I feel you are the only one who can reach him? What you suffered and continue to suffer at the hands of real blood mages." Cassandra noticed Cullen looking particularly preoccupied with something, "Are you listening?"

Cullen escorted Cassandra to his room, she was astonished to see the elf sleeping in Cullen's bed. She looked at Cullen as he went back down with her following behind. "Who is she? How did she get into your bed?" Cullen moaned as he sat on his desk, "Her name is Tiatria, she was taken from clan: Lavellan and enslaved from the Free Marches, her master bought her, on his way to Skyhold." 

Cassandra looked astonished, "She told you all this?" Cullen shook his head, "No, Leliana's agents" Cassandra looked at Cullen from the corner of her eye. "Why is she still with you? Surely you can find lodgings for her?" Cullen nodded, "I have, she has a room above the gardens but, she has the ability to transform into all kinds of animals." Cassandra's eyes widened with concern. "That's a rare power, she could essentially go anywhere, be anywhere and we'd never know."

Cullen rubbed his neck, "She says my bed is more comfortable and only feels safe, in my room. So far she's only turned herself into a bird and continues to fly in my room. She never talks to anyone or goes anywhere. "

"That you know of" Cassandra pointed out.

Cassandra saw Cullen's concern, "I have Templars watching her. I'm reluctant to tell Ael of _our _new guest." Cassandra understood Cullen's concern. Ael was now suspicious of all mages, the poor girl had suffered enough. She didn't need to persecuted on top of everything. "I need you to talk to Ael, please Cullen, you're the only one who may be able to reach him."

Maxwell was in Dorian's room, reading a book as he sat on the bed. The door to the room flew open slamming against the wall. Maxwell jumped as he saw Dorian stomp inside, "Maker, what happened?" Dorian gave Maxwell a frustrated look, "You're brother has gone mad!" Maxwell got off the bed as he tossed the book onto the bed. "What do you mean Dorian?" Dorian paced around the room, "One of my countrymen, he can truly be called that. With bad hair and no sense of fashion, led the Grey Wardens into a blood ritual to summon and bind themselves, to demons." Maxwell's eyes grew wide, "What? That's terrible!" 

Dorian gave a frustrated sigh as he folded his arms, "To make things worse, the Inquisitor now thinks all mages dabble in blood magic. He seeks to purge Orlais and Ferelden of every mage he thinks dabbles in the forbidden arts." 

"Dorian that's insane, Ael is servant onto the Maker, he's always been fair minded when it comes mages." Dorian shook his head, "Not anymore, we need to be careful Amatus, all mages need to be."

Ael was sitting in his throne, hunched over holding his head in his hands. "Inquisitor" Ael held up his head to see Cullen standing at the base of the steps. "I wish to talk to you" Ael sighed as he nodded, "What happened at the approach was hideous mistake on the Wardens behalf. However, mages shouldn't have to pay for _one_ mage's insidious efforts."

Ael looked at Cullen shocked, "How can _you_ of all people say that?" Ael stood up from his throne, Cullen watched as he walked down the steps. "You were right in Kirkwall-" 

Cullen gave a firm look, "Don't presume you know what happened in Kirkwall because, you don't!" he growled. Ael looked at Cullen. "How can you say that?" Cullen was firm, "You only heard what happened, you did not experience any of it!" Cullen growled as his right hand snapped aside. 

Cullen looked at Ael with pain and anger in his eyes. "I trusted Meredith and for what, hmh?"

Cullen shook his head in frustration, "Her fear of mages ended up in madness! Kirkwall's Circle fell! INNOCENT PEOPLE DIED IN THE STREETS!" Cullen roared in frustration.

Cullen turned his body to look at Ael with tears in his eyes. "Do you want to end up like Meredith? Do you want to be responsible for countless deaths?" Ael looked at Cullen really looked at him, he looked downward.

As Ael folded his arms, he looked up at Cullen, "Of course I don't I..."

Cullen took a step forward as he was determined to lay into Ael, wake him up. "The way I treated and mistrusted mages, they were unworthy of me, in every respect. You're angry at this Magister, _not_ the innocent mages that are in southern Thedas. Yet you would punish them for one man's arrogance and bid for power, through Corypheus! Are you really prepared to lead the Inquisition down that path? The path of meaningless slaughter! If you are, that's not a road I'm willing to take! Neither would Cassandra for that matter! Or any of those who pledged their services to stop this monster."

Ael sat on the steps, holding his head between his legs, "What am I to do then? Let blood magic like what I saw in the approach go unchecked?" 

Cullen's face was unfazed, "Work on destroying Corypheus' demons! Siege Adamant and break the hold that monster has on the Wardens and with luck, the Magister. If we get our hands on him, you can make him pay for all that he has done. It sets an example and a warning to all who dare to _ever_ use such means." 

Ael looked at Cullen, "You believe what you suggest is the Maker's work?" Cullen held his swords pommel firmly, "I do." Ael heard Cullen sigh, "When you've come to your senses and have rested. We can discuss real matters that concern the Inquisition."

Maxwell had been listening near the doorway to Solas' office, he prayed to the Maker that Cullen had talked some sense into his brother. Cullen noticed Maxwell as he turned to cut into Solas' office. Neither said a word to each other, however both prayed for the same thing. 


	15. Reflections and Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael comes to his senses, Cullen enlists Josephine's help to show Tiatria a small bit of kindess. Maxwell asks Ael to take him to Adamant. Cullen asks Maxwell and Dorian a favor.

Ael sat on the steps where Cullen left him, his body lightly shook as he tried to get a grip over himself. He thought on Cullen's words, for all that he saw and suffered, Cullen still saw mages as people. Not tools of wickedness that needed to be expunged. Ael thought of his brother and Dorian, two mages who risked their lives to save Redcliffe, and the future of all Thedas. Vivienne was a loyalist and commanded the last of the loyal mages of Thedas, who served him. The more Ael thought about it, the more he realized Cullen's argument had merit. 

At the moment Ael needed a drink, he headed over to the Herald's Rest. He entered, Ael saw Hawke and Varric sitting at the bar. "I tracked that Venatori mage back to Adamant Fortress. They're looking into assualt options now in the war room." Varric nodded, "Thanks for coming." Hawke smiled as he looked into his mug of ale, he patted Varric's shoulder with his left hand. "You did well, Varric. The Inquisitor...is just who we need."

Varric groaned as he thought about Ael going insane in the Approach, "Oh, it's great. Murderous wardens, archdemon attacks, plenty of blood mages, and crazy templars. Just like home." Hawke sighed, "I know how much you hated leaving Kirkwall." 

Varric shook his head as he pushed his ale a side, "This is the ass end of Thedas. Did you know they eat snails here?" Hawke chuckled as he drank his ale, Varric sighed, "Still...I need to finish this out, If it wasn't for me and Bartrand, none of this would have happened. So much for changing our lives." Hawke gave a gentle smiled as he looked at Varric. "That's what happens when you try to change things. Things change." Hawke sighed, "You can't always control how."

Ael sat next to Varric, "I agree" Varric's face froze,"Was the Templar crack about me?" Varric didn't know how to answer that honestly. Ael smiled, "I'm sorry Varric, my actions and the things that I said shame me. I'm sorry." Hawke nodded, "I can understand how you feel Inquisitor. All that those lives lost for what? Nothing? The sooner we put an end to this madness the better." Ael looked at his folded hands at the bar, "However, I know your duty as a Templar and it beckons you to see all such evil, extinguished." Ael nodded, "But, I must warn you Inquisitor." Ael looked at Hawke, "Don't let your former role as a templar, muddle your role as Inquisitor, which I have seen can happen. Don't end up like Meredith, and almost destroy all you're trying to protect."

Ael nodded as he realized how impactful, Hawke's words truly were. If he let his prejudice take over like Meredith's did, he could not only lose the people he loved but all of Thedas. 

Cullen was in his room, he found Tiatria in his room again. Cullen had been patient but he didn't really know how to handle the elf. He looked at her as she stood in the corner, she watched Cullen rub his neck as he sighed. "I have someone I'd like you to meet." Tiatria kept her eyes low as she held her hands, Cullen walked over to her and gently took her right hand into his. Tiatria's eyes looked at Cullen, causing him to blush. "Are you sending me back?" 

Cullen's face showed slight surprise, "Maker no, I have Leliana looking for him as we speak. He'll answer for what he's done. In the meantime, I will see you are treated properly here." 

Josephine was in her office as she was writing a letter a noble in Nevarra, she heard the door open to her office, causing her to look up. She was surprised to Cullen walking in with, an elven girl? "Commander, I see you...have...a...guest?" TIatria had her arms wrapped around Cullen as she hid behind him. "Ambassador, I would like you to meet a new guest to Skyhold. Lady Lavellan." 

Josephine had heard of the elf from Leliana and was just waiting to get the chance to meet her. Cullen looked at his arm which Tiatria was holding, "I was hoping you could arrange for Lady Lavellan to have a bath, maybe a change of clothes." Josephine sat up, "Of course Commander, shall I have a healer look at her as well?" 

Tiatria backed away, "NO! NO!" Cullen held up his hands as Tiatria held her hands to her chest. He could see the sheer terror in her face. Cullen had noticed that Tiatria's wrists had been rubbed raw from the metal of the shackles. He could only guess what other injuries or horrors she'd suffered. Tiatria tripped over her feet and started to back away. Josephine was slow to approach, "Lady Lavellan, rest assured nothing will happen without your consent." she looked at Cullen for a moment before looking back at Tiatria. "However, we would like a female healer to look at your wounds and have them properly attended to."

Josephine looked at Cullen, "I will see a bath is drawn for her, excuse me." Cullen watched Josephine leave as he looked at Tiatria. He walked over to her and held out his hand. Tiatria looked at Cullen's hand and slowly took it, Cullen helped Tiatria to her feet. He escorted her to a pair of chairs next to a fire place. Cullen looked at the elf as she stared at the fire, he could tell her hair hand been crudely cut to her shoulders. He started to wonder if her master cut her hair, or was it the man who originally abducted her. Tiatria held herself as she looked into the fire, she loved how warm it felt. She couldn't remember the last time she felt warm. 

Suddenly she felt something being draped onto her shoulders, she looked up and it was Cullen, he'd place his coat on her shoulders, to keep her warm. He'd noticed she'd been shivering and didn't want her to fall ill. As Cullen looked at her, he noticed how sad her eyes looked as he sat back down. A few moments later, Josephine came back and escorted Tiatria to her own room. It had a bath tub filled with hot steaming water. A room divider shielded the tub from the door and a maid was next to it. Fresh clean clothes were placed on her bed.

Tiatria looked at the tub, "You want me to to bathe?" Cullen looked at Josephine for a moment, "I'm sure you would love a bath after facing such horrors." said Josephine. Tiatria looked at the two, "Are you going to sell me?" Josephine's face became horrified, "Maker no! The Inquisition would never do such an insidious thing! You have suffered much and we will see that you are afforded every kindness. Please enjoy and take your time with your bath, let us know if you need anything."

Cullen and Josephine then exited the room, "Will you be here?" Cullen stopped, his left hand holding the door. He gave a nod before he exited. With the door shut Josephine gave a look of concern, "The maid is really a healer, she can examine Lady Lavellan and either heal or report any injury she finds." 

Cullen nodded, "That's clever" 

Josephine gave a content smile, "I thought so. However, we need to decide what is best for her. Do we send her back to her clan? Keep her here? For what ever reason, she seems to trust you so, maybe she will tell you want she truly wants."

Josephine gave a small bow, "Commander"

Cullen looked at her and gave a slight nod of the head, "Ambassador"

As Cullen waited he looked into the sky, he looked at the clouds before looking into the garden. He noticed the people walking, praying. Ael had converted the garden into a sanctuary for the faithful. Andraste statues, chantry symbols and flags. Dorian and Maxwell were playing chess in the gazebo, Dorian was still rather put off from the whole affair in the Approach. Maxwell had told Dorian of Ael and Cullen's conversation, the Tevene didn't feel as assured as he should've been.

The door opened and the maid came out the door, she looked at Cullen as she closed the door. "I combed her hair, and gently gave a proper washing. She must have a had a few years worth of dirt on her." Cullen groaned as rubbed the back of his head. "How about her injures?" the woman's face saddened, "She....she has scars all over back, most likely from being whipped, over half of her right ear was cut off." Cullen's stomach sank as he listened, "I was able to heal her wrists, they were rubbed raw from the shackles. There will be scaring but that's about it. She has bruises all over body-"

Cullen held up his hand. "That's enough, thank you." The woman bowed and then left Cullen to knock on the door. "Come in" Cullen opened the door and was shocked to see Tiatria, she was in a plain, simple blue dress. Cullen felt his heart skip a beat, as she looked at him with a gentle smile. "Do I look alright?" she questioned gently. Cullen dumbstruck shook his head, "Y,y,yes you look quite lovely." Tiatria smiled as she noticed Cullen blushing, she looked down as she held her hands together. When she looked at Cullen she bit her lower lip, "Are you sure you're not going to sell me?"

Cullen walked into the room slowly as he shook his head, "No, no one is going to sell you here. We just thought you'd feel better being cleaned and cared for." Tiatria looked up at Cullen shocked, "Cared for?" she shook her head "No one's cared about me for years." Cullen was gentle as he looked at her with a side smile. His right thumb gently caressed her cheek. "Well you find that the people here do." 

Tiatria's sapphire blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at Cullen. Her hands gently held Cullen's face, she pulled is face in and gently kissed his left cheek. "Thank you" she told him gently. Cullen looked at Tiatria slightly shocked, he cleared his throat as he took a step back. "Where is your clan?" 

Tiatria shook her head, "I don't know, where ever they are, they wouldn't be in the Free Marches anymore." Cullen sighed as he rubbed his jaw, "What happened?"

Tears dripped from tears, she couldn't recall when someone ever asked her about anything that happened. Tiatria put her hair behind her right ear. Cullen's eyes grew wide with shock, “Makers Breath!" Cullen saw the top of Tiatria's ear was missing. Cullen had been told about Tiatria's her ear earlier but seeing it was totally different.

Cullen looked at Tiatria horrified, he gently touched her face turning her head to left inspecting the damage. He could tell a low grade dagger did the damage. Cullen gently caressed Tiatria’s ear and face. Tears poured down Tiatria's cheeks as a look of shame overtook her. Her whole body began to shake uncontrollably as she struggled to find the words.

"My Keeper sent me to go get some healing herbs for some of our wounded hunters, after a fight with some Shemlen. As her First, it was my job to gather the herbs and make them into poultices and other necessities. It was in the early morning, before most humans are up so, I could take what I needed safely. All I remember is a sharp a pain in the back of my head." Tiatria cried as she scrunched her eyes shut. "When I woke up I was tied to the ground to a stake; by my hands."

Cullen's heart sank he gently put his hands on Tiatria's shoulders. "Three men had captured me and bound me like an animal.”

Cullen looked at Tiatria's wrists as she held herself. he could see thin scars on her wrists. They could be seen even under her new scars from the shackles. “They took my maiden head from me! They each took their turn, one by one. They tortured me, cut my body with daggers, humiliated me amongest other things, I can’t bear to speak of!” she told Cullen, shaking her head. Tiatria put her right hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

Cullen could see the pain and humiliation in Tiatria's eyes, it killed him, leaving a pit in his stomach. “When they were done" Tiatria put her head on Cullen's chest, which caused him to hold her. "one cut off my hair to remember me by, which used to be down to my waist!” Cullen tried to picture Tiatria with such long hair. He gently touched the strands of her hair. Tiatria would have been a stunning sight to behold. “Another took my ear, he said it's so I could pass as part human! My clan found me three days later!" Tiatria sobbed.

Cullen couldn't tolerate anymore, “That’s enough! You don’t have to say anymore!” He hugged Tiatria as she sobbed, "I sold to an Orlesian noble on the road, for five sovereigns. I don't know how long it's been since I was taken! I don't even know what year it is!" Cullen softly hushed Tiatria as he gently rocked her. 

**********************************************

Ael was in Cullen's office pacing around, he was surprised the man wasn't in his office, he was always there, a fixture. Cullen walked in surprised to see Ael inside, "Inquisitor? Can I help you with something?" Ael turned his head, "I'm surprised you weren't here already." Cullen cleared his throat as he walked back to his desk, "I apologize, I was looking into something? Can I help you?" 

Ael nodded, "I heard Ser Barris sent you a correspondence, Cullen picked up the note and handed it over. Ael read it before looking back at Cullen. "What do you suggest?"

"This isn't a battle; it's a siege inside the city itself. Arm our veterans and give them to Ser Barris. I trust him to lead them." Ael gave a nod, "See it done." Cullen nodded, "Yes, Inquisitor."

Ael walked back to where Cassandra trained, he leaned against a nearby tree as he watched her. It was a few moments more before Cassandra noticed him. "What are you doing?" Ael gave a smirk, "I'm enjoying watching you."

Cassandra gave a suspicious look, "Really? I hardly find myself to be that entertaining." Ael walked over to Cassandra kissing her. "Well I do." Cassandra gave a small smile as they kissed, Ael pressed her into his body as he hardened. The two went into the armory and up to where Cassandra's bed was laid down. Ael looked down and saw the two men making swords. "Out!" he shouted. 

Ael then turned his attention back to Cassandra as she tossed her boots aside. Ael helped her pull her pants down passed her hips, as he fumbled with unlacing his pants. Once he pulled his cock out he grabbed Cassandra and lifted her into his arms. The two kissed as Ael slowly lowered Cassandra onto his hardened cock. Cassandra's hands held the back of Ael's head as she kissed him with intense passion. Ael moved till Cassandra's back was against the wall giving him leverage. Both moved with great purpose, racing the other to ecstasy. 

Ael's cheeks flushed as did Cassandra's both felt their skin tingle as he felt her tighten around his cock. Ael's stomach began to tighten as his hip thrusts became more forceful. Cassandra moaned as she felt her heart race, her breath quicken. The two kept their foreheads together as they moved their hips. Cassandra threw her head back as Ael's teeth gently scrapped down her neck and kissed the nape of her neck. 

"Maker's Mercy!" Cassandra huffed as her right hand held Ael's neck, her left holding his hair. Ael felt his balls tighten as he sped up his hips. Ael couldn't believe how wonderful it felt to be inside the woman he loved so. That she loved, trusted and desired to be with him. To have Cassandra's heart, it was worth more than having any treasure, any title. He loved her utterly and completely. 

Both panted and huffed as they climaxed, Ael felt his seed plant itself inside Cassandra. Cassandra looked at Ael as her thumbs gently rubbed the sides of Ael's head. "I must truly be mad for loving you as I do." Ael laughed as he kissed Cassandra, "Then we're both mad."

As Ael and Cassandra put their clothes back on, Cassandra looked at him from the corner of her left eye. "Did Cullen talk to you?" Ael nodded, "Yes, he and you are both right, I'll focus on Adamant and capture that Tevinter bastard." Cassandra sighed in relief, as she watched Ael kiss her then left. 

Ael walked into the Main Hall and went through Josephine's office and into the War Room. When he entered the others were already there. They were planning their moves on Adamant. When they saw Ael, Leliana looked at Cullen as she smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the second Blight." She stated as she looked at Ael.

Cullen stood next to Leliana, "Fortunately for us that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment." He put his right hand on his sword's pommel. "A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls!" He looked at Josephine who was on his left, "Thanks to our Lady Ambassador!"

Josephine looked at Ael, "Lady Sel of Jader was please to lend the Inquisition her scrapers! They have already delivered her trebuchets."

Leliana had a somewhat troubled look on her face, "That, is the good news."

Ael sighed, "And the bad news?"

Leliana looked at him seriously, "Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test! He may already be raising his army of demons in the Fortress."

Cullen worried for his friend, how his mind would handle seeing more demons and blood rituals? Would his mind be able to handle it? He had just recovered from the last bout.

Cullen looked at Leliana, "The Inquisition's forces can breach the gate but if the Wardens already have their demons."

Leliana looked at Cullen with a smile, "I found records of Adamant's construction. They are choke points we can you use to limit to fields of battle."

Cullen liked that, "That's good! We may not be able to defeat them outright" he looked at Ael, "But if we caught off reinforcements, we can carve you out a path to Warden Commander Clarel!"

Ael knew the time had come to face the Wardens and to stop Corypheus' plans for a demon army. He wasn't going to let Corypheus have such a prize. However, Ael didn't like the cost, "Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed."

Josephine looked at Ael, she knew how he felt. "Our soldiers know the risks Inquisitor and they know what they are fighting for!"

Cullen sighed, "It will be hard fought no way around it, but we'll get that gate open." Ael could see the determination in Cullen's eyes.

Josephine looked at Cullen, "It's also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause."

Leliana looked at Josephine, "The warriors may be willing to listen to reason though, I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly." Leliana then turned to look at Ael, "The mages however are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death!"

Cullen looked at Ael, "We built the siege engines and readied our forces. Give the word and we march on Adamant!"

Ael looked at them all, "Then let's go." Ael watch Leliana and Josephine clear the room, he looked at Cullen. "After we deal with Adamant I will be going to Sahrina and handling Samson's mine. Don't think I've forgotten about it." 

Cullen knew better, Ael wouldn't forget about Samson, not after what he did to the Order. "Send Ser Barris Emprise Du Lion when he is done in Ansburg." Cullen gave a nod and watched Ael leave.

******************************************************

Ael was in his room, standing on the balcony watching the people go by. He held a chalice of wine as he watched, he turned to back inside as he drank form it. 

Maxwell walked up from the stairs and into Ael's chamber, he felt he needed to talk to his brother.

"Ael"

Ael raised his eyes as he lowered his chalice, and saw his brother, "Max, what can I do for you?"

Maxwell looked like he had a question he wanted to ask but didn't know how to ask. Maxwell shook his head as he got irritated with himself.

"I want to come with you to Adamant, I want to help you."

Ael shook his head, "Max" Maxwell could tell by the look on his brothers face, it was no.

"I can't afford to lose you," Ael told his brother as his right hand held Maxwell's shoulder. "I'm fully healed and I can fight!"

Ael sighed, "It's my job to put myself in danger, not yours."

Maxwell narrowed his eyes slightly, "This isn't about what you want, I want to..."

Ael shook his head looking irritated, "I said no!"

Maxwell backed up, "I can't stay here forever tucked away all safe! That may be what you want but it's not mine!"Maxwell then stormed off as he swore obscenities loud enough for his brother to hear.

******************************************

Cullen was in his office finalizing few things before he'd get the troops to leave tomorrow. He heard the door open and Tiatria walked inside. Cullen smiled, "My lady"

Tiatria looked around Cullen's office, "I've been hearing the Inquisitor is leaving tomorrow." Cullen nodded, "Yes, I will be too, leading the troops there and into battle." Tiatria looked at Cullen frightened, "What do I do? I don't know anyone here? Who will protect me?" Cullen watched as tears filled the elf's eyes, her body began to shake as she started to shrink into a ball. 

"What about going back to your clan? We could help you find them, if you wish?"

Tiatria looked up at Cullen as she held herself, she struggled to keep her tears silent. She shook her head as she hunched over, "I can't go back" Cullen walked over to her, "Not after what I've seen, what've done!" Cullen could see the torment in Tiatria's eyes, the shame wracked across her body. To back to a world that she had no longer a place in, was something, he fully understood.

"Nothing you did was your fault" Tiatria felt Cullen's hands on her shoulders, helping stand up straight. "What if my Master comes back for me?" Cullen was slow but he pulled her into his arms and softly hushed her. "I'll think of something." 

********************************************

Dorian opened the door to his quarters with a book in his hand as he read it. He was surprised to say the least to find Maxwell sitting on his bed. "Amatus! What do I owe the pleasure?"

Maxwell smiled as he laid down on the bed, "Nothing, I just wanted to visit."

Dorian could see there was something clearly bothering his dear Amatus. He closed his book and sat on his bed and turned on his right side to look at Maxwell, "Will you be going with your Brother to Adamant tomorrow?"

Maxwell shook his head, "No, he's decided to take Cassandra, Blackwall and Varric. He doesn't want me going because he wants to protect me."

Dorian gave a catty smirk, "Splendid, we mice can play while the Inquisitorial cat is away."

Maxwell gave a sigh as Dorian began to nibble at his neckline, his right hand went down his pants as he took hold of Maxwell's half flaccid cock in hand. Maxwell took hold of one of the laces to his pants and pulled it loosening his pants so Dorian could continue to play.

Dorian was interested as to why Maxwell wasn't into having Dorian play with him. He seemed distracted by something.

"You seem disappointed Amatus, why?" Dorian as he sucked on Maxwell's ear trying to get Maxwell to rise to the occasion. Maxwell wrapped his left arm around Dorian as he sighed.

"I want to prove myself Dorian, I want to prove that I'm more than the Inquisitor's apostate brother. I want to fight. I want to protect you and all those I love."

Dorian sat up, "You don't have to prove anything to anyone Amatus, least of all your brother."

Maxwell got a frustrated look in his face as he gave a snort in the split second Dorian realized another truth. "Or me for that matter." He said in a firm tone.

Maxwell sat up as he feverishly took Dorian in hand as he kissed the man, "I want a life with you Dorian, I want to prove that, I'm worthy to be at your side. That, I'm more than the Inquisitor's brother and that I can hold my own against this new upcoming threat!"

Dorian wanted to yell at Maxwell tell him he didn't need to prove anything, not to him, not to his brother, not to anyone for that matter. However, another part of him couldn't find the words. He wanted his Amatus at his side now and forever. Maxwell saw the conflict in Dorian's eyes, the kiss that followed lingered, chasing back the cold to the edges and corners. Foreheads pressed together, lips nearly touching Dorian leaned forward just enough to nudge the tip of his nose until he earned the tiny smile he so desperately hoped for.

"I must say Amatus, you continue to surprise me. Part of me still think this isn't real to have someone who is so determined to protect the people and to never leave my side." he said, tilting his chin up to kiss him once more.

Maxwell smiled, "It took me a lifetime to find you Dorian, you are my soul. I have no intention in losing you, ever."

Maxwell's honesty threw Dorian off balance as it always did. There was no hint of sarcasm or ulterior motives. Dorian was used to the game, to teasing, to being a port in a storm for someone with no intentions of staying beyond the reach of a bedroom door. Dorian buried the desire for something more so far down within him, he barely recognized the possibility when it stood before him and asked for nothing more than shared affection. The quiet proclamation of those desires spoken to him by another even as the glaring hint of doubt flashed in those green eyes with every indication that he did not expect Dorian to share in that want.

Dorian narrowed his eyes, "Why is it that you are _always_ so damn good to me, Amatus?" he asked, playfully, but curious to hear it.

Maxwell gave a half-cocked smile, "I..." Maxwell swallowed, startled by the struggle to speak. "You're my soul, Dorian. I know you feel the same way too." Maxwell's kisses were long and slow only making the crease on Dorian's forehead deepen.

Dorian cursed softly at his own in-eloquence. His cheeks flushed with warmth at the unabashed grin spread across Maxwell's face. He wanted to kiss that smile until his lungs burned for air and his lips ached. He pulled Maxwell towards him, fingers curled into the soft hair at the back of his head. It was rushed and bruising and left them both with an ache of another kind.

"You're a bad influence on me honesty," Dorian grumbled, as Maxwell pushed him against the bed as he laid on top. "I have a reputation to uphold you know."

"What, I'm a bad influence?" Maxwell replied, pushing Dorian with his hip.

"Well, yes, I'm the evil Tevinter mage corrupting the Inquisitor's younger brother. That last bit loses some of its punch if we're snuggling at a fireside or picnicking in Minrathous," Dorian fretted, pushing upward against Maxwell.

Dorian chuckled, "Honestly, you care about what will people think?"

"I don't care what people think," Maxwell replied.

Dorian placed his palms flat against Maxwell's chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed. The bed frame groaned in protest and Maxwell wondered for a brief second if it might give way under their combined weight. It wouldn't be the first bed they broke with their fun. The press of Dorian's body against Maxwell's made those concerns a fleeting memory. Dorian's hands hot to the touch, snaked their way inside Maxwell's shirt. He traced each rib and the dip of Dorian's hip with an eager precision that left him whimpering his impatience.

"You are right about one thing," Dorian said, hoping idle chatter would help him keep his composure a while longer. "Even though I am loathe to admit it."

A chuckle rumbled against Maxwell's throat, followed by a teasing scrape of teeth. "Only about one thing?"

"Possibly others, but today, I must say you are correct about you being my soul."

Dorian hooked the top of his foot around Maxwell's ankle and reached up to take hold of his shoulders. He flipped him easily, not entirely unconvinced the other man purposely did not put up much of a fight. Dorian straddled his legs and leaned down with a kiss and roll of his hips that left them both breathless.

"I love you more than life itself Amatus," Dorian breathed, his nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons on Maxwell's pants. "The soiled stained mage of the Trevelyan line! However in their haste to toss you in the fastest circle they could find, they forgot key components that suggests that there is more, to you than just the evils of magic."

Dorian kissed Maxwell abdomen, "You're generous, loyal, giving and when needed you have a commanding presents!" Dorian ripped open the pants, paying no mind to a missed button that went clattering to the floor. "The way your shoulders move as you protect those you love, fighting villains and looking gorgeous while doing it!" he said with a predatory curl of his lip and a slow splay of his hands across Maxwell's chest. "Exquisite."

A triumphant grin spread across Dorian's face as his eyes settled on the blush of pink dusting across Maxwell's collarbone. He lifted his hips ever so slightly and let out a quiet laugh; always at his most uncomfortable when being complimented.

"I've been called many things in my life, but this is a first for exquisite."

"And that is nothing short of a crime, I assure you!" Dorian said, making a show of removing his own shirt, one belt and buckle at a time. "It suits you quite well," he insisted, dropping his shirt onto the floor. "I would also add, stunning and sexy," he added, placing a kiss on Maxwell's chest between each word.

A knock came at the door, leaving the two stunned, who'd be knocking on Dorian's door. "Come in" The door slowly opened and Cullen walked through. He quickly shielded his eyes with left hand as his right prevented Tiatria from entering further. She looked at the two, then at Cullen who was clearly blushing. "Am I to sleep with them?" she questioned. Dorian and Maxwell looked at each other.

Once the two were dressed and Cullen's blushing stopped, Tiatria entered the room. Dorian looked at the elf as his left arm was propped up by his right. "So you want us to care for this poor girl like she's a pet?" 

Cullen too immdiate offense, "She's not a pet!" 

"A slave then?"

Cullen gave Dorian such a nasty look it caused Maxwell to get off the bed. "I think Dorian is just curious as to what you are asking exactly?"

Cullen cleared his throat as he looked at Tiatria then at Maxwell. "Lady Lavellan _was_ a slave, yes. However, she's recently been freed. She sought sanctuary in my office and has become attached to me." Tiatria noticed Dorian eyeing her and it made her nervous. She hid behind Cullen as he spoke, "I leave in the morning for Adamant with the Inquisitor and obviously can't take her." 

"So you want us to watch her till you return, is that it?" Dorian questioned. 

Cullen nodded, "Yes"

Maxwell stepped a few steps to the side so he could look at Tiatria, he could tell she was very shy, and clearly afraid. "Does my brother know she's here?" Cullen shook his head, "No, I haven't had the opportunity, as of yet."

Dorian raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued, "I would be careful if I were you, seeing as he clearly has a fear of mages at the moment. I'd hate to see what he'd do if he found a stow away."

Cullen growled, "I talked to the Inquisitor, he's set to purpose to getting his hands on Erimond rather then hunt down every mage in Thedas." 

Dorian looked at Cullen firmly, "I sincerely hope that's true, if Kirkwall taught anyone anything, the mages don't need another purging."


	16. Adamant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assault on Adamant begins...

On the way to Adamant Cullen's mind drifted, he was hoping Tiatria would be safe with Dorian and Maxwell. He trusted Maxwell well enough but he wasn't sure about Dorian. Ael noticed Cullen daydreaming as they rode, Cassandra was next to Ael. "I wonder what he's thinking about?" 

Ael shook his head, "I don't know, before we left I went to Cullen's office but he wasn't there. Which was odd, because he's always there. He told me he was at a previous engagement but, wouldn't tell me what it was." Cassandra gave a moan as she thought for a moment. "Prehaps, it has something to do with his lyrium withdrawal?"

***********************************************

Back in Skyhold Dorian and Maxwell had taken Tiatria out into the courtyard. There were new vendors that had set up shop. A few shops had weapons, some had weapons but the new ones had fine clothing and other accessories. Dorian looked at the wears as Maxwell walked with Tiatria. Maxwell noticed how quiet she was, kept her head down, hands together. 

"Do you like it here in Skyhold?"

Tiatria looked up at Maxwell, "Huh?" Maxwell smiled as looked at Tiatria, "You've been here in Skyhold for a little while, I was wondering what you thought of it?" Tiatria was surprised to be honest, no one had asked her for in opinion in a long time.

"I have everything!" said Dorian as he approached the two. Tiatria looked at Dorian who was holding a few garments of clothing and accessories. "Shall we get you presentable for your Commander upon his return?"

**********************************************

BOOM!

A massive boulder smashed into one of the battlements of Adamant. The pieces of stone still falling from it. The Inquisition's men shouted as if they had already won the fight. Cullen was with his men watching the advancement of the forces.

More Trebuchets fired from higher positions on a hill behind them. Warden Archers were aiming for the forces below them as the boulders smashed into them. Bodies flew all over the place as they hit. The Inquisitions soldiers advanced some with banners. Some with sword and shield others were surrounding a huge battering ram toward Adamant's gates. Archers on the battlements were desperate to keep the men from reaching the gate. They had fire lit arrows to fire below. Inquisition soldiers rose up on ladders to take the walls. The Warden warriors were desperate to keep the Inquisition soldiers from scaling over the walls. However, it wasn't working they were getting in. 

The battering ram inched its way closer to the gate. It weight several tons so its pace moved slowly. Rocks hit the advancing soldiers in the front who had their shields up. Archers shot their arrows hitting some, falling a few. Some wardens were so desperate they threw debris from the trebuchet assaults down on to the advancing soldiers. Some soldiers were killed from being hit by it. When the battering ram reached the gate the men pulled onto its sides. This caused it to move back and they let go having it hit the gate. Both soldiers and Wardens on the battlements still fought tooth and nail for control. The battering ram hit for a second time as Wardens struggled to brace the gates closed.

Bodies and debris falling all round them. A body fell on the battering ram as it got ready for a third hit. Once it did the gates flew open. The wood from the door shattered splintering off in many pieces. Wardens flew back everywhere.

Inquisition soldiers advanced form the outside with shields up and swords drown. They struck down any Warden who dared to attack them. Ael followed them inside with his sword and shield ready if needed. Loghain and Hawke ran in with him as did the others. They were attacked by mage wardens and demons. A trebuchet hit the wall overhead, pieces of the wall flew down as he dodged them.

A warden looked down, "Pull back! They're through!" he ran off from sight.

"Alright!"

Ael turned around hearing Cullen's voice, Cullen had walked up behind him "You have your way in, best make use of it! We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can!"

Ael looked at Cullen with concern in his eyes, "I'll be fine! Just keep yourself and the men safe!"

Cullen looked at Ael with a serious look, "We'll do what we have to Ael! Warden Alistair will guard your back! Hawke is with your soldiers on the battlements! She's assisting them until you arrive!"

They both heard screaming and looked up towards the battlements. Men falling from the walls as fireballs from the trebuchets flew from overhead. A demon looked over the wall before it left from view. They looked back at each other Cullen shook his head. "There is too much resistance on the walls!"

He pointed up to them, "Our men on the ladders can't get a foot hold! If you can clear out our enemies on the battlements we can cover your advance!"

They both wanted to hold each other one more time but they couldn't. Cullen growled as he looked at Ael, his armor, the look of death in his eye. He rushed Ael grabbing him as he hugged him. This could be the last time they saw each other alive. This was going to count in case one or both didn't return.

"Becareful, don't take any foolish risks, keep the men safe."

Cullen gave Ael a firm look, "We'll do what we have to Inquisitor."

Ael nodded as Cullen gave a smirk and ran back exiting the gate and to his men. Ael turned around and started his advance through the fortress.

It took hours, to get through Adamant, Ael and the others sliced their way through demons and wardens. They cleared the walls and battlements so their soldiers could get a foot hold. Ael found Hawke and told him to look after the men. Finally, he found a pathway down some stairs that had a door. Ael opened the door and found a group of warden mages and warriors gathered in a courtyard. In the center of it was a rift that had not completely opened yet. There was a stair way above that led to a ledge that over looked the courtyard. There was Erimond and Warden Commander Clarel. They all didn't seem to notice Ael, and the others entry. The mages were using their magic to open the giant rift in courtyard.

Clarel looked out over her comrades, "Wardens! We are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect!" She was an older woman. Her head shaved with grey stubbed. Her face scared with battles she had fought. Her skin was pale, her eyes brown and she ware grey warden mage armor.

Erimond grew inpatient and approached her, "The Inquisition is inside Clarel! We don't have time to stand on ceremony!"

Clarel gave Erimond a harsh look as she held out her left hand to point out to her fellows, "These men and women are giving their lives Magister! That may mean little in Tevinter but for the wardens it's a sacred duty!"

Clarel walked away from him as another warden approached her. She looked at him. This was a man who was old and had fought many years with Clarel against the Darkspawn. "It has been long years my friend."

Clarel's face was long and looked pained. The man had warden warrior armor. He stood brave with an assured stance.

He knelt down before her, "Too many Clarel!" He looked up at her as she walked up to him, "If my sword arm can no longer serve the wardens. Then my blood will have to do!" He rose to his feet as Clarel drew a dagger.

Clarel stepped behind him putting the blade against his throat. She closed her eyes as he did with a single tear shed she said, "It will" and slit his throat.

The man's body fell to the ground as the blood squirted out of his throat. Erimond then noticed Ael, Hawke, Loghain and the others.

"STOP THEM! WE MUST COMPLETE THE RITUAL!" Ael saw the blood and felt himself grow angry.

Cassandra put her right hand on Ael's right shoulder. Ael rose his hand to signal he was alright, as closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ael stepped forward looking at the Wardens warriors who were approaching with weapons drawn. Ael was determined not to see any more blood, "CLAREL! IF YOU COMPLETE THIS RITUAL YOU ARE DOING EXACTLY WHAT ERIMOND WANTS!"

Erimond wasn't going to let some burned out Templar stop him. "What? Fight the Blight?" He held up his hands, "KEEP THE WORLD SAFE FROM DARKSPAWN?" his face looking like he was innocent.

Ael wanted to rip him apart! "WHO WOULDN'T WANT THAT?" Clarel looked at Erimond then at Ael.

Erimond looked at Ael as he folded his arms. "AND YES THE RITUAL CALLS FOR BLOOD SACRIFICE! HATE ME FOR THAT IF YOU MUST!" he pointed at the wardens with his right hand "BUT DO NOT HATE THE WARDEN'S FOR DOING THEIR DUTY!"

Clarel looked at Ael, "We make the sacrifices no one else will! Our warriors died proudly for a world that will never thank them!" 

Loghain gave Clarel a hard look, "And then _he_ takes your mages' minds for his real master: Corypheus!" 

Clarel looked at Loghain as if she had been punched in the gut. "Corypheus? But he's dead!" Clarel's face clearly showed confusion at this point.

Erimond walked up to Clarel, "These people will say anything shake your confidence Clarel!"

Clarel put her left hand up to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was clearly becoming worn from all this. Ael was hoping he had finally gotten through to her. Clarel lowered her hand her eyes still closed. When she opened them her old resolve had returned.

"BRING IT THROUGH!"

Erimond turned his head looking at the rift showing a wicked smile. The mage wardens had been working on pulling the rift open. A burst of light and the veil torn open. Ael could clearly see something waiting to come through from the other side of it. It was huge, ugly and had a lot of eyes. Erimond's look of superiority came back. His Master's plan was so close of being completed he could almost taste it. Ael and the others approached. They weren't going to let this happen, not by a long shot! The Warden warriors moved to stop them. Though their faces showed uncertainty in their actions. The mages on the other hand had no fear.

Hawke had enough, "Please! I've seen more than enough of my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!"

Loghain's face became pained, even though he wouldn't admit it. "I betrayed the wardens once, and it cost me everything. Are you mad enough to think I'd do it again?"

Erimond looked at Clarel, he could see her resolve wavering. She couldn't believe so few would stand up to so many for what they thought was wrong. "Be ready with ritual Clarel! This demon is _truly_ worthy of your strength!" Ael could see in Clarel's eyes she was wavering.

Ael looked back at Blackwall, "Blackwall can you talk some sense into them?" Blackwall looked at his fellow Wardens. "You don't know me! But you may have heard my name! Like you I've given my life to the Grey Wardens! The first time, I put on this armor I felt like I belonged! Like I was part of something honorable! Something with a purpose! I know how good that feels, how safe! But fighting and dying here today won't stop the Blight!"

Blackwall took a step forward his head cocked point his sword at Erimond, "If you want to stop the Blight kill that Bastard up there!" Blackwall pointed at Erimond with his sword. "His Master is the living embodiment of its corruption!" The warriors seemed to have on their faces like they woke up.They turned around looking at Clarel looking for answers. Clarel looked at them all silent she didn't know what to say. She looked at Erimond.

Erimond shook his head as he held his staff, "Clarel we have come so far! You are the _only_ one who can do this!"

Clarel looked at him, "Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges. To avoid more blood more shed!"

Erimond gave Clarel a look that was wicked he knew he had lost the plan. He shook his head, "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!" Erimond looked at Ael and the others.

Erimond took his staff and stamped it on the ground, "My Master thought you would be here Inquisitor!" Erimond looked overhead into the sky, "He sent me _this_ to welcome you!"

A roar could be heard overhead. Ael looked into the sky and saw Corypheus' dragon. It swooped down as if it was going to snatch him. Cassandra tackled her love knocking him to the ground to dodge it, the beast breathed its red fire. Everyone else ran for it. Some of the wardens weren't so lucky and were hit. 

The dragon flew up as it roared. Clarel looked at Erimond realizing she had been tricked. He was too busy with toying with the Inquisitor. The dragon flew by again smashing into one of the griffon statues. The pieces fell to the ground. The dragon landed onto one of the watch towers above. It roared at those below, Clarel backed up looking at it. It looked like an Archdemon to her.

Clarel looked at her dear friend who had bravely, willingly given his life for this. His body laid on a wooden table. Clarel cried out as a lightning bolt hit Erimond in the back. It stunned him causing him to drop his staff and fall over onto the ground. The dragon looked at Clarel. She looked at it then at Erimond, her hand once again charged with lightning.

Erimond woke up, "Clarel!" he warned he reached out to her. His face fraught with concern "Wait!"

Clarel threw her lightning at the dragon it did nothing more than agitate it. It released a read energy ball at her and she dodged it. Erimond got to his feet as the dragon flew again breathing it energy at Erimond and Clarel this time. Erimond ran for it like the warm he was. Clarel angered wasn't going to let him get away. She looked at the other wardens.

"HELP THE INQUISTOR!" She then ran after Erimond, Ael saw her run. Ael and the others had to battle the mage wardens and their demons first.

Luckily the warrior wardens helped them and they were able to defeat them all fairly quickly. Ael and the others ran after Clarel. It wasn't long before they were able to catch sight of her. They went around corners of the fortress until they saw Clarel go up a flight of stairs. They ran up them and turned to the left. It led to a long pathway that overlooked the whole Western Approach. It was a dead end for Erimond. There was no escape as Clarel approached him with staff in hand. Erimond threw a fire ball at her but she put up a shield to deflect it. She kept walking towards him extremely mad! Erimond threw another fire ball but that had no effect either. 

"You! You destroyed the Grey Wardens!"

Erimond scurried to the end of the path witch had no wall but a long drop. He turned around seeing a very angry Clarel. Clarel pointed her staff at the ground and gathered stones to it. Erimond tried to throw lightning from his but Clarel threw the rocks at him forcing him to the ground. The force nearly knocked him over the edge to fall to his death. He laid out flat with his arms out unconscious. Clarel ran to him to see if she had killed him. Erimond turned over onto all fours as he laughed.

Erimond shook his head, "You did that to yourself you stupid Bitch!"

Clarel stood in front of Erimond with her staff at the ready her lips in a snarl. Erimond fell over with his left arm propping himself up. He used his right hand to hold his abdomen. "All I did was dangle a little power over your eyes and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody!"

Clarel enraged swung her staff causing lightning to shoot out from it. It hit Erimond and caused him slide back fifty feet or so. He groaned in pain as he held himself doubled over.

Clarel approached him, "You could have served a new god!" said Erimond.

Clarel shook her head, "I will _never_ serve the Blight!"

Ael and the others slowly walked towards them. They didn't want to get caught in the cross fire.

Suddenly, Corypheus' dragon landed behind Clarel snatching her into its jaws. It then lept into the air flying over Ael's head. It landed onto the battlements above growling with Clarel's legs dangling from its jaws.

It swung it head side to side digging its teeth farther into her body. It then spit her out causing her to land on her back. Ael was about to run to Clarel but the dragon slowly descended from its perch growling at him. Clarel turned over onto her right side. As the dragon approached them everyone was forced to back up towards the edge of the ledge. Clarel dragged her broken and bleeding body. As the dragon slowly started to walk over her.

Clarel began to recite the Wardens oath, "In War, Victory" she kept dragging her body towards the others. She turned herself over to look at her killer, "In peace, Vigilance"

Clarel then used her right hand to shoot a lightning bolt into the beast at the moment it was leaping at Ael and the others. They jumped but the dragon's weight broke the ledge they were standing on.

The dragon skidded passed them trying to regain its footing before falling over. It just turned over and flew away. They others on the other hand struggled to regain their footing to try to run to safety. As the pieces fell away Cassandra nearly fell over but Ael ran back and helped him back up. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get to safety.

However, it was no use too big of a chunk broke off before they could reach the main supported part of the fortress, they all fell. As Ael looked down he saw a huge rift below them all his hand flare and a whole opened. Everyone fell through it several people saw this and gasped.

One soldier who saw who was outside Adamant ran to where Cullen was. Cullen was fighting his own batch of Wardens and demons. The soldier came and helped him, "Thank you soldier!"

The soldier saluted, "Ser, I have news! The Inquisitor fell through that huge rift with Seeker Cassandra and the others!" He pointed the rift.

Cullen's went to shock looking at rift that was below the fortress. Cullen grabbed the soldier by the shirt and brought him close, inches from his face.

Cullen used his sword to point at it, "You're telling me the Inquisitor fell through that?" The soldier shook his head, "Yes Ser! I saw it myself Ser!"

Cullen let him go as he looked at the rift, "Maker's Mercy! I pray he and the others make it out alive!"

Cullen felt his heart stop as he worried for his friend's safety. No one had gone into the fade before with and made it out with a happy ending. He now feared he was going to have to tell Josephine the news he was hoping he wouldn't have to give.


	17. The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael enters the fade and learns the origins of his mark...

Ael fell to the ground with great speed, he suddenly stopped as if he was being pulled upward. Ael then looked at the ground below him, he reached out to touch it and he fell onto the ground with a thud on his back.

Ael got up looking around the sky was green and green fog was everywhere. Rocks were everywhere up and down and to the sides.

"What happened?"

Ael looked to his left and there was Loghain. He was stand vertically onto a rock several feet above Ael. They heard a whimper it was Hawke. He was standing upside down on another rock not far from Loghain.

"We were falling!" Hawke looked around trying figure out where they were, "If this is the afterlife, they Chantry owes me an apology! This is nothing like the Maker's bosom!"

Ael completely agreed with Hawke on that, he'd want an apology note from the new Divine herself over the matter.

"That makes both of us." He said aloud.

Loghain walked beside Ael and shook his head, "No, the Inquisitor opened another rift with the mark. This is the fade." He groaned as he sat up holding his forehead.

All three looked overhead and saw a whole in the sky of the fade. Hawke looked like he was in a daze as he glanced around "The fade looked much different the last time I was in the fade. I never thought anyone could come here physically."

Cassandra pointed upward as she looked into the sky, "Look, the Black City, almost close enough to touch."

Hawke hadn't moved from where he was, "It's not like how I remembered the fade, either. Perhaps we are here physically instead, of just dreaming?"

Hawke looked at Ael, "The stories say you just walked out of the fade in Haven. Was it like this?"

Ael looked at Hawke then looked at his surroundings. "I don't remember what it was like the last time I was here." He walked a head several feet before stopping, "Right now I'm more concerned with getting out of here safely!"

Hawke sighed, "That huge demon was just on the other side of that rift Erimond was using. There could be others!"

That was a comforting thought Ael thought to himself as he sighed looking up at the rift.

Loghain looked at Hawke, "In the real world the rift producing the demons was nearby, in the hall. Can we return to the world through that?"

Ael hoped so, he continued to look at the rift in the sky "It sounds like our best option. There, let's go!"

Everyone looked round rocks, mist, pools of water, waterfalls, even red lyrium in some places. Ael hoped they'd find a way out! He wanted to get back to the real world, back to Josephine. She was never going to believe he saw the Black City.

Cassandra looked around, "Imagine! To walk in the fade and survive!"

Blackwall shook his head, "We haven't survived, yet!"

Ael snapped around and gave Blackwall a look that told him to keep those comments to himself. He had to believe they'd make it out, they had to! As they walked around they found a flight of stairs that had two statues of ravens on either sides.

They ran up them as they did they saw a very old woman dressed in white Chantry robes. The robes were white, red with gold in them and in her hat.

Loghain seemed stunned, "Impossible"

The old crone looked at them all with small smile. "I greet you Warden and Champion."

Cassandra approached with her eyes wide in shock, "Divine Justinia? Most Holy?"

Ael immediately knelt down on one knee in front of the Divine with his sword in front of him pointing the blade downward.

Justinia smiled at Ael and looked at Cassandra, "Cassandra!" she seemed happy to see her.

Ael seemed confused not sure what to say or do. Ael looked at Cassandra next to him as he remained on one knee, "Cassandra, you knew the Divine as well. Is this really her?"

Cassandra was unsure herself, "I don't know, it is said that souls of the dead pass through the fade and sometimes linger but we know that spirits lie." She looked at Ael "Be wary Inquisitor"

Loghain didn't seem to be as convinced, "That can't be the Divine, it's most likely a demon."

The Divine looked at them, "You think my survival to be impossible! Yet here you stand alive in the fade yourselves. In truth proving my existence is a luxury we do not have."

Hawke looked at her curious, "Really? How hard is it to answer one question? I'm a human and you are?"

The Divine just looked at her, "I'm here to help you." The Divine looked at Ael shaking her head. "You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes Inquisitor?"

Ael nodded "No, I don't but back in Haven, I saw...I thought I saw...How can you be here?" he asked confused and conflicted.

The Divine looked at him with reassurance, "Your memories were stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus!" The Divine looked away from him as she walked away a little, "It is the Nightmare that you forget upon awakening. It feeds off of memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror." She then looked back at Ael, "The false calling that terrifies the wardens into making such grave mistakes, its work!"

Loghain had a look of vengeance on his face, "The perhaps I owe this nightmare a visit."

The Divine looked at Loghain, "You will have your chance brave warden. This place of darkness is its lair!"

Ael sighed, "How many allies did Corypheus have Holiness? Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal. How does he command so many?"

The Divine shook her head, "I know not how he commands his army of demons. His power may come from the Blight itself. But the nightmare serves willingly! For Corypheus has brought much terror to this world. He was one of the first Magisters who unleashed the first blight onto the world, was he not? Every child's cry as the Archdemon circles. Every dwarf's whimper in the deep roads the Nightmare has fed well."

Ael then realized something, "The demon Erimond was trying to bring through?"

The Divine nodded, "Yes!"

Ael's eyes narrowed, "It's nearby?"

The Divine nodded again, "Yes!"

Ael didn't like the fact_ that_ was the demon, "Well shit!"

The Divine looked at Ael, "When you entered the fade in Haven. The demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else you _must_ recover it!" The Divine looked to her left as five spirits showed up. "These are your memories Inquisitor!"

Ael rose to his feet and realized he was going to have to fight them to gain access to his lost memories. He wondered why the Nightmare demon couldn't have taken his memories of his life with her Father or the blood ritual. He would have gladly given those! Still would too! Once all the spirits were defeated and gone a green orb remained. Ael's mark responded to it and seemed to suck it in. Suddenly he seemed to be taken in by the flood of memories that came back. He bent over closing his eyes. His left hand holding his face.

Ael saw the Divine being held in the air her arms held out as red energy held her a loft. She looked terrified. Grey Wardens were the ones who were holding her. It looked half a dozen at least. They were in a room that had Chantry flags all around. It looked like a Great Hall of some sort. The Divine's face clearly showed fear.

"Now is the hour of our victory!" a voice echoed, the Divine looked to her right.

Two Wardens had Ael restrained, "Damn your souls! Let her Holiness go! Have you wardens have no respect?"

The Divine looked at the wardens, "Why are you doing this? You of all people?"

Corypheus approached the Divine! He held out the orb activating its power, "Keep the sacrifice still!"

The orb's glow was haunting as he held it out to her, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" cried the Divine as the orbs energy engulfed the Divine. Corypheus looked at the Divine as the orb's power seemed to strengthen as it over took her.

"YOUR HOLINESS!" the Ael cried out fighting his captures.

Ael shook his head as he yelled in frustration, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" he demanded as he heard the Divine cry out in pain.

The Divine and Corypheus looked at him. The Divine struck the orb out of Corypheus hand and it rolled onto the floor. Ael broke out of his capture's hold and reached out with his left hand for it. He picked it up and screamed in pain as he lifted it up. Corypheus saw his plans falling into ruin. He charged Ael roaring at him. Ael held up his shield, he used his shield as a barrier between himself and Corypheus.

Ael looked at the monster, "LET THE DIVINE GO! YOU WILL NOT WIN THIS!"

Ael fell to his knees as he held the orb, "RELEASE THE DIVINE, NOW!"

Corypheus punched Ael in the face but Ael quickly recovered and continued to hold his shield in front of himself. Before Corypheus could strike at him, the orb exploded and Ael woke up from his memory. Ael opened his eyes as the others seemed stunned shaking their heads. Somehow they had seen what he had seen.

Loghain was doubled over shaking his head, "So Andraste didn't bestow her mark upon you. It became from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual."

The Divine looked at him, "Corypheus planned to rip open the veil us the Anchor to enter the fade and throw open the doors to the Black City! Not for the Old Gods but for himself!" She looked directly at Ael, "When you disrupted his plan the orb bestowed upon you instead."

Ael's face looked torn as tears nearly exploded from his eyes. "So this was, what, an accident? A random ricochet in the middle of a fight?"

"And if it was?" the Divine questioned.

Ael became angry, "If it was, then neither the Maker nor Andraste were in any involved in this! I'm just..."

The Divine gave him a compassionate look, "Whether it was a gift from Andraste or from Corypheus' orb, you cannot change what has happened. It is up to you whether the mark was given in vein." The Divine's face became or serious, "You cannot escape the lair of the Nightmare until you regain all that it took from you." Her face softened, "You have recovered some of yourself but now it knows you are here! You must make haste." Ael looked around as the Divine spoke, "I will prepare the way ahead" When he looked back at the Divine, the Divine was gone.

Loghain looked over at Hawke and could see the discontentment in his eyes. "Is there a problem, Hawke?"

Hawke looked at him, "I wondered if you might be concerned about the Grey Wardens that were holding the Divine in that vision? Their actions lead to her death."

Loghain looked at Hawke, "Corypheus had clearly taken the wardens' minds. You yourself have seen them do this. In any case, we can only deal with that after we escape."

Hawke nodded, "Oh, I intend to!"

Cassandra just stood in shock, "Could that _truly_ have been the most Holy?"

Loghain shook his head, "It's a spirit or a demon or some such, she seems interested in helping us, that much is clear."

Blackwall walked up to them, "And the Nightmare? From what she said I don't look forward to meeting it!"

They all ran through the fade searching for the next time they were to find the Divine. The demon tried to send fears in physical form to scare everyone away from it but that didn't work. Then it tried to talk to each person one by one plaguing on each fear. Everyone got a glimpse into Ael's fears. His sibling's deaths, his father whipping him for anything he felt was against the Chant of Light, everyone seeing he was not being able to find justice for the Divine. No one knew any of these things because he never spoke of them. Everyone knew not to bring it up now or until he was ready later. When they turned a corner and threw a pathway they finally found the Divine.

The Divine looked at them, "The Nightmare is closer now! It knows you can escape! With each moment it grows stronger."

Ael looked around seeing that more of her memories awaited him. "You must know what truly happened in the Temple of Sacred Ashes!"

The Divine smiled, "As must you, the truth lies in your memories. Lost to the Nightmare when you last walked the Fade."

Ael folded his arms with a smile, "Or you could just tell me."

The Divine looked at Ael, "Would you trust my words? Or trust what have seen?"

Ael looked at his left hand, "What can you tell me about this mark on my hand?"

The Divine smiled touching Ael's hand, "You already know how it already came to be upon your hand. As for what it is, it is the needle that pulls the thread as well as the key."

Ael wished the Divine wouldn't speak in riddles, he shook his head. "I don't understand"

The Divine smiled, "It is the needle that passed through the veil. You are the thread and it is the key that locks or unlocks the fade. It lets you walk into the fade physically and survive. Without it Corypheus must find another way into the Black City. It is a part of you now and cannot be removed without your death." Ael sighed now knowing he was permanently stuck with the thing!

Ael looked at the Divine he had to know, "So can you tell me who or what you are?"

The Divine had an unreadable face, "I told you...I am helping you."

_That wasn't much of an answer._

"Yes, but are you _her _or some sort of fade remnant of her? Or a spirit imitating her?" Ael question hoping for a straight answer.

The Divine held her hands together in front of herself, "Our roles are never that simple. What if the answer is none of those things or all of them! I am what the Maker made me. The question is are you what the Maker made you Inquisitor?"

Ael felt he had to be honest, "Yes, I do believe that but I'm not sure if what I'm. I can be what Thedas needs, I failed you, in the protection of your person."

The Divine smiled, "Or perhaps you were exactly where you were meant to be." Ael gave a small smile "Just as the Maker intended perhaps?"

The Divine smiled back, "Perhaps! But if you weren't there you wouldn't have met the one man that both calms and soothes you. You two have a role to play Inquisitor. You must see where it leads you!"

Ael seemed shaken by those words but he couldn't let them get him off task. "You still haven't answered my question. What are you?"

The Divine just stood there calm as ever, "I am what you see all other answers rest in you."

Ael realized he wasn't going to get anywhere. He walked down the stairs that led down to his next set of memories. Ael fought the spirits for them as he did before. This time though there were other demons about mainly shades.

Once they were all dead, he was able to use his mark to gather his memories. When he collected all of them Ael bent over as a flash of light over took him. Ael was climbing up the up the wall to escape the giant spiders that chased him when she was in the fade the first time.

"That's the Breach back in Haven. That's how we...how I escaped!"

Instead of seeing the being in light at the top as he frantically climbed, he saw the Divine. The Divine reached out to Ael. "The demons!"

A flash and he and Divine were running for the rift.

Ael looked behind himself, "Keep running!"

Ael stopped short of running through the rift. He looked behind using his left hand to reach out for the Divine. The Divine had been snatched by a demon and was being pulled away. Ael held on to her as hard as he could.

The Divine looked at him, "Go."

And then was snatched away out of Ael's grip. Ael saw the spiders coming for him and backed up to the rift till he was close enough to jump through it. Ael opened his eyes with great sadness inside them.

"It was you." He said in a whispered tone, falling to his knees.

The Divine looked at Ael, "They thought it was Andraste who sent me from the fade but it was the Divine behind me..." Tears formed in Ael's eyes "and then you, she died."

The Divine lowered her head. She looked back up, "Yes"

Loghain looked at the Divine, spirit, whatever it was. "We've been following a demon, then.

Hawke looked at him, "I think we all guessed that by now Loghain."

The Divine sighed, "I am sorry if I disappoint you."

Ael took the Divine's hand and kissed it feverishly as he knelt down, "I'm sorry I failed you! I should be the one who disappointed you. I was supposed to guard you, protect you and I failed! I ran like a frightened child through the fade. I should have gone back and fought to save you! Forgive me your grace! Forgive me!"

Hawke and Cassandra both gave a look as if they was about to cry. To see the Inquisitor weep after harboring such guilt everywhere he went.

The Divine put her hand on Ael's head which caused Ael to look up at her. "It is I who failed you, my son." Tears trickled down Ael's cheeks.

After a moment she seemed to then to take on a fiery glow until her body became what Ael initially saw in the fade. She was beautiful as she floated above them.

Ael looked at her, "Are you her? Did linger here to help me instead of passing on?"

The spirit floated above him, "If that is the story you choose to tell it is not a bad one."

Hawke looked at it, "What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple." He then looked at Loghain "Thanks to the Grey Wardens!"

Loghain looked at Hawke getting fed up, "Corypheus controlled them. We have discussed this already." he was really getting tired of this conversation. "If this spirit has no further revelations, we should work on getting back to Adamant alive."

Hawke shook his head still agitated over the Warden's involvement. "Assuming the Grey Wardens and their demon army didn't murder the Inquisition while we were gone!"

Loghain turned to look at her, "I see. Atrocities are your purview alone?" his voice getting agitated, "You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion."

Hawke got right in his face, "TO PROTECT INNOCENT MAGES! NOT MAD MEN DRUNK ON BLOOD MAGIC! BUT YOU'D IGNORE THAT BECAUSE YOU CAN'T IMAGINE A WORLD WITHOUT THE WARDENS! EVEN IF THAT'S WHAT WE NEED!"

Cassandra looked at Ael and the others, "The Wardens are a risk send them away before they cause even more trouble!" 

Blackwall looked horrified at Cassandra and the others, "What are you saying? You want to get rid of the Wardens?" He looked Ael, "Everyone makes mistakes! They would have died to save us!"

Varric walked up shaking his head, "I don't know what to tell you. There are a few good ones, but an awful lot of wardens I've known went crazy."

Ael had enough of Hawke and Loghain bitching at each other. He gave them both a nasty look as he rose to his feet. He then walked up to the both of them, "By the Maker could the both of you please shut up! We can argue once we escape the giant fear demon!"

The two seemed shocked he would say such a thing. Alistair then noticed danger behind Ael, "INQUISITOR!"

Giant spiders gathering in a cluster. The spirit looked in their direction, "The Nightmare has found us!" She then disappeared leaving the group on their own.

Hawke and Loghain nodded to each other as they took point behind Ael. "Form up!" said Loghain.

Ael noticed Hawke behind him, "I'm with you!" They fought the spiders till they were all dead.

They then all ran around the bend and down some stairs. They found the spirit in an alcove under a waterfall. Hawke was the first one to spot the rift "The rift! We're almost there!"

Varric sighed, "Great Hawke, why not just dare the Old Gods to try and stop you!"

Ael ran down the flight of stairs where the Nightmare demon awaited them. The demon approached them it was ugly as a larger demon was a ton of eyes was behind of eyes was behind it. Ael backed up as he didn't know how he was going to tackle that thing.

The spirit came forth, "If you could, please tell Leliana" She fiercely glowed, "I'm sorry I failed you too!" the spirits light got so bright that Ael and the others had to look away.

Energy seemed to discharge from it as it got closer to both demons. A burst of energy attacked the smaller one causing it to fall to the ground. The spirits energy got brighter until it burst into the bigger one.

The smaller demon hissed at them. It didn't seem happy and Ael and the others attacked it with everything they had. Ael realized that the smaller demon was just an Aspect of the Nightmare Demon. The real Nightmare was the huge monstrous thing behind it. The aspect threw everything it had at them all their nightmares all its taunts it could to unnerve them. It took everything they had to beat the thing. Once it was incinerated onto the ground and all of its little nightmare friends were burned up with them they head for the rift.

Ael realized they weren't going to be able to defeat Nightmare itself it was too big. Cassandra, Blackwall and Varric made it through the rift first. Then it was Ael, Hawke and Loghain's turn. They ran for the rift as fast as they could but Hawke and Loghain stopped. Ael turned around urging them to follow him. Ael barely dodged getting hit by one of its spider like legs. They all three backed up as it blocked the path to the rift.

"We need to clear a path!' Loghain shouted. 

Hawke looked at them, "Go! I'll cover you!" Loghain shook his head, "No, you were right. The Wardens made this mistake" He looked at the demon "a warden must..."

Hawke shook her head, "A Warden must help them rebuild! That's your job!" She looked back at the demon, "Corypheus is _mine_!"

Ael knew what had to be done and it was a horrible choice, he would have to live with it.

Ael's face grew with great sadness, "Loghain"

Loghain had a stout look on his face and gave a nod, "Fight on Inquisitor, you will not die as long as I draw breath" Loghain then looked at the demon with his sword and shield in hand, giving a mighty battle cry.

Hawke held onto her daggers with both hands. She started cut off bit and pieces anything! Alistair and Ael ran pasted as the creature was distracted. Alistair jumped through the rift and Ael watched for a moment to see Hawke's bravery. One of Nightmare's legs stabbed Hawke in the stomach killing her. Ael watched her fall as the creature worked its way towards him.

Ael jumped through the rift and landed on the other side of it. The Wardens and the Inquisition's forces were still fighting. Ael rose to his feet with a fierce look on his face. Wardens and Soldiers both stopped fighting as he held up his hand. Ael's mark flared as the rift began to close. All the demons in the area began to get sucked back into it. Soldiers and Wardens were forced backwards from the energy.

Finally the rift closed and everyone cheered, Hawke approached Ael, "She was right, without the nightmare demon to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army." Hawke smiled at Ael, "Though as far as they're all concerned, the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker." 

Ael smiled, "They came out of this alive! As far as I am concerned they can tell whatever stories they like!"

Hawke smiled, "We made out alive, that's all that truly matters."

One of Leliana's men came running up to Ael and the others, "Inquisitor, the Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori Magister is unconscious, but alive. Cullen thought you would like to deal with him yourself." A grey warden warrior walked up to the agent. "As for the warriors, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons"

The warrior held up his right hand against his breast, "We stand to make up for Clarel's...tragic mistake." he looked around, "Where's Loghain?"

Ael lowered his head as did Hawke, "Warden Loghain died striking a blow against a servant of the Blight. We will honor his sacrifice, and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the wardens. Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you from within."

The warden looked at Ael. "Inquisitor, we have no one left of any significant rank. What do we do now?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Hawke and Ael looked at each other, Ael knew exactly what to do. He smiled, "You stay and do whatever you can to help! In War, Victory and we are still at war! Do you still believe the Wardens can still help?"

The Warden nodded, "I do your Worship!" he nodded back "You're still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori! But there are plenty there are _plenty _of demons that need killing!"

Cassandra stood amazed, "After all that you give them yet another chance?"

Hawke looked back at Ael, "While they do that, I'll inform the Wardens in Wiesshaupt what's happened. Best they don't get caught off guard." Ael nodded at Hawke. 

The Warden gave a nod, "Thank you your Worship we will not fail you!"

Hawke looked back at Ael one last time, "Good luck with your Inquisition. It's been an honor and take care of Varric for me."

*******************************************************

In his tent Ael was taking off his Templar armor, the day had been long and desired sleep. With his chest plate removed, Ael sat down on his cot. He held onto his chest plate, Ael looked at it as he thought about everything. The truth in the fade haunted him. Andraste never gave him his mark, it from Corypheus' orb. A wicked magical artifact that killed the Divine and so many innocent people. Ael realized how selfish it was to think Andraste helped him to escape from the fade, and bestowed a gift to help the people of Thedas. 

In the end, Ael realized he was a fraud, Cassandra walked into the tent and saw him leaning forward, holding his hands and praying aloud:

Eyes sorrow-blinded, in darkness unbroken  
There 'pon the mountain, a voice answered my call.  
"Heart that is broken, beats still unceasing,  
An ocean of sorrow does nobody drown.  
You have forgotten, spear-maid of Alamarr.  
Within My creation, none are alone."

My eyes open'd, shining before me  
Greater than mountains, towering mighty,  
Hand all outstretch'd, stars glist'ning as jewels  
From rings 'pon His fingers and crown 'pon His brow.

  
  
Sword-shattering fear filled me overflowing.  
Grandeur of godhood no gaze should defile.  
Trembling, I called out: "Forgive me, Most High,  
I should sing Your Name to the heights of heaven,  
But I know it not, and must be silent."  
The Wellspring of All said, "None now remember.  
Long have they turned to idols and tales  
Away from My Light, in darkness unbroken  
The last of My children, shrouded in night."  
  


It was the Canticle of Andraste, she saddened as she could see Ael's face was wracked with guilt. Ael felt Cassandra sitting next to him, "I'm a fraud, I'm not the Herald of Andraste, I'm not anything." he told her as he sighed. Cassandra looked at Ael for a moment before she took his face in her hands. "You are _exactly_ what we needed the moment, we needed it." Ael could see the sincerity in Cassandra's eyes, her face softened. "You're _exactly_ what I needed, at the moment, I needed it."

Ael looked at Cassandra as he began kiss her lips gently, so softly both barely could feel the others lips. Cassandra stood up as her right hand cradled his jaw.. Ael watched as Cassandra straddled his lap and the two began to passionate kiss each other. Cassandra's fingers held the back of Ael's neck, his hands held her face as they kissed. Gently Ael brushed Cassandra's battle master coat off her shoulders, his fingers gently unfastened the leather straps of Cassandra's breast plate. When the plate fell aside, Ael was quick to take off Cassandra's tunic. 

Cassandra made quick work of Ael's tunic and rubbed the muscles on his chest. "I realized something" she told him as they kissed. Ae's left hand held Cassandra's jaw, "What?" he questioned. Cassandra sat up and looked Ael in the eye. "You mean more to me than I could've ever possibly imagined. When we entered the fade, I was terrified I'd lose you forever." Ael smiled as he kissed Cassandra, pressing the small of her back against his body. Ael turned Cassandra onto her back on his cot. Ael kissed Cassandra deeply, passionately as his right hand went down her thigh. Bits of hair hung in Ael's eyes, "You are everything that keeps my heart beating and breath in my lungs." Cassandra smiled as Ael lowered himself to kiss her once more.

That night Cassandra and Ael spent the whole evening making love, expressing how much the other loved the other. For at the moment the two realized how much they could've lost.


	18. Fear Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael returns to Skyhold to learn the fate of Ansburg, and finally gets to judge Erimond. Tiatria's presents is finally discovered and revealed to Ael which leads to troubling events.

Back at Skyhold, Ael was with Leliana in her tower, "Hawke sent me one final report. He's on his way to Wiesshaupt." She looked at Ael as they walked up to where the ravens were kept "As for the Wardens they are fighting demons and Red Templars while staying clear of Venatori."

Leliana gave a soft smile, "You dealt Corypheus a significant blow Inquisitor."

Ael looked at her then at the floor as his hands leaned against the banister. "The Grey Wardens carry respect in other nations. If we spread word that the Inquisition has their support."

Leliana smiled, "We may gain standing with nations that have suffered under the Blight. We'll take the matter to Josephine. While you bested Corypheus here and at Halamshiral. He himself was not present at either time. We are afraid he's close to finding another way into the fade."

Ael leaned his head to the right as he smiled, "She did ask me to tell you something though. She said: _I'm sorry, I failed you too!_ "

Leliana's face dropped and saddened, "Aww" Leliana turned around, "I should finish this before this slips my mind. Perhaps later we'll discuss the matter further." She walked up next to Ael in the opposite direction "Thank you" he then walked away from her.

Ael walked to Cullen's office who was reading his report from a Templar in Angsburg: 

_Ser Barris:_

_It is only a week since you left, yet Ansburg slowly returns to its routines. We will never forget how demons ran through our streets, just as we will always remember the men and women who reclaimed them._

_There is talk of erecting a statue in honor of our Templar defenders. I can already hear you calling it "excessive nonsense," but it is little enough for saving a city. Allow us our heroes._

_Don't let that wound on your leg scar, and come visit us when duty permits; the new recruits should hear your war stories._

_Always in your debt,_

  
_Guard-Captain Weinman_

Cullen looked up at Ael, "Barris' efforts in Angsburg were a complete success." Ael nodded, "That's good" Cullen could see some dark clouds in Ael's eyes. "What is it?" Ael sighed, "Since the fade, I've had some serious thinking to do."

"Oh?" Cullen was indeed curious.

"As you know in my reports, I received my mark from Corypheus' orb and not our beloved Lady." Cullen put the paper down as he listened. "I have realized calling myself the Herald of Andraste was blasphemous." Ael paced around the room, "Roderick was right!" 

Cullen shook his head, "Inquisitor"

"No!" Ael snapped, "I have disgraced the armor I once wore."

"Once?" Cullen was confused now, he took a good look at Ael, his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, he hadn't shaved in a few days and was pale. Ael looked at him, "I've decided to step down as a Templar, and release my command over Ser Barris and the remaining Templars over to you." Cullen was clearly shocked, "Me?" he shook his head, "Ael look like your tired, you need rest. Go lay down and-"

Ael shook his head, "No, I can't, I have to judge that damn blood mage from Tevinter!" Cullen groaned as he thought for a moment, "Have you decided what you're going to do?" Ael gave a agitated look, "Get the branding iron ready" Cullen then watched Ael leave his office, leaving him to wonder.

********************************************************

Dorian and Maxwell were waiting outside their room as they waited for Tiatria to get dressed. Dorian had bought three dresses for Tiatria and was wondering which one she was going to wear for Cullen. The door opened and both men held their breath. Tiatria came out in a blue velvet t-length dress. It was off the shoulder and the sleeves were three quarter length. Tiatria clearly looked unsure as she waited to hear their opinion. 

Dorian smiled, "You look breath taking my dear, truly." he walked over to Tiatria handing her a small rectangular wooden box. Tiatria looked at Dorian confused, "What is this?" 

Dorian gave a quiet smile, "It's your cosmetic box."

"Cosmetic box?" Tiatria questioned looking at the both of them, "Dorian glanced at Maxwell before answering. "Yes" Tiatria opened the box and discovered eye darkening pencils, a small jar of pink lip stick and tiny box of blush. She looked up at Dorian and Maxwell, "Why are you doing this? I can't believe bought all this for me." 

Dorian shook his head, "My dear you have misunderstood. I did not buy you a thing!" Maxwell gave a snort, "What he means my lady is that, that Commander bought everything." Tiatria looked at Ael completely confused, "Before he left, the Commander gave us a pouch of money to be used for you. He thought you would like some knew clothes and if there was anything left, some cosmetics if you'd like to have them." Tiatria looked at the inside of the lid and saw it had Andraste painted on it. She'd heard of Andraste but didn't fully understand who she was, she just knew that this woman meant a lot to people. 

Maxwell gave a warm smile as he touched the elf's hands, "Cullen gave us his old lyrium box to put your cosmetics in." Tiatria was very touched that Cullen paid for her outfits and new cosmetics and had them put in something so personal. Maxwell smiled as she went back inside to put on her new make up. Maxwell hit Dorian's chest with the back of his right hand. "You could've said it in a more compassionate way." he snickered. 

*****************************************************

Inside Skyhold, Ael was sitting on his throne, Josephine walked up the steps with calm composure. "Adamant's influence continues, you're worship. I submit Lord Livius Erimond of Vyranthium, who remains loyal to Corypheus." Josephine stepped aside as she looked at the base of the steps as Erimond was brought forth chained and under guard. "We found him alive, offering extreme resistance. Likely because the Order will ask for his head. In more colorful terms." Ael's eyes burned as she looked at Erimond. He was going to make sure the man suffered for all the damage he caused. "To say nothing of justice you might personally require for what was suffered in the fade."

Erimond kept his head low, refused to look Ael in the eye, "Countless better men and women than you are dead. Why shouldn't this be quick?" Ael questioned as he leaned his head on his right hand that was balled into a fist.

Erimond took a step forward as he gave Ael a nasty look, "I recognize none of this proceeding, you have no authority to judge me." he snapped. 

Josephine gave Erimond a dismissive look, "On the contrary, many officials have communicated that they will defer to the Inquisitor on this matter."

Erimond continued to be arrogant, "Because they fear, not _just_ Corypheus, but Tevinter, rightful ruler of every piece of every ground you've trod on in your pathetic life. I served a living god, bring down your blades and free me from the physical. Glory awaits me."

Ael didn't looked moved, "You are the worst of any mage, the damage you have done is beyond all reckoning. A mage's crime, a mage's punishment. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyranthium, I deny you death, tranquility!" he declared as he pointed his right index finger at the mage. 

Erimond looked at Ael in total shock as did the court, he looked around himself, "You..." he fought off the guards who took him in hand. "YOU CAN'T! I AM A LORD! I WILL NOT LOSE MYSELF!" he screamed as he was dragged away from the shocked court.

*********************************************

Dorian and Maxwell were walking Tiatria to Cullen's office, two Templars noticed Tiatria and realized they had never seen her before. "Halt!" One of the Templars pushed Dorian and Maxwell aside as he grabbed Tiatria's left arm, "You have to come with us!"

Dorian gave a nasty look as he pushed the Templar who held Tiatria, back. "Hold it! She's a guest of the Commander!"

The other templar forced Dorian and Maxwell to back away. "The Inquisitor, wants to know about any unauthorized mages in the castle. No exceptions!"

Dorian looked at Maxwell, "Go get Cullen, he'll want to know about this." Maxwell ran off as Tiatria started to struggle, "Let me go!" she screamed.

Tiatria looked back, looking at Dorian. "Please, help me!" she pleaded as she was being half dragged. 

"Don't worry my dear, we'll get this sorted out." the Tevene assured.

The other Templar grabbed Tiatria's right arm, as Dorian followed. The two escorted Tiatria in the main hall just as Erimond was dragged away screaming. Tiatria started to panic as she saw Ael sitting on his throne. The Templars took her to the base of the steps.   
  


The Templars saluted Ael, "Inquisitor, we found a suspicious mage walking about the courtyard." Dorian folded his arms, "Oh yes, an elven woman who is minding her own business is threat like no other." Dorian looked at Ael, "Inquisitor, I vouch for this woman, she's no threat to anyone here." 

Ael looked at Tiatria, "Who are you?" 

The elf looked at Ael as she started to shake, "Tiatria"

"What are you doing here?"

The elf looked at Josephine, "She was a former slave Inquisitor, brought here by her master who previously sought an audience, with you." Ael looked at Josephine, "Why did he leave her?"

"What's going on here!"

Ael turned his head and saw Cullen entering the hall with Maxwell. Cullen pushed the two Templars off Tiatria, she looked up at Cullen, thankfully. Cullen's hands held Tiatria's shoulders, his right hand lifted her chin. She looked up at him. "Are you alright? Tiatria nodded.

Cullen turned around, "Cole saw this woman, dirty, beaten and shackled in the courtyard. He freed her and told her to come to my office, for safety."

Ael looked at Cullen as if he was betrayed, "You hid her? How long?"

Cullen sighed, "Yes, I hid her, she's been here since your return from the Western Approach."

Ael's showed shock, "Why?' Cullen's eyes showed why he hid her, "You care for this apostate don't you?"

Cullen took offense, he knew Ael was baiting him, "She's Dalish and was taken from her people!" Cullen looked at Ael, who's cheeks were flushed as he began to sweat. "Have you no compassion?" 

Ael leaned forward, "I've heard whispers of a mage walking around Skyhold who turns into animals, is that her?" One of the Templars approached, "Yes Inquisitor, thought the Commander has had her under supervision. So far she only turned into a bird and flown to the Commander's office." 

Ael looked at Cullen, then at Tiatria, "Cage her" he ordered. 

The two templars grabbed Tiatria again causing her to scream, she struggled as she sought to free herself. Cullen turned around giving the templars a nasty look, "Unhand her!" he snarled. Cullen looked back at Ael, "Is this how we treat those who seek sanctuary within the Inquisition?"

Josephine looked at Ael, "Inquisitor, surely you could possibly refrain from putting this young woman from imprisonment and possibly confinement to quarters?" Ael looked at Josephine, "for what purpose? She can escape any window!"

"She could do the same in a jail cell" Cullen retorted, " sneak out as a rat, a spider. She's been here as long as she has and you've barely heard a whisper of her. Surely, you can give her this simple kindness." Tiatria looked at Cullen, Ael, everyone as she fought to understand. The hold the Templars had on her was absolute, however, she still struggled. "I can't be confined again, whether by bars, chains or a closed door." she looked at Ael with pleading eyes, "I need fresh air, I need to be able to feel the grass under my feet."

Ael mulled over Tiatria's words for few moments, Ael looked at Cullen, who had a look in the eye, that he was very familiar with. Cullen's right hand was on the hilt of his sword and was willing to fight over the matter. Ael stood up and walked down the stairs. Once down, Ael walked up to Tiatria, he looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Cullen held his breath as Ael's sweating got worse. 

Tiatria looked at Ael, "You're in pain, your body is screaming for something but you refuse to give it." Ael backed away as he was became frightened of Tiatria! Cullen knew what Tiatria meant, Ael shook his head as he gave a frightened look. "She possess evil magic!" Cullen became alarmed as Ael pointed at Tiatria, "Tranquility!" he ordered. 

"What?" Cullen shouted, as he drew his sword. He then pushed Ael backward as Dorian and Maxwell fought the Templars to release Tiatria. Cullen growled as he gave Ael a nasty look, "You are suffering lyrium withdrawal Inquisitor! You are not in your right frame of mind, to make such a judgement."

Ael looked at Cullen as his body shook, sweat dripping off his forehead. Cullen dropped his sword as Ael began to fall to his knees. He looked at Josephine as he held Ael in his arms, "Get Cassandra!" Josephine ran off as Cullen looked at the two Templars. "Help me get the Inquisitor into his chambers!" The two let Tiatria go and help Cullen take Ael to his chambers. Maxwell opened the door that led there, Tiatria looked around before she decided to follow everyone. Cullen led the Templars upstairs and pointed to Ael's bed. "Put him down there."

Tiatria walked over to Ael as he placed on the bed, she looked at Cullen. "What is wrong with him?" she questioned. Cullen looked at her as put her hands on either side of Ael's face, examining him. "Lyrium withdrawal, I don't know for how long but, I'd gather this this first of many." 

Cassandra ran up the stairs and saw Cullen, "Cullen? What's happening?" Cullen looked at her as she walked up to Ael's bed. "The Inquisitor is suffering severe lyrium withdrawal, do you know how long he's denied himself lyrium?" Cassandra was shocked to see Ael's appearance as he'd soaked threw his shirt. Cassandra noticed Tiatria examining Ael, "She's still here?" she looked at Cullen, "What is she doing?"

Tiatria opened Ael's eyelids, one at a time. "I need Elfroot, Spindleweed, Dawn Lotus and Amrita Vein!" 

Cassandra looked at Tiatria confused, "Amrita Vein? Why?"

Tiatria stood up and looked at Cullen and Cassandra, "Amrita is an herb that is used in making lyrium for Templars but also has healing properties. It will be more potent then just Elfroot and Spindleweed." Maxwell ran off to get the ingredients Tiatria requested, without hesitation. 

Cullen was impressed that Tiatria would know that, "How do you know?" Cassandra questioned. Tiatria looked at the Seeker, "I was my Keeper's first, next in line to lead my clan. My Keeper taught botany before I was taken. I wish to help him before, before-" Cullen shook his head, "It won't happen!"

Cassandra gave a curious look, "What happened?" 

Cullen looked at Cassandra, "Ael learned of Tiatria being in Skyhold, at first he sentenced her to be imprisoned once he heard of her talents." Cassandra shook her head, "That seems awfully harsh" Cullen shook his head, "That's not the worst of it. It seems Lady Lavellan has another talent, she can sense internal ailments."

Cassandra looked confused, "Like Cole?" Cullen shook his head, "No, that demon does something else to people entirely. Anyway, this frightened Ael so much he ordered her to become tranquil before he fell." Cassandra became horrified, "Maker! It must be the withdrawal that set his mind in such a way. I doubt he'd really do such a thing, she has proven not to be a threat."

The two Templars walked up to Cullen, "Commander, we need to take the elf woman into our custody, we will put her in a cell till the Inquisitor recovers."

Cullen gave a firm look as stepped forward, "You will do nothing of the sort!" he then pointed to the stairway, "Get out!" he ordered. Tiatria kept her eyes low as the Templars looked at her as they left. Tiatria looked at Cassandra and Cullen. "Do you know how long he's had these symptoms? I need to know to treat him properly." 

Cassandra sighed, "He stopped immediately after Adamant" she looked at Cullen, "he was to discuss it with you after our return." Maxwell ran back up the stairs and into the room after visiting the apothecary. He had all the herbs in a bowl and also brought a mortar and pestle. Tiatria took the bowl and walked over to Ael's desk in the corner, she looked at the others, "I'm going to need water for everything." Cullen went to Ael's dresser and grabbed the pitcher of water, that was on it. Everyone watched as Tiatria put different amounts of the herbs into the mortar and small amounts of water. 

Within a small amount of time Tiatria made an ointment type paste, Tiatria took the ointment and walked over to Ael. She ripped off Ael's shirt and began to apply the ointment all over Ael's chest. She then looked over at Cullen and the others, "This needs to be applied frequently, it will keep his sweating down and help his pain." 

Cassandra walked up to Ael taking his right hand into both of hers, "Thank you"

Tiatria gave a nod as she walked back to the desk to make more, Cullen stood next to Cassandra as she lovingly stroked Ael's forehead. "He has suffered so much guilt since the fade. To learn his mark was that of Corypheus' orb rather than Andraste, he felt he was a fraud. Taking Andraste's name in vein, and dishonored his vows as Templar. He was going to talk to you about Ser Barris taking over commanding the Templars."

Cullen nodded, "I was going to ask him about the same thing, actually." Cullen growled as he put his left hand on Cassandra's shoulder as he turned to see Tiatria filling a few jars she'd found. He walked up to her, "Are you alright?"

Tiatria looked at Cullen giving a gentle smile, "I've made more mixtures for the Inquisitor." Cullen watched as she picked up a jar and handed it to Cullen. "This is for you" Cullen took the jar, "When you have your own difficulties with your own withdrawals, use it." Tiatria sweetly smiled, "You've been nothing but kind to me, this is all I have, to thank you. Especially for the gifts you were so generous to buy for me."

Cullen walked over to Tiatria taking her right hand and helped her stand up. "You're most welcome, my lady." It wasn't until that moment Cullen, noticed Tiatria's dress and her make up. Her eyes had been lined and darkened causing her sapphire blue eyes, to pop. Her lips were a lite pink and a lite dusting of blush on her cheeks. The dress flattered Tiatria's figure. 

Tiatria looked at Cassandra who seemed very devoted to Ael, she still held his right hand to her chest as she watched over him. Tiatria kept her eyes low, as she walked over to her, "I've made several jars, my lady. They should help ease his pain for a few days. If you don't mind, I will take my leave and check on him later this evening." Cassandra turned her head to look at Tiatria, "Thank you"

Tiatria turned to leave with Cullen beside her, "Will you escort me to prison cells" 

Cullen's blood turned to ice, "No, you're not going there. It's dark, damp and not fully repaired so there's a question of safety for part of it." Cullen looked at Tiatria as her eyes remained low as she turned her head slight to the right. "Then what is to become of me? Clearly, the Inquisitor-" 

Cullen shook his had, "I will take you to your room if you wish, but you will not go to the cells." Tiatria stopped descending the stairs when she felt Cullen take her hand. She looked up at Cullen since he was a step above her. "You worked to help him despite his judgement, you knew how to treat him and acted swiftly. I will make sure he knows of this when he recovers." Cullen's lips then gently kissed Tiatria's hand.

The door to Tiatria's room opened with Cullen's assistance as she walked inside, Cullen was surprised to see vegetation growing up the walls and a hole in the roof. Tiatria's bed was shoved in the corner and had no sheets. "Maker, hasn't anyone attended your room?" Tiatria shook her head, "No," she answered as her right hand swept across the brim of the tub. Now Cullen knew why she always went to his room, it was warmer and in better condition. 

Cullen knew Josephine had ordered for Tiatria's room to be repaired, the vegetation to be taken down and definitely sheets and blankets on her bed. He'd look into it when he got the chance, Cullen did see a dresser and noticed his lyrium box on it. Tiatria looked over at before she looked at Cullen, "When Monsieur Pavus and Trevelyan told me you bought my new clothes and cosmetics; I couldn't believe it. It was so generous, thank you." 

Cullen smiled, "I'm glad, I could bring you some comfort." Tiatria smiled as she used her feet to push herself upward to Cullen's cheek, and kissed it. Cullen was shocked as he looked back and her and blushed. The moment looked into Tiatria's eyes, looked up at him through her thick black eyelashes, he snapped. Cullen grabbed Tiatria into his arms and passionately kissed her. 

Tiatria wrapped her arms around Cullen as he gently braced her back against the wall, his hands rubbing her thighs. Tiatria wrapped her legs around Cullen's waist as he lowered his hands to swiftly unlace his pants. His lips gently cascaded down her jaw and neckline. Tiatria felt Cullen insert himself inside of her, both moaned as they gasped for breath. Tiatria's hands held Cullen's face as she felt his lips kiss and tend to her neck.

The two felt her skin turn to fire as Cullen thrust his hips into her as she passionately kissed his lips, her fingers grasping the back of his head. It had been years since Cullen had ever been with a woman and the sensation was maddening as he felt the muscles in his stomach tighten. With Tiatria's arms against his head as she held his hair, her faint scent of flowers, wood and herbs as her breasts rubbed, his nose and chin. 

Tiatria loved Cullen's hands holding her, they were gentle and kind as they held her. She felt safe in his arms and it been so long since ever felt that way. She felt herself moisten and tighten as Cullen thrust himself inside of her. She could feel Cullen grow hot, as he moaned trying to control himself. Cullen heard the desire and the want in Tiatria's voice, her grip ever tighter in his hair. 

Finally Tiatria felt herself climax as waves crashing on the shoreline. Cullen followed directly after her, causing him to look up at her. "Maker, I'm so sorry." Tiatria looked at him with drunk eyes, "What?" as she stroked his hair. "I meant to pull out, it was just so sudden." Tiatria as lowered herself down, "It's of no matter" she told him as she smoothed out her skirt. "I know how to attend to such matters." Cullen gave a remorseful look, "A half elven child is something no man wants." 

Cullen grabbed Tiatria's hand as she began to leave, "That's not it" he told her, as she turned her head to look at him. Tiatria looked at him slightly confused, "I don't mind a half elven child, however, I don't want you to carry something you don't want. You carry enough as it is." 

Tiatria realized what Cullen was trying to say, he wanted to have a say in what happens to her, from now on. She wasn't something for him to have like an inanimate object. Tiatria looked at Cullen with her sapphire blue eyes, as she blushed. "I can assure you, my Lord. That is one burden, I wouldn't mind carrying."


	19. Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael wakes up and finally has a proper talk with Tiatria. Maxwell and Dorian enjoy some alone time, Cassandra writes about Adamant and the Fade. Ael visits Emprise Du Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is almost a pure smut chapter! XD

It was late morning when Ael had awoken with Cassandra sitting in a chair, sleeping, still holding his hand. Ael looked over to his right and saw Maxwell laying on the sofa next to the banister. His arms folded as his head laid on the the sofa's arm.

Cullen was sitting at Ael's desk going over papers. He'd had all his work transferred to Ael's room to keep watch over him. Cullen looked over and saw that Ael was conscious. "Inquisitor, you're awake." Ael let go of Cassandra's hand as he sat up, "What happened to me?" he question as he held his head in his right hand. 

Cullen got up from his chair and walked over to Ael's bed, "You passed out from lyrium withdrawal and developed a fever from it." Cullen's face became firm, "You should have told me you stopped taking lyrium, cold." Ael looked at Cullen as he rubbed his head, "You stopped" Cullen gave a growl, "That's different"

"How's it different? You stopped cold turkey!"

"I also have been a templar longer and I knew the symptoms and how to alleviate some of them. I would given you the same talk and cures, so this wouldn't have happened. You are very lucky there was one skilled healer in all of Skyhold."

Cassandra rose her head as she opened her eyes and saw Ael sitting up. "You've woken, thank the Maker!" she said waking Maxwell. Maxwell sat up from the coach as she yawned and stretched, "You're up, that's good!" Ael looked at the two, "How long have I been out?"

"Three days" said a voice. 

Ael turned his head and saw Tiatria standing at he foot of his bed, "Who are you?" Cullen looked at Ael concerned, "You don't remember Lady Lavellan?" Ael shook his head, "Should I?" Cullen looked at Ael, "Yes, you sentenced her to be jailed and made tranquil, before you passed out."

Ael looked at Tiatria rather shocked, she held her hands together as she kept her eyes and head low. Nothing he sensed from her was dangerous. "Why would I sentence you to tranquility?"

Cullen slowly walked over to the elf to stand next to her, "It's alright" he assured.

Tiatria looked at Cullen then slowly at Ael, "You thought I was highly dangerous, my Lord."

"Are you?" Ael questioned.

"You thought so as you learned of my powers and abilities." she answered.

"Which are?"

Tiatria looked at Cullen again for reassurance before, she answered, "I can sense ailments in people, so I can heal them with medicine." she then gave a long pause, "And I can also turn into animals as well as talk to them." Cullen was shocked to hear the last part, that was new.

Ael looked at her gently, "Why are you here?"

Cullen was about to answer but Ael held up his hand, silencing him, he wanted to hear it from her. Tiatria took a breath, "I was a slave, my master brought me here along with several members of his household." she started to shake, "He left me in the courtyard so I couldn't be seen. Someone unlocked my shackles and whispered in my ear to fly to the Commander's tower, that I'd be safe there." 

Cullen looked at Ael, "Cole"

Ael nodded, "I see"

Tiatria looked at Ael after looking at Cullen, "I turned into a bird and flew into the Commander's tower window." Cullen looked back at Ael, "I found her on my bed, thin, dirty and very frightened. I had Josephine attend to her and she's been a silence guest in Skyhold till two Templars discovered and brought her to you, before you passed out. I would like it was your lyrium fever that had you pass such a harsh judgement over her."

Ael sighed as got up from his bed as she tossed his bed sheet aside. He walked over to the frightened elf, he looked at Cassandra and Maxwell who was holding his breath. "My lady, I apologize for my behavior." Tiatria looked up at Ael shocked, "The Commander is right, I was not in the best frame of mind, when we last met. You have have the full protection of the Inquisition and if you choose to, Skyhold is your home." Tiatria gasped as she started to hyperventilate from such kindness. 

Ael looked over at Cullen, "Does she have quarters?" Cullen nodded, "Yes Inqusitor, however they are in disrepair." Ael nodded, "I will order for the room to be repaired, any overgrowth removed." Tiatria shook her head, "Please, can I keep the plants that have grown there. They remind me of home." Ael smiled as he gave a nod, "If that is your desire, please let me know if you suffer any mistreatment."

Tiatria burst out in a laugh as she grabbed Ael's hands and kissed them, tears poured down her cheeks. "Thank you Inuisitor! Thank you!"

Maxwell smiled as he was never prouder of his brother then at this moment, as was Cassandra. Ael looked at Cullen, "I want you summon Ser Barris here." 

"Yes Inquisitor"

Ael helped Tiatria to her feet, "I think he deserves a promotion."

************************************************

Maxwell got back to his quarters and opened the door to find Dorian in his bed reading a book. Maxwell smiled, "I hoped you were still here."

Dorian looked at Maxwell with a catty smile, "Why wouldn't I be?" Maxwell rubbed his left shoulder, "You hurried out of Ael's room in such a rush." Dorian's opinion of Maxwell's brother wasn't flattering, especially sentencing Tiatria to tranquility. Dorian sighed, "Is your Brother alright?"

Maxwell fell backwards onto his bed with Dorian was quick to lean over him. His right arm propping his head as he looked at him. Maxwell smiled at the fact that Dorian was delightfully naked.

Maxwell looked up at Dorian, "He's alright, he had a massive lyrium withdrawal which caused the lyrium madness, which is why he sentenced lady Lavellan the way, he did."

Dorian tossed his book that he held in his left hand aside as he stroked Maxwell's ebony hair. "Was Cassandra there?" Maxwell nodded, "I can't imagine her weeping or any some such."

Maxwell looked at Dorian, "She stayed the whole time actually. She refused to move from my brother's side."

"Really? Did you get a look at his-"

"Dorian!" Maxwell snapped, Dorian knew he went over the line.

"I was only teasing Amatus, to get you to smile." Dorian shook his head, "I so hate it when you pout."

Maxwell looked at his love, "So during the whole time, I was gone you decided remove you pants for, what now?"

Dorian sat back onto his knees as he kissed Maxwell, "Well I wanted to be ready in case you wanted to have some fun upon your return."

Maxwell stood up onto his knees as he kissed Dorian. Dorian ripped Maxwell's shirt off his chest. Maxwell growled as he pushed Dorian against the wall of their headboard. Maxwell kissed him. A little thrill rippled through Dorian's body.

Suddenly Dorian was acutely aware of Maxwell's erection, currently pressing against Dorian's thigh. "I... yes. I'd like that inside me...immediately."

Their bodies came together. Limbs entwined, hands exploring, as Maxwell kissed him – hot, deep passionate kisses that made Dorian's breath catch itself in his throat.

Then Dorian let his Amatus, his love fuck him.

There wasn't a lot of talking. Dorian quickly grabbed a vial of oil under his pillow Dorian quickly unlaced Maxwell's pants causing them to fall to his knees. Maxwell turned Dorian around against the wall as he oiled his cock and Dorian's entrance. Maxwell then slowly worked his way in.

Once Maxwell was deeply sunken within him, Dorian murmured an order. "Wait."

Maker, he felt so full. Breathing steadily, he willed then relaxed once he felt Maxwell's hand lightly caressed his back. "Dorian? Are you okay?"

"I think you should move now so _you_ Amatus can claim me utterly," Dorian said.

Maxwell began to move holding Dorian's hips.

Dorian was beginning to enjoy the feel of Maxell moving inside him. Dorian always loved taking it. And he loved how Maxwell's big cock filled him. Soon Dorian was gasping as he thrust himself against Maxwell, adjusting his hips to seek his own pleasure as Maxwell grabbed him by the hair.

Then found it, a loud moan escaped Dorian as Maxwell hit that sweet spot and they both cried out in pleasure.

"There! Amatus. _Harder._ Fuck me harder! I demand it!"

Maxwell didn't need to be asked twice. Adjusting his grip on Dorian's hips, he thrust deeper and harder, rewarded by Dorian's very loud and very guttural cry each time Maxwell plunged into him.

Dorian had never been particularly quiet during sex but this was a whole new level of un-restraint. And the fact that Maxwell was responsible for turning the usually perfectly-coiffed and well-composed mage into a quivering, moaning wreck was quite possibly the highlight in Maxwell's day.

Dorian shifted causing Maxwell to move Dorian so that he was no longer holding himself up against the wall. Instead he was now laying against the bed, elbows pressed down, Maxwell wrapped his arms around Dorian's, biting and moaning unto his left bicep as Maxwell fucked him deliciously into the bed.

"Amatus... oh Maker, Amatus, don't stop... pound me!"

Maxwell's fingers dug into Dorian's hips, jerking his love back towards him as he slammed forward. The force was hard enough that the bed gave sounds like it was going to crack.

"Fuck yes! Fasta vass... Amatus, Maker, yes!"

Maxwell wasn't going to last much longer. Everything about this was just so overwhelmingly erotic. Dorian's voice... the heat of him... the wanton abandon with which he took it, wanting it rough, begging for more... More than anything, he wanted to make Dorian come again and again. To feel his love's body clench around him.

Reaching a hand down, Maxwell captured Dorian in his fist.

"Yes... yes! Oh Maker... Amatus... uh!"

Dorian made one last garbled cry. As his seed spilled over Maxwell's fingers, Maxwell felt Dorian spasm mercilessly around him.

Maxwell lost it, his control gone. Buried deep inside Dorian's ass, he came so hard that he saw a white light and, for an eternity, felt like he was dying. An earth-shattering explosion, suffusing every ounce of his body with ecstasy, leaving him floating in an airless, timeless void.

As the pleasure eventually subsided, Maxwell found himself collapsed in a heap on top of the man he loved. It couldn't have been comfortable. The bed made sounds like it was giving way from the punishment it had just took. Moving carefully, he slowly lifted himself up. Dorian made a breathless little sound as Maxwell extracted himself.

Legs shaky, Maxwell let himself drop onto the bed and laughed. Both men laughed as Dorian joined his Amatus on the bed. Maxwell reached for Dorian and pulled him up against his side. Listening to Dorian's breathing as it gradually became steady. The bed broke in half and fell to the floor leaving Maxwell to snort with a soft laugh when he thought about what they did as they laid on the floor_._

Dorian leaned up on one elbow, his expression – Maxwell had never seen Dorian look so satisfied before. "Something amusing, _Amatus?"_

Smiling, Maxwell reached up a hand and let it wander through Dorian's hair. "Nothing, really. Just remind me to thank my brother for bringing us together."

At that, confusion clouded Dorian's features. But then he just smiled coyly. "As I quite remember, it was Alexius who did, if he hadn't fooled Fiona with that amulet of his." Maxwell laughed, "Alright, I get the point, I'll thank Alexius then." 

Maxwell looked up at the ceiling, "Do you know what happened to Alexius? I'm starting to think my brother has forgotten about him." Dorian twitched his nose, "I saw Alexius yesterday actually, in the library." Maxwell gave a look of great interest, "Really?" Dorian lopped his head over to look at Maxwell, "It so happens your brother conscripted Alexius for magical research and had him forfeit his wealth to the reconstruction of Redcliffe."

Both laughed as they both knew it would be quite some time before Alexius could truly repay the mages or the Inquisition for that matter. Maxwell was happy to hear his brother did take to heart what he said and showed, Alexius mercy.

***************************************************

Ael awoke from a painfully needed a nap, this time he woke up a an empty room. He sat up rubbing his eyes as he shook his head. He then realized he wasn't alone, Cassandra was at his desk writing with a very serious and expression, on her face. Ael rose from his bed as he gave a smirk as he walked over. Cassandra heard him walking over as she gave a snort. "Writing does not come naturally to me, as I'm certain you can imagine."

"Let me guess, you're composing a love poem?" he teased.

Cassandra looked up at Ael as she gave her own smirk and shook her head. Ael was happy he was finally getting Cassandra to show some humor and lightening up. Cassandra looked back at her writings, "I couldn't, not even _if _my life depended on it." Ael shook his head as he sat on the right side of the desk, "It's not _that_ hard." he told her. 

Cassandra looked up at Ael as she gave a snort, "Yes, it is. Poetry has finesse, it takes...grace." Ael smiled as he silently laughed to himself. "You don't think you have those things?" he questioned. Cassandra shook her head as Ael kissed the top of her right hand, which still held her quill. Ael always thought Cassandra had those things, even if she couldn't see it. Cassandra took her hand back and started to write again, "Historians will one day ask what happened at Adamant fortress, in the Fade. I was there, I saw it with my own eyes. It must be recorded."

Ael smiled as he watched Cassandra toil away, "Fair enough. Just be careful with what you write." Cassandra sat back in her chair as she put her quill down on the desk. "Do not be concerned. I am a poor writer, but not unaware of the weight my words might carry."

Ael watched as Cassandra stood up from her chair and walked over to Ael's main balcony as she, leaned forward against the railing. "I still don't know what to say about the spirit of the Divine." Ael leaned on the railing next to her, "I saw her there, heard her voice. Yet I cannot claim with certainty it was really her. The Chantry teaches us that the souls of the dead pass through the Fade, so it could've been her. Yet even so..." 

Ael smiled as he was now more than interested in hearing Cassandra's opinion and views on the subject. "Do you really think it might have been her? A ghost?" Cassandra looked out to the landscape, "A ghost, a remnant of her hopes and memories, her lingering will to do good...Those things are all possible. Nobody knows for certain what happens after we die." Cassandra looked back at Ael as her right hand held his on the railing. "A spirit could have assumed her form..." she sighed, "but why? It helped you, as Justinia herself would have."

Ael smiled as he gently squeezed her fingers, "I believe it was the Divine. She helped us, one last time." 

Cassandra smiled, "I hope that's true. I want to believe it." Cassandra stood up as she continued to hold Ael's hand. "Like I said before, when I realized we were physically in the Fade. I was terrified almost beyond reason." Ael stood up as his right hand cradled Cassandra's jaw. "The last time such a thing happened, we created Darkspawn. We created Corypheus. The world needs to know the truth this time. No more legends lost to the ages."

Ael walked over to his dresser and pulled out a fresh tunic, as he turned to look at his desk, he saw Cassandra collecting her papers. "I need you to get packed and ready as soon as you can." 

Cassandra looked at Ael curiously, "Why? Where are we going?" Ael smiled, "We're going to Emprise Du Lion, Samson has a mine there and I intend to close it down."

***************************************************

Ael wasn’t happy when a few days later he finally arrived in Emprise Du Lion. Ael traveled to the town called: Sarhnia with Varric, Cassandra and Bull to investigate the mines. The Red Templars controlled it and it was now filled with red lyrium. 

Ael hated it there, it was so cold there. Way colder than Skyhold or Haven. When he got there he talked to scout Harding about the area. Harding reported that people were cornered by the elements and by the red templars that had overtaken the region. 

When Ael had overtaken the region he finally was able to write Cullen a letter to update him and Leliana of the situation.

_Cullen,_

_I am cold here and my bones ache from the chills, I have found and smashed Samson’s lyrium mines. I have also found notes from Samson to his generals. I hope you will find them as much of an interesting a read as I have. I have a few things I have to finish here before I can return back._

_The town’s people speak of a Mistress Poulin since she is the one who sold the quarry to the red templars. She is also partly responsible for what happened here. She sold the quarry out of desperation but this can’t be ignored. If I can’t find her, set Leliana on task on finding her!_

_I hope you are feeling better, I heard you had a nasty relapse due to the withdrawals. I hope you are using lady Lavellan's ointments, they are helping me a great deal. Please inform her of my gratitude. _

_Regards,_

_Ael_

Ael handed the letter to a messenger who carried it off to Skyhold. Ael put his hands around Cassandra’s waist as he was covered in furs to stay warm and wanted to share his warmth with her.

“Are you sending an update to Skyhold?” she asked as he kissed her neck.

Ael nodded, “Yes I sent the letter to Cullen hopefully he will find the information enlightening.”

Cassandra looked at Ael with a smile as she wrapped her hands around Ael’s neck. Cassandra then kissed Ael and prayed their lips wouldn’t get stuck together.

Varric sat on a log, he rubbed his hands and held them close to the fire, and chuckled. “At least someone is trying to stay warm.” 

Harding looked at him, “Ah leave alone! I think they're perfect for each other ! The Seeker needs something other than monsters or demons to fight. The Inquisitor needs someone who brings the best out in him."

Varric nodded, “Not that I am disagreeing with you Harding. I just think I may need to give them some tips on how to convey depth and passion.”

Bull looked at him pointing at the two with a stick. “Judging by the blush in the Cassandra’s cheeks I think the Inquisitor has that part down!”

Everyone looked over seeing that Bull was right. Ael and Cassandra caught them staring and quickly went inside their tent. The others chuckled as they turned back around.

Ael sat on their cot’s edge as Cassandra straddled his lap. Cassandra’s hands held the sides of Ael's face as their breath could be seen in the air. Both felt their bodies feel warmer as their bodies pressed against each other. Cassandra was desperate for any kind of warmth as she didn’t tolerate this kind of cold very well. 

With Ael’s lips on hers, he was hard and hungry, as Cassandra’s were needy and almost desperate. Ael flipped Cassandra onto the cot as he was tugged at her pants, pulling them down from the top as he kneeled. Ael ran his left hand up Cassandra’s inner thigh as his fingers finally slipped against the wet folds, they both let out a moan. Ael's fingers were chilled but quickly warmed as he traced tiny circles over Cassandra’s clit, his fingers were pressed up against her very core of heat. The sensation was causing Cassandra to whine to escape from her pouty lips as she already was beginning to climax.

Ael pulled his hand back slightly, resting it against Cassandra’s thigh. Ael pulled his hand away slowly, allowing Cassandra’s climax to subside before touching her again. This time, Ael was more leisurely, more controlled: sliding two fingers inside Cassandra, curling his finger to make Cassandra call out for him. Ael's pace increased again, gradually, and she was on the brink of orgasm but Cassandra stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

Ael pulled back, looking at Cassandra's face curiously, his eyes searching her own, but she grinned wickedly and slowly sat up with him kissing her pouty lips. Cassandra had Ael lay onto his back as she straddled Ael’s hips after tossing her pants aside. Cassandra kissed Ael, skimming the shape of his lips with hers before pressing her mouth to his. Cassandra began unlacing his trousers, pulling and tugging at them just enough to spring his cock free. Cassandra kissed him, “I love you!” he told her as she eased herself onto him.

Once fully hilted, Ael rested his hands on Cassandra’s hips. Cassandra’s rocked slowly at first, maintaining eye contact, and slowly began to arch her back slowly as she rode him. Not long after Cassandra began thrusting against Ael. Ael's strong hands pulled Cassandra down against him harder and faster.

Cassandra tossed her head back as she was matched Ael with every moan until finally Cassandra’s body shuddered and convulsed against, around Ael.

Ael gently pulled Cassandra down, resting her head against his. Ael softly kissed Cassandra’s forehead as she felt his fingers lazily combed through her hair, lovingly smoothing it out, this time kissing the top of her head. Ael rolled Cassandra over onto her back. Cassandra tried to keep her eyes open, but her eyelids were too heavy, and sleep took her. Ael pulled their heavy and thick blankets up to help keep them warm as he too fell asleep.

Bull smiled looking at the others who were blushing as they had heard every word, moan and sigh. “Yeah they’re doing alright on their own.”

*****************************************************************

When the messenger made it Skyhold it was night and Cullen was sitting at his desk. His body was aching especially his shoulders. He was going over reports and writing missives. He put his quill down to rub his left shoulder which was sore. He closed his eyes as he leaned back in the chair, as Tiatria's hands began to rub them. Cullen's head leaned back as she kissed the left side of Cullen's temple. His thoughts went to the fact that the withdrawals shouldn’t last much longer. 

Tiatria had made a bed of furs since Cullen was too soar to climb the ladder. Cullen kissed Tiatria's soft and tender lips or several moments till Tiatria pulled him out of his chair and walked him back to the bed. She flicked her hand and the candles of the room went out. Tiatria put her hands on the sides of Cullen's face as she kissed him. Cullen looked at her with a hunger that he had for her since the moment he met Tiatria. Tiatria blushed seeing the hunger in his eyes.

Cullen blushed as Tiatria lowered her eyes but then looked at Cullen as he rubbed his neck. Tiatria sat on the left side of the bed, feeling the blankets. The furs were so soft a brought a sad smile to her lips. Tiatria got flashes, memories of the animals who once wore them.

After a moment, Tiatria then got a big foolish grin, “Can I ask you something without you thinking less of me?”

Cullen sat down on the bed looking at her, “Of course.”

Tiatria blushed as she bit her lower lip, “Can you take off your shirt?” 

Cullen smiled as he blushed as he raised his right hand and coughed. He saw the desire in Tiatria's eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt with his right hand. His left hand grabbed the back and he pulled. Tiatria’s face grew hot as she saw Cullen's bare shoulders and back first. When he saw Tiatria's face after he pulled the shirt off his head, he smiled. Cullen pulled his left arm out of his shirt and lowered the shirt onto the floor. Tiatria looked at his chest, she had forgotten how muscular Cullen's body was. Cullen moved so he could lay down. Tiatria moved over to Cullen and looked at his chest. Her left hand gently touched Cullen's chest. His pecks twitched which cause Tiatria pulled her hand back.

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” she questioned, concerned for Cullen's muscle tenderness.

Cullen gave a small laugh, “It's been too long since you've touched me Tia.”

Tiatria moved closer so she could lay down next to him, onto her right side. She looked at all the scars on Cullen's body. She loved feeling the warmth of Cullen's skin. Tiatria's face showed her sadness as her fingers traced over the scars. “It must be hard to carry such scars with you from your past.” Cullen's looked at Tiatria as his right hand cupped her jaw and his fingers disappeared into Tiatria's ebony hair.

Cullen looked into her deep blue eyes, “It has been hard” he sighed, his eyes showed shadows of demons he wished to forget. He then looked at Tiatria with a gentle smile. Cullen's thumb softly rubbing Tiatria's cheek, “But when I look at you, it’s easier to forget them.” Cullen sighed as he rubbed Tiatria's right arm, "It can't truly compare to your sufferance."

As they looked into each other's eyes, gently their lips began to touch into kisses as Cullen turned Tiatria onto her back, his left hand holding her jaw. Both their body started to grow hot as lust and want began to take over. After a moment Cullen's lips consumed Tiatria's as he became more passionate in his need for her. Now Tiatria was wishing she hadn't worn pants as her arm wrapped around her love's neck. Her right hand holding onto the hair at the back of his head. WIthout losing the taste of her lips Cullen pulled off Tiatria's boots with each hand after pulling the laces lose. His hands dug into her hips as he pulled her pants down with her assistance of standing on her knees, then sitting back down so he could pull them off. 

Tiatria unlaced his pants which were very tight from his hard erection, as the moment she pulled them lose it fell from his pants hard, aching and ready. Cullen pulled Tiatria down slightly and in a singel thrust was inside of her. There was a moment when the two looked at each other before before their lips found each other again and Cullen began to thrust his hips firmly into her. Tiatria wrapped her legs around Cullen's waist as they both moaned into each other's mouths. Their blood raising as their cheeks flushed. Never before had Tiatria felt such passion or want like this. She laid her head backward as she cried out, as Cullen's teeth gently scrapped the delicate skin of her exposed neck, the stubble of his skin scrapping the skin of her neck.

Cullen felt his blood boil as he took Tiatria's right hand into his and held it about her head. His eyes burning into hers as he took her with vigor. "Maker!" he moaned as he felt his skin slap against hers, echoing off the walls. 

As Tiatria felt Cullen inside of her, inching her to her climax, thoughts entered her mind. Was she in season? Would Cullen want his own child?

Cullen captured Tiatria's lips again as sweat dripped off his forehead, he looked down and saw that she was still wearing her tunic to which he immediately removed. He palmed her right breast causing her to moan in delight. 

Tiatria turned Cullen onto his back as she took over as his hands held her hips as she moved. Tiatria's hands wisped over Cullen's abdomen as her eyes drank in every muscle, every scar of Cullen's body. Cullen couldn't believe as it seemed Tiatria had such a body back, as it was taught and toned. Cullen sat up as his right held her butt, aiding her thrusts to be more forceful as they drank in passionate kisses. Cullen felt a spark, a passion deep in his loins that began to build. His right hand moved as his fingertips went up Tiatria's back till he reached the back of her neck. He took a gentle but firm hold as he flipped Tiatria onto back once more. His left hand took her thigh and raised her calf up to his hip as he began to give deeper thrusts. 

Tiatria's left hand held the nape of Cullen's neck as her right held onto his shoulder. As she felt Cullen move inside her with purpose she realized he was reaching the peak of his climax. "Cullen" she called softly. Cullen stopped and looked at Tiatria sweat dripped off of him. "What is it? Am I hurting you?" he questioned. 

Tiatria shook her head, "No, I just wanted you to know, that I don't know if it's safe." Cullen smiled as he kissed Tiatria deeply, his hands held her jaw. He found it cute that she wanted to notify him not knowing if he wanted a child. 

Cullen's eyes bore into Tiatria's soul, "Tia whether it's now or years from now, I don't care if you conceive my child." he told her as he gave her a chaste kiss between each word. "I want a life with you, that includes children, I told you that before." he could see the concern in her eyes. He knew she didn't want to trap him but unbeknownst to Tiatria, she already had. "Alright?" he questioned. 

Tiatria nodded as she felt Cullen's hips drive themselves into her, lightly. Cullen's chaste kisses became deeper as as he put his forehead onto hers. Tiatria crossed her ankles across Cullen's butt and she used her feet to help him push himself deeper inside of her. Cullen took Tiatria's hands into his as moved, he let the fires of passion take over again as his skin flushed, as did hers. Tiatria closed her eyes as she felt Cullen's lips slowly leave hers and gently wisp down her left jaw as he lightly kissed her neck. They got heavier as Cullen drove himself deeper and more urgently into her.

Tiatria wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck as she felt his breathing become more labored. Tiatria let her own passions consume her as she felt her groin tighten and become hot. Skin slapping could be heard against the walls as their wanting moans and cries took over. As Tiatria felt her climax creep up on her, she dug her nails into Cullen's back as he moved. "Andraste preserve me!" Cullen begged as he felt his groin become a spring trap as the tension was unbearable now. He moved faster as he fought to relieve it. 

Tiatria clawed at Cullen's back as she felt the walls of her vaginal canal tighten to unbearable level. "Cullen!" she cried as she felt like she was about to explode. When the moment came the two cried out for each other. Their bodies covered in sweat as millions of sensations took over and their vision went to white light. Tiatria felt warm as she felt Cullen spill his seed into her, knowing his feelings on the matter. Her feet kept Cullen locked within her for several moments. Cullen looked at her with great love and affection before he deeply kissed her once more.

The moment they felt him become soft was the moment Tiatria's feet released Cullen, causing him to withdraw and cuddle her deeply into his arms. Tiatria closed her eyes as she felt Cullen's left hand hold her head as he too drifted off to sleep. 


	20. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael returns for Emprise Du Lion and talks to Cullen about Samson's notes, to which causes him to seek out Dagna. Cassandra askes Ael for a favor, Cullen finds Tiatria in a place he didn't expect.

When Ael got to the next encampment nearest to Suledin Keep. Ael had just killed the demon Imshael. He had just recruited Michael De Chevin as an agent of the Inquisition. He felt that Michael would be an asset for the army. 

The messenger came walking up to Ael, “Inquisitor! Message for you!”

Ael was about to go into his tent but stopped. He walked up to the messenger and was handed the letter and the messenger left. Cassandra walked up to her as Ael flipped the letter over. “Form Cullen?”

Ael nodded, “Yes, it is.” he opened the letter:

_Ael,_

_Ser Barris is back in Skyhold awaiting your return, I'm glad to hear Samson's mines are broken and dust._

_Cullen_

***********************************

Tiatria found Cullen on the battlements where the stairs led from the courtyard to his office. He was overlooking the terrain and seemed to be daydreaming. His face had a look of peace on it for once. This was something Tiatria had never seen. She was slow to approach, she didn’t want to bother him. Cullen noticed Tiatria's approach by hearing her footsteps.

Cullen turned to his right looking at Tiatria, “I wanted to thank you.” Cullen started to rub his neck, “If there is anything” Cullen started to look nervous looking anywhere but at her. Tiatria smiled, she thought it was cute.

Cullen scoffed at himself as he lowered his arm, “This sounded much better in my head.” He looked out into the distance.

Tiatria smiled at him, “I trust you are feeling better?” Cullen looked at Tiatria seeing she was still concerned for him.

Cullen looked away for a moment, “I…yes.” Tiatria walked up to Cullen putting her hands in his intertwining her fingers with his.

Tiatria then looked at him, “Is it always that bad?” she questioned.

Cullen sighed he knew he couldn’t hide it from her anymore. “The pain comes and goes.” He lowered his head “Sometimes I feel like I’m still back there.”

Tiatria looked at Cullen confused, "What do you mean?" Cullen shook his head as he still wasn't up for discussing the subject, Tiatria decided to drop it. 

Cullen felt stupid telling her of all people about pain one could suffer from one's past. Tiatria had gotten better at hiding her pain and her nightmares but Cullen was fully aware had hadn't been able to. There were days he was completely fine and no one knew anything about him. Other days Cullen couldn't hide his demons, his faults, or his own nightmares. 

Tiatria took her right hand and turned Cullen's face having him look at her. “I’m just glad you are alright.”

Cullen hugged Tiatria, she pressed her arms in tight, “Like I said before, you are no longer alone. I am here for you.”

Cullen smiled, “I am alright because of you. You tended and cared for me.”

Cullen eyes changed to absolute love for Tiatria as he stroked the left side of her face gently. "How are you holding up?”

Tiatria lowered her eyes, “Honestly, I’m terrified.” She looked away from him, “So many people here, I don't know who to trust, I'm afraid at any moment my master will come for me and take me back. ”

Cullen looked at Tiatria gently using his right index finger move her head to have her look at him. “We have made great strides, do not doubt yourself. I and our inner circle will watch out for you here." Tiatria closed her eyes as he gently gave her a chaste kiss. "If there is anything I can do, you have only to ask.”

Tiatria looked at him with glassy eyes, “You can love me Cullen, give me your strength.”

Cullen smiled looking at her, “I do love you, with all that I am and more.” He then kissed Tiatria to the point she felt her heart fill to the point of bursting. Tiatria wrapped her arms around him, her fingers interwoven into his hair. Cullen gently lifted Tiatria off the ground. Finally at long last Tiatria heard the words she’d been wanting to hear from his wonderful lips for so long. Tears fell from her eyes.

Both Cullen and Tiatria turned their heads as they heard horse hooves enter Skyhold's gates, it was Ael and the others. Cullen kissed Tiatria a final time and walked to his office. 

When Cullen returned to his office, he'd been going over some of the documents Ael had recovered from the red lyrium mine. He'd had them on his desk for days and he'd been reading and re-reading them, he was shocked as to the contents they held within them. When Ael had entered Cullen's office, Ael's face became serious, “Are those the letters I sent you that are from Samson?” Cullen sighed as he nodded and looked at Ael deeply troubled.

Ael knew he would be, he was enraged after reading them. Cullen shook his head looking at Ael. He had so many disbelieving questions in his face. “Samson is making red lyrium from people?”

Ael looked at him with a half-smile shaking his head. “Not anymore! Not in that mine!”

Cullen walked behind his desk, “I knew Samson had fallen but this? It’s_monstrous_!” He started to pace back and forth. Cullen threw the documents on the desk. “We _have_ to put an end to him!” Cullen pointed to one letter in particular, “Look at these orders from the encampment! That armor must give Samson extraordinary power!”

Cullen shook his head, “We might not be able to stop him.” Ael didn't buy it, he knew Samson had to be stopped, even if he had to die to do it. He corrupted the order, preverted their true purpose from serving the Maker and Andraste, not to mention protecting the people. 

Ael gave Cullen a nasty but determined look, “Samson is a menace, if we can’t defeat him no one stands a chance!”

Cullen looked back at Ael just as determined, “Then we must destroy the armor!” he shook his head, “I couldn’t say how! You know as well as I do that, Templars are trained _not_ to destroy expensive magical equipment!”

Cullen stepped back and had a thought, “Perhaps Dagna has some ideas. She crafts the impossible every day.”

Ael smiled at Cullen, “That's a good idea Cullen, everyone has a weakness, and we _will _find his.”

Ael then started to walk away, “Barris is here along was a few templars accompanying him." Ael nodded, "Come with me, I think you would like to see this." Cullen gave a nod and followed Ael to Skyhold's main hall. 

When Barris entered the main hall Ael was sitting on his throne with Cullen standing on Ael's left side. "You sent for me Inquisitor"

Cullen looked at the Knight as his hands held his sword's pommel, "Knight-Templar Delrin Barris, we have gathered to review your military service to the Inquisition. You showed exceptional valor defending the people of Val Colline from Venatori, and broke the siege of demons in Ansburg." Barris looked over at Ael who had a very proud look on his face. "You stood against entire town that wanted to kill a mage for imagined demonic possession, _without_ raising a sword."

Ael smiled at Barris as he leaned forward, "In thanks for your service, and your help reporting what happened at Therinfal Redoubt, defending Haven to the best of your ability. I endorse your promotion to Knight-Commander of the Templar Order."

Barris looked at Ael in complete shock, and dropped to one knee, "Your Worship, I...I am not worthy." Ael stood up from his throne and walked down the steps. "You've shown loyalty, determination, courage" Ael then put his right hand on Barris' shoulder as he looked up, "as all Templars should." Barris gave a nod, "I will honor your faith in me." 

Ael looked behind Barris to see four Templars standing at attention, "Templars! Will you take Ser Barris as your Knight-Commander?" Barris looked back as the soldiers saluted as they gave a shout of acceptance. Ael smiled as he looked back at Barris. "Then I leave the Order in the best of hands." Barris rose to his feet as he put his right fist to his chest, "Thank you Inquisitor"

Ael walked into the war room as he wanted to survey the map of Orlais to figure out where Samson or Corypheus might be or strike next. As Ael pushed the door he was surprised to see Cassandra looking at the map already. Ael smiled as he approached as Cassandra gave a snort. "I can keep staring at this, but I won't get any closer." 

Ael chuckled as he found her frustration slightly amusing, "Keep banging your head against the problem, it will go away eventually." he teased as he folded his arms. Cassandra chuckled as she looked back at the map, "I'm predictable, I know." she shook her head, "I suppose I'll never find them on my own." Ael watched as Cassandra walked around the table, "We saw so many red templars at the assault on Haven. Perhaps all that was left of the Order, besides the few that escaped with Barris." she leaned over the table again as she spoke, "What we didn't see was the Lord Seeker Lucius. Indeed, I've seen no hint of _any_ Seekers amongst the red templars. Or anywhere." she stood up straight, "I've a growing suspicion Corypheus has imprisioned them."

Ael was distressed to learn such news, he folded his arms. "Why imprisoned? He could just as easily have killed them." 

Cassandra shook her head, "Not easily." she answered, sighing heavily, "But, yes, they may be dead. But the Seekers began this war against the mages. They cannot have simply vanished. There must be a trail we can follow, yet so far I have only discovered hints."

Ael wanted to believe there could be hope for Cassandra's comrades, but there was still a possibility of something far worse. "But they could have ended up just like the red templars." 

Cassandra shook her head, she knew better and things Ael as a templar, didn't. "Seekers do not us lyrium. I assume Corypheus gained control of the templars by corrupting the lyrium they were already taking. To do the same to a Seeker, you'd have to force the lyrium upon him. That may be what happened, but it couldn't have began that way. We're missing a piece of the puzzle, Ael. I need to find it." Ael agreed as he held Cassandra's face gently kissing her lips. "Finding them obviously means a lot to you. I will do everything in my power to see that we find them." 

Cassandra took great comfort in Ael's words as his thumbs stroked her cheeks, "I left the Order, but I can never abandoned them." Ael understood Cassandra's sentiment, he couldn't abandon the templars either. Cassandra sighed as she shook her head. "I cannot claim that rescuing them would be beneficial" she took a moment before looking at Ael, "they wouldn't look kindly on the Inquisition. But even so, if there is a chance..." Ael kissed Cassandra's forehead, holding her hand as they exited the room. "If we can spare resources to follow up on these leads, Ael. I would appreciate it."

Ael looked at Cassandra, "I will put Leliana on this and I will let you know immediately if she finds anything." Cassandra nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Ael walked across the main hall towards the door that was on the right, next to the throne. It lead to the under-croft where Harritt made all of Ael's armor and weapons. An dwarf named Dagna worked down there, she had pale skin, red hair and worked specialized in enchanted items. 

Ael walked own the steps that lead down into a cave with an open end, where there was a waterfall. Dagna was at a work bench. She heard foot steps crunching into some snow that lined the floor. Ael smiled at her, "Dagna, what have you learned of Samson?" 

The Dwarf held her hands together and fumbled with them slightly, nervous. "He should be dead. I mean, you could make a hat out of red lyrium and kill people, especially the wearer. Samson's armor, it's genius. To do all this and and not go insane, it must be resistant. Or he_ is_ insane, or both?" 

Ael felt himself became determined to Samson's corpse lying at his feet. He clenched his feet, "I'll aquire Samson's armor when it's lying in pieces at my feet." 

Dagna saw the fire in Ael's eyes, "Oh fine, I just need time, and tools. People. And red lyrium, for tests, you see?"

Ael wasn't sure about Dagna testing red lyrium, he didn't need her to die over it. "Is that see?" 

Dagna had a different views, "Everything is safe if handled properly. And you don't touch it long, or breath it. I mentioned the hat, right? No hat." she gave a reassuring smile, "Time and resources, Inquisitor. I'll get what you want. Now shoo! I've got work to do. Dagna handed Ael a note, "Give this to one of your advisors? Whoever you think is best for the job."

Ael gave a nod, "Of course Dagna" Dagna then left the under-croft. As the door closed Ael read Dagna's note:

_The red lyrium is very strange. How Samson's armor hasn't killed him, I don't know. I can find out, but it'll be time and money. Tools, tests, and some books I remember from a Circle or two. If they aren't stolen or burned. In which case I'll need to write them, and ink isn't cheap!_

_Dagna_

Ael thought for a moment, there was only one person he could think of who handle this. Josephine's office door opened and Ael walked up to her. "I have a request from Dagna and I think you are the one who can handle it." Josephine gave a quirky smile, "Alright Inquisitor, if you think so."

Josephine read the note, "I will see what I can...do?" 

****************************************

Cullen decided to walk in the Skyhold's garden he hadn't visited it since Ael had it remodeled to bring spiritual solace to the faithful. As he opened the door that led into the gardens, Cullen passed two men that hung out by a bench, by the doorway. They looked new, Cullen figured they were waiting an audience with Ael.

Once outside, Cullen looked upon the statues of Andraste, the Chantry banners all around was comforting, to say the least. There were some planter pots to grow medicinal plants when needed. Tiatria would often visit the garden as she liked to attend the plants and learn to be comfortable with people again. He noticed Maxwell and Dorian at the gazebo, playing chess. As he wondered about the didn't see Tiatria anywhere. 

Mother Giselle walked by, "Excuse me, Mother?" Mother Giselle stopped and looked at Cullen. "Hello my Son, how may I help you?" 

"Have you seen an elven woman visit the garden today? She has raven black hair, deep blue eyes." the Mother gave a nod, "Yes, she is in the Chantry's chapel, I believe."

Cullen showed mild surprise, he couldn't help but wonder what a Dalish elf would be doing in an Andrastian chapel. Cullen gave a nod to the Mother as the two seperated. Tiatria was in the chapel, she stood in front of the statue of Andraste. Cullen was surprised that it had been cleaned of cobwebs, dust, pillar candle place all round on the steps, the statue and in standing candelabras. 

"Tia?" Cullen called out gently.

Tiatria turned around, she had dust on her face and hands, she'd clearly been the one maintaining the chapel. "Cullen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect your temple with my presents." Cullen immediately shook his head as he quickly took Tiatria's hands into his. "No, it's alright. I'm sure Andraste would appreciate what you've done here." Cullen's right hand lifted Tiatria's chin so she'd look at him. "What made you come here?" he questioned.

Tiatria looked back at Andraste's statue, "I just want to find a quiet place, I don't have a place to pray to my gods. I'm the only Dalish elf here, so I came here. I didn't like how the shrine to your god was kept so, I cleaned it up." Honestly, Cullen felt horrible that Tiatria didn't have anywhere to go for her own spiritual solace, somewhere to pray. Tiatria turned around and walked over to a few unlit candles, she knelt down and using her right index finger lit them. 

"Do you think your Andraste will mind me coming here?"

Cullen walked over as she stood up feeling him put his right hand on her back. "No, I don't think she'll mind. I'm willing to bet she'd appreciate the company." Tiatria turned around with a gentle smile, the two share a gentle kiss. 

"Am I interrupting?" 

The two looked towards the door and saw Ael leaning against the frame with his left shoulder. Tiatria lowered her head, "Inquisitor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be in your sacred-"

Ael held up his hand, "My lady you are always welcome in the Chapel. You may come and see our blessed lady as often as you like."Ael put his hands behind his back. "You might not know this but, Andraste herself, had a friend who was an elf. Shartan." Tiatria looked at Ael clearly shocked, "He is known as: The Liberator, he was the leader of the elven slaves who fought alongside our beloved lady, against the Imperium."

Tiatria smiled as she realized that she'd welcomed and accepted in such a place. After a moment, she gave a small bow before she left Ael and Cullen in the temple. 

"She cleaned the chapel you know, with her bare hands. She dusted and lit the candles here." Ael looked at Cullen rather surprised, "Really? Surprising, none of the Mother's here have either cleaned or maintained the chapel." 

"I would like to have a Dalish temple set up for her." Cullen requested as he turned to look at the statue. Ael looked at Cullen, "I would like her and other Dalish elves that come here, have a place of prayer. I think it would show a sign of acceptance that no one, would expect but should from us."

Ael could tell there was more than just politics that fueled Cullen's request. Ael knelt before the statue in prayer, "I agree, I will talk to Leliana about it, I'm sure she'd agree and Josephine will take the steps necessary to fund the project."

The two then heard Tiatria screaming in the garden, the two ran out of the chapel and saw two men across the garden, near the door that led back into Skyhold. Dorian and Maxwell heard Tiatria's screams as well and ran along with the two. Two men were on either side of Tiatria as one struggled to hold onto her, the other slapped the shackles on her wrists. "Hold still, slave!" snapped one of the men. 

Tiatria continued to struggle as she kicked the man in the gut, causing him to slam into the wall. "I don't want to go!" she shrieked. She started to panic, to be taken away from the life she was slowly building here, was unthinkable. She didn't want to back to life as a slave, the memories flooded into Tiatria's mind with such ferocity it caused tears to explode from her eyes. 

The two turned around as they heard footsteps behind them and Cullen roaring in anger. They saw all four men running towards them. One man drew his sword, he was bald, middle aged, pale skin, dark eyes. "Easy now, we're just taking the woman back to her master. No need to get angry!" Cullen realized they were the men he saw earlier that he thought were waiting to talk to the Inquisitor.

Ael gave a nasty look, "I and everyone here, have every right to be angry on several points. The most important one, being that slavery is illegal here." Cullen had his right hand on the hilt of his sword, "Let her go, I'm only asking once!"

Maxwell and Dorian had their hands light on fire as they pressed Cullen's request even further. Ael held out his hands, hoping no one would do anything rash. "Who are you?" he asked, "How did you get in here?" 

The two men were dressed in mercenary attire but Ael, couldn't tell where they were from. The man that held Tiatria in front of him, held her by the throat. "We're hired by a private party, as to how we got in, we just walked in." Tiatria tried to light her hands on fire but her shackles had templar runes, preventing any form of magic. Dorian recognized the runes, he knew where these men were from. 

"They're slave hunters from Tevinter, those shackles have ancient runes that Templars in Tevinter use to prevent a mage prisoner from using their power, and by judging those shackles are made from silverite, I'd say he is very rich." The bald man chuckled, "Aren't you the clever one."

"It would stand to reason their employer is also from, Tevinter." Dorian added, he looked at Ael. "This person must be very desperate to get her back. I expect it's because of her particular talents, that makes her so valuable, to risk men coming here."

The man that held Tiatria was younger, dark hair, light skin and eyes. He was slowly edging towards the door, "You won't make it out with her, best you give up and leave." Dorian warned. Cullen was beyond agitated, but he staid his hand, kept quiet, focused.

Ael looked at his friend then back at the two men. "I will let you leave Skyhold unmolested,_ if_ you leave the woman here."

Tiatria's eyes were low as she sighed, she told herself her life in Skyhold was a dream, she had to wake up from. Everyone saw the tears drip from her eyes, before she looked back at the ground. At this point, the men looked around and realized there was no escape for them. 

"You'll let us go?" the older man questioned as he held up his sword.

Ael gave a small nod, "If you release Lady Lavellan right now, yes."

The two looked at each other, the younger man pushed Tiatria causing her to walk forward, but not before the older man punched her in the gut and used his sword's pommel to strike her in the back of the head. Tiatria fell but Cullen caught her, dropping his sword. The two ran as fast as they could through the doorway that led to into Skyhold's main hall and raced for the main exit. 

Ael and the others gave chase of the men as Tiatria struggled to gasp for air, she'd had the air knocked out of her. Cullen turned Tiatria onto her back, "Tia are you alright?" Take long, deep breaths. It will help." Cullen looked at Tiatria's shackles. He could tell they were well made and complicated locks.

Ael ran back to the garden as Cullen lifted Tiatria into his arms, "One man decided falling upon his own sword was the better option. The other has been apprehended, he's being taken the cells now." Varric walked up to Ael, "Andraste's knickers what happened?"

Cullen looked at Tiatria, "Slavers tried to take her out of the castle" Varric noticed the shackles, he walked up and started to examine the locks. "Can you remove them Varric?" Ael questioned. 

Varric groaned, "Yeah, the locks are a bit complicated but, I can get them." Ael looked at Cullen, "Let's go to her room then."

Varric followed Cullen up the steps to the second floor and up to Tiatria's room. Ael was happy to that her room had been attended to. The hole in the ceiling was fixed, sheets and blankets on her bed. However, the vegetation was left untouched as she had wished. 

Cullen laid Tiatria down gently on her bed as Varric walked over. Ael watched as Varric took out his lock picks and examined the first lock. Cullen left to get a healer. By the time he came back, Varric had the first lock almost popped. Maxwell walked in with Cullen behind him, he leaned over the bed and examined Tiatria. The first lock finally popped as Tiatria sat up, causing the shackle to hit the floor with a thud. Varric then moved to the next one as Maxwell examined the lump on the back of Tiatria's head.

"I can make a poultice to help the swelling go down." he looked at his Brother. "Gather Dawn Lotus, Elfroot and Spindleweed from the garden." Ael promptly left to get the herbs.

Tiatria was still coughing trying to re-inflate her lungs to breath properly. Cullen walked over to her and knelt down, "Take deep, slow breaths Tia" he instructed.

Varric kept working on the second lock which was tougher. He figured it was either damaged or glitched, which was causing it to be difficult to pop. Ael walked back in with the herbs, Maxwell took them and walked over to the dresser. Ael watched as Maxwell put a poultice together and wrapped it up in a cloth. He then walked back over and applied it to the back of Tiatria's head. He then took the elf's right hand which was free and had her hold the poultice in place. Maxwell then walked pulled Tiatria backward, which caused the elf to scream in terror.

Cullen gently hushed Tiatria as Maxwell walked around the bed. He knelt down looking at her. "I'm sorry my lady. I didn't mean to frighten you. I want to examine you, to see if there are any other injuries." The fear was clearly present in Tiatria's eyes as her whole body began to shake. Cullen's hands held her face as he gently hummed a song. Tiatria's left hand fiercely held his hand. 

Varric finally popped the lock causing the remaining shackle to fall to the floor, he got up on both feet. "There, you go." Maxwell gave a nod as Tiatria laid down. Maxwell was very gentle as he felt around were Tiatria was punched. He noted some tenderness which was to be expected. Maxwell looked at Cullen, "She needs to rest of a few days, I don't want her to over exert herself."

Ael stood up straight, "Was she struck that hard?" 

Cullen continued to hold Tiatria's left hand as she was finally getting her breathing under control. "Her belly is soft, except here." he felt around Tiatria's lower stomach. "I believe you're with child, my lady." Cullen looked at Maxwell clearly shocked. Maxwell's face then became more concerned, "However, if that is where she was struck-"

"What do you mean?" Cullen questioned as he felt Tiatria's hand, squeeze his. 

Maxwell gave nod, "Yes, but being struck the way she was, could cause some bleeding, if she's not careful. If she rests for a few days, I think things will be fine." Maxwell put his left hand on Cullen's shoulder, since he had lost all the color in his face. He wanted to make sure Cullen didn't pass out. Cullen looked back at Tiatria with a huge smile. Tiatria swiftly sat up and began to vomit. "That's normal, I will be back in a few days." Maxwell then left.

Ael smiled as he lightly shook Cullen's right shoulder, "Congratulations" he told his friend. 

Varric gave a chuckle, "Hey congrats, Curly."

Cullen helped Tiatria lay back down as he held her shoulders, she then took hold of his hand again. 

Tiatria gave a remorseful look, "I'm so sorry" 

Cullen shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Tiatria took a deep breath as she tried to stop crying. "I shouldn't have struggled" she put Cullen's hand on her stomach, "I should've protected our baby better." Cullen's widened in shock, "I was going to tell you later tonight actually. I wanted to make a picnic and tell you in the garden." Ael and Varric looked at one another, "When they grabbed me, I became afraid that I'd never see you again or get to tell you. Or worse yet, they'd sell the baby once, I was returned."

Ael took a step forward, "My lady, it sounds to me that you acted like any mother would, to protect her child." Tiatria gave a weak smile, "Maybe your Andraste punished me for-" Cullen shook his head feverishly, kissing Tiatria, silencing her. "No, she would never do that, to anyone. Don't ever think or worry about that. Do you understand?" he asked, holding back tears as he closed his eyes, he felt Tiatria's right hand holding his cheek, which he took, kissing her palm.

Cullen opened his eyes and could see that Tiatria was getting sleepy and was struggling to stay awake. He smiled, "Sleep" he told her gently, he watched her eyes slowly shut, leaving Cullen to kiss the back of her hand.

Ael picked up the chains from the floor, "I'll have Dorian examine the shackles and Bull can have a chat with our friend in the cells." Ael looked at his friend who was gently stroking Tiatria's forehead with his left hand as his right held her hand. "We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise.


	21. Cassandra's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra finally finds out what happened to the Seekers

Down in Skyhold's dungeon was poorly lit, drafty and was still under repairs. Sconces were placed along the wall, The young Tevinter slaver was chained to the wall, he'd been beaten since he'd offered extreme resistance. Heavy footsteps echoed down the steps that lead to the dungeon. The man looked up as was horrified to see a one eyed Qunari. He leaned over as a clever smile snuck onto the beat's lips. The man's lip quivered, "Your...your-" he knew this Qunari from his old days in Seheron. 

"Name's Iron Bull" said the Qunari, "you my friend are going to answer some questions for me." The man started to shake, "I can't do that." Bull grabbed the man's right hand, pressing between the thumb and index finger. The man began to shriek so bad the man's voice bounced off the walls. Bull stopped as he gave a calm look, "Oh, I think you can" 

The look in Bull's eye became very frightening, "Your going to tell me who hired you. You're going to tell me why they want her." The man shrieked as he feverishly shook his head. "I CAN'T! HE'LL KILL ME!" Bull chuckled, "What do you think I'll do if you don't, asshole?"

***********************************************

Meanwhile, Cullen attended to Tiatria as she recovered in her room. Cullen had ordered any and all information about Samson to brought to him in, Tiatria's room. At the moment Tiatria was napping, Cullen would bring Tiatria, her meals and would carry her to go to the restroom. He took Maxwell's orders of bed rest seriously. A knock came at the door to which Cullen answered. It was a messenger who handed him a letter, "Hold a moment" he ordered. Cullen knew it was from Dagna describing her research. He walked over to the dresser and wrote a quick note before walking back to the messenger.

"Send for the Inquisitor" the messenger gave a nod as Cullen walked back into the room.

Cullen walked over to Tiatria and pulled up her blankets to keep her warm. The lump had gone down and her abdomen was less sore. Cullen was thankful she was alright for the most part. Cullen sat on the bed and smiled looking at her, he was beyond happy to know she was carrying his child. 

Ael was walking from his quarters through the main hall and was heading towards the steps that led to the courtyard. The messengers caught sight of Ael, "Inquisitor!"

Ael stopped and looked at him, "Yes?" 

The messenger handed Ael the letter, "From the Commander." 

"Thank you" said Ael as he watched the man run off. 

_Dagna has forwarded what she learned about Samson's strange armor. Her glee over her discovery is disconcerting, but her information may prove invaluable. We should speak at your earliest convenience, Inquisitor._

_Cullen_

A knock came at the door, to which Cullen stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. It was Ael, Cullen opened the door further giving entry. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Ael turned to look at Cullen, "No red lyrium, no allies, and soon Samson will have no armor, I hope."

"You hope?" Ael questioned curiously.

Cullen gave Ael Dagna's note, "Dagna's started work on her red lyrium samples, but she needs more details on the armor. We found orders in the mine. They mention Maddox, a name I did not expect to hear." Ael was equally surprised, he'd known about Maddox when he was stationed in Kirkwall. 

Ael looked at Cullen as he folded his arms, "Samson's letter said something about_ taking over as the vessel." _Cullen walked over to the dresser where he kept all his paper work on Samson. "Perhaps it's a rank among the red templars." he said as he looked through a few of them. "It could be a title from ancient Tevinter." Cullen looked back at Ael, "Or perhaps its some other role Corypheus has planned for Samson, and Maddox is part of it."

"If we break Samson's armor, his alliances won't matter." Ael noted aloud.

Cullen looked back at the note, "This one might be worth the trouble."

Ael looked at curiously, "Why? Maddox is just a mage."

Cullen rubbed his chin as he sighed, he knew Ael didn't know about some vital information about Maddox. "You know as well as I do that, Maddox was a mage in The Gallows." Cullen began to pace back and forth. "Samson smuggled letters between him and his sweetheart." Ael was surprised Samson would do such a thing, it was descent of him. "Eventually Samson was caught."

Ael sighed, "That's why he was expelled from the order." he realized.

Cullen stopped, "Yes, Maddox was made Tranquil and became a skilled craftsman of magical items. Samson must have...rescued him." Ael was shocked to hear Meredith would make a harrowed mage Tranquil, over love letters? 

"Meredith made Maddox tranquil over love letters?" he questioned disgusted.

Cullen shook his head, "The original charge was Corrupting the moral integrity of a Templar." Both knew Meredith in her madness would've wielded the bran for far less offenses. 

Ael also knew if Maddox was with Samson, they'd have to find Maddox. "If Maddox is such an asset, going after him will draw Samson out."

Cullen agreed, "It seems Maddox built Samson's armor for him, and maintains it still. You know that Tranquil in Kirkwall needed rare and expensive supplies for their enchantments." he then realized something, "supplies we can trace. I can have our men kick down some doors, Ael. Samson's armor might lead us right to his stronghold."

Ael nodded, "See it done" he told Cullen before looking at Tiatria who was sleeping. "How is she doing?"

Cullen looked at Tiatria, "She's recovering well, I'm making sure she rests and only leaves the bed when necessary." Ael gave a side smile, he appreciated Cullen being an overprotective father-to-be. Ael often wondered if Cassandra would want children one day. "So no sign of distress from the baby?"

Cullen shook his head, "No, thank the Maker."

Ael could see something was eating at Cullen even though he'd never admit it, "What troubles you?" Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he walked back to the dresser. He braced himself against the dresser, "No matter how hard I try, I could never imagine all that I have now. A child on the way, a woman who I love more than life." Cullen turned around, "I expect you feel the same way at times with Cassandra." Cullen used his left hand to scratch his right cheek as he walked to a small window by the door. "Still, someone is after Tia for whatever foul purpose, Maker only knows what that is." Ael could feel Cullen's frustration building. "She was attacked only because I didn't protect her well enough."

Ael shook his head, "No, what happened wasn't your fault, who ever it is that wants her. They are to blame, I will see to it that she is watched and protected at all times. Leliana has her agents searching for any, and all information on clues to who this person is. I also am starting a new policy in Skyhold, no one is allowed entry unless we know who they are and their purpose here."

Ael gave a firm snort, "I take the blame for what happened Cullen, I dismissed the events of her arrival, precipitously. I thought with her here, that she was safe within Skyhold's walls." Ael looked at Tiatria as she slept, "That recklessness nearly cost you everything!" Ael looked at Cullen with a firm eye, "I will not allow such a thing again!" he vowed. 

Cullen looked back at Tiatria, "When she wakes, go to the garden, there, you will find something in a room on the far left of the chapel, passed the stairs. Let me know the moment anything on Samson is found." Ael then left the room. 

As Ael descended the stairs, he could see Cassandra walking into the garden. She had a note in her hand. "Cassandra!" Ael called out. Cassandra looked around and saw Ael coming down the steps. She ran over to him, "Ael!" once they were standing in front of each other, Cassandra showed Ael her letter. "Leliana has found the Seekers!" Ael read it:

_For a time, finding the missing Seekers seemed to be impossible. Early indications pointed to these men and women heading, one at a a time, into Ferelden - but here their trail went cold. A chance rumor regarding Bann Loren, a Fereldan nobleman who had not been heard from for months, led Inquisition agents to investigate Caer Oswin... and they, too, went silent. These events are connected, and it seems this is where this missing Seekers will be found. _

Ael smiled, "Let's go find your family!"

*******************************************

Ael, Cassandra, Blackwall and Vivienne traveled to Ferelden into Bann Loren's lands. On a hill top was Caer Oswin, a castle that seemed defensible enough. It took a few days to find a pathway that led up to Caer Oswin itself. Ael was cautious as he led everyone up the pathway, his sword at the ready, his shield protecting him. 

Cassandra found going uphill with no guards to speak of suspicious. "Caer Oswin, odd that the trail should lead us here. Bann Loren is a pious, unassuming man. What has he become involved in?"

Ael shook his head as he lead everyone to the top and found a door. He knew in these dark and uncertain days anyone could've reached out to make sense of it all. "He's involved in _crazy_, just like everyone else these days." 

Cassandra nodded as looked at Ael, "Truer words have never been spoken." Cassandra drew her sword as she gave a snort. "Let's see what lies within." Ael was slow to put his hand on the wooden oak door. He expected the door to be locked and he'd have to kick in the door. But to his surprise, the door easily opened.

Inside there was an armored knight who drew his sword and charged at Ael. Ael used shield bash as Cassandra slashed at the knight with her sword, killing him. Everyone ran further killing any of the mystery knights that attacked them. As they found their way into the dungeons, Ael noticed the knights were similarly dressed as Templars. 

Cassandra slashed her sword threw the air to clean the blade off it. She knew these knights, she gave a disgusted noise as she sheathed her sword. "Promisers, I should have known." Ael and the others looked at her, "The order of Firey Promise is a cult with...strange beliefs about the Seekers. They've hounded us for centuries."

Ael wasn't crazy about a cult obsessed with Seekers, "What kind of _strange beliefs_?" he questioned.

Cassandra sheathed her sword as they walked through a door, "They believe _they_ are Seekers...the only rightful ones. They say we robbed their powers long ago, preventing them from ending the world."

Ael was horrified by such a statement, "Ending the world?"

"The only way to truly eradicate evil, in their eyes. _The world will be reborn a paradise._

Ael looked at her curiously, "Why haven't the Seekers dealt with them?" In Ael's view such an order needed to eradicated, to prevent such perverse views from spreading. In truth Cassandra agreed but she the truth of it, "We have. Many times. They simply reappear after a time, like weeds. Nobody knows how."

Ael wasn't surprised, first Venatori cultists, now this. "Cultists? Why am I not surprised?"

Cassandra paced around as realizing something, "This explains why the Seekers may be here. But not the connection to Corypheus." 

Ael found a door that opened to a small flight of stairs, that led down a long hallway with a long red velvet carpet. It was dimly lit which cause everyone to be cautious. As they reached the end of the hall, there was a lifeless body could be seen. Ael and Cassandra ran as fast as they could. Cassandra turned the body over and realized it was a Seeker.

"A Seeker" she said quietly.

Ael put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry" he told her in a remorseful tone. 

Cassandra looked the body over seeing blood all over the carpet and floor, his face badly beaten. Cassandra could only guess what truly happened to him. "Did they torture him to death?" Cassandra shrugged Ael's hand off as she began to get very angry. "The Promisers will pay for this!" she growled. 

Ael noticed an open doorway to his right, it led to a wooden walkway that led to some stairs. It lead to an open yard that had stables and and a barn. Everyone seperated as their were Promisers all around. Vivienne used her ice spells to freeze the knights as any of the warriors shattered them with their blades. Cassandra fought like demon possessed, she made each knight pay for what they had done. 

One one of the bodies Cassandra found a note and a key. Ael walked over as Cassandra read the note aloud. "As the Seekers of Truth have proven resistant to the effects of red lyrium, the Elder One has seen fit to place them in your care. Reclaim your destiny" Cassandra pointed at the note as she looked at Ael, "and know that the Elder One expects you devotion as repayment." Cassandra looked back at the note, "signed by Lord Samson, Commander of the Red Templars."

Ael felt his blood turn to ice, Samson was responsible for this whole thing. He was going to tear the bastard, apart! Cassandra looked at Ael stunned, "Does Corypheus not realize The Promisers want the world to end? What use are they to him?"

Ael was getting madder by the minute, "So Corypheus sold the Seekers to these cultists?" disgust clearly present in this voice.

Cassandra gave an angry snort as she threw the letter to the ground. "And they leapt at the chance, of course!" she shook her head, "But this doesn't explain how he captured the Seekers in the first place. Or what's been done to them. We must keep looking." she insisted. Ael understood it, she didn't want to give up hope, even if there was none.

Ael rubbed his chin, "The letter said Seekers were resistant to red lyrium." 

Cassandra nodded, "Our abilities grant us many gifts, but a resistance to red lyrium's corruption? That seems strange. Although it would explain why none have numbered among the red templars..." Cassandra's face showed she realized something. "And thus Seekers would be useless to Corypheus, he would have no leash to hold us."

Ael's face softened as his right index finger caressed her cheek. "You seem worried."

Cassandra lowered her eyes as she sighed, "I am, the Seekers are my family."

Cassandra and the others found a huge flight of stairs that went up and into the Main hall of the building. Ael and Blackwall pushed open the doors as they all went inside. At the end of the hall was a small flight of stairs that lead to a ferelden throne. One either side of the hall and throne were doors, a chandelier on the ceiling. Sconces lined the hall as a blue runner went fromt he door way till up to the throne's feet. 

Promisers attacked from both sides of the hall, causing Cassandra and Ael to give angered war cries. Blackwall was able to back a knight into a pillar, knocking him unconscious. Vivienne was able to use her staff call lighting down and electrocute the knight since their armor was metal. Luckily, Harritt had rubber for the soles for Cassandra and Ael's boots, so they were spared.

Cassandra entered the door on the right and it went down another long hallway, that led to another flight of stairs that went up. Cassandra saw someone leaning against the pole of the banister. The closer they got, Cassandra realized she knew the person. "Daniel!" she called out till she was able to kneel next to young Seeker. He was bald with a fine line of brown hair. "Can you hear me?" Cassandra questioned as she and the others looked at him. Daniel's eyes were blood shot, massive dark circles as his face and body seemed to be covered in red veins. It was a monstrous to look at.

Daniel looked at Cassandra not believing his eyes, "Cassandra?" he held Cassandra's hand, everyone could clearly see he was having a hard time breathing. "It _is_ you, you're alive!" 

Cassandra gave a weak smile, "As are you, I'm so glad we found you."

Daniel shook his head as he looked at Cassandra, "No, they..." he took moment to cough, "put a demon inside me, it's tearing me up." 

Cassandra couldn't believe it as she shook her head, "What? You can't be possessed...that's impossible!"

Daniel's face clearly showed his pain as he struggled to breath. "I'm not possessed. They...fed me things. I can feel it growing." Ael's heart ached as looked at the poor man, he could tell he was very young and had a lot of life yet to live. However, in his current state Ael didn't know if help could be possible. "Can we help him?" he asked Cassandra.

Cassandra's face clearly showed horror, "I...don't know, this thing inside him..."

Daniel looked at Cassanra, "The Lord Seeker, you have to find him." Cassandra gently squeezed Daniel's hand, "Of course we'll find him. If he lives, we'll-" Daniel shook his head, "Lucius betrayed us, Cassandra. He sent us here, one by one._ An important mission,_ he said." Daniel shook his head as his face showed his anger, "Lies. He was here with them all along, he's still working with them.

Ael looked at Cassandra, "But we met the Lord Seeker in Val Royeaux. He couldn't have been here." Daniel shook his head, "That wasn't him. It was a demon, masquerading."

Cassandra showed horrified shock, "What? How could that can't be?" she asked Daniel. 

Daniel coughed as his lungs burned, "The Lord Seeker allowed it. He let the demon take command, while he..."

Cassandra was horrified, "Came here"

Ael had knelt next to Cassandra, he could tell hearing all of this was tearing Cassandra up inside. "Cassandra..."

Cassandra shook her head, "Now is not the time for sympathy."

Daniel looked at Ael and Cassandra horrified he'd be left alone. "Wait! Don't leave me like this. Please..." he begged.

Ael knew he couldn't be the one to give Daniel such mercy, he walked away leaving Cassandra with the young Seeker. Cassandra's face showed her sadness, "You should have come with me. You didn't in the war any more than I did." 

Daniel coughed, "You know me, I wanted that promotion"

Cassandra put her right hand on Daniel's shoulder, "Go to the Maker's side, Daniel. You will be welcome." Cassandra then stood up, her eyes glassy. She took a breath as she unsheathed her sword. Cassandra looked her friend in the eye, she wanted to make sure the last person Daniel saw, was a friend. Without warning Cassandra struck Daniel's head off, clean.

Ael looked at Cassandra, her blade wet with Daniel's blood, looking at his corpse. "He was my apprentice, I have never known a finer young man." Cassandra's nostrils flared, "_Now_ we find Lord Seeker Lucius." 

Ael lead everyone up the stairs that came to an open doorway on the right hand side. They discovered more stairs that lead to another doorway and down a large flight of stairs. As they descended they noticed ruins of an old tower, Trees, grass and bushes. The followed a stone cobbled path that went around a bend. Promisers attacked again, this time Cassandra was truly angry and fought so ferociously, it caused other knights to run away, screaming for their lives. 

Cassandra found an oak door that went into another part of the castle that had rotted away. From what could be seen from a small window in the door it was an open field and other ruins of the building. Everyone walked through the door to find the one person, they'd been looking for. 

Cassandra's eyes burned with rage even though she staid remarkably calm. "Lord Seeker Lucius." Ael watched as Lucius a red templar and a Promiser casually walked up to Ael, Cassandra and the others. "Cassandra..." said Lucius as he studied Ael for a moment. "with a man I can only assume is the new Inquisitor." 

Ael was disgusted with Lucius, he was the Lord Seeker and he betrayed his comrades and Thedas in his opinion. Ael pointed at Lucius with contempt, "And you are the man who betrayed his own Order!" he snarled. Ael was one breath away from gutting the man and Lucius knew it. 

Lucius looked at Ael candidly, "I presume you know we Seekers of Truth were once the original Inquisition. Oh, yes. We fought to restore order in a time of madness long ago, as you do now. And we became proud. We sought to remake the world...to make it better." Lucius shook his head, "But what did we create? The Chantry, the Circles of Magi, a war that will see no end."

Ael was disgusted, he spat on the ground. "And aiding Corypheus is supposed to help?"

Lucius' face remained emotionless, "Corypheus is a monster with limited ambition."

Cassandra looked at Lucius disgusted, "And your ambition is so much greater." 

Lucius shook his head, "We Seekers are abominations, Cassandra. We created a decaying world, and fought to preserve it even as it crumbled. We had to be stopped. You don't believe me?" Lucius pulled out a book from his belt, it had the Seeker's symbol on the leather bound cover. "See for yourself. The secrets of our Order, passed to me after the former Lord Seeker was slain. The war with the mages had already begun, but it was not too late for me to do the right thing."

"And this was the right thing?" Ael snapped.

Cassandra gave a snort, "Lord Seeker, what you've done..."

"I know. What Corypheus did with the Templars does not matter. I've seen the future."

Ael snapped and grabbed Lucius by the throat, "Does not matter?"

Blackwall was shocked, "Inquisitor? What are you doing?"

Ael's eyes burned, "They were people! They were servants of the Maker and gave their lives, which you betrayed!" Ael's fingers squeezed Lucius' throat, "Don't _ever_ tell me they didn't matter!"

Lucius struggled to breath as he looked at Ael in the eye, "I have created a new order to replace the old. The world will end so we can start anew..." Lucius began to choke, "a pure new beginning." Cassandra watched as Lucius looked at her. "Join us Cassandra, it is the Maker's will." Ael was so enraged he stabbed Lucius in the chest with his sword. "That. Is. Not. The. Maker's. Will." Lucius spat up blood as his eyes slowly rolled back. Ael turned the blade till as he sank it in deeper. 

Lucius dropped the book as Ael dropped the man's body on the ground, leaving everyone speechless. Cassandra walked up to Ael looking at Lucius' body. "He was insane. He had to be, the influence of Corypheus, perhaps? Was the trying to disable the Seekers?"

Ael shook his head, "All these wasted lives..."

"He could _not_ have destroyed all of us. I _won't_ accept it." she then picked up the Seeker's tome. "Let us return to Skyhold, I wish to see what's in this _book of secrets_."

Blackwall walked up to Vivienne, "Remind me to never make the Inquisitor angry." Vivienne didn't even look at Blackwall before she walked away, "My dear, I think you could never accomplish such a feet."


	22. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ael returns to Skyhold with Cassandra and the others in tow. Tiatria asks Maxwell for a favor, Cullen shows Tiatria a surprise. Cassandra reveals what was in Lord Seeker Lucius' tome.

A few weeks went by before Ael and the others came back from Caer Oswin. Tiatria was along the battlements by Cullen's office as she watched their horses rode in under the main gate. Tiatria felt two hands hold her belly, which was now noticeable. Tiatria smiled as she felt Cullen's stubble as he kissed her left cheek.

"The Inquisitor is back," she told Cullen.

Cullen smiled, "Looks like it."

Tiatria turned around and hugged Cullen, "Do you get any work done anymore? It seems all you do is shadow me now." She questioned, teasing him.

Cullen smiled as he chuckled, "You're too distracting Tia. To see you walk around carrying our child, makes me want to touch you."

"Is that so Commander?" she asked with a catty smile as her right hand deftly took hold of his crotch.

Cullen blushed as he looked around, his love literally had him by the balls and he didn't want others to notice. Tiatria kissed with such a feverish passion Cullen lost himself as he held her face in his hand. Tiatria pulled at the laces on Cullen's trousers causing him to moan into her mouth. Tiatria took hold of his length and gently stroked him. It only took two or three strokes before he was rock solid.

Tiatria bit her lower lip as her right hand caressed his cock. Cullen gave a low growl that came from his throat. Cullen turned Tiatria around, and took a few steps till they were against the stone of the ramparts; her back against him as he groped her breasts.

"You don't care if anyone sees us?" Tiatria questioned giggling.

Tiatria's cheeks flushed as Cullen shook his head, "I don't care, I just _need_ to be inside you."

Never in a million years would Cullen normally do such a thing, having sex for all to see but this woman held a magical power over him. Cullen threw caution into the wind with Tiatria. She broke him out of his shell, and made Cullen want to live more, do more.

Cullen grabbed the back of her dress and ever so slowly pulled it up by his fingers, till her butt was against his trousers. Tiatria looked over her right shoulder as Cullen used his right hand to place his cock inside her. Tiatria moaned as she felt him enter her. His hands then held onto her hips and started to move. She leaned forward onto her elbows. As he moved the slapping of skin could be heard.

Cullen's left hand rubbed Tiatria's belly, "What is it that you do to me? You carry my child and yet, I still want more of you."

Cullen's hand went up till he reached Tiatria's throat. He then began to thrust in harder, "You have an increasing need for me." Cullen kissed the right side of Tiatria's neck.

Tiatria moaned as Cullen picked up the pace. Tiatria using his rhythm to help aid to help push back using her hips. Together they rode each other helped reach to their goal faster. Cullen's right index finger glided against her clit. Tiatria lowered her head as she began to pant and moan. Tiatria's knees began to weaken and Cullen wrapped his left arm around her waist. He didn't want Tiatria to fall as he was pleasuring her. Tiatria put her head on her hands as she moaned trying not to cry out and draw attention to them.

Tiatria began to breathe hard and take in deep breathes as she felt herself draw close. Her body felt hot and tingly as he took deeper thrusts.

"Please...I...want..."

Cullen lowered his lips to her ear, "What do you want Love?" His hips moved upward to reach into her more deeply.

Tiatria struggled not scream, "I...want...every...drop..."

Cullen gave a low chuckle that came from his throat, "As you wish."

Cullen's left hand held onto hers' as she held onto the stone of the Rampart. He squeezed her hand as they both got to the most wanting, emotional need to reach their climax together. Cullen then began to give harder thrusts as Cullen's rubbing of her clit sent Tiatria over the edge and he felt her squeeze him tightly which forced him to spill his seed into her. Cullen made sure he kept himself all the way in till he was done. Cullen was slow to pull out and put his cock back into his pants and re-laced them. Tiatria turned around working the back of her dress, to lay normally, she then kissed Cullen lovingly. 

Tiatria watched Cullen go back into his office as he scratched his head. Tiatria walked to down the stairs into the upper courtyard. 

Ael got off his horse and saw Cassandra walking away with the tomb in hand, Ael worried what Cassandra would find in that tome. 

Tiatria noticed Ael walking up to her as he smiled, "Lady Lavellan, it's wonderful to see you."

Tiatria smiled, "Hello, Inquisitor, did you find Cassandra's family?"

Ael smiled as he shook his head which confused Tiatria.

"What happened?" she questioned.

Ael sighed as he struggled for words, "Cassandra and other Seekers were betrayed by someone they trusted.'"

Tiatria gave a saddened look, "I'm sorry to here that, it's hard to lose those you love, even worse when betrayal is at the center of it." Ael nodded, "I agree" She started to walk away, "My lady?"

Tiatria turned around as Ael put his left hand on her small belly. "You're feeling better? The baby wasn't hurt?" Tiatria smiled as she shook her head, "No, luckily your Brother has taken very good care of me. He's a very good healer, for a Shemlen."

Ael tilted his head, "Shemlen?"

Tiatria gave a look of concern, "It means: human, in my language. I didn't mean it as an insult or anything. I promise."

Ael smiled, "It's alright" Ael looked at his hand which held Tiatria's belly, "I'm glad to hear all is well my lady, I expect Cullen is happy." Tiatria smiled, "Yes very, he loves feeling my belly." Tiatria smiled as she looked at her belly, "I think he's hoping to feel the baby move."

Ael's hand slowly fell away, "I will have to extend my congratulations to our Commander, when I get the chance." Ael bowed, "My lady, it was good to see you. Tiatria gave a bow as she walked Ael walk away, heading past the Herald's Rest and to the armory.

Ael opened the door to the armory and went up the flights of stairs till he reached tables and chairs next to Cassandra's bed. He noticed Cassandra sitting with her hands on the table, staring at the tome. Her face was rather melancholy which slightly frightened Ael to see her like that.

Cassandra sighed as she shook her head as she heard Ael approach. "This tome has passed from Lord Seeker to Lord Seeker, since the time of the old Inquisition." She looked at Ael for a moment, "And now it falls to me."

Ael kissed the left side of Cassandra's head gently as he held her hand. "Are you alright? You look drained."

Cassandra gave a gentle smile as she shook her head, "On the contrary, it's a delight. I'm riveted." Ael chuckled after a moment, "Oh you're_ joking_." he realized. He sat down across from Cassandra, "You know what the Rite of Tranquility is. The last resort used on mages in the Circle, leaving them unable to cast but depriving them of dreams and all emotion." Cassandra reached out for Ael's right hand on the table with hers. "It _should_ only be used on those who cannot control their abilities. You know as well as I that wasn't always the case."

Ael adjusted himself in his seat, "Does the book say it was used for other things?" He'd heard the faintest whispers in the Great Cathedral. Cassandra shook her head softly, "No. As a Seeker, I looked into...abuses. Mages made Tranquil as punishment." Ael knew Maddox was such an example, "What finally began the mage rebellion was a discovery of the Rite of Tranquility could be reversed." Ael went slack jawed to such a statement, he couldn't believe that such a thing could be possible. 

Cassandra gave a slight shake of her head, "The Lord Seeker at the time covered it up...harshly, there were deaths. It was dangerous knowledge. The shock of its discovery in addition to what happened in Kirkwall..." Ael nodded his head, what happened in Kirkwall was devestating enough by Cullen's account alone, now on top of finding a cure for the Rite of Tranquility, it was the straw that broke that broke the Druffalo's back. 

"But it happens we've always known how to reverse the rite." she admitted, "From the beginning."

Ael sighed heavily as he looked up to the ceiling, then rubbed his face with both hands. The knowledge that some many lives were lost needlessly abhorred him. "So the rebellion could have been prevented." Cassandra understood and shared Ael's frustration, "Perhaps, but it was a long time coming for many reasons." Ael knew Cassandra was right on that part to the very least.

Cassandra took a long hard pause as she chose her neck words very carefully. She held her hands together as she looked back at Ael. "We created the Rite of Tranquility." Ael's popped as he listened to Cassandra. "I told you about my vigil." Ael remembered, and how it brought Cassandra such joy and peace. "the months I spent emptying myself of all emotion? I was made tranquil, and did not even know. Then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind. That broke Tranquility...and gave me my abilities. The Seekers did not share that secret. Not with me, not with the Chantry. Not even with..." 

Cassandra got up from the table and walked to the window behind her. She held her hands behind her back as she looked out of it. "There's more," Ael couldn't believe how much information there was, it was turning from a trickle to a waterfall, at this point. "Lucius was not wrong, about the Order. I thought to rebuild the Seekers once victory was ours. Now I'm certain it deserves to be rebuilt." 

Ael thought for a moment, he looked at Cassandra. "If you did rebuild the Seekers, how would you do it?"

"I can't be the only one remaining. We were always spread to the winds, and some may still be out there. I would find them, one by one. We would all read the book...no more secrets.Then together we would establish a new charter. The Maker's work, in truth."

Ael knew that Cassandra always tried to do the Maker's work but if the Inquisition taught him anything, it was everyone had their own version of it. "You keep saying that, but what _is_ _the Maker's work_?" 

"There is no way to know for certain. That is why we must seek it out." That was the perfect answer, if Ael had ever heard one. "Perhaps we lost our way because we stopping looking."

Ael felt horrible that Cassandra was learning these secrets and it had seemed to shake her to the core. "You said there was more in the book..."

"At some point. Power becomes its own master. We cast aside ideals in favor of expedience and tell ourselves it was all necessary." she then looked back at Ael, "For the people" she said bitterly. "We that happen to us, Ael? Will we repeat history?"

Ael had to be honest, as he sat back in his chair. "I can't foresee the future, Cassandra." 

Cassandra looked at Ael, "But we the past. Those who do not heed history are doomed to repeat it." Ael stood up from the table, walked over to Cassandra and held both of her hands, "If anyone can rebuild them into something worthwhile, you can.

Cassandra sighed, "But are they _worth_ rebuilding? 

Cassandra refused to look at Ael, "I do not think the Seekers have been doing the Maker's work. Not truly." she then did look up, "Perhaps we believe it, once. The original Inquisition came to be during a terrible time. But now? We harbored secrets and let them fester. We acted to survive, but not to serve." Cassandra shook her head, "That is _not_ the Maker's work. 

Ael didn't want Cassandra to give up on her her ideals, "Rebuild the Seekers. Make them better than they were." Ael's eyes saddened as he looked at his love concerned, "I don't think I've ever seen you so shaken."

Cassandra's right hand gently caressed her love's cheek. "Thank you. I could not have done this on my own." Ael gently captured Cassandra's lips as wrapped his hands around Cassandra. 

**************************************************

Maxwell was in Tiatria's room examining her, Cullen was with them to keep an eye on things. He didn't want Tiatria to spook even though, Maxwell was clearly a friend. Maxwell had a sheet over Tiatria's legs up to her hips, he'd had Tiatria hold her dress up over her belly. As he felt around her belly. Maxwell smiled, "Things look good," 

Cullen sighed in relief as he rubbed his neck, "Thank the Maker!" Maxwell looked at Cullen, "I'd say my part in her care is over. Has the midwife continued her care?" Cullen gave a nod as he looked at Tiatria, her eyes were low as she was fumbling with her fingers. 

"Tia, what is it?" Cullen questioned

Tiatria sighed as she looked up at Maxwell, "I would like for you to be my healer for the baby." Maxwell's face showed surprise, "Me? I'm sure you'd feel better with a female-" Tiatria sat up as she looked at her hands, "I...I don't know anyone here. You're one of the few people I _do_ know, and that makes me feel safe." Maxwell smiled as he sat on the bed looking at Tiatria. "I would be honored my lady, however, I should tell you, I only know about healing the sick and injured. But you've given me a reason to go the library and find books on the subject. Dorian should be pleased, having me in the library more." 

Cullen watched as Maxwell stood up and bowed before he left the room, leaving the two alone. Tiatria moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. "I have something to show you." said Cullen.

Tiatria smiled as she took Cullen's hand, as he lead her slowly down the stairs till they stepped into the garden. Tiatria looked around the garden to see if anyone was staring at her. Cullen pulled her gently close to him, "It's alright, everyone that's here are part of the Chantry." 

Cullen lead Tiatria to a room on the far left of the garden across the gazebo. "The Inquisitor told me he arranged a surprise for you." Tiatria was intrigued to say the least, she watched as Cullen opened the door. Tiatria walked inside and was surprised to see elven statues, incense, candles with plants all around. Cullen watched as Tiatria wandered around as he rubbed his neck. "Solas helped give advise on what this chapel" Cullen caught himself, "Temple!" he corrected, "should have in it." 

Truthfully, Solas had dreamt of old Dalish ruins and informed Leliana's people where they were to take some of the relics. In Solas' opinion they would better served in Skyhold, rather than decaying into dust, lost and forgotten. 

Tiatria turned around smiling at Cullen, "I can't believe you all did this for me?" Cullen walked over and took her right hand with his left. His right hand gently put hair behind Tiatria's right ear. Even though it was badly damaged, Cullen wasn't repulsed by it. Tiatria took Cullen's right hand into left, she looked at the glove that was made of velveteen which mean it was incredibly soft. She couldn't ever remember if she'd ever seen Cullen without them. Tiatria was slow but, she slowly pulled the finger tips of the glove, till she got a good enough grip, to pull off the glove off completely. 

Cullen wasn't sure what Tiatria was doing but she seemed interested in feeling his hand. Tiatria's finger tips were gentle as they felt Cullen's calluses. His hands still slightly trembled as the lyrium wasn't completely out of his system. Slowly, Tiatria put Cullen's hand against her cheek.

Cullen's eyes melted, "I wish they were softer hands." Tiatria closed her eyes as gently smiled, "They are Cullen, I've know soft hands." Cullen's eyes were gentle as he kissed Tiatria, both of his hands cradled her jaw as he kissed her lovingly. Tiatria's hands went under Cullen's arms, her hands gently pressed against his shoulder blades. Cullen couldn't help but be intoxicated by Tiatria's lips. Tiatria broke her lips from Cullen as she took a step back, she lowered her sleeves of her dress causing it to fall to her feet. Cullen never got tired of looking at Tiatria, ever. Her deep blue eyes always captured his attention, which he seemed to almost drown in them. 

To look at her with her swollen breasts and belly, it make Cullen's cock to twitch. Tiatria gently helped Cullen shed his coat and vest. Cullen quickly made short work of his chest plate's straps and let them fall away. For a moment Cullen looked at Tiatria concerned, "Are you sure? To do this in a sacred place?" Tiatria kissed Cullen as she quickly untied his pants laces and tugged them open. "To preform such an act with the gods watching, proves what we truly mean to each other." Cullen snapped and kissed Tiatria as she pulled his pants enough to lower past his hips. Cullen dropped to his knees as his hands gently held her hips. 

Tiatria looked down as Cullen gently used his tongue to attend between her vaginal folds. Tiatria gasped as she felt Cullen's moistened tongue. Her fingers dug into Cullen's skin. She'd never felt such a sensation before. The lite flicks of Cullen's tongue, what caught her off guard. Cullen looked up concerned when he felt her body jump and slightly shake. 

"Are you alright?" he questioned as his left hand moved upward and caressed her belly.

Tiatria held her hands to her chest. "I've never been touched like that, before."

Cullen smiled as he helped Tiatria to slowly fall to her knees, Tiatria wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed, with Cullen's cock caressing her belly. Tiatria rose to knees to let Cullen's cock move forward and slowly she sat on it. Tiatria felt her heart race as her hands went down Cullen's shoulders, arms and then into his hands. She was slow to move her hips as the two kissed.

Tiatria pulled herself back as she looked down at her belly. Without thought she put Cullen's hands on her belly. She pressed his hands firmly against her belly. Cullen was confused as he wasn't understanding what she was doing. Before he could say a word, he..._felt_ it. Cullen was hit with adrenaline as he shook his head, taking deep breaths. It was very small, lite, but he felt it. Tiny pops against Tiatria's belly, against her skin.

Ael walked into the garden, he'd been looking for Cullen and figured he was Tiatria. As he walked Ael noticed the door to the the elven temple had been made open. He realized Cullen had shown it to Tiatria and wondered how she liked it. 

Ael was slow as he walked up to the doorway and was shocked to see Cullen nude with Tiatria sitting in his lap. He could see Cullen holding Tiatria's belly as a smile graced his friend's lips. Cullen's hand held his Tiatria's face as he kissed her.

"What's the celebration about?" 

Both Cullen and Tiatria were shocked to see Ael leaning his right shoulder against the doorway with his arms folded. Cullen snatched his coat and draped it over Tiatria as she'd screamed turning her head away. Cullen held his love close to his chest as he blushed everywhere except the back of his knees. 

"Inquisitor!" said Cullen surprised, Ael gave a smile, "How can I help you?" Ael chuckled as he stood up straight, "I came to see if Lady Lavellan liked the new temple?" he said as he looked around with his hands behind his back. "However, I can assume from the current situation I find you in, I can assume she likes it." Cullen said nothing as he nodded avoiding eye contact. "Yes..." he cleared his throat, "she does."

Ael chuckles as he rubbed his neck, "I have some information for you from Leliana that you, may find an interest in."


End file.
